I'll Eat You Alive
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: Edward is back in Forks, but something is very wrong. He's not the same as he used to be. "I feel like a savage, Bella. I'm trapped inside a body I can't control." ExB: lemons. dark/mature themes. vampires. OOC. "That's right, sweetheart. Scream my name."
1. Forever

**x x I'll Eat You Alive x x **

**xx OOC/AU: You are about to enter a twisted version of Twilight. I implore you to be open-minded for maximum enjoyment of this story. **

**xx Here's a warning... Flames are not taken lightly. I respect your honest opinion, but if you intend to bash this story shamelessly, expect a response.**

**xx This fic contains: dark themes, lemons, limes, and all the other fruits in the basket (sex sex sex sex)...**

**xx I was told that some chapters in this story relate to a SasukexSakura fanfic called Schön, by angel-puppeteer. I want everyone to be aware (before I get a million more cruel comments) that I did not, in any way, mean to plagiarize this story or the author. I am writing about a completely different topic, have never heard of angel's stories before, and if one or two chapters relate to that Schön, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. It hurts when you put your heart into writing something, only to be told that it's been written before. Before you even message _me_ about the similarities, please understand that I have messaged angel-puppeteer about this myself. If she tells me to remove something, then I will.**

**xx This story starts off a couple of months after Edward leaves Bella (beginning of New Moon).**

* * *

**.: I'll Eat You Alive :.  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... your beauty is so vain. It drives me... yes it drives me... absolutely insane :._

* * *

_Edward was gone._

**Gone.**

Bella went on living with the fact that he would never come back. Every night, she re-lived the horror of the evening that he left her through her nightmares. He told her he didn't need her. He told her he didn't want her.

And she couldn't tell that he was lying straight to her face.

This rainy day was like every other day in Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan picked up her backpack and left her house without even saying goodbye to her father. He was deeply upset by it, but he knew what the reason was... and that, of course, was Edward's departure from her life. Charlie wasn't even sure _why_ he suddenly left. He knew that they both deeply loved each other... but his leaving tore Bella apart. She still loved him... deeply. Even though she'd deny it.

Bella headed to her driveway when she saw a running car with Jake, her best friend, leaning against the side.

"Morning Bells," he said with a smile and a gentle hug.

"Morning Jake," she said, almost emotionless.

"Will you _at least_ smile for me today?" he pleaded, letting her go and holding her by her shoulders.

She nodded bleakly and smiled, "Fine... fine..."

With a gentle laugh, she went into the passenger seat of his car-- like she did every morning-- and he drove her to school.

"Are you old enough to drive this?" she asked this question on a daily basis.

"You gonna tell on me?" he teased, smirking at her.

She shook her head and he watched the road.

"You know, Bella... I want you to be happy... for just... _one day_... can you forget about _him_?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew who the "him" he was referring to was.

"I don't want to forget about him..." she whimpered, Edward's last words running through her head:

_**"It'll be as if I never existed..."**_

It was the usual day: drag through each class until lunch. She hated her lunch period. No one would speak to her because she was so upset over Edward. She was hurt by this gesture from her "friends", but sat with them anyway... because there was no where else to sit.

That table at the corner of the cafeteria where her best friends and her love sat... was _empty_.

"Every day she's like this..." she heard someone next to her say.

Mike looked over at her with sympathy in his eyes. Bella looked down. She didn't want sympathy.

"No wonder why he ditched her..."

"I know... _she_ didn't deserve him..."

"I wonder if he was dared to date her..."

The table erupted with laughter and giggles and Bella got up and walked out of the cafeteria-- into the hallway.

It was empty.

_... like her heart._

Putting her back against the wall, she slid down in silence and buried her face in her knees. Tears fell-- as they always did.

The day dragged on particularly slowly for Bella, but the final bell eventually came and she headed out to find Jacob and his car. It wasn't that hard when he was waving her down.

"How was your day?" he asked with a smile.

She was thankful he was not in her lunch period-- he would have started a fight with the people who were saying those cruel words to her...

"Super," she said sarcastically.

Jacob sighed and led her into his car. Turning on the ignition, they headed back towards Bella's house. When they arrived, Jacob grabbed her hand before she could leave the car.

"Bella," he said seriously.

She looked at the hand that was on hers, then to him.

"Jake?" she questioned.

"You know I'm here for you, right? No matter what, I'm here for you."

She nodded, "And I'm grateful for that, Jake. I'll always be."

He seemed satisfied with her answer because he let her go and smiled.

"I love you Bells," he finalized. _But you don't know how much._

"I love you too, Jake," she replied. _As my best friend..._

Bella saw that Charlie's car was not in the driveway, which meant the house was empty. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She brushed off the water from her hair and shrugged off her jacket. She jogged up the stairs to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, sighing.

"Why did you leave...?" she mumbled into her pillow.

A sudden beep from her computer caught her attention and she sat up. Wandering over to it, she moved the mouse, getting it out of sleep mode. A text document was open... and she couldn't remember when she'd done that. Was Charlie in here? In pixelated letters, on the screen, was:

**I'm back for you, love.**

Her eyes widened, and she continued to read...

**And I'm not leaving until you're mine.**

The message was warning her... but she wasn't scared. She was robbed of emotion. But this message... there was only _one_ person who called her "love", and that was...

She dare not think the name. She didn't want to cry.

Not now.

Not yet.

Not again.

But, if what she was thinking was, indeed true, that would mean Edward had been in her room. That would mean Edward was back in Forks. That would mean... he still loved her?...

_... no._ _Let's not hope for too much_, she thought to herself.

She looked to the window that Edward would always used to sneak into her room at night and smiled... something she hadn't done in awhile. It had been months since he left, and she thought that he had taken her smile away with him.

She noticed that the window was cracked open. She also knew that she hadn't opened the window... and for what reason would Charlie? Her heartbeat accelerated. Even if her mind _was_ playing tricks on her, she was enjoying every second of it.

_Perhaps later_, she thought to herself, _I'll put myself in mortal danger and I'll hear his voice...  
_  
It was horrible that she stooped to that level... but it was the only thing that kept her... _partially_ sane.

In the crack of the window was a small slip of paper; she noticed it and delicately removed it. She unfolded it and it read...

**Meet me a mile into the woods behind your house.  
**  
It was _his_ handwriting. She knew she couldn't be going crazy now. For God's sake, this time she had proof!

**Tonight at midnight.**

**Don't be late, love... or I'll come looking for _you_.**

He did exist. He was alive. It wasn't a twisted fairytale that she threw herself into.

_Tonight at midnight._

_Tonight at midnight._

_I'll be there.  
_  
Charlie came home a few hours later, and at 6:00 that night, they sat down at dinner together. Little did she know that it would be her last dinner with him for a long while...

"So, how was school?" he asked, attempting to make a conversation.

Absolutely excited about tonight, she her smile practically lit up the room when she answered, "Good".

"Why are you so happy all the sudden? -- not that I dislike it, Bells. I love the mood change."

She came up with the quickest excuse possible, "Must be a girl thing."

He didn't ask her any other "girl related" questions for the rest of dinner. He gets grossed out with that kind of stuff, and he would hardly touch on subjects like that. Sometimes, he acted more like a friend than a father.

"Well, I'm headed to bed, dad," she said, giddy.

_Hardly._

"Okay Bells, night," he said, heading to the T.V.

Upstairs in her room, Bella got ready. She fixed her hair and put on a black, hooded sweatshirt with a pair of dark jeans. She smiled at herself in the mirror, content. Looking over to her clock, it was 11:00. Almost time... so she figured she would execute her escape from the house starting now.

Hearing Charlie snoring in his room, she sneaked above the creaking floors to the front door. She took a key from her jacket pocket, but left her jacket hanging up. She figured her heavy sweatshirt would be enough as she slipped the key to her house into one of the back pockets of her jeans. She didn't realize that she wouldn't be coming home...

... for a _long_ time.

Going out the door and into the gentle rain, she walked briskly through the night. She pulled her hood up and shivered in the darkness. Perhaps she should have brought her jacket after all...

The woods were dark and she worked very hard to not trip- clinging to branches and trees along the way.

_With my sense of direction_, Bella thought to herself, _I'll end up in the middle of Ohio._

Walking for God knows how long, she stopped and looked around. She was shivering and her clothes were drenched. The fact dawned on her that she could be walking to her death. Why hadn't she thought of that before? What if someone was tricking her, and was leading out here to kill her.

She mentally slapped herself.

"Ah..choo!" she sneezed, her back leaning against a tree. "I'm so stupid... I never learn do I..." she mumbled to herself.

The eerie silence surrounded her.

"I could die freezing out here..." she sneezed again, "And it'll be all my fault... for believing that I would actually see _him_ again..."

Her tears joined with the cold rain.

"I won't let you die, Isabella Swan," a strong voice confirmed.

Bella's eyes widened, and she looked around... frightened. The rain came to a slow stop, and the wet ground and dripping leaves were the only signs of moisture.

"H-Hello?" she stammered, not sure where the voice had come from.

No answer.

"Anyone there...?" she was getting scared.

"Hello, love," the voice replied.

Her body froze, "Stop playing tricks on me!" she yelled at her dilusional mind.

She heard a brisk sound of leaves being stepped on and she became suddenly afraid. Taking some steps backwards, a vine tripped her and she plummeted towards the ground.

"Ahh!" she said, angry with herself... and realizing two arms had caught her.

Without turning around to see who it was, the person stood her up and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"I'm back for you, love."

Bella turned around and tears came to her eyes, "Ed-Edward?!"

And sure enough, there he stood. His messy reddish bronze hair and his crooked smile. Something was different though... something was... _disturbing_.

He smiled at her and she went into his arms-- he held her tightly.

"I swear I will never let you go again, Bella..." he spoke softly... and menacingly at the same time.

She cried into his shirt that was already wet from the rain.

"Bella... do you know why I'm back?" he asked roughly.

She looked up at him and noticed how black his eyes were. How thirsty he must be.

"Edward... you're thirsty..." she whimpered.

He nodded and licked his lips. Her eyes widened.

"You smell delicious, love..." he purred into her ear.

_Something is very wrong..._

"Edward...?" she questioned.

His lips traveled from her ear to her collarbone, than back again. She trembled.

"Such sweet blood... I couldn't stay away... I came back for _you._"

"Does... anyone know that... you're back?"

"No... Not even Alice knows..."

"H-How?"

"I found a way to block myself from her visions..." he spoke roughly. "And _you _as well..."

She was about to start another sentence when he cut in again.

"I'm taking you away with me--"

"Edward, you've changed..."

"You're right..." he hissed sadistically, "Being deprived of what one lusts for can cause insanity..."

He pulled her body close to his; warm and cold colliding. His lips hungrily kissed her's.

"Come away with me..." he whispered into her ear, licking and nibbling on her earlobe.

Her body was shaking.

"A-away with you?" she whimpered as he roughly pushed her against a tree- her back making contact with the cold bark.

His lips roughly kissed her tender neck.

"Away with me..." he repeated hungrily.

Deprived of his angel, his hand unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. He once again stopped her before she could say anything besides gasp from the crisp air that bit her bare skin.

"Everyone told me..." he licked her neck, "... to stay _away_ from you... but..."

His cold hand traced the lining of her black panties. Her body shook gently as his black, coal eyes bore into her.

"Look what _that_ did to me..." he growled.

He could tell she was blushing in the darkness.

_Edward-- what happened to you while you were gone?..._

"I want you... to come with me... live with me... be _mine_... forever..." he chanted, one hand grasped her breast while the other traveled down her flat stomach.

_Forever..? Was he implying turning me into a... vampire? Right now?!_

"Wha-what about Charlie-" she moaned.

He hungrily kissed her while his cold hand dipped underneath her panties. He struggled with two very different kinds of lust: killing and fucking.

"Forget him," he hissed hungrily, panting in her ear. She heard him chuckle as he thrust two fingers into her. She gasped and her body shook. "I swear... you've gotten more beautiful since I've last seen you..." He pumped his fingers in and out softly, "Have you missed me, love?..."

She moaned.

He inserted another digit into her and pumped harder, "Tell me you missed me..."

_Even if you have to lie._

"I missed you-" she moaned her eyes closing and her hips grinding against his motions subconsciencely.

"Do you like _this_, Bella?..." he panted, his fingers thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt.

"Ed...ward..." she threw her head back.

"Look at me..." he ordered.

His coal black eyes bore into her yet again.

"Tell me... you'll come with me," he said.

Her eyes widened, "B-but school-"

"You only have a little while until your school year ends, love..." he said manically. "I'll let you _go_ so long as I come with you... I'm _never_ leaving you... _and_..." he pumped his fingers into her harder, "... you're never leaving me, are you love?"

"This... is wrong-- Edward stop-"

"Only if you come with me--"

"...no... you... l-left me... you said you didn't... love me..."

_I was lying, silly Bella._

He moved his fingers faster in and out and she was gasping for breath, fighting the nearing release. Her juices flooded out of her, soaking her panties.

"I'll kill them, Bella..." he whispered in her ear, his breathing heavy. "I'll kill Charlie... I'll kill your mother... your friends... all the way down to..." he smirked against the skin of her neck, "Jacob Black."

Bella's eyes widened.

_"...come with me and no one will die."  
_  
His fingers went slower and he looked into her eyes before his lips collided with her's.

"I need you with me, Bella- haven't you figured that out yet...?" he was losing his patience.

"What's happened to you..." she whimpered.

He looked at her dangerously, a growl surfacing from deep in his throat. He pressed her body higher against the tree, his eyes fixed on her.

"Insanity. Lonliness. Being forced to leave you. Being forced to lie to you..." his glare was menacing, "Care for me to continue?... because, love, I will... for you..."

He kissed her collarbone.

"I'll do _anything _for _you._ Anything at all..."

"Edward..."

He began movig his fingers quickly again, and she bit her lip, trying to sway the coming orgasm.

"Let me make you _mine _forever..." he whispered into her ear, her body lifting up and down at the force of his fingers.

"E-Edward..." she was close.

"Bella-"

Her body thrust against his fingers that were so cruelly fucking her, and she was all too aware of the building tension inside of her.

"Yes!" she cried.

He smirked crookedly, "Yes what, love?"

"I'm _your's--!_" she cried, releasing her fluids onto his hand.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out of her. Her body glistened with sweat and he could smell her scent strongly. His lips traced from her ear to the base of her neck.

**"... forever,"** he whispered, finishing her sentence and sinking his teeth into her delicate flesh.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Mezzanottex3**


	2. Night of the Third Day

**.: I'll Eat You Alive :.**  
_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... your beauty is so vain. It drives me... yes it drives me... absolutely insane :.__

* * *

_  
**Pain.**

It was overwhelming her-- flowing through her veins and constricting her very heart. The venom spread through her system like a virus-- and she was going through 3 days of increasingly harder torture. The torture of becoming a vampire for the sake of someone she used to love.

"Ed-Edward..." she choked out, tears flowing from her closed eyes.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here..." his soothing voice filled her head as she felt his hand squeeze her's tightly, "I promise you're going to be alright..."

His words were like deadly poison...

And she was willingly drinking it down.

The abandoned Cullen residence filled with her screams of pain as she lay upon the golden sheets of Edward's bed. Edward watched her intently, bringing her water and wet cloths for her head.

Of course, it didn't stop the pain... but it did help. It helped knowing that he cared for her well being.

Bella was thrown into nightmares as she violently thrashed about in bed. Edward watched her intently, sometimes having to hold her body down. He very much enjoyed-- in a sick, twisted kind of way-- watching her chest heave up and down... and then, of course, was the occasional rise of her hips as she writhed in pain.

_Sadistic._

On the 3rd day, Edward was not around. Bella's screaming was the loudest on this day-- for it was her last day of transformation. He had tied her hands with a cloth to the top of the bed frame, so that there was less chance she would roll off the bed or hurt herself. She cringed in pain as her tears began to dry up...

... of course, the reason was when she was fully a vampire, tears were not allowed to fall.

"Edward..." she whimpered through clenched teeth. "I need you w-with m-me..."

There was no one there to answer her pleas.

Hours dragged by until 12:00 A.M... and suddenly, her pain ceased. Her black, coal eyes flickered open and her hands easily took themselves out of the restraints Edward had set upon them. Bella stared at her hands which were shaking and quite paler than they were when she was human.

She was dizzy.

Very dizzy.

She inched herself to the edge of the bed, praying she would not fall. Her bare feet touched the ground and she realized she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. She wobbled her way to the bathroom to get a look at herself in the mirror.

Who she saw staring back at her took her breath away.

She would need a new bra, that much she saw immediately. A bigger size. She noticed how her body curved smoothly and how her skin was silky soft. Her hair had gotten darker- the dark brown was almost black now- and it was impeccably straight like she had spent hours at straightening it. Her legs looked stronger... firmer... and her stomach was incredibly toned. Her senses were definitely more acute... she noticed that the moment her changes were over.

Her first priority was taking a shower. Her body needed rest from the transformation, and she needed to wash off the last traces of being human. She drew in a breath and stripped herself of her bra and underwear, stepping into the hot water.

Where has Edward gone? she thought to herself. The last I remember of him was when he tied me to his bed and left the room...

She closed her eyes, letting the water run over her body and she found that she was trembling thinking about Edward. What had happened to him? Something was wrong... _very wrong_... with him. He was cruel and sadistic... the separation from her had caused that, he had mentioned.

_So... he still loved her? That's why he turned her into a vampire so suddenly?..._

She sighed, turning the shower off and stepping out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her slender form-- it went down to a little above her knees. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders and she sighed, content with herself.

She stepped out of the bathroom to awaiting eyes. She gasped, holding her towel up tightly.

"Dear... God..." Edward whispered so low that she was sure if she wasn't a vampire-- she wouldn't have heard it. He walked towards her and she subconsciously took a step back; her back touched the wall.

She could see lust in his eyes-- it was very evident.

"You are so... beautiful..." he said in a sultry voice, advancing towards her.

_Beautiful would be an understatement, darling..._ he thought to himself.

"Edward..." she whimpered, watching his cold eyes warm immediately at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry I left, love..." he whispered, suddenly close to her.

She suddenly realized the burning at the back of her throat. This was what thirst felt like?

Seeking any comfort she could grasp, she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her waist dangerously close to his. She felt him growl against her and she just closed her eyes...

_... and felt her towel fall to the floor._

She felt him growl against her again, but this time, with a stronger intensity.

"So help me..." he began, nibbling on her ear, "... if you don't pull that towel up soon..." he continued, licking from her neck to her shoulder, "I wont be able to control myself..."

He pressed his body against her's and a moaned escaped her. She felt his body freeze against hers.

"You... shouldn't have done that..." he groaned, grinding his hardened body against hers.

"E-Edward?" she whimpered.

He suddenly pulled away and took a deep breath. She saw through his eyes and knew that it took all he had to pull away from her.

"I'm sure you're thirsty..." he spoke breathlessly. He was having a hard time controlling his lust.

_A very hard time._

She nodded and he fumbled through something in a backpack near the door. Tossing the thermos to her, he smiled.

"I got you some food while I was out-- I wasn't gone for nothing you know..." his voice was almost a whisper and he kept his distance.

Her senses swirled on what was inside the thermos.

**Blood. Delicious blood.**

She effortlessly opened the thermos and drank down the contents.

Edward watched her curiously. She hadn't noticed that she was naked-- her towel still on the floor. He watched her pull away from the thermos, a drop of blood trailing from her full lips to her chin; she wiped the blood immediately with the back of her hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Edward."

He had never been so turned on in his life. Some how... seeing Bella naked and drinking blood was an extreme turn-on. She tilted her head to the side, looking back at him with a confused look.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" she asked innocently.

_I am going to rip that innocence from your body--_

"Bella, are you still thirsty?" he asked, his voice raspy.

She shook her head: no. The burning at the back of her throat had disappeared. She watched the way that his eyes traveled down her body. She looked down at herself and blushed immediately.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded his forgiveness, dropping the thermos and pulling the towel up off the floor in a weak attempt to cover herself. She pulled the towel up so that it covered her front half, while her back half was against the wall. She knew that if she wasn't a vampire, she would have been blushing.

Edward clicked his tongue once and smirked, "What if I decide not to forgive you, love?"

He stepped towards her.

"What would you do for forgiveness?" he continued.

"E-Edward--" she said suddenly, "Why did you turn me into a vampire? It's not that I regret it... it's just... before you left..." she cringed and looked down and it did not go unnoticed. "Y-you were so against turning me into a vampire..."

"It's quite simple really," Edward said, suddenly next to her, "I want to keep you_ forever_." He kissed her neck harder than she expected-- of course, now he didn't have to hold back. "I want to make it clear that I will never leave you ever again."

_And I'm going to show you through... actions._

A moan escaped her lips once again as he kissed her neck.

_Fuck-- Fuck-- FUCK--  
_  
Edward's self-control shattering, he ripped the towel away from her body and growling possessively-- _lustfully._

He pressed against her and blood pounded into his loins. He was painfully aware of his growing erection-- hard and ice cold. He greedily kissed her lips, her mouth-- so delicious-- tasted like the finest wine he'd ever tasted. His kisses were fervent, he was bruising her immaculate lips, and he shoved his knee between her creamy legs.

"Bella..." he said breathlessly, "Your mouth is wonderful... and I want it..." He took her hand and pressed it against his throbbing shaft hidden by his clothes, "... down here..."

Her eyes widened.

_This is not right. This is not **right** this is **wrong**._

_But strangely, her body begged for this._

"Edward..." she whimpered.

_In a sick way, she wanted this. _

"Bella--" he spoke in a sultry voice. Her name came off his tongue like poison.

"_Get down on your knees_..." he ordered.

Her knees trembled.

"Love, get down on your knees..." he said, through a harder voice.

She watched his eyes cloud with lust as she took off his pants with trembling hands, leaving him in only his shirt and boxers. A large bulge was apparent in his boxers and she looked up at him.

"Hurry, love..." he said hoarsely, "I don't know how much longer I can stand not being_ inside of you_..."

She pulled off his boxers to reveal his engorged member.

_"Suck me..."_ he said through clenched teeth, _"...hard."_

And so she did-- taking him into her mouth, bobbing up and down on his length. He watched her, he watched her breasts move with her motions-- he heard the gentle sucking noises she made and felt the pulsation of her mouth on him. He was sure he was going insane.

_He already was insane._

_"Fuck--"_ he hissed, sharply thrusting into her mouth, nearly causing her to gag.

His fingers grasped at her silky hair, directing her movements.

His growling was getting increasingly louder as he matched her movements against him with his own thrusts. With a long lick, Edward was driven over the edge. Her delicious tongue wrapped around his shaft and he threw his head back, her name leaving his lips. She watched him through half-lidden eyes, and he placed both hands at the back of her head. He tangled her hair in his hands and pumped her up and down quickly.

He exploded into her mouth and she continued her motions, sucking his venom from him until she felt his cock twitch in her mouth.

"I am not done with you yet..." he whispered as she continued to suck him, making him hard all over again.

In a second, she was on his golden bedspread, underneath him. His hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. His marble skin glowed in the moonlight along with her's. Her eyes took him in, realizing just how much power he had over her as she watched his muscles ripple. His lips met hers and he gobbled her bruised lips.

His hands snaked their way down to her slick folds and he slipped two fingers inside her without warning. A gasp left her precious lips as she moaned.

"Look at how wet you are already..." he whispered, kissing her neck and adding another finger, "I can't stand to wait any longer..."

_We will drown in sin--_

_... together._

He pulled out of her suddenly, and he watched her expression as he shifted.

"Spread your legs."

And she did.

And he thrust his shaft into her for the very first time.

And her body was on fire.

"Ed...ward..." she moaned.

He seemed frozen, his eyes cast down. He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes filled with a hunger he had never seen before.

_FUCK--_

"You're... so... fucking... tight..." he said almost as if he was in pain.

He pressed into her harder, her tight hole taking him in. She bit her lip and he thrust into her... then took himself out... only to to thrust in even harder. She moaned helplessly as he spread her legs wider, stretching her entrance for him.

His pace quickened and he groaned as her fingers desperately clutched at his hair.

"Ed-ward!!" she screamed.

He smirked and roughly kissed her neck, "That's right, sweetheart... scream my name..."

_And no one else's..._

His thrusts were rough and uneven, driven by raw lust.

_This isn't right... she thought through her haze of emotion, this isn't love..._

It was painful-- weren't vampires immune to pain? He thrust sharply into her and she cried out.

Guess not.

"P-please... Ed...ward..." she whimpered.

He smirked, "Please... what my dear Isabella?"

_Sadistic... so very sadistic..._

"... fuck you _harder_?" he suggested, "Fuck you so hard that I break the bed?"

Before she could even respond, he answered for her, and he drilled her into the bed. Her core milked him as he continued--

_Harder--_

_Faster--_

_Oh, Edward..._

She could have sworn that she heard the bed breaking. He wasn't kidding was he? She was close-- so very close... and he knew. He felt her walls tighten around him and he groaned in pleasure.

"You... are _mine_..." he hissed possessively in her ear.

_She didn't know whether to smile or cry._

_Then again, crying wasn't an option anymore._

"Edward!" she screamed, her back arching upwards and her orgasm racking her body.

His strong hands clutched at her hips as he thrust into her deeply, his eyes snapping shut and his body shaking. She felt him violently release into her; releasing so much that she felt it leak out of her and onto his sheets

Not two seconds after he pulled out of her did the bed collapse. Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and was away from the bed before it hit the floor.

"Remind me to fix that..." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and her breathing was everything but back to normal. He brought her over to the couch in the room and laid her down upon it.

"I love you, Bella..." he whispered into her ear. He pulled blankets off the bed to cover her bare body-- for the sole reason that if he kept her uncovered, he would get hard all over again.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, not truly believing his words.

"I love you too," she replied, not sure if her words were believable either.

Her eyes opened to the digital clock in the room and 4:23 A.M. was glowing in bright blue letters. In about two hours, she would have to get up and get ready for school... and what about Charlie...? She would have to call him to tell him everything was okay. She ran excuses for being gone for three days through her head.

She shifted on the couch and cringed.

How in the hell could she be sore? She was a vampire now... vampires couldn't get sore. Vampires couldn't feel pain. But still, Edward had managed to... she sighed.

Edward and his devilish ways...

_Damn him._

_

* * *

  
_

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Mezzanottex3**


	3. First Day Back

**.: I'll Eat You Alive :.  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... your beauty is so vain. It drives me... yes it drives me... absolutely insane :.

* * *

  
_

_He was the puppet master. And I was the puppet--_

_I was his. I was his property. He does with me what he wishes._

_He is the one who pulls my strings._

_But, I wonder..._

_How long will it be until he finds a new puppet, and throws me away?_

_I shudder at the thought._

_But somewhere in my heart, I loved him._

_And I knew somewhere in his heart, he loved me back._

_

* * *

_

She lay awake-- of course-- on the couch. Edward explained to her that he called Charlie and told him that she had been so wrapped up in what was doing that she forgot to mention that she was going on a 3 day class trip. Charlie was skeptical but he bought it. And as far as Bella knew, Charlie wanted to see her but Edward told him that he couldn't, but he was taking good care of her. Bella couldn't believe how Charlie bought the story, but Edward seemed to convince him. Must be vampire charm... aha.

_Sorry dad._

The neon letters of the alarm clock read 6:31-- time to get up. Edward was not around... he had told her that he was going out for something. Why did he disappear when he wanted to and then reappear when he saw fit?... The door to his bedroom opened, and he stepped inside to her awaiting eyes.

_Speak of the devil._

In both of his hands were suitcases, "I went to your house and got you some clothes."

"Oh," _wow that was nice_ "Thank you..."

She would have gotten up, but realized that she was naked under the blankets. So she simply laid on the couch, hoping he would drop the bags in front of her and walk away.

_Who am I kidding?_

"What?" he said suddenly, dropping the bags on the newly fixed bed. He walked over to her and went to his knees so their faces were level with each other, "I don't get a good morning kiss?" he said incredulously.

And that's when he smirked his beautiful crooked smirk... and for a moment, everything was alright. For a moment, she was back in his arms, he hadn't run away in the first place... she was still a human... he was so very careful not to hurt her.

_Snap back to reality._

She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek, smiling innocently, knowing he would be horribly dissatisfied.

"Don't for one second think that THAT was a kiss, love..." he said, his cool breath blowing in her face as he spoke.

"What? You didn't like it?" she said innocently, his breath intoxicating her.

His lips suddenly collided against her's and electricity lit up her morning. His lips were demanding and feverent-- and her lips complied, pulling him closer... closer... until his tongue entered her mouth. They fought for dominance, and Edward would win no doubt. His tongue wrapped around her's and sucked on it... tasting the wine.

Much more of this...he thought to himself, and I'm going to lose control.

He painfully pulled away and licked his lips.

"Good morning to you too," she said breathlessly.

He smirked deviously.

(**At School--**)

Bella stood outside the office of Forks High, waiting for Edward to finish re-registering all his classes. She looked up at the sky as she stood by a tree outside the building. The sky was dark... it looked as if it was about to rain.

"Bella!" a male voice boomed.

Turning, Mike ran up to her and nearly knocked her over in a hug... and she definitely would have fallen over if she wasn't a vampire. He wrapped his arms around her and his smile was wide.

"Where have you been for the past couple of days?! I was so worried about you... ever since Edward left you've been really depressed, you know? I was scared you did something reckless..."

"Mike," Bella laughed a little.

_I have to get him off me before Edward comes back..._

"I missed you too."

He pulled away from her and scanned her up and down, "You've... changed."

"Changed?" she replied.

_What an ironic choice of words._

"Definetetly a good change. You look amazing."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling.

He took her hand and led her to a bench and sat down with her, "So, what are you doing lingering outside the office for? Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Edward is back," she replied simply.

"Come on Bella- you're hallucinating again."

Suddenly, cool breath graced her neck from behind her and her eyes widened.

_Edward._

"Let's go, love," his velvet voice made her senses swirl and she smiled when Mike looked back at him.

"Would you look at that... the _heartbreaker_ shows his face."

Bella stood up and Edward was at her side in an instant, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"_It was my heart to break_," Edward said coldly.

Bella's eyes widened and she knew Edward could sense her discomfort.

"... _and it was my heart to piece back together_."

Edward felt her body relax a little more as they looked to Mike.

"Let's get to class, Bella..." Edward said, leading her away from Mike.

"She'll leave you, Edward!" Mike shouted from behind us. "She's not stupid!"

xxx

_I won't let her._

xxx

_As far as she'll run..._

xxx

_I'll chase her._

xxx

_As far as she'll flee..._

xxx

_I'll capture her._

xxx

"And, class, as you can see--" Mr. Reed was Bella's last period before lunch. She kept her head down due to all the stares she was recieving from boys.

It was also one of her only classes without Edward.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she stealthily opened it behind her books as Mr. Reed lectured on.

_Hello love._

_How are you?_

_-Edward_

Bella smiled and texted back:

_I'm doing okay. My History teacher is lecturing again._

_I'm not really paying attention though._

_-Bella_

"Bella?" Mr. Reed's voice boomed.

Bella looked up.

"Care to answer my question?"

_What question?!_

"I... I wasn't paying attention there for a second. I'm sorr-"

"Maybe you'll pay more attention in detention with me after school, Miss Swan."

"But-"

"I'll see you then."

Bella pulled out her cell phone:

_FUCK!_

_-Bella_

xxx

_What's wrong?_

_-Edward_

xxx

_I just got a detention for not paying attention in class!_

_-Bella_

xxx

_Silly Bella, being a bad girl again? Haha._

_-Edward_

xxx

_It's not funny! He's gonna like... rape me in detention or something!... it'll be your fault too!_

_If I wasn't texting you..._

_-Bella_

xxx

_Bella, I won't let anything happen to you._

_I will not let anyone touch you._

_Must I remind you that you are mine..._

_... and I'm a very selfish person?_

_-Edward_

xxx

The bell rang and everyone slowly dismissed out of class. Bella got up to move but her books fell off her desk.

"Aw man," she said, getting to her knees and picking all her scattered books and papers.

"Miss Swan..." she heard Mr. Reed's voice.

She looked up, and he was standing looking down at her.

"M-Mr. Reed?"

She quickly stood up and moved away from him.

"I'll see you in detention, correct?"

"Yes sir..."

He chuckled and walked away.

_Creepy much?_

Edward was waiting outside the classroom seething when Bella came out.

"You should've heard his thoughts..." Edward hissed low. "There is NO WAY in FUCKING HELL that you are going to be alone with him for a second."

"I didn't think you cared..." she replied.

_Oh God. It slipped out. He's gonna kill me... I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!_

"Silly Bella..." he pressed her against one of the lockers.

Kissing her neck, he smirked against her skin.

"Even after what we've done, you're still nervous..." he shoved his knee between her legs to separate them, "Thats cute."

His lips met her's and he kissed her roughly, the smell of her arousal was evident and it intoxicated him. She hated how her body so willingly gave itself to him.

"Would you mind if I took you in a hallway?" he asked innocently.

"No- Not here, Edward..." she pleaded.

Edward's hand snaked it's was into her pants and under her panties. She was trembling. Where was everyone?

Had he slaughtered them all just to get close to her?

Although crazy, she was sure he was capable of doing something like that. She knew it was lunch though, and that's where everyone was.

"You're wet, Bella..." he whispered in her ear, gently chewing on her ear, "_You're wet for me_."

She moaned and her body pressed against his own. He let out a growl and two of his fingers slid into her. Her right leg wrapped around him for support as he pumped into her.

"Ed-Edward we shouldn't be doing this--"

"Tell me to stop, love--" he challenged, nipping at her neck.

"I... I..." her lips trembled and he smirked, moving his fingers quicker.

_I can't._

"The smell of your arousal is amazing..." he said in a pained voice, "... you want me as much as I want you..."

"Edward!" she said louder than intended, throwing her head back, her hair in a messy disarray.

"Call out my name like that again love, and you'll be putting yourself at risk... but then again..." he said through a hoarse voice, "... I dont mind _fucking you senselessly_ in front of your friends..."

"E-Edward I'm--"

_Close._

"I would love to see the look on Mike's face as I fuck you..." he hissed, his fingers moving nimbly, pleasuring her heated core.

"Oh... ohh..." she moaned, her eyes shut tightly.

"Look at me, Bella. Open your eyes..." he ordered.

Her eyes remained closed and he moved his fingers slower, "Open. Your. Eyes."

Her eyes snapped open.

"I want to see your eyes... when... you... cum for me..." he hissed.

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and she released, his name spilling from her lips. He watched her eyes as she saw the pleasure drain from her body. He pulled his fingers out of her. Her back slid against the lockers until her butt touched the ground. Her chest was heaving up and down and Edward smirked down at her, licking his fingers of her juice.

"_Delicious_..." he purred.

"Ed...ward..." she whimpered, her body still trembling.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you a choice..." he said, still licking his fingers clean.

Then, the bell rang and Edward held his hand out for Bella. She took it and he lifted her up to his side.

"Can you walk, love? Shall I carry you?" he offered.

"I'm f-fine," she replied.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. The hallways filled with people and Edward led her to their next class together.

**Biology class.**

They sat down next to each other and Edward was having a hard time not jumping on Bella... but this time it wasn't for her blood...

During the middle of the class, Edward couldn't take it anymore and he scribbled a note to her:

_Bella,_

_With each passing second, the idea of fucking you right now is getting more appealing._

_I won't be able to control myself much longer._

She giggled and looked over to him and then down to his member that was desperately straining against his pants.

_Edward-_

_It seems you have a little problem... hahaha._

He scribbled down his reply:

_Bella, love. There is nothing little about this problem._

She smirked evily and decided to tease him. What harm could it do, right?

_... right?_

Bella knew he was watching her as she placed one of her dainty fingers into her mouth and sucked on it gently. She wrapped her tongue around her finger and she looked at him with half-lidden eyes.

His eyes were wide with shock. She heard a feral growl rip from his throat. He was losing it. Quickly.

His fingers trembled, she noticed, as he wrote something down on a piece of paper:

_Stop it. **Stop it or I'll fuck you senselessly right now.**_

_And you know I will._

She raised and eyebrow at him and saw that his fists were clenched. It was hard not to tease him. Despite first appearances, he was very vulnerable when you meant something to him.

_Meant something to him._

She liked thinking that. She liked believing it. She wanted it to be true.

Suddenly, something caught his attention and he glared at Mr. Ferry, their bio teacher, who was writing something on the board. Edward's eyes were pitch black. Why was he so angry all the sudden?...

"E-Edward?" she whispered to him.

He looked back at her with clenched teeth. He pulled her chair she was sitting at right next to his, and placed his lips against her ear.

"This situation isn't getting any better when your teacher is having sick fantasies with you... I've had about all I can take of teachers dreaming about fucking you... I'm going to rip his throat out..."

"..."

"..._ for you_. To protect you."

Bella's eyes widened and snickers filled the room at the closeness of the vampires.

"Mr. Cullen! Ms. Swan! What do you think you're doing in my classroom?!" Mr. Ferry shouted.

_Jealous?_ Edward thought to himself, scanning their teacher's thoughts.

_He's so close to MY BELLA!_

Edward's eyes narrowed and his breathing was uneven. He was sexually frustrated and angry at the same time... the two didn't mix very well.

"W-we..." Bella stuttered.

"We were talking," Edward finished for her.

_Your lips were touching MY BELLA'S precious ear..._

He seriously had to cut the "my Bella" comments before Edward massacred him.

_My Bella looks so sexy when she stutters... makes me want to--_

That's all it took. Edward snapped.

Bella held his hand Edward's hand tightly, perhaps preparing to hold him back as she watched his expression.

He was furious.

_MY BELLA?!_ Edward thought to himself, _WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!_

"Are you angry, Mr. Cullen? Do you, perhaps, want to have a detention?"

Edward's lip curled and a growl emitted from deep within his chest-- a growl only Bella heard.

"Edward... please... don't..." she whimpered.

"I'm going to... **kill him,** Bella. Watch me," he stood up, his hand slipping from hers.

His anger was out of control. Her mind whirled. She had to stop him--

"Edward Cullen! Sit down!"

"... _for you_," Edward whispered to Bella, about to walk up to Mr. Ferry.

xxx

_For me? FOR ME?! I don't want this--_

xxx

_Edward..._

xxx

_Stop this..._

xxx

_For me..._

xxx

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A DETENTION!" Mr. Ferry rose his voice. Definetely not something you want to do with a pissed vampire.

"Edward, please!" his angel's voice filled the room and she stood up, grabbing his hand once more.

His eyes widened, and he looked back at Bella.

_I'm yours..._ she mouthed the words to him.

His posture somewhat relaxed and he held her hand, pulling her close to him.

"Please, forgive him for this. He has been very ill for awhile now. May I escort him to the nurse?" Bella used her pleading voice and smiled her dazzling smile at Mr. Ferry.

"F-fine but hurry back," Mr. Ferry responded, swallowing hard.

Edward scoffed.

_Then Edward won't be here and it'll just be you and me..._

Edward held her hand tighter and then walked out of the room, "I'm not going to the nurse, Bella."

"I know. It was just an excuse to get you out of there..."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You didn't have to stand up for me."

"I had to."

They walked through the empty halls, hand in hand.

"... why?" Bella suddenly asked through the silence.

Edward stopped in front of an empty classroom and pulled her inside. The lights were off and the blinds were closed, so it was fairly dark.

The darkness welcomed her in.

_Edward was the darkness._

"Why?" she heard him reply, his body suddenly pressing her against one of the vacant lab tables.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"It's quite obvious, love..." he hissed in her ear, pressing his straining erection against her.

He pressed her back down against the table and spread apart her legs. He leaned down against her and roughly kissed her lips, his greedy hand groping one of her breasts while the other pulled down her pants and underwear.

He unzipped his pants and his member sprang free, pulsing with lust. He positioned himself at her entrance, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "... not that I'm complaining, but if you don't want to get caught, try not to scream when I-"

_Oh fuck it._

He rammed himself into her and a yelp helplessly escaped her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He slid into her deeper and he said her name in uncontrolled passion. He thrust himself into her hard-- harder than their previous night.

He was angry, and she was feeling it.

His hand tangled in her hair, and he held the back of her head, pulling her lips up to his, "...who... do you belong to... Bella...?!"

Her body thrust against his motions and she moved her hips, causing him to groan and pause for a second before continuing again.

Frustrated when she didn't respond, he rammed into her particularly hard and she moaned and threw her head back, "Who?!" he growled.

"Y-you!" she whimpered.

He smirked sadistically, "That's right..."

She moved against his body and pleasure shot through him-- pleasure like he had never felt before. Dominance. Control. **Love.**

She was the one. She was his. He would live for her. He would die for her. And most importantly...

_... he would kill for her._

She couldn't control it-- and it didn't take long until she let her orgasm cause her body to tremble. Her head threw back and her eyes snapped shut and she screamed his name.

_Oh no._

A sudden knock on the other side of the closed door of the vacant biology room made Edward and Bella's eyes widen. Edward- yearning for release, thrust inside her faster.

"Edward...!" she whimpered.

"Is anyone in there?" a voice from the other side of the door questioned.

"So... close..." Edward whimpered into the valley of her neck, "...can't...hold...it..."

He released into her, his venom mixing with hers. His body trembled against hers as they breathed heavily.

"Does that.. answer your question?" Edward suddenly said in a low, raspy voice.

_... question? _she thought to herself.

_Why did you stand up for me?  
_  
It all came rushing back to her.

_Love?..._ Bella thought to herself.

"I'm coming in!" the voice on the other side of the door warned. The door flew open and Mr. Ferry's eyes caught nothing out of the ordinary. He walked around, examing the room... he saw something rather strange at one of the biology tables. A dent in the table. Was that always here?

He sighed and walked back to class, swearing he heard Bella's voice come from that room.

Upon walking into his class, he noticed Edward and Bella were back in their seats.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, are you feeling better now?" he seethed.

Edward smirked and looked over to a still-dazed Bella.

"Marginally," he replied, a crooked smile etched on his flawless features.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A Note From The Author: HELLO everyones. I hope you enjoyed this part :) I had fun writing it... writing about Edward & Bella makes me happy lol. SO did anyone catch the MTV awards pre-show?! If you didn't you missed the best couple of seconds of your life!!... They showed a clip from the Twilight movie coming out in December.**

My GOD... RPattz... Robert Pattinson... is so hawt. He is totally my Edward Cullen...

You should see me right now.

I'm drooling (quite pathetic really...teehee)

:P

LOL. So... here's the statistics.

Current Reviews: 48

Reviews for Update: 68 (i dont want to be a B1tch lol i just love hearing from you guys xD)

Mezzanottex3


	4. Making Love

**.: I'll Eat You Alive :.**

_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... your beauty is so vain. It drives me... yes it drives me... absolutely insane :._

...  
_  
There is something eating away at me._

_It's like a disease._

_And it's spreading._

_I can feel it deep in my unbeating heart._

_I'm losing control._

_I'm drifting away._

_As much as I don't want to admit it..._

_I need him._

...

**Detention.**

Who really wants to be here at the end of a school day?... isn't being in school punishment enough?

Sigh.

Bella tapped her pencil on the desk, annoyed to be in detention. Edward sat in a separate desk to the side of her, looking equally as bored. Mr. Reed, Bella's History teacher that she had informed Edward about, seemed to be quite annoyed that it wasn't just himself and Bella alone. Edward had his elbow propped up on the desk, his head resting on his hand and his eyes closed. It gave the illusion that he was asleep. In truth, he was a mountain lion ready to pounce.

Bella watched him and smiled, seeing the innocence he _once had._

Her mind wandered back to what happened earlier that day... how extremely dangerous he could get in a matter of seconds. He got that angry... furious... and the same line echoed over and over in her head...

_"... for __**you**__."  
_  
Bella pondered the thought. He was trying to protect her, and being the very obsessive and protective vampire he was, he didn't like when other people called Bella "theirs". She sighed looked out the window while Mr. Reed was busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

There was no way he would try to do something while Edward was in the room. She was thankful Edward was with her. As she stared at the rain beating down on the ground outside the window, her mind wandered again. This time, her mind wandered to think about _herself._

Why was her blood lust _so weak_? Why didn't she try to jump every human that walked by?

... and that "newborn strength" that Edward had mentioned... she _did_ feel stronger, she _did_ move faster... but... it was no where as significant to what Edward described this strength to be...

_Great. I'll be a reject vampire._

Suddenly, Mr. Reed got up, placed a folded piece of paper on Bella's desk, and walked away. Bella looked over to Edward and his eyes shot open and glared dangerously at the small piece of paper. If he glared any harder, Bella feared that the paper may catch on fire. She picked up the note delicately, and with a warning look from Edward, she opened it. It read:

_You look very nice today, Bella._

_I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school..._

_Dinner, perhaps?... then back to my place?_

Bella swallowed hard, scribbled something down as a response, and got up to place it down on Mr. Reed's desk. This time, Edward paid attention to Mr. Reed's thoughts, and he saw the words that both he and Bella had wrote. Edward looked at Bella's response:

_I'm sorry, Mr. Reed._

_I am doing something after school with Edward._

_I appreciate you have feelings for me, but I cannot return them._

_I love..._

_... the boy with gorgeous eyes and messy hair sitting right next to me :P_

Edward smirked and looked over to Bella. Bella smiled nervously, knowing he would read Mr. Reed's mind, and looked away.

"I have messy hair, huh?" Edward whispered, lower for the human ear to pick up.

She smiled and looked down, and he could almost see her blushing. She would be, he knew, if she could.

"I like it," she responded simply, her eyes still downcast.

A statement so sweet and caring... yet so very simple... made him smile. He loved this girl for a reason.

"You cannot return my feelings?" Mr. Reed said, looking deeply offended.

Bella looked up at her detention proctor and shook her head, "No."

"I can give you pleasure that I bet Mr. Cullen here never has before."

_What a proposition... hahaha._

Bella heard Edward snap his teeth in fury. Bella had to find a way to calm him. _Quickly._ She didn't know if she'd be able to handle another violent outburst.

"I don't think that is possible, Mr. Reed. Edward is amazing."

Edward smirked victoriously, "don't you forget it, either."

Mr. Reed glared at Edward, "I didn't ask for you to speak."

"I don't need _your_ permission to speak," Edward spat back, standing up. The anger was building. "Especially when your trying to get _my love_ in your bed."

"I bet you my bed is bigger than yours will ever be..." Mr. Reed said.

Bella had a feeling that actual "beds" were what they were talking about anymore.

"I doubt that..." Bella mumbled.

Edward smirked darkly.

"I can make love to you... so much... that we'll make the bed shake with our passion..." Mr. Reed... offered?

Bella made a disgusted face.

"When we _fuck_," Edward began, "We _break_ beds."

Bella giggled, remembering last night's incident.

"Oh, you 'fuck' each other? Thank God... for a minute there I thought you actually loved each other."

Bella froze on the spot. Edward looked over to her. Her bangs shielded her eyes.

_Hiding the pain._

In a second, Edward held Bella's history teacher by his neck against a wall of the classroom.

"Say that again..." Edward hissed dangerously, listening to him choke. **"I dare you..."** he challenged, venom dripping from his voice.

_Literally._

"Ed-Edward..." Bella whimpered.

_Stop... please...  
_  
"Bella..." Edward said, looking over to her, his grip on Mr. Reed's neck like steel. "_Watch me. __**I'll kill him**_..."

He smirked viciously, _"...for you_..."

"Edward, you'll get in trouble if you do this-- you know that!" she warned him.

_"I'll do anything for you_..." he said, as if he hadn't heard her, "And now I'll make this fucker pay... for... _hurting you_..."

_Hurting me?!..._

_**"Oh you 'fuck' each other? Thank God... for a minute there I thought you actually loved each other."**_

_Edward had seen her reaction, even though Bella had tried to hide it._

_**Love.**_

_It was a powerful word to use._

"STOP!" Bella said, her feet paralyzed, watching what was unfolding before her. She felt useless, helpless. _Human._

_**Bella...**_

_**Watch me--**_

_**I'll kill him for you.**_

_**Will you love me then?**_

_**Please... Bella... tell me you love me...**_

_**... and mean it.**_

"EDWARD!" she screamed.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off and Mr. Reed's desk flew towards Edward. Edward easily jumped out of the way, dropping Mr. Reed when he landed.

"Bella...?" Edward said, walking over to her.

Her eyes were closed tightly and her fists were clenched together at the middle of her chest.

"Please..." she whimpered, her eyes still closed.

"Shhh, love... it's okay..." he said softly.

Bella's knees gave out and she sank to the floor, trembling and rocking back and forth.

"It has started..." Edward mumbled to himself, looking down at her.

"W-what?" Bella whimpered, feeling uneasy.

"Did you not see? You just sent a desk flying towards me."

"I did that?!" she said, not believing a word of it.

"I think _telekinesis_ may be your power, love..." he whispered in her ear. "Your mind was always more intellectual that normal... so I'm not surprised really..."

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen... what exactly is going on?!"

"A vampire develops fully a day after transformation..." he whispered, "To put simply, tonight at 12:00 A.M., you're going to be a true vampire. The blood lust is really going to kick in... and I don't know how bad you're going to be with thirst, but I already stocked up at the house..."

Bella rocked back and forth, a gentle pulse beat throughout her body. She could feel change coming, and she wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" she whimpered, repeating part of her question that he didn't answer.

"I didn't want you to be afraid."

_I didn't want you to be afraid of me._

Deep down, Bella could see her Edward trying to break through this shell of a man that was before her. Somewhere, deep down... past all that he went through when he was away from her... was the man she truly loved... and was the man that truly loved her. And she was determined to get him back.

"I'll leave him, Bella... but we should get back to the house."

She nodded meekly.

Edward went to Mr. Reed, who was standing up now, leaning on his desk for support.

"Now here are the simple facts..." Edward began, sounding like a lawyer. "If you tell no one about what went on right now, then we won't use this note..." Edward flashed him the note he had written to Bella, "... as evidence of trying to get a high school student into your bed."

"Just get out of here!" Mr. Reed hissed, holding his neck.

Edward scooped Bella up off the ground with his strong arms and carried her out of the detention room.

"You don't have to carry me..." she said, looking up at Edward's porcelain skin.

He looked down at her, "Shut up and let me carry you."

She laughed and closed her eyes, resting for the night to come.

When the Volvo pulled up to the front door of the Cullen household, Edward helped Bella out of the passenger seat as he listened to her complain about how she could walk on her own. He wouldn't take any of it and scooped her up in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Strange."

He chuckled, entering the house. He placed her on his bed upstairs and left to retrieve the chilled blood from the refrigerator. Bella closed her eyes on the bed, then sat up, crossing her legs and taking a deep breath. There was a burning at the back of her throat and a power that was awakening within her. She wanted to know what this whole _telekinesis_ thing Edward had mentioned was about. She focused on her cellphone on the night table and she closed her eyes, feeling its weight in her mind. Flickering her topaz eyes open, she outstretched her right arm and open her hand. The cellphone flew into her hand and she closed her fingers as soon as it came.

She smirked victoriously, then opened her fingers one by one. She willed herself to make it float. She focused hard, biting her lip in concentration. She slowly removed her hand from the phone, and soon found that it was levitating in midair. She giggled victoriously. Making it move in the air where she wanted it to.

Edward suddenly walked into the room, arching an eyebrow at the sight, "You seem to be having fun."

She gasped and the phone fell onto the bed.

He smirked and made his way to her. On a tray he had placed two wine glasses... and in those wine glasses... oh God she could smell it from here.

**Blood.**

"Is this your finest wine?" Bella asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm afraid not," Edward played along.

She saw the Edward from her past come through a little bit.

"I beg your pardon?" she giggled.

"You, my dear, are the finest wine..." and with that, he leaned close to her, his breath fanning her neck. He heard her irregular breathing and his lips met her's, one hand holding the tray with the wine, another caressing her face. She moaned gently, and Edward growled and pulled away.

"God, Bella. Don't moan or I'll lose control-"

She looked down, as if she was being scolded, "Sorry..."

His breathing was labored and he was having a hard time keeping his lust bottled up. He got a glass of wine off the tray and handed it to her.

"Drink," he said simply.

Her nose filled with the scent and she closed her eyes and drank some. She was surprised on how easily she could drink the blood. He had told her that it was animal blood and her worries melted away-- knowing that she now needed blood to survive. She was happy that she wasn't thirsting for human blood... then again, the night was just beginning, and when the clock reached the time 12:00 A.M., she would awake as a true vampire. And the real trials would begin. The burning at the back of her throat ceased at once as she finished her drink, but she knew it would not last long. She took the cup away from her lips and licked them.

"Bella..." Edward said suddenly.

She froze as she felt his lips against hers, taking whatever taste of blood that remained. He gobbled her lips hungrily, blood not really what he was after. He bit her bottom lip gently and then pulled away.

"Absolutely delicious..." he murmured. And he wasn't talking about the blood.

Suddenly, Bella's cellphone rang and she scooped it up off the blankets before Edward could. In pixel letters was JACOB BLACK. He was trying to call her and Bella looked over to Edward, flinching.

"Who is it?"

She didn't respond.

"Bella-"

"Jacob."

A growl emitted from Edward's throat as he glared at the phone she held. She warily flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?..."

Edward listened to the conversation, using distinctive hearing to tune in.

"Hey Bells! How have you been?! It seems like forever since I last spoke to you... I was getting afraid that you did something stupid again-"

Bella quickly cut him off, "Haha I'm fine, Jake."

Edward looked at her curiously. What was she hiding?

"No going to approach random groups of guys?"

Edward's eyes widened at Bella.

"No," Bella replied nervously.

"And no suicidal motorcycle riding?"

Edward's eyes filled with an emotion that Bella could not distinguish. It was either anger or pain.

"No, Jake..." she replied.

"Don't tell me you tried jumping off of cliffs again..." he teased.

"I'm fine, really."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Edward held a glass of the blood in his hand, swirling its contents. He was angry. She could tell. He was avoiding eye contact with her.

Oh, she was gonna get it.

"Well, Bella... you seem happier. I hope you still have all your limbs. You're only this happy when you do those crazy things just to hear that _bloodsucker's_ voice."

Bella swallowed hard, closing her eyes. She heard a glass shattering. She didn't have to look up to realize it was Edward's that was in his hand moments ago.

"I'm back, Jacob," his velvet voice filled her senses.

"Edward Cullen?!" Jacob said on the other end of the line incredulously.

"That's right. She's safe now. You don't have to worry... I'll..." his eyes met Bella's, "... make sure she doesn't put her life in any more danger."

And before Jacob could respond, Edward snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the bed.

**"BELLA, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"** he shouted, unintentionally raising his voice.

"I only did those things because I wanted to hear your voice..." she whimpered.

_How can you be mad at her, Edward? What she did to hear your voice and what you did to hear hers are almost on the same spectrum._

"You have lost your mind..." he scolded. He felt like he was scolding himself.

"But I found my love..." she murmured, her voice clearly upset.

"I can't believe you... really Bella what were you thinking?!... putting yourself in danger-"

"I was thinking about you, Edward."

And he froze for a second, emotions flickering across his usually cold facade. He smiled warmly-- the first time she'd seen him smile that way since he arrived back in Forks.

There he was. The man she fell in love with.

"Pl-please..." she whimpered, grasping his shirt. "Don't stop smiling at me like that..."

She had to bring him back to his senses.

"Bella..." he whispered, "I didn't mean to yell at you that way..."

_Edward... I forgive you..._

"Let me make it up to you..." he whispered in a sultry voice.

He threw the tray onto the floor, and before she could react, he was on top of her.

"E-Edward..."

_Here comes Edward's darker side._

"Bella..." he whispered.

_I love this side of him too._

_As much as it hurts._

_As hostile as he is._

_As protective as he is._

_As damaged as he is._

_**I love him.**_

_I love every aspect of Edward._

_I just wish he could love me back._

"...lets..." he whispered, his fingertips gliding upwards on her slender leg, "_make love_."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Edward... this is a bad idea... I'm going through changes now to become a true newborn are you sure we should do this?_

_"Bella..." he whispered, "Let me love you."_

_"Edward--"_

_He was on top of her, ravaging her with kisses that had a distinct passion that she felt for him a long time ago. She wanted this. She didn't care if she was his toy. His newest fuck buddy._

**Thats all you'll ever be, Bella- a fuck buddy**, _a voice at the back of her head screamed at her._

_The way he kissed her was raw and feverent- needy and full of lust. She moans his name, and she can already feel his cock throbbing against her stomach._

_"Edward are you sure we should do this now--"_

**He is just a man obsessed with his toy**_**—**_

_"I can't stop."_

_"..."_

"I won't let _them_ take you away from me."

_"...wha-"_

_His mouth silenced her's immediately. It seemed he was trying to prove something to himself than prove something to her—_

_"Edward..."_

_He slowed down suddenly, gently taking off her shirt and groping at the supple flesh of her chest. She had grown quite a bit due to the vampire transformation. His cold tongue swirled around her hardened peak and her delicate fingers shot to his head; her fingers twirling in his messy locks._

_"You like this, Bella?" he purred._

_Her response was a moan, and that was good enough for him. He kissed down her toned stomach, his moving was precise... different from last night. He wanted to prove a point to himself as well as her._

That, indeed, they could make love.

_He separated her legs and his strong body went between them; her legs wrapped around his waist immediately. He leaned down to her once more, his shirt already off and her skin colliding against his. He kissed her bruised lips, bringing his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around hers in a heated struggle._

Edward— we can't make love if you don't love me.

_"Bella..." he growled, grinding his waist to against hers._

_His erection was apparent as she moaned. His lips traveled down to her neck, then he sucked on a certain part. Her eyes snapped open and her body thrusted upwards towards him._

_"Edward!" she gasped, her chest heaving._

_She felt him smirking against her skin._

_He nibbled on the spot, then gently bit down. Her body ground against his-- the way he loved._

_"I can't wait-"_

_"Edward..."_

_One of his hands groped her breast roughly while the other went down to her panties. His nimble fingers gently stroked the outside before he moved her panties out of the way and pushed a finger into her--_

_--stretching her... so that she could accommodate him._

_Because, after all, this was about him, right?  
_  
"This is about _you_, Bella..." he whispered in her ear as she writhed underneath him, "Ask, and I will give whatever you desire."

_Her eyes widened._

_He realized, deep down inside him, he loved her. And he would make her see. He would make her feel._

_He would make her __**his.**_

_He inserted another finger as her juices poured out of her. She thrusted her body against his fingers-- wanting a release she would only get with him. She hardly noticed how he was now only in his black boxers--_

He was sinfully seductive...

_His mouth was on hers as his fingers moved inside her wetness, relishing the tightness. Her hand lifted up and managed to move underneath his boxers and grab his hardened member. A sharp hiss escaped his throat._

_"Bella..." he warned._

I'll lose control.

_Her small yet strong hand pumped up and down his length, and his body shuddered— she could feel it. His motions with his fingers haulted suddenly and his eyes snapped shut. He pulled his fingers out of her as she pumped harder. A groan escaped his lips as his hips thrust forward against her motions. He ripped off her panties in a swift movement and a gasp from her beautiful lips._

_He suddenly flipped her so that she let him go and so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist._

_Then he smirked— and she gulped._

_"Ride me."_

_She drew in a breath and bit her bottom lip as she put his erected cock inside of her body. She inched down slowly and he growled deliciously. His hands each grasped one of her ass cheeks as he desperately tried to move her._

Come on— Come on—

_"Please," he seemingly begged, "I need you now."_

_The needy sound in his voice made her swallow her pride and thrust against him. He groaned and urged her to go faster. She moved up and down and he gripped her ass tightly guiding her motions as she thrust against him._

_"O-Oh... Edward..."_

_"Thrust harder..." he whimpered._

_She obliged, moving faster as his dangerous eyes watched her bite her lip as she bounced up and down on top of him. His eyes watched her breasts bounce as he thrust into her sharply. His eyes watched everything. And he wanted more._

_He thrust upwards into her— hard. She let out a scream and released then, her cum leaking out of her as her body trembled. Needing more, he flipped her over so that she was on the bottom of him and he thrust into her hard and slow._

This was making love.

"I want everyone to see..."_ he mumbled, licking his lips as he listened to her moans,_ "I want everyone to see that you're mine..."

_I've always been yours—_

"I won't let them take you away from me..." _he said possessively._

_No one will take me away from you—_

"I don't want anyone else but you... it was a mistake leaving," _he was confessing his deepest feelings._

_How many girls have you been with while you were away, Edward?_

_He moaned loudly as she pressed her body up against his, and his release followed, venom coming in large bursts._

"Bella—" _he mumbled, his strong arms holding his body up as he panted and looked down at her._

_She looked up at him with a fatigued smile._

"Believe me when I tell you that I love you."

_His voice was powerful. It was sincere. She was scared of believing him. She was scared of getting hurt by him again._

"Tell me you love me—"_ he begged._

_I love you, she thought the words she dare not say._

_He smirked and closed his eyes,_ "You don't have to tell me now... I just want you to know that _I love you_... _only you_."

_I love you too._

_She closed her eyes as he took himself out of her and laid down next to her, pulling blankets up to cover her body._

"Bella—"

_The sincerity in his voice made her eyes open in the darkness._

"— you're more than just a toy."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A Note From The Author: EEEP. I hope you liked! I would like to start off my saying a huge THANK YOU to the people that reviewed... the most I ever thought I could get for reviews for the last chapter was like... up to 68...**

**... and it went to 91!**

**-hugz everyone who reviewed-**

**I'm sorry to say that my laptop likes to freak out on me... frequently. Which means I can't always respond to the reviews. I really want to and I want the people who review to know that I read all the reviews and base my writing off of them. Some people that reviewed for last chapter asked about Bella's newborn strength and what is going to happen to Jacob. I gave a little glimpse of Jacob and how Bella's newborn strength is progressing.**

_**"Ask, and I will give you whatever you desire."**_** ...whoa deja vu, huh? LOL scroll back up if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**... **

**Yes, **_**telekinesis**_**.**

**What? Don't give me that look.**

**It's quite plausible, really. The whole telekinesis thing. Her mind was always more acute than that of a normal human. She was always sharp and perceptive- noticing things others may not.**

**Telekinesis takes brain power. You go girl.**

**... plus I didn't want to give her something lame like... feeling emotions of other people...**

**JUST KIDDING I still think you're awesome Jasper x) **

**the dreaded statistics:**

**Current Reviews:**** 91  
****Reviews for Update:**** 121**

**DID I MENTION how much trouble updating gives me? I couldn't even put in those horizontal lines! I had to use "..." Well, its pretty pathetic, but I updated for you guys :)**

**Now, I have put up a gift for my dedicated reviewers! It's up in my profile since I can't post links here. I put the link at the bottom of my profile... if it's not there yet than give it a little while, cuz I just updated it and sometimes updating profiles goes veryyyy slowly. **

**I laughed at this video. I bet you will too ;) Enjoy.**

_Mezzanottex3_


	5. Goodbye, My Almost Lover

**Just Wanted To Clear Up A Common Review Question:**

Q: "Can Edward read Bella's mind?"

A: Edward cannot read Bella's mind.

Unless included in "quotations like these", words are not spoken outloud, _even if they are in italics (which I took a liking to last chapter, teehee xD)_. Sorry if it was a bit confusing. I did, however, use a bit of irony in the lines of my last chapter. He said some things that she was thinking... but he didn't read her mind. Okay, well... enjoy :)

* * *

**.: I'll Eat You Alive :.**

_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... your beauty is so vain. It drives me... yes it drives me... absolutely insane :._

...  
_  
Goodbye my almost lover..._

_Goodbye my hopeless dream..._

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_...Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance..._

_My back is turned on you._

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache._

_Almost lovers always do._

...

Bella's head pounded and her breathing was shallow. She was squeezing Edward's hand in pain as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. Edward kept the lights off in the room for her comfort, only seeing what the moonlight that shone through the windows allowed him to see. His Bella was wearing a black nightgown after their little... _escapade_ a few hours ago.

Through her pain, several random objects in the room would float around and Edward had to dodge some of them. He found this quite humorous, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Edward..." she gasped, her eyes shut tightly. "_Blood_..."

Edward quickly grabbed a thermos filled with blood and gently poured it in her mouth. He pulled away, allowing her to swallow it. Her breathing evened out a little bit before she opened her mouth again. He smirked and poured a little more in and then pulled away. She swallowed it and managed a smile.

"T-thank you..." she whimpered.

"I'm here if you need anything more."

After 3 more hours of pain, at 3:00 A.M., the pain slowly died out. Bella's breathing slowly returned to normal and the death grip she had on Edward's hand loosened.

A sudden knock on the door startled the both of them. She heard Edward's teeth snap viciously. Bella could smell the person on the other side of the door. It was a scent she'd never forget. Fatigued, Bella sat up in bed, staring at the door that Edward went to open.

Standing there was Bella's favorite short-haired pixie.

"Alice," Edward greeted with malice. Bella could hear the doorknob that Edward was gripping-- _snap._

"Edward..." Alice said, angry. "We need to talk."

"Alice..." Bella whimpered, smiling.

"Oh, Bella..." Alice said, running past Edward to her bedside, "What has he done to you...?"

Bella smiled and looked to Edward, "He-"

"HE thought he could block himself and you from my visions. He oversaw the fact that I could still see others in my visions. I saw others talking to you- and I noticed how much you had changed... I got back here as soon as I could. My brother is so messed up! I can't believe he'd do this to you-"

"Alice..." Bella mumbled, "It's okay. He said he loves me. He told me I'm _not just a toy_..."

Her mumbling was barely coherent, and in a way, her words sounded like she was intoxicated. It was an effect of the transformation she had just undergone.

Alice growled low and looked to Edward, "You know _she_ isn't going to be happy with this. And once Bella finds out that-"

"Shut up," Edward said harshly.

"Finds out... what?" Bella asked innocently, a smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing, love..." Edward whispered in her ear, taking her hand in his.

"What has happened to you--" Alice hissed at her brother.

Edward looked up at Alice, his eyes as black as the darkness that surrounded them.

**"I won't let you take her away from me."**

Alice backed up, a gentle tremble filling her body, "Is that why you're _this way_, Edward?! Because we told you to stay away from her?"

Edward growled.

_Yes._

"It was for her own good, Edward! You're back and you're a mess! Look what you did to her!"

Edward gently caressed Bella's face. He placed her on top of him so that they sat up and she was on his lap.

"I want her to be mine forever..."

"I called the others already," Alice hissed sharply. "They should be here any minute, Edward."

Edward glared at Alice, with a look in his eyes that shouted: _I'LL KILL YOU._

"Edward..." Bella whimpered, "Can I have some more blood?"

"Of course, love..." Edward replied, taking a thermos and handing it to her. She gently took of the lid and drank down all that was inside it.

"Oh, Bella..." Alice mumbled, refusing to look into the eyes of her brother.

It took a matter of 30 minutes before every Cullen was in the household. Edward gently rocked Bella back and forth, feeding her blood and whispering that everything would be okay.

When, in reality, everything would not be okay.

"Everyone is downstairs at the table, Edward. I'll meet you down," Alice said, leaving the room quickly.

Edward placed Bella down on the bed, "I'm going to go downstairs for a little while, Bella. I'll be back up soon. Wait here for me _here_, okay?"

"D-Don't leave..." she whimpered, still in her drunken-like stupor.

"Don't worry..." he whispered, kissing her gently, then pulling away to stare down at her.

"Your eyes..." she mumbled, smiling. "I know that you're _my_ Edward when your eyes are gold. When your eyes are black, your mood changes..."

Edward sighed, trying to humor her state of mind, "What color are my eyes now?"

Bella looked up at him, "Black."

His eyes narrowed and he drew in an unneeded breath- something he did out of habit.

"I'll be back."

And with that, he left the room, proceeding downstairs. His family was waiting for him downstairs, each holding an angry or upset expression on their face. Edward walked in silently, then sat down at the table, looking at each of them. Then he smirked, "How nice to see you again."

"Silence," Carlisle replied.

"Edward how could you do this to-" Esme mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us--" Carlisle took in a deep breath. "Why did you block yourself from Alice's visions?"

"Because," Edward replied smugly, "I didn't want trouble."

"Trouble?"

"I didn't want you to try to keep me away."

There was anger in his eyes. A dangerous kind of anger. A hostile anger.

"Be careful," Jasper hissed. "His anger is out of control."

"EDWARD!" Emmett suddenly exploded, "How could you do this to Bella?!"

"Do what, Emmett?" Edward seethed, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You already know that I don't care about that bitch, Tanya... but what you are doing to Bella... making her believe that you love her... it's horrible!"

Esme kept her head down while Rosalie held Emmett's hand.

"I do love Bella. And for your information, I can do what I want to her. _She's nothing more than a toy._"

Alice's eyes widened, "Upstairs she said that you told her shes more than a toy, you bastard!"

"And she was telling the truth. She is more than a toy. She is _my toy._"

Jasper had to hold Alice back, Emmett hit the table, standing up. There was no holding back Emmett if he attacked Edward. Not without 2 or 3 holding him back.

Edward smirked, itching the back of his neck then returning to his normal, relaxed posture.

"You've gone insane," Carlisle hissed.

"Insane?" Edward chuckled, "You've seen nothing."

"You've turned Bella into a vampire, and I'm sure it was without her consent. You took the rest of her human life away without thinking twice. You are using her as _your toy_, and you're cheating on her with Tanya! You're sadistic!"

Emmett flew towards Edward, knocking him down off of his seat and punching him in the face.

"Hit me..." Edward hissed, another punch contacting his marble skin, "As much as you want," he smirked, "She'll always be mine..."

"All you're doing... is driving her away!" Emmett hollered. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice tore Emmett off of Edward with much struggle.

Edward dusted off his pants, the top half of his body still remaining bare. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at them.

Suddenly, gentle footsteps came from the top of the staircase. Everyones' head turned to Bella.

"Bella!" Esme said, at her side in an instant.

"Sorry to bother everyone..." Bella whimpered, "Edward told me to wait upstairs but-"

"It's okay Bella!" Emmett said, relaxing a bit and smiling at her.

"You're... trembling, Bella... are you alright?" Esme said suddenly.

Edward's gaze sharpened at what was in her hand.

"I'm... fine... it's just..." she whimpered, holding her hand out. Edward's phone was in her hand and she smiled weakly.

"Tanya... called..." she whimpered.

Everyone in the room tensed up.

"... she..." Bella continued.

"Jasper!" Esme called suddenly.

In an instant, Jasper was at Bella's side. His arms wrapped around her tightly and calm emotions flowed into her.

"Get the fuck off of her, Jasper!" Edward shouted, taking off towards him.

Emmett held him back in a steel grip. Alice and Rosalie remained at the bottom of the stairs, just in case Edward got out of Emmett's hold.

Esme held Bella's hand and Carlisle walked up the stairs to her.

"She said..." Bella whimpered, "Edward..."

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"She says shes coming to visit you..." she whimpered.

Everyone had a feeling that was not all Tanya said.

Then, Bella collapsed to the ground, choking on broken, tearless sobs. Not even Jasper could stop her. Edward's phone fell to the ground and off the staircase, breaking on the floor below.

Along with Bella's heart.

The next thing Bella remembered was being carried off into Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Edward was taken, snarling, back to his room-- Emmett and Carlisle talking to him.

"Everything will be okay..." Esme chimed to Bella.

Jasper pumped calm feelings into the air.

Bella rocked back and forth, "Why... why would he do this..."

"I don't know... I don't know, Bella..." Esme said, taking her into her arms, "He's chaged... he's... dangerous. It's best that we restrain him for awhile-- that is what Emmett and Carlisle are doing as we speak... we need to see what is wrong with him..."

Rosalie entered the room, coming next to Bella, and putting an arm around her.

"I know how it feels..." Rosalie whispered, bonding. "I know how it feels from my human life..." she whispered, "If you need anything... I'm here."

"T-Thank you..." Bella choked out, seeing the warm side of Rosalie made her a little happier. She had never really bonded with her, but now was different. Now they had pain they could work through together.

Loud noises came from the room 4 over from Alice's... Edward's room.

**"SHE'S MINE!" **an angry snarl followed.

"You can't treat her like she's a piece of meat, Edward!" Emmett's shouted.

**"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY!"**

"You're the one being unfaithful!" Carlisle scolded.

**"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TANYA! I WANT BELLA!"**

"If you didn't care about her, than why the fuck are you ENGAGED to her!" Emmett hollered.

Bella felt like she was being struck in the heart. _Death_ was better than this. Being a _human_ was better than this.

_Anything was better than this._

Bella covered her ears as Esme cradled her. Loud pounding noises and growls ensued in the other room for the next couple of hours until Emmett and Carlisle entered Alice's bedroom, where the rest of the Cullens were.

"Is she alright?" Emmett's first question was.

"No," Jasper replied.

"Let me see her-" Carlisle said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Bella. He examined her skin and features.

"Well... at least Edward took care of you. You seem to be a healthy vampire... your transformation..." he mumbled to himself, "Must have just finished tonight, correct?"

She nodded.

"Thats wonderful!" Alice chirped, trying to lighten the situation, "Do you have a special power!?"

Bella nodded bleakly, holding out her hand, then opening her fingers. She focused on the thermos of blood that was on the bed stand. It had been brought upstairs for her and she needed some right now anyway. She closed her eyes, and the thermos flew into her hand.

Everyone gasped and Alice clapped, excited.

"That's amazing!" Alice chimed.

"Telekinesis... interesting..." Carlisle inquired.

"Wow, Bella!" Emmett said.

"That's awesome," Rosalie added.

"Cool, Bella," Jasper added.

"Oh honey..." Esme whispered, "I'm so proud of you. Going through all of this without us. We're sincerely sorry for what Edward did to you..."

"Don't be..." Bella replied, drinking some blood from the thermos.

Emmett's fists were clenched again. Bella was like a little sister to him. He put everything upon himself to protect her.

"Your transformation into a newborn went rather smoothly. You don't have a need to kill humans which is good..." Carlisle said, his fatherly side speaking.

"Why don't we give Bella some rest..." Esme said, looking to everyone.

Emmett nodded, and came to Bella and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"See ya, Bella. I'll be a couple of rooms over with Rosalie. Call us if you need us."

She managed a smile and nodded, "Thank you both-"

Rosalie suddenly hugged her, "Or if you need to just talk, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you..." she replied; Rosalie smiled down upon her.

"Be safe," Carlisle said, leaving the room, "leave Edward alone for awhile. There is a guest room right next to ours. We prepared it for you already."

She nodded bleakly.

"Have a good rest, dear," Esme followed Carlisle, "If you need anything just-"

"I know, I know," Bella replied, giving a small smile.

"Bella... stay here with Jasper and me. Please?"

Bella sighed, "I don't want to impose- the guest room is fine--"

"Don't be stupid! Theres plenty of room right here!"

Alice laid her down on the bed and sat herself up next to her.

"Plus, Jasper will relax you and we can talk all about your cool power."

Bella laughed slightly, trying to ignore the aching pain in heart.

An hour went by while Alice worked with Bella with her levitation skills. Bella could not get rid of the emptiness and pain in her heart. She wondered what Edward was doing-- for everything was silent.

"I'm going to... get some blood from the fridge," Bella said.

"Okay," Alice replied, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"I'll be okay," Bella replied.

"Alright."

Bella walked out of the room and began to walk down the stairs. She looked at the door that belonged to Edward's room and sadness struck her. Slowly and stealthily, she made her way back upstairs and to his room. She turned the handle and looked inside. Even at 5 in the morning, it was dark in there. Every single source of light had been covered.

That's when she saw him, chained to the wall of his room, the marble skin of his chest flexing as he tried to pull himself out of the chains at the sight of her.

"Bella-" he whimpered.

His eyes were gold.

"... I'm sorry."

She looked at him and sighed; her voice trembled as she spoke quietly, "I don't believe you... Tanya... she said-"

"Bella... I don't love Tanya..." Edward cut her off before she could go further.

"I don't believe you..." she whimpered, "I can't. Why else would you be with her?"

"I needed someone... to save me from insanity... to save me from the craziness I was thrown into from being away from you. For God's sake, Bella... you can ask her youself when she comes-- I called her 'Bella' so many times that she yelled at me. I saw your face everywhere... but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't you... I knew... I knew..." he continued, "That's why I came back for you. I _need_ you to save me from insanity. I _need you_. Pull me back, please Bella... I can't control myself anymore. Before, when you told me about my eyes-- be careful... because you're right. I'm not myself when my eyes are black-"

"I don't believe you..." she repeated.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Because if I do, you'll just bring me down again."

"I wont."

"You already have so many times, Edward. My heart can only shatter so many times before the pieces don't fit back together."

"Let me put them back together, then..." he hissed, struggling against the special restraints Emmett had put him in.

"You can't," she whispered, turning to leave the room.

"Please, Bella-"

"You can't put the pieces back together if they've all gone missing..."

"... then I'll find the pieces..." Edward said in a low, strained voice.

Edward's eyes widened as she turned the doorknob to exit the room. She looked back at him one last time.

"Face it..." she whimpered.

-

-

-

-

"... it's not worth it."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A Note From The Author: Well, this chapter included Edward's plea for help. She doesn't believe him though... uhh ohhh. Tanya visits next chapter.**

... that BITCH! LOL.

I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews... It's hot as hell today... and I hate the heat. I wished Edward was with so that he could help me stay cool...

_... okay Tina... get those thoughts out of your head..._

-drools-

My Internet has been really crazy lately, so I'm terribly sorry if I am late for updating. It's not on purpose...

**...really.**

**STATISTICS... yo.**

**Current Reviews: 125  
Reviews for Update: 165**

**That's 40 reviews. So press review. PLEASE? :( -sniffle- :'(**

--If you haven't seen the gift that I left for you guys yet, go to my profile, scroll to the bottom, and watch the video.

... tell me what you think cuz I was histerical.

Much Love... and Edward Cullen.

_Mezzanottex3_


	6. Taking Over Me

**Bold **vs. _Italics  
_  
Okay, so there has been a tad bit of confusion with **bold** and _italics._

**-Bold text represents a strong thought, a shout, a scream, etc. It is mostly dependent on the fact that if there is bold text in "quotation marks" then it is said aloud... most likely a scream. If there is bold text without quotation marks, then it is a strong thought not said aloud.**

_-Italic text represents thoughts if not included in "quotation marks". If included in quotation marks, then the italics are used to emphasize the words said aloud. Also, count on italic text for intimate scenes (lemons). It's not a thought, it's not a memory. I just use italics for intimate scenes.  
_  
Also this: "--" and "..."

The marks that resemble lines, like "-" or "--" mean that it will be continued or it was meant to be continued but the speaker was cut off.

And "..." means that there is silence from the character who is supposed to respond to someone/something.

Enjoy._  
_

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :.  
_

* * *

_You don't remember me..._

_But I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you..._

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_... and dream I do._

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you..._

_To live._

_To breathe._

**You're taking over me.**

* * *

Bella ran. Bella ran _very_ fast. She had to get away from the Cullens as quickly as possible. She did not want to break down in front of them. She did not want to have to deal with Tanya. She didn't want to admit that no matter how hard she tried, Edward would always have her heart.

_'I needed someone... to save me from insanity... to save me from the craziness I was thrown into from being away from you. For God's sake, Bella... you can ask her yourself when she comes--'_

She went to one of the only people that she could possibly stand to be around. His name was Jacob Black, and dear God he was a lifesaver. He was Bella's safety net. As she ran, she took out her phone and dialed his number.

_'I called her 'Bella' so many times that she yelled at me. I saw your face everywhere... but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't you... I knew... I knew...'_

"Bella!" Jacob's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Jacob... meet me at the border... please..." she whimpered.

"Bella? Why don't you just come over? What's wrong?"

"Jacob, please."

"Alright."

_'That's why I came back for you. I need you to save me from insanity. I need you. Pull me back, please Bella... I can't control myself anymore.'_

Bella stopped on the border, leaned up against a tree, and closed her eyes. She knew now was the time that she had to tell Jacob that she was a vampire. He would see... and smell... for himself anyway. In a matter of seconds, a large, wolf creature appeared before her. She could tell from the look in its eyes that it was Jake. He growled low and put his head down.

"Jake... it's me..." she whimpered.

In a flash, the Jacob she knew formed before her. He wasn't wearing a shirt- which was the usual- and the look on his face tore her apart.

"Bella..." he said slowly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "_He_ did this to you, didn't he?! You weren't around for a couple of days because of _this_?"

She nodded.

"Why do you let him take advantage of you, Bella?" Jake said, careful not to cross the line into vampire territory. How badly he wanted to hold her...

"I didn't let him take advantage of me... I wanted this... really."

"You don't sound convincing."

"I'm not convincing myself, either."

"Bella..."

"Jacob... he came back for me a couple of nights ago... he came back without his family because they had warned him to stay away from me. He told me that he needed me... and last night... last night his family came and they were speaking with him downstairs while I stayed upstairs... and-" she trembled.

"B-Bella..." he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, to tell her everything would be okay.

"... and last night, his cellphone rang in his room... I picked it up and a vampire named Tanya was on the line. She asked my name... and as soon as I told her, she called me just about every bad name known to man. I learned that... he is _engaged_ to Tanya..."

Bella felt weak and she slid to the ground, chanting "I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

In a second, Jacob stepped over the boarder and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella..." he whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry he hurt you..."

She rocked back and forth in his arms.

"You have _no idea_..." he whispered, "How very... _very_... badly... I want to _hurt_ him right now..."

"D-Don't hurt him... it's... alright..." she whimpered.

_I don't want to see him hurt._

"How could you not want me to?!" Jacob hissed.

"He _is_ already hurt..."

"How?! Apparently whoever hit him, didn't hit hard enough!"

"It's a long story..." Bella whimpered into his chest, as she sat cradled between his legs.

"For you, Bella..." he whispered, "For you, I have all the time in the world..."

Her eyes stung with tears that would not fall.

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you calm now, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward kept his head down as Carlisle spoke; his arms still bound by the restraints.

"Dear, we're only looking out for you..." Esme spoke softly and slowly.

"I don't need pity..." Edward rasped out. "I need _Bella_. Where is she?!"

He knew she was no longer in the house. His mind was no longer filled with her intoxicating scent- even as a vampire, her scent still allured him... begged him... to be close to her. And, if anything, her scent had gotten so strong that he was a magnet to it.

"Tanya is visiting today. Have you no shame? Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be for Bella?" Alice said.

**"WHERE IS SHE?!"** Edward yelled.

_'My heart can only shatter so many times before the pieces don't fit back together...'_

"Hey, Bella called," Emmett said, walking into the room.

"Shhh!" Alice hissed.

Emmett looked at his family with a confused look.

"She just called to let us know that she's going to be with Jacob today and not to worry about her..." he said, shrugging.

The room grew silent.

"Emmett you idiot! I told you to be quiet!" Alice hissed.

Edward let out a bloodthirsty growl as he viciously pulled on the chains that held back his arms. His chest muscles tightened with anger and strain as he pulled against the chains.

**"JACOB?!"** Edward roared.

"Edward- calm down!" Carlisle shouted, "Emmett! Alice, get Jasper!"

Alice darted out of the room while Carlisle and Emmett held Edward back. Jasper was in the room in a second, trying his best to calm unsettling nerves.

"Your powers won't work on me, Jasper!" Edward hissed, struggling against Carlisle and Emmett.

"Oh my..." Esme said, looking at Edward, "His eyes are so _dark_..."

Carlisle looked into Edward's eyes, "It's something more than hunger-"

Then, a knock on the front door interrupted their thoughts.

"Tanya," Alice seethed.

-

-

-

-

-

"At least now you won't trip so much!" Jacob said, laughing as he ran with her by his side.

"Hey!" Bella giggled, not remembering when she had this much fun.

"It's true," he replied, slowly coming to a stop.

Bella stopped alongside him, smiling.

"I missed that smile, Bells."

"Me too," she replied.

"Never hide that smile..." he said softly, nothing but love in his eyes.

She nodded.

"But phew... you smell like a _bloodsucker_..." he said.

"And you smell like a _dog_."

He took her hand and walked with her through the trees.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To meet Sam."

"Why?"

"He wants to talk to you about your transformation... and the _treaty_."

Bella nodded, knowing that this would come sooner or later.

The two came to a clearing and Jacob and Bella sat down on two rocks _conveniently_ placed in the clearing.

"This is one of our meeting places," Jacob explained.

Bella nodded.

Soon, a huge wolf appeared and Sam came forward. The wolf seemed to nod before going back into the darkness of the trees. It took seconds before Sam emerged in his human form.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella..." Sam said, keeping his distance, "Though you are no longer human."

"It's nice to see you again as well."

Sam took his place on a rock in front of them.

"You know of the treaty, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you know that the vampires broke their side of the pact, because they turned you?"

"I wanted it, Sam."

"What?"

"I wanted them to turn me into a vampire. Do not blame them."

"But-"

"Please."

Sam looked down, then got up and paced back and forth for awhile. Jake and Bella stole glances at each other and then Sam turned to them.

"Because you're a friend of the wolves..." he said, "I suppose you won't do much damage..."

"And I don't like human blood," Bella said triumphantly.

Sam laughed and then smiled, "I suppose that we can let this one slide."

"Yay!" Bella said, getting up faster than she thought possible, and hugged Sam.

"Ouch! Hey be careful here!" he said.

Bella quickly let go, "S-sorry... newborn strength you know... can't control it."

Sam just laughed and shook his head, "You're always welcome in La Push, Bella. Your other vampire friends... I can't say the same for them."

"Thank you, Sam..." she replied, smiling.

"Hey, Bella..." Jake said suddenly.

Bella looked to him and he grabbed her hand.

"I want to show you something."

-

-

-

-

-

_"Oh Eddy!"_

A snarl.

_"I missed you so much!"_

A growl.

_"Did you leave so suddenly because you finally decided to get me an engagement ring?!"_

Tanya. That selfish bitch.

There she stood. In all her glory. Light brown hair-- which smelled like she had just dyed it-- dark sunglasses and too much makeup.

Yep. That's Tanya.

"Why do you have him chained to a wall?!" she shrieked suddenly.

_She just noticed?_

"Because um..." Alice stuttered, searching for an excuse.

_He'll run to Bella first chance he gets._

"I'm doing a test on him," Carlisle said.

"With chains? Shirtless?" Tanya asked, "How seexxxyyy..."

Carlisle coughed, uncomfortable, "Yes, well-"

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a little while?" Tanya asked.

Rosalie snarled.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Tanya said to Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie hissed.

"Come on, Rose... let's leave them be..." Emmett said, snickering his way out of the room with Rosalie's hand in his.

"Let's go, Alice..." Jasper said.

Alice shot a panicked look at him but he shook his head and smiled.

"Wait," a velvet, angry voice hissed.

Alice looked to Edward.

"Bella. Can you see her?"

Alice shook her head, "No. She's with the wolves now. And even if she wasn't, you blocked her from my visions. I still can't see her, just like I still can't see you."

Edward smirked.

_This plan might actually work then..._

Alice sighed and followed Jasper out.

"Bella?" Tanya questioned.

"Call me if you need anything," Carlisle and Esme finalized, leaving the room.

"... who's Bella?" Tanya continued her string of annoying questions.

_The girl I love._

"She's a girl," Edward hissed, his head still down and his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I figured that much, Edward..." she said.

_Well, thats progress right there._

"Wait a second..." Tanya said, lifting up her sunglasses to the top of her head and tapping her chin. "Is Bella... that girl who answered your cellphone?"

_"Yes,"_ Edward's angry voice snarled.

"Oh. The whore then."

Edward's eyes suddenly shot up and glared directly at Tanya.

"Take. That. Back," Edward warned.

"Why? She was _just a whore_, correct? She means nothing to you? I have no problem with you fucking whores, Edward... but this one... she had the _nerve_ of calling you hers... and how dare she say that she loved you?! It was the most disgusting experience in my life!"

_How dare she say that she loved you?!_

_How dare she say that she loved you?!_

**_... loved you.  
_**  
That was it. He needed Bella. Right now. He needed to tell her how much he loved her. He needed to tell her that he was sorry for the way he was. For what he had become. His eyes flickered with gold as he looked up to Tanya.

"Tanya, baby..." Edward said. **(a/n: ...ew)**

"Yes Eddie?" she said, thrilled that he had actually called her 'baby'. This was a breakthrough.

"I need you." **(a/n: -throws up-)**

"What?"

"Untie me. I want you so bad," his words were stitched with sarcasm, and his eye twitched. **(a/n: this is a pain... writing this sh!t LOL)**

Tanya stared in shock, "R-Really?!"

"Yes, B-... Tanya."

_Close one. I almost called her Bella again._

Tanya worked on the first hand that was bound. The bounds were a special type- the captured inside it could not escape unless venom from a vampire was inserted in the lock. She sunk her teeth into part of the chain by his hand, and the lock broke free.

_Good. One hand free._

The same thing was done with the other and Tanya was overjoyed.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said.

"Sorry? For what?"

In a flash, he bound her with the chains.

"Oh, we're going to do it this way?" she said in what Edward expected to be her seductive voice. It was pitiful really.

"We're not doing _it_ any way, shape, or form..." Edward hissed.

"What?!" Tanya whimpered.

"Do be a favor and keep your mouth shut," he seethed, taking a piece of black tape and placing it over her mouth.

"Mmm! MMM!" she shouted in the tape and struggled with the constraints.

"Now, be a good girl and stay here..." he chuckled, turning for the wall-like window. Opening it, he turned back at her and smirked evily. His eyes were pitch black and she was taken aback.

Where was he going? With eyes that dark she could have sworn he was off to hunt.

Oh, he was off to hunt all right.

-

-

-

-

-

"Look, Jake! A full moon!" Bella chimed, laying on her back and pointing at the moon.

Both Jake and Bella laid next to each other in a small clearing in the forest. A clearing that resembled the one Edward had brought Bella to.

"Yeah, so?"

Jake lacked the excitement of simple things in life.

"Don't people like you turn into werewolves at this time at night?" she giggled.

"Hey!"

He finally caught on and growled low.

"Oh no! I think you're right!" he said, playing along and clutching his chest.

Bella got up and ran- human speed- away from him, "I better get out of here!"

Jake smirked and shot up after her, "I'm going to devour your SOUL!"

Bella doubled over laughing and Jake grabbed her waist and tackled her to the ground. She landed underneath him, and he smirked victoriously.

"How are you going to eat my soul?" she questioned, "... when my soul is already gone?"

"Hmm..." he said, sitting up on her waist and crossing his arms. "Good question..."

"Any ideas?"

He smirked evily down at her, "I have one..." he whispered, leaning down on top of her.

His lips hovered above her neck and he went up and down, inhaling, then pulled back.

"ACHHOO!" he looked away from her and sneezed, "You smell like him!"

She started laughing.

"Shut up..." he said suddenly, his lips pressing against hers.

Her eyes widened.

_No... No... No... This isn't right..._

_... I don't love Jake..._

_... he's my friend..._

"J-Jake..." she whimpered. His warmth was unbelievable.

So wrapped up in each other, they didn't seem to sense the rapidly approaching vampire.

Jacob pulled away and rolled off of her.

"You're amazing..." he whispered.

"Jake..." she whimpered, closing her eyes and touching her lips, "Jake, I don't think we shoud have done that..."

"Why not?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Suddenly, Bella shot up. A smell filled her senses. The smell of one of her own kind. And this wasn't just anyone.

"Do you sense that?" Jacob asked, turning to her.

Panic filled her dead heart.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Edward!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

****

**A Note From The Author: Oh snapz. Jacob & Bella are in trouble. Cliffhanger... LOL. For some reason, my Internet is really slow until after 3:00 P.M... it must hate me or something lol. That Tanya scene, even though it was only words, grossed me out!... (the Jacob scene did too a little... but not as bad) What can I say? I'm Team Edward. **

**Thanks for the reviews -hugz-**

**Current Reviews: 182**

**Reviews For Update: 222**

**That's 40 reviews. :3 You guys reviewed that many for last chapter... pwease again? xP**

... I'm sure you want to know what happens...

**(lol)**

_**Mezzanottex3**_


	7. Made of Glass

enjoy. don't forget to read my note at the bottom ;)

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .**  
_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_Am I still breathing?_

_... Have I lost that feeling?_

_Am I made of glass?_

_'Cuz you see right through me._

_I don't know who I am._

_You're the only one who sees that._

* * *

**God speed.**

That is the only way to describe the rate at which Edward was running. He could smell Bella's scent from anywhere. He knew exactly where to go. Free from the constraints of his family, he used his senses to guide him through the moonlit trees.

_Bella Bella Bella Bella... I will find you. You cannot run from me._

His eyes were as black as the starless night itself. He clenched his fist, a low growl emitting from his chest. What in the world was Bella doing with Jacob _this_ late at night?! He smirked at the idea of his daring escape. He also liked the idea that he could block whomever he wished from Alice's visions. It was just a little skill he had learned while he was away from Bella. That meant that Alice couldn't see Tanya, Bella, or Edward. Not until he would let her. He was leaving her in the dark.

He wondered if his family had found Tanya bound by the chains yet. Then he began to wonder why the hell he'd cared in the first place.

Her scent was getting ever so stronger. The delicious, mouth watering scent that tempted him even after her rebirth as a vampire. This scent didn't tempt for her blood, however.

Only her body.

And he would be damed if someone else so much as touched her.

Then, his acute senses picked up the scent of a werewolf.

_Jacob._

There would be blood tonight.

He darted into a clearing and Bella's angelic voice filled the night air.

"Edward!"

In a second, Edward was standing with his arms crossed, looking down at them.

"Hello, _love_..." he hissed.

_How did he get out of those restraints?_ Bella thought to herself.

"Hello E-"

In a second, she was taken off the ground an swept up to his side, his arm firmly planted around her waist. Where it would remain.

"Hey, bloodsucker! Get the hell off of her!" Jacob said, standing up.

"She belongs to me," Edward hissed, growling at Jacob.

"You treat her as a possession, Edward! What's wrong with you?!"

"She is mine," he stated simply, his lips kissing her forehead. Edward's eyes shot open suddenly, and anger glittered prettily in them. He inhaled deeply, moving down her face to her her neck. He inhaled deeply again and Bella heard his teeth snap.

"You _fucker_..." Edward hissed looking to Jacob and pushing Bella behind him protectively.

"Can I help you?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"I'll _tear you apart._"

"I'd like to see you try."

"J-Jacob- Edward..." Bella whimpered.

Edward growled dangerously.

"It was a mistake you made. To touch someone who's not _yours._"

"Believe me, she likes my touch more than _yours_."

The full moon floated ominously above them as clouds slowly rolled in to cover the only light it gave off. Edward was glorious in the moonlight- however terrifying he truly looked at that moment. The anger... the hate... in his pitch black eyes was overwhelming. It honestly terrified Bella as she took a couple of steps back. Her Edward wasn't here.

"Tonight, there will be blood..." Edward hissed.

"Edward, please--" Bella whimpered.

Edward turned to her suddenly.

"Wait for me, Bella..." he whispered in her ear. "This is _for you_."

"You don't have to do this for me! Edward!" she scolded.

"... _for you,_" he repeated, turning around.

Edward crouched low, in an attack position, and growled protectively in front of Bella.

Jacob growled and his wolf form appeared in a matter of seconds. He put his head down and an angry growl emitted from his throat.

"Jacob-" Bella whimpered.

Jacob's eyes flickered to hers for a moment. There was sadness. There was jealousy.

There was anger.

A lot of anger.

Then, the moonlight appeared from above and Edward smirked wickedly, turning to Jacob.

"I hope you enjoyed your last kiss, _dog._"

"Oh believe me, I did..." Jacob said through his thoughts with a smirk on his face.

Then, with angry growls and snarls, the battle between vampire and werewolf began. Bella sunk to the ground, trembling.

"I- I have to stop this..." Bella whimpered.

Her eyes, more acute to fast movement, watched the two battle. Jacob with his claws, and Edward with his inhuman, godly strength. Bella didn't know what to do or who to help. Should she protect the man who claimed her only as a toy- the man who was engaged to someone already? Or should she protect the man who was always there for her... the one who picked her up when she fell...

The answer should be very obvious, she knew. But there was one very big difference between the two. She loved the vampire. Even though he didn't love her back. Even if he needed her just to reclaim his sanity. Perhaps it was pity... but she wanted to help Edward to get back the way he was.

"Stop!" she begged.

Either way, she didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Please!"

She ran towards the feuding creatures. A sudden shove caused Bella to fly backwards.

"Bella!" Edward roared, "Stay out of this!"

_The last thing I want to see is you get hurt._

His roar was so... angry. It was a mixture of concern, doubt, anger, and... helplessness?

She landed gracefully on her feet, and it surprised her. Her newborn instincts were finally taking over. This, however, was no time to boast.

"Edward!" she screamed, "If you care the least bit about me you'll stop this!"

Edward flinched and Jacob nearly grazed his arm.

"If you meant it when you said you loved me... if you were lying when you said I was a toy..." she whispered, knowing that if he wanted to listen, he could.

"... then stop this..." her voice was barely a whisper.

Edward turned to look at her. For a moment his black eyes flickered with gold and he smiled. God his smile... it was absolutely heavenly. Jacob took advantage of his opening and sent Edward flying backwards; his back colliding against several tree trunks and branches away from the clearing.

"Edward!" she screamed.

Jacob turned his large, wolf head to Bella and groaned.

"No," Bella said, touching his snout and rubbing back and forth. "It's alright... just... wait here."

Jacob nodded and sat down. Bella headed towards the broken trees.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted from behind her.

She turned and looked to him; he was already back in his human form (pants on...LOL).

"Be careful!"

She nodded and turned to quietly run towards Edward who had disappeared within the darkness fo the forest.

Was he alright? Why had he turned and smiled at her? Was he angry? She entered the shadow of the trees and dodged the dark branches hanging from above.

"Edward?" she called out to the darkness.

The darkness had never calmed her so much before. Perhaps she was truly embracing her vampiric side now. Then, that's when she found him. He was sitting down on the ground, against a tree trunk that had an indent in it-- the one that had stopped him. His knees were bent and his head was down. His breathing was uneven and looked pained.

"Bella..." he spoke suddenly, looking up at her. She could not tell the color of his eyes. There was hardly any light from the moon at that moment, "Bella, what's wrong with me?"

Bella was taken aback. This was not what she had expected.

She sat next to him, and being thin compared to his size, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment before regaining his normal composure.

"You tell me..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. Truly I am," he said through clenched teeth. "You must understand the effect of being away from you had on me..."

"I might not understand..." she replied, "But I do see it."

_'For you... I'll kill for you...'_

"I feel like a savage, Bella. I'm trapped inside a body I can't control."

"Ed-"

"I'm sorry... but this is taking a lot just to say this... you must promise me..." he whispered, pulling her closer. "Promise to find a way... to pull me back."

_'Pull me back.'_

"I..." she whimpered.

"Please, Bella... I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have..." he suddenly was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Edward?!"

"Promise me, Bella! Please!" he yelled, holding his head.

She had a sudden urge to wrap her arms around her vampire. And she didn't fight it.

"I promise you, Edward..." she whimpered. "I will get you back."

There was a smile for a couple of seconds, "I love you... Bella... believe me that no matter what happens... I'll always love you..."

"I love you too..." she whispered.

He growled loud suddenly and his hands were taken away from holding his head. Bella pulled away from him.

"E-Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't leave me-"

"Silly Bella..." his voice was definetly darker now, "Why would I do something like that?"

_Too late._

He suddenly glared at her, growling low in his throat. He inhaled deeply and sat back against the tree trunk, closing his eyes.

"The smell of Jacob's scent on you is repulsing..." he hissed, pulling her between his legs, facing him. She was a couple of inches away from him, on her knees. They were face to face with each other and she found herself staring in the pitch black eyes she'd come to fear. He pulled the collar of her shirt closer with his icy hand and their lips met. His kiss was needy and desperate. He needed this as much as she needed his love.

"Why did you... kiss him..." Edward hissed, his hand not letting go of her shirt.

"He... kissed me-" Bella whispered.

"Stupid... _dog_..."

"He's just a friend..."

Edward pulled away from her for a moment, his lips finding the skin of her neck.

"I'm sure he's interested in being... more than just friends..." he mumbled.

Bella didn't respond, partly because she didn't know what to say, and mostly because his touch was putting her in a trance.

"I want to rid you of _his_ scent..." Edward said, kissing down her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips. She immediately felt Edward's smirking lips against her skin and he gently bit down on her neck.

"Edward!" she whimpered.

Edward growled low; a husky, seductive growl.

"What do we have here?..." he whispered into her neck, "Bella's most sensitive spot on her neck?"

"E-Edward please-" she tried pulling away.

"Ah ah ah..." Edward scolded, "I've made a breakthough."

"A-?"

Edward suddenly bit down on that spot and Bella's head threw back.

"E-EDWARD!" she screamed.

Now, vampires cannot bleed. That much is for certain. So when a vampire _bites_ another vampire, it is considered an act of foreplay... because the vampire that is bitten feels _immense_ pleasure from the bite... depending on how hard it is.

A breakthough indeed.

Edward pulled back, releasing her shirt. Bella fell back on her butt, her breathing uneven. She looked up at him and saw his dark eyes trimmed with lust.

"That was the most..." he licked his lips, "_beautiful_ sound... I've ever heard."

Bella knew she'd be blushing if she could.

"BELLA?!" a voice from a distance called.

Edward growled low.

_Jacob._

"Edward... please don't fight him-" Bella whimpered.

"I can't make a promise like that, Bella," he warned.

"For me..." she said low, "Don't fight... _for me_..."

Edward's eyes filled with understanding for a moment, before it left him.

"THAT'S IT, BELLA! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

Edward growled low again, his eyes locked with Bella's.

_"For you..."_ he whispered.

Bella smiled, "Thank you..."

"And, Bella-?" Edward said suddenly.

Bella turned to look at him as they stood up together.

"Smile for me the way you smile for Jacob..." he said low, his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the ground.

She jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his chest. He was surprised, she knew that... but he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you..." she whispered.

**Love.**

"I love you too..." he replied, a strange sincerity in his voice.

Letting him go, he locked his hand around hers. Jacob's human form darted through the trees and appeared before them in a matter of seconds.

"Bella?!" he said.

"It's okay, Jacob..." she said, smiling.

"Get your hands off of her, _bloodsucker_..." Jacob snarled.

"No," Edward said smugly.

"Jacob-" Bella began, only to be cut off.

"You're _engaged_..." Jacob hissed.

An uneasy silence ensued. Bella's hand went limp in Edward's. Edward looked to her to see her head down. She was biting her lip in pain. Edward looked back up at Jacob and closed his eyes, annoyed that Jacob had mentioned Tanya.

"I don't want to be..." Edward hissed, "And the moment we get back to the house, I'm calling it off. I don't know what my head was going through-- but I do know what was going through Tanya's. I'm sending her ugly ass back to Denali..." he took a breath, unneeded of course. "She took advantage of my weak state of mind when I was away from Bella. And for that, Bella... I'm truly sorry."

Bella looked up at him.

"Bella..." Jacob said.

Bella tore her eyes from Edward's perfection and looked to Jacob.

"Please... please... if you need _anything,_ if you need _me_..." Jacob whispered, "Just call me... I know that you're going to go back with him because apparently theres something that you see in him that you don't see in me. I understand that. I just don't want you getting hurt. If theres anything you need... if you need to just get away for awhile... _I'll be your escape_."

Bella smiled, "I will, Jacob... and if _you_ need anything-"

Jacob smiled then, "I'll know who to call."

"I love you, Jacob," Bella said.

"Stay safe, Bella."

And with that, Jacob was gone. Edward let out a breath and looked to Bella.

"We should get back to the house..." he said.

He saw the terror that immediately crossed her face. He didn't need to ask why.

"It's okay..." he whispered in her ear, "I tied Tanya up."

"You what?!"

He chuckled, "Come, it's like I set up a zoo exhibit in my room."

-

-

-

-

-

"Where the hell is Edward?! How did he get out?!" Alice shrieked.

"I let him out and he tied me up!" Tanya screeched, pulling on the chains, "Now let me out!"

_'This is actually quite funny. Will I get in trouble if I just leave her like this?'_

"I... um... Carlisle!" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs.

_'I wonder why none of us could sense Edward's departure...'_

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle responded.

"Edward is gone!"

Everyone was in Edward's room in an instant, staring at the chains that once held him back... the chains that now held Tanya back.

"Well isn't this ironic..." Emmett laughed, looking at Tanya.

Tanya looked away, "Shut up you bastard! Why won't anyone let me out of here?!"

"Why couldn't we sense him leaving?" Esme whispered.

"I don't know how he learned to block himself from Alice's visions... or from our senses... but I have a good clue..." Carlisle said.

"No... you don't think-" Alice mumbled.

"The Volturi," Carlisle said.

"Aro must have seen the events to come... if anything he made things worse..." Alice replied.

"For us. Maybe not for Bella and Edward."

Silence filled the room.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tanya screeched.

"Do you think Bella is in danger?" Rosalie asked.

"No," Carlisle answered. "If she's with Edward, he won't let anything happen to her."

"Why do you guys keep talking about that _whore_?!"

Alice slapped Tanya across the face- hard.

"Go ahead. Say that again. _I dare you._"

"WHORE."

Slap.

"Whore."

Slap.

"Wh-"

Slap.

"Stop it-"

Slap.

"I SAID-"

-

-

-

Slap.

-

-

-

"Bitch," Alice hissed.

-

-

-

-

Edward walked to the front door of the Cullen Residence, followed by Bella. As soon as Edward turned the handle, Bella froze in place. She did not want to face Tanya. She was not strong enough.

"It's okay, Bella..." he whispered, walking in with his hand entwined in hers.

"It's not..." she replied, her head down as she walked in, "Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it..."

"Then I'll make it alright..." he said with a quick smile.

"Promise you won't leave me..." she begged.

He cupped her face and made her look up at him, "Silly, Bella..."

"Promise..." she begged.

"I promise that there is no one in this world that can take me away from you..."

She smiled and he smiled back, kissed her forehead- like old times. The real Edward was slowly coming back.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice filled the residence.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella immediately, "You had me worried sick! I'm so glad you're alright..." she said, letting her go and examining her for any sign of harm, "It's a good thing _my brother_ takes care of you..."

Edward smirked proudly.

"If it isn't our newest family member!" they heard Emmett's voice boom; Emmett's arms were next to wrap around Bella. With his strength, he lifted her off the ground, spinning in a circle.

"Emmett..." Edward gave a low, protective growl.

Emmett released Bella, rather hastily, but with a smile.

"CAN YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME?! GET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!" a screech sounded.

Edward cringed.

"No one wants to let Tanya out... we're like... all avoiding her..." Emmett said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"We better go upstairs- I'm getting a headache..." Alice said.

"Alice, you can't get headaches," Bella said.

"I know. It's a whole different story when Tanya is involved though."

Edward chuckled and took Bella's hand, leading her up the stairs.

"Edward..." Bella whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"It's okay, Bella..." Edward said as the ascended up the stairs.

Alice and Emmett followed silently behind. As soon as they got to Edward's door, he looked back at Bella, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

"EDDY?!" Tanya yelped.

And that was the first time Bella's eyes set upon Tanya. Bella nearly lost her breath. Her beauty was overwhelming. Much more than her own. In the room stood Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper. Alice and Emmett filled in behind them as they stood before Tanya.

"Your family is going crazy!" Tanya hissed, "They won't let me go! They're looking at me like I'm... some animal!"

Edward's hand was firmly wrapped around Bella's.

"Who's that, Eddy?" she suddenly asked.

Before Edward could speak up, courage flared in Bella.

"My name is Bella. I can speak for myself, thank you."

Edward looked to her and smirked at her bravery.

"Your voice..." Tanya said, her pretty little head thinking. Bella thought she could see steam coming out of her ears with all the gears Tanya must have been working in her head.

Internal combustion would never be so funny.

"You have the voice of that wh-" she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, her eyes going to Alice's in fear. She knew Alice would slap her again if she said "whore" about Bella.

"That..." Tanya was at a loss for better words.

"Amazing girl..." Edward said.

Tanya glared up at him, pulling on the chains, "Once I get out of here, Edward, I'll show you who is 'amazing'..."

"I don't want you here anymore, Tanya. You are not welcome here or anywhere near me."

"Excuse me?!" Tanya shrieked.

"_I'll get back with you when hell freezes over_," Edward said, angry. "You took advantage of me when I was away from Bella. And don't give me that look. I know what your powers are. You're _disgusting_. I wasn't thinking clearly and you-"

For a moment, Tanya and Edward's eyes locked with each other. Everyone looked at them suspiciously. Tanya was chanting something under her breath.

"Make her stop!" Carlisle suddenly said, "She's using her powers to-!"

Alice had Tanya by the neck in an instant. Tanya coughed, her eyes closed tightly. An evil smirk found its way to her face, and she chuckled before Alice's grip got tighter.

"Stop it, Alice!" an angry velvet voice hissed.

Everyones eyes directed towards Edward. He was at Tanya's side in a second, pushing Alice aside.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, looking up at Tanya.

"He-help me out of these chains, Eddy..." she said, smirking at the stunned vampires behind Edward.

Edward released her and took her into his arms.

"It's okay, Tanya..." Edward said, "I'm here."

"Thank you..." she said, burying her face in his chest.

Everyone besides Tanya and Edward looked to Bella with fear-stricken eyes. Bella was falling apart where she stood.

"I love you, Eddy..." Tanya whispered.

"I..." Edward hesitated, as if to stop himself. "I... love you too."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And that's when hell froze over.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_****

Author's Note: Sorry this took awhile to get out... I have finals all this week and yeah... I took an English final today (I totally kicked ass) and a Math final (don't want to talk about that one)...

**Sorry I left you guys at another cliffhanger...**

**I guess it's appropriate to say that I like to leave you thirsty for more.**

SO... I finally updated my MYSPACE -smiles hugely- LOL So add me :) Go to my profile and click on "homepage"... I'd love to talk to you guys ;)

(desperately bored here)

Plus, I need a friend to talk to who loves Twilight as much as I do.

Because this update is kinda late, I won't put numbers in this one for reviews. I really would appreciate it if you reviewed though. It's like gasoline (except not as expensive), it keeps me going.

LOL XD

_Mezzanottex3_


	8. Out of Control

**Wow. I really made everyone hate Tanya. Have no fear, I hate her too, and I would never let her get too far :P**

**But remember, Tanya is apart of this story. She has to play her part, as much as you may not like it... LOL. I don't like it, and it really is a pain to write scenes between Edward and Tanya. I have to show you what it's like for Bella though, so stay with me. There is slight Tanya bashing in this chapter but...**

**... Don't worry, Tanya will get hers.**

**She'll pay.**

_**Ohhh she'll pay.**_

**With reviews, I have a couple of responses to those that stuck out to me:**

**gaarsaku4ever: _Thank you for telling me, and no, I did not mean to infringe on his/her work in any way. I put up a disclaimer sort of thing on the first chapter. I don't want them to get angry at me :0_**

**DecemberMelody: _In my last part, Jake never spoke when he was in his wolf form._**

**Heather (anon. review): _If people try to kill me because of the cliffhangers I put up, who is going to update the story? Lolz._**

**And lastly, heres my response to perhaps to my favorite review for last chapter:**

**Vampiregirl123: _I won't let hell freeze over. I promise ;)_**

**Oh, and before I forget... for a picture of vampire Bella, check out my profile, at the very bottom, under "I'll Eat You Alive Fun Stuffs".**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .**  
_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control..._

_Try to focus but everything's twisted..._

_And all along I thought you would be there-_

_(thought you would be there)_

_... To let me know I'm not alone_

_But in fact that's exactly what I was._

_I'm spinning out of control!_

_Out of control!_

_I'm spinning out of control!_

_Out of control!_

* * *

  
"She's a seductress," Alice seethed, her hands clamped around the driver's wheel. "She can have any man- who _isn't tied by the bonds of marriage-_ in her clutches as fast as... well... you saw it first-hand."

Bella stiffened.

_"Promise you won't leave me..." _

"I don't know what to do. No one can snap him back to reality and of course, Tanya is claiming that she had nothing to do with any of it..."

__

"I promise that there is no one in this world that can take me away from you..."

"I love him..." Bella's voice was hardly a whisper.

"Oh, Bella..." Alice whispered, her eyes looking off the road and to her. "We'll win him back. You're already far prettier than she is, so we already have the upper hand."

"What did you say?" Bella said incredously. "Did you just say 'prettier than she is'?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact-"

"You're insane! She's the image of perfection!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"No."

"Does that give you your answer?"

"No."

Alice passed her a mirror that she always kept in her car. Bella looked down at it.

"See for yourself..." Alice said, a smile on her face.

Bella gazed at the girl in the mirror, amazed. The last time she looked in the mirror was right after the 3rd day of her transformation. Now that everything was complete, she literally couldn't believe how she looked. Alice must have seen her gaping at herself, because she laughed.

"Your beauty rivals Rosalie," Alice said. "And I wouldn't be a very good sister if I let you waste that beauty, now would I?"

"Alice-" Bella began.

"Listen up," Alice said, turning into the school parking lot. "I've heard about Tanya's powers, along with the rest of my family. There is no way _we_ can break the hex she placed on him... but _you_... There might be a way you can. Because as we've all seen, you managed to do it before."

"What?"

"He came back _to you_. He dragged his lazy ass all the way away from Tanya in Denali, to Forks, _just for you._ Imagine what will happen when you actually put effort into winning him back."

"If it's not me that he wants, why should I try to win him back?" Bella said, her voice low and upset.

"You know that Tanya has him under her 'spell' so to speak, correct?"

"Well... yeah... but-"

"Do you love him?"

Bella paused for a moment.

"Well, do you?"

"...yes."

"Does that give you your answer?" Alice repeated the same question for the second time that day.

Bella was silent and took in a breath.

"I'm going to get you to make him so jealous that he'll snap out of it!"

Bella laughed a little, unsure and afraid at the same time.

_This isn't a good. Jealous Edward is hostile._

_... then again..._

_Why would he get jealous?_

_He has Tanya now. If he loved me he would break out of that stupid hex himself..._

"Plan 'Capture Edward' is now a GO!" she said, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car.

_**'Promise to find a way... to pull me back.'**_

Bella took in a deep breath.

_**'I promise you, Edward... I will get you back.'**_

Today was going to be a long day.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"The Cullens are back!"_

_"Can you believe it?"_

_"Wow!"_

_"They're still as amazing as before-"_

_"Have you seen Bella? She's as beautiful as Rosalie and Alice! Do you think if I hang around the Cullens like she did, I'll get beautiful too?"_

The school was filled with comments and praise for the Cullens and Bella. Alice walked proudly alongside Bella and Jasper, behind Edward and Tanya, and in front of Emmett and Rosalie. It was a parade of perfection, in human eyes.

Bella's eyes were fixed on Edward's hand which was holding Tanya's, and Alice noticed.

"Don't worry, plan C.E. is well underway..." she said deviously, tapping her head. "He can't hear a word in my head... haha... I keep imagining you two kissing."

"C.E.?" Bella questioned, trying to ignore her comment and the pain it brought with it.

"What we discussed in the car," Alice said low.

"Ah. Alice you're too hopeful sometimes..."

"And you're hopeless!"

"Thanks."

"That's why you have me, of course."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Art Class.**

"Eddy! This is gross!"

Bella sighed. She was tired of hearing Tanya complain about paint for the millionth time that 45 minute period. She was in Art Class, a class she orginally shared with only Edward, but now the class included one more person that was rather...

... unwelcome.

I mean, Tanya would have been welcome... if she didn't bitch about every single thing.

"Relax, Tanya..." Edward said, his hand moving skillfully with the paintbrush. He sounded like he was in pain. He hadn't looked up from his work even once the whole period.

Tanya sat close to Edward and he kept nonchalantly moving away inch by inch. Bella seemed to be the only who noticed but she kept it to herself. Bella, herself, sat across from Edward and to the left of Mike. There was a total of 4 people at the long art table. Each person- and vampire- sat on their own, separate stool.

"But Eddy..." Tanya said, staring in horror at her hand that had a small spot of blue paint on it.

"Just go wash it off..." Edward replied, his eyes never leaving what he was working on.

"Fine... I'll be right back," she said, glaring at Bella as she left.

"So... Bella..." Mike's voice came up.

Edward's eyes looked up at Mike. It was the first time all period that Edward looked up. His eyes were black, no gold traces in them to be found. Bella finally tore her eyes away from Edward and looked to him. She managed her best fake smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well... you see... _tonight_..." he was stuttering.

"Mike?" she said suddenly, "Are you alright?"

There was worry in her voice, and Edward growled low.

"Yeah. Actually, I have a question--"

"And what would that be?" Bella asked, her voice perfectly masking her emotions.

Not good enough that they went unnoticed by Edward, however.

"Are you and Cullen... _together_?"

Bella's eyes widened in unexpected horror.

_Of all questions he could have asked..._

She looked at Edward quickly, fear brimming in her eyes.

"Um... uh..."

_Will he get mad if I said yes?_

"I'm back, Eddy!" Tanya chirped, reclaiming her seat next to Edward.

Edward didn't respond and his eyes went back to his painting. His hand quickly began to move again, but Bella saw the tremble running through him.

Mike looked away from Tanya and back to Bella.

"Does that answer your question...?" Bella said low.

"I told you..." he hissed. "I warned you he was a _heartbreaker._"

A sudden snap caught Tanya, Bella, and Mike's attention. The paintbrush that Edward was holding had cracked in two.

_'Would you look at that... the heartbreaker shows his face.'_

"Woah there buddy..." Mike chuckled. "The paintbrush didn't do anything to you."

_Why am I so angry?_ Edward thought to himself. _I don't... love... Bella, so why am I so... jealous?_

Mike sighed, but his eyes gleamed with sudden realization, "That means... that means that you can go with me tonight!"

"Go... where?" Bella asked.

"Well, tonight, me and some of my friends are going to a natural spring."

"A... natural spring?" Bella asked, curiousity in her gentle voice.

"Yeah. You know like... hot springs? They're only about an hour away! Dave, a friend of mine, found out about them. Turns out they are far enough into the woods that it hasn't become a commercial area yet. Practically no one- well... cept us... know about them."

"That's awesome."

"You in?"

Bella wanted to be anywhere but with Mike.

... with Mike and his friends.

Deep in the forest.

In a hot spring.

... then again, she was up to being reckless again. After all, who was going to stop her?

Bella looked over to Edward who's eyes were now locked onto hers. She could not read the emotion that raged in them. Tanya smiled at me before going back to painting.

"You should go," Tanya said _too_ sweetly, "... and _have fun_..." she snickered.

Edward shot Tanya a dangerous glare. Tanya's eyes widened for a moment, before she chanted something under her breath. Edward suddenly smiled.

"Yeah Bella, you should go."

Bella's eyes widened; she had not seen Tanya put Edward deeper under her spell.

_He wants me to go?_

"Well... I guess I can go, Mike," Bella replied, looking to Mike.

Mike smiled like a cheshire cat, and grabbed her hand.

"Yes!" he cheered, "Tonight at 7:00; I'll meet you at the 7th exit off the one-oh-one. Bring a bathing suit, of course."

He seemed ecstatic about the "bathing suit" part.

"Alright."

Then, the bell rang, and art class was over.

Edward got up and left everything- the paints, the brushes, the cup of water he used to dip the brush in- even his work... sprawled out on the art table.

"You wouldn't mind cleaning that up, would you, dear?" Tanya said, glancing back at Bella as she left the table with Edward.

"I..." Bella whimpered. There was a lot to clean up. She would definetely be late to her next class...

Edward glanced over his shoulder, right to Bella's pained expression.

_Bella... I'm sorry. Tanya just grabbed my hand and led me away and-_

"I'll help you, Bella. Don't worry," Mike's voice filled Edward's senses.

"Oh," Bella said in surprise. "Thanks, Mike..."

_This is all wrong!_ Edward yelled at himself. _That should be me! My head... it's so unclear... why do I lust for her so much? My body... it's... reacting to her every move... her every word... What's going on?... I love Tanya. I love Tanya._

_I love... Bella._

_AND WHY IN THE HELL DID I SAY SHE SHOULD GO WITH MIKE TONIGHT?!_

Bella hurried to clean everything up but she stopped when she looked down to what Edward was painting. It looked like a masterpiece. It was... _their_ meadow. Laying in the tall grass were two figures- a bronze haired god and a brown haired girl.

_Must be him and Tanya..._ Bella thought to herself.

How wrong she was.

Across the top, she noticed his calligraphy writing: _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..._

He was calling for help.

Dazed at the picture's beauty, she realized how it was already dry. The special paints they were experimenting with today was the theme of the Art Class. She took the picture and put it in her folder.

She thought that he may want it back later.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Eddy!"

"WHAT?!" Edward growled.

Tanya's eyes widened, "Are you mad at me, Eddy?"

_Yes. Stop calling me 'Eddy'!_

"No..." Edward stammered, "Just... frustrated a little."

"Why is that?" Tanya asked innocently.

"Aren't you worried about Bella? How she's going with Mike and his friends tonight?"

"Not particularly..." Tanya whispered, kissing his neck.

Edward sighed as they sat alone at their table during lunch, waiting for the rest of the Cullen family to arrive.

"She's like a sister to me, Tanya. I'm just worried about her."

_Okay, so I lied. A little. I wanted to see what intrigued me about Bella so much. For as long as I can remember, she's always been a sister to me... nothing more._

She seemed pleased when I called Bella my "sister", and then she said "She's a vampire, remember? She can handle herself."

_I don't remember..._ Edward thought to himself, _how she became a vampire..._

Memories slowly came back to him and a strike of pain shot through his skull. He held his head and his forehead touched the cool, laminate surfaced lunch table.

"Eddy?!" Tanya said suddenly, a hand on his back.

"My head..." Edward hissed.

"What's wrong?!" she said, concerned, but knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

Then, Bella's musical laughter filled the lunchroom. Edward looked over his shoulder suddenly, his eyes locking onto her. She was walking in with Mike, a smile on her face. He could tell she was straining the smile. Why was she upset?

Was it because he had left her, and Tanya had told her to clean everything up?

Then, he saw her sit down right next to Mike... a few tables away from the Cullens.

"Bro, what's wrong with you?!" Emmett suddenly said, sitting down across from Edward.

Edward turned around and looked to Emmett, "What?"

"I caught Bella... _sobbing_... as far as vampires can get to it, actually... in the hallway."

"What are you talking about?!" Edward snapped, pain shooting through his dead heart for Bella.

A voice at the back of his head scolded him, _you made her cry again._

"I didn't do anything!" Edward said.

"She was whispering your name," Rosalie seethed, sitting beside Emmett. "You should have seen her, crying against the lockers... it tore me apart."

_It's tearing me apart too. And I don't know why._

Alice appeared next at the table, followed by Jasper.

"Wow. To any normal person, Bella looks as happy as ever... but to me... wow..." Jasper said, sitting down. "Her sadness is unmatched."

Edward sighed.

"Come, Edward..." Tanya said, getting up and taking his hand. He looked at her in confusion. She just smiled and words repeated over and over in her head.

_I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya._

He followed her to the door of the cafeteria. Bella sensed his presence and turned to look at him. Their eyes caught for a brief moment. She managed a small smile but he did not show any emotions to her. Tanya smirked evily at Bella as she passed.

Bella turned around and closed her eyes, choking back the tearless sobs that were coming closer and closer.

"You okay, Bella?" Mike asked.

Bella leaned down and, as Edward had done moments ago, placed her forehead on the cool laminate of the table surface.

-

-

-

-

"She's trying not to cry..." Jasper said suddenly.

Alice took in a deep breath, "I feel so bad for Bella... I have to do _something_..."

"Don't," Rosalie said sadly, "Let Bella try on her own. She'll come for you if she needs help."

"What about my plan... C.E.?"

"C.E.?"

"Capture Edward!"

Emmett laughed, "Let Bella handle things."

"If she can't, then you can step in," Rosalie offered.

"Fine!" Alice said, crossing her arms in protest.

-

-

-

-

Bella picked her head up and bit her lip.

"I'll be right back," she said sadly.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Forgot something in my locker."

"Ah. Okay."

_Okay, so I lied. A little. I needed to see where Tanya was taking Edward. I couldn't stop caring about him... even if he didn't care about me._

Bella entered the hallway, immediately greeted by a moan.

Tanya's... moan.

Bella's eyes widened, and she walked down the hallway.

_It's just my imagination... it's just my imagination..._

She rounded a corner and then... she saw him. She saw her. She saw _them_. Edward's body was pressed up against Tanya's... he had her pressed up against the lockers- her hands were around his neck. His lips were on her neck, and Tanya's head was turned towards Bella.

Bella let out a tremble of pain, a small noise slipping between her lips.

Edward's eyes widened, Bella's scent filling his senses- intoxicating him. His mouth immediately began to water. He looked over to Bella's figure. Her eyes showed complete horror and she stumbled backwards.

_Don't look at me like that..._ Edward begged mentally. _It hurts._

"Bella..." Tanya giggled, "What's wrong? This is what two people that are in love do, after all..."

Bella closed her eyes and looked away, "Tanya, why are you doing this to me?"

_Doing what to her?_ Edward thought.

"We are in love," Tanya repeated.

"He told you _himself_ that he didn't love you-! You're manipulating him!"

_I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya._

_But I don't want to?..._

"Edward..." Tanya whimpered, "Tell me you love me..."

"I..." Edward paused as he did the night before.

"Ed-ward..." Bella whispered, her head down.

"I love you, Tanya..."

Bella collapsed to her knees.

"Edward, you bastard!" an angry snarl yelled.

Emmett held Edward by his neck in a flash and pushed Tanya over. Alice was at Bella's side, her arms wrapped around her.

"Get the hell off me!" Edward hissed.

"Stop hurting Bella!"

"What are you talking about?!" Edward shot back.

Emmett's grip got tighter.

"No. Emmett--" Bella whimpered, "Let him go."

Emmett was off of Edward in a second, then kneeled down to Bella.

"I don't like when he hurts you, Bella..." he whispered.

Bella waved him off, standing up with new confidence. She went over to Tanya, who was still on the floor, and pulled the collar of her shirt up towards her.

_I will no longer be weak. I am better than this._

"He is mine," she said dangerously.

Electricity shot through Edward.

"... and I will make him see the truth. No 'spell' you can put him under will stop me."

"That's my girl!" Alice cheered.  
_  
-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_  
"Isabella!" Charlie shouted, throwing his arms around her.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around her father, "It's been awhile, huh?"

"Yes, it has! Edward told me that you were on a class trip. I can't believe you forgot to tell me. He called when you were sleeping, so I didn't get a chance to talk to you. I left a bunch of messages on your cell phone..."

"I haven't checked in awhile..." Bella admitted.

"Well, come in already!"

Bella walked in with her father.

"I'm still mad at you though," he shook his head. "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm fine dad, really."

"You look great, Bella. You must have had fun on your trip."

"Yeah, I had fun."

"Where'd you go, anyway?"

_Oh crap._

"I-" Bella looked at the clock. It was 6:30 P.M. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm meeting Mike in a half hour."

"Why?"

"Just to hang out with some friends."

"That's good. Mike is a good kid. Before you go... tell me... how's Edward?"

"He's good," Bella said quickly.

"I can tell he's back. You're... happy."

Bella nodded and smiled, "I'll fill you in on everything later when I get back home."

_There's no point in staying at the Cullens anymore._

"Okay... don't be later that 11:00 tonight."

_Stupid curfews._

"Alright," Bella ran up to her room.

Bella smiled upon entering, and she threw on a black two piece bathing suit that tied around her neck. Then, she put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Ironic, wearing a bathing suit under winter clothes. Not that it mattered anyway, she did not get 'cold' or 'hot'. She was always... just fine. She knew though, that the hotspring would feel great on her skin.

She went down the stairs in a rush, "See you later, Charlie!"

"Be safe, Bella. You sure you don't have any upcoming fieldtrips to tell me about?"

Bella laughed, "I'm sure."

"11:00!"

"Got it!"

She left the house and headed for her car. She put the key in the ignition and it started loudly. As she went down the one-oh-one, as instructed by Mike, she swore she would never criticize Edward and his fast driving ever again. She could run faster than this...

_Edward..._ she sighed.

Then, Bella followed Mike's directions off the highway and onto an exit. She saw Mike waiting in his car and he led her off the exit, across the desolate roads, to the end of a forest trail. They got to the desired place where the small dirt road ended about a half hour later. Mike hopped out of his car and opened the door for Bella.

"Hello beautiful..."

A figure in the shadows snarled.

"Hey, Mike..." Bella replied.

"Hope you brought your bathing suit."

"Yep, I did."

"Good," he took her hand. "We have to go off the trail a little bit. Don't worry about the darkness... if it scares you, you can hold on to me..." he chuckled.

"I'll be fine," Bella laughed, "I like the darkness... I know my way around in it."

"Talented in the dark, huh?" Mike laughed.

Another snarl from the shadows erupted, too low for either of them to hear.

Bella laughed at his crude humor. She could only imagine what was going to happen when she got to the hot spring with Mike and his friends.

Okay, maybe she was a little reckless. But really, who cared, right?

Bella, however, was oddly unaware of the cold, black eyes staring at her from the shadows. A snarl erupted from deep within his chest, which went unnoticed. Bella was preoccupied tonight, because she would have sensed _his_ presence awhile ago. _He_ had followed her all the way from her house. _He_ intended on watching her carefully.

-

-

-

-

**"For you..."** _he_ whispered.

* * *

  
_To Be Continued..._

* * *

  
**Author's Note: Here we go with the cliffies again (plz dont kill me). Thirsty for more?...**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. ILY :)

Thank you to the people that added me on MySpace :)

Thank you... um... yeah... to everyone. LOL :)

Statistics:

Current Reviews: 327  
Reviews for Update: ?? - you'll see when I update! LOL.

It's like I set a review for update, but yet I didn't... ??

I hope you liked.

_Mezzanottex3_


	9. All Over You

**Review Response:**

**(1.) Blunt: Watch what the hell you're saying. I don't appreciate your comment, and I find it childish and offensive. I turned off anonymous reviews, because I'm tired of people saying cruel things and then thinking that they're safe from retaliation. I'll put this simply... If you don't want to review DON'T REVIEW. It's not like I'm threatening or forcing you. I'm seeing if this story got your attention enough to be worth reviewing for; I'm seeing if it has you on the edge of your seat enough to review. I do not care what Segolily (no offense to her) does, because everyone runs things differently. If you don't like it. Leave.**

**And don't come back. (grrr...)****  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

_

* * *

_

I've got to feel you in my bones again-

_**I'm all over you.**_

_I'm not over you._

_I want to **taste** you one more time again-_

_**I'm all over you.**_

_I'm not over you._

_In my daydreams... In my sleep..._

_**Infatuation** turning into **disease.**_

_You could cure me, see, all you have to do now is please try._

_Give it your best shot and try._

****

All I'm asking for is love.

* * *

"Hey, where did Eddy go?" Tanya asked.

Alice fidgeted nervously.

"Alice?" Tanya asked accusingly.

"He had to go hunt," Alice lied.

"I don't believe you. Why are you so reluctant to tell me?"

"He didn't want me to tell you," Alice replied, "... because, in truth, he out to get you something _special_... but I can't tell you more!"

Okay, so she lied again. Tanya wasn't going to figure it out any time soon anyway.

"My engagement ring!" Tanya sang, dancing around the Cullen Residence.

"He'll kill me for telling you! Don't say anything!" Alice said through clenched teeth.

"I won't. See, Alice? We're finally warming up to each other!"

_As if..._ Alice thought.

Alice knew exactly where Edward was going. Although she still couldn't see into his future, she wasn't stupid.

... and it wasn't to go get some damn engagement ring.

**x x x**

**x x x**

**x x x**

"We're here!" Mike chimed.

Bella looked up into the clearing Mike had led her to.

"Wow, Mike..." she said, amazed.

Her eyes gazed upon the water that the moon reflected off of. The water was steaming, and a gentle smell filled the air. Bella took in a deep breath, the water was calming her already.

"This is beautiful..." she said.

"Not as beautiful as you are..."

Bella laughed gently, "Thank you."

There was no way to truly describe the springs. First, there was a waterfall (quite small), with cool water, to the right of the spring- which emptied into a small lake. Then, to the left of that lake, there was an outcropping of several smoothe, black rocks. The rocks jutted out and formed a circular figuration, incased in those rocks was water- water that steamed with heat. That pool of hot water was their destination.

And boy, after a trek through the woods, it was more than inviting.

Mike smiled and shouted, "We're here, guys!"

Bella's eyes widened as a smell came to her nose. It was the smell of one of her own kind. She turned to look over her shoulder, and just as quickly as she picked up the scent, it was gone.

But she knew.

Ohh... she knew.

_Edward followed me here._

She smirked.

_This is going to be fun. Alice is going to be proud of me._

There were three boys in the spring, and they turned when Mike shouted to them.

"Hey!" one of the boys shouted, "Come on in! You guys must be freezing!"

"That's Dave..." Mike whispered, "He's the one who found this place."

"Oh," Bella said, nodding and following Mike.

They got to where they would enter the spring, and Mike slipped off his pants and shirt, going in with his boxers.

That's when Bella smelled someone different. It was not one of her kind. It was...

Werewolf.

"JACOB?!" she shouted in surprise, looking at the muscular, tan boy in the spring.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Bells."

_Ohh... tonight is going to be exciting_.

"You're one of Mike's friends?!" she asked incredously.

"Yepp he is," Mike replied. "For about a year now too-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Bella directed her question to Jake.

"Didn't think it'd be important," Jake said, smiling. "Now, you must _be _freezing..." he said that last word sarcastically, "So strip and come in."

That's when Bella heard something from the shadows of the trees. She turned to look over her shoulder again but just as before- as quickly as she had picked it up, it had disappeared.

"Did you guys hear something?" Bella said nervously, directing her question more to Jake than anyone else.

"Nope..." Mike said.

Jake nodded slowly.

"Come in, Bella," his voice was more serious now.

Bella smirked, deciding that a little show for these boys wasn't a bad idea.

Who was going to stop her, anyway?

**x x x**

**x x x**

**x x x**

_I'll kill them..._

**_I'll fucking kill them all._**

Edward watched Bella carefully from the shadows. His anger was out of control. It wasn't enough that Bella had agreed to go with Mike, but now he finds out that Jacob Black is here too.

Tonight was not a good night.

Edward wasn't exactly sure why he was here, and not with Tanya. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way towards his sister. He felt jealousy... he felt hate... he felt... sadness?

Was there something he did that he couldn't remember?

Oh, if he only knew.

Thinking about Bella sometimes caused his head to pound in pain. He wasn't sure why- perhaps he was thinking too hard? Like, for example, how had Bella become a vampire? The details were all fuzzy... and when he thought too hard-

**PULSE.**

"Fuck!" he cursed, holding his head.

_I guess I'll stop thinking about that..._

The same, repetitive line played over and over in Edward's head- like a broken record:

_I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya. I love Tanya._

He was quite honestly getting a headache from it all, so he tried to listen to what was going on at the spring.

_"Didn't think it'd be important,"_ Edward heard Jake say, _"Now, you must be freezing..."_ he said that last word sarcastically, _"So strip and come in."_

_So strip and come in._

Edward growled, and it must have been too loud because Bella turned around.

And just like that, he shot off.

He came back seconds later, crouching in the thick underbrush. Bella's back was to him, and he watched her carefully- if something bad happened to her- dear God he'd be the first one out there.

He watched Bella slowly take off her shirt from the top half of her body. She was wearing a black bikini, that covered the top half of her chest and revealed her delicious skin. It was a beautiful, creamy color in the moonlight.

One of the boys whistled, and Edward's eyes narrowed. He saw how every boy in the spring was undressing Bella with their eyes.

Then, Bella slowly slid her pants down. Edward closed his eyes in frustration. He was feeling "things" he shouldn't be feeling for his "sister" right now.

_Stupid 17 year old hormones!_

_"Dammmnnnn..."_ one of the boys said, _"She's hot as all hell..."_

Mike smacked the boy and shook his head, _"She's the only girl here! Don't make her uncomfortable!"_

The boy scowled.

Bella took her dark, silky hair that went down past her shoulders, and put it up in a messy bun. Several curls came out and framed her face. God, seeing her in a bikini... with her hair up in a sexy mess... (which Edward strangely liked)... It... to put simply... made her look hot.

Really hot.

Like "uh-oh Edward's got an erection" hot.

**x x x**

**x x x**

**x x x**

"Coming in-" Bella said.

She entered the water that went up to her collarbone. The heated water surrounded her and warmed her core. Then, the thought entered her of how incredibly hot, body temperature wise, of course, Jake was at the moment. Being a werewolf and all-

... well, she wasn't going to just ask him in front of everyone. But she took it that he liked it because he would have gotten out.

Mike was to her left, and Jake was to her right. The other two boys were sitting across from them.

"So, how's Edward?" Jake asked.

"He's-..." Bella was at a loss for words.

"He's doing good," Mike seethed, putting his arm around Bella.

Jacob glared and growled a growl that only Bella would hear.

"Him and his _heartbreaker_ self..." Mike hissed. "I warned her..." he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Jacob said, "Bella- don't tell me that he hurt you again-"

Before Bella could speak up, Mike said, "He has a new girlfriend he's totally crazy over... her name is Tanya-"

Jacob growled definetely louder.

"I thought, Bella I thought..." Jacob mumbled, gazing into her eyes. "I thought he was over her- the other night-"

Bella nodded and sighed, "I thought so too."

"Can I hold her for a moment?" Jacob asked Mike.

Mike took his arm away from Bella, and Jacob pulled Bella close to him. He placed his lips in her hair, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"You don't smell like him... it must be true..." Jacob whispered in her ear.

"Please... Jacob..." she whimpered.

_Stop..._

"Oh, Bella..." he replied, a genuine sadness in his eyes. "I'll always be here for you..."

And then his lips met her's, and the water turned up a couple degrees.

If possible.

**x x x **

**x x x **

**x x x**

Edward watched Bella carefully.

_"So, how's Edward?"_ Jake asked.

Edward listened to Bella stutter, _"He's-"_

_"He's doing good..."_ Mike said, putting his arm around her, _"Him and his heartbreaker self... I warned her..."_

Edward wasn't sure why he was in pain.

_"What do you mean?"_ Jacob said, _"Bella- don't tell me that he hurt you again-"_

_'...again?'_ Edward thought to himself.

_"He has a new girlfriend he's totally crazy over... her name is Tanya-"_ Mike said.

_'What does he mean by "new girlfriend"...? I've only always loved Tanya...'_ Edward thought to himself.

Edward heard Jacob growl.

_"I thought, Bella I thought..."_ Jacob mumbled, gazing into Bella's eyes. _"I thought he was over her- the other night-"_

_'T-The other night?'_ Edward thought to himself, _'M... my head...'_

Edward saw Bella nod her head, pain evident on her face, _"I thought so too..."_

_"Can I hold her for a moment?"_ Jacob asked suddenly.

Jealousy flashed wildly in Edward's eyes. He watched Jacob's nose bury in her hair, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_"You don't smell like him... It must be true..."_ he said.

_"Please... Jacob..."_ Bella whimpered.

_"Oh, Bella_..." Jacob said softly_, "I'll always be here for you_..."

Jacob's lips descended to hers, and a feral, uncontrollable growl, erupted from Edward.

Edward couldn't control his body. His mind and his body were conflicting. It was taking everything he had to not run and take Bella away from these boys. He clutched the a trunk of a nearby tree, and it snapped dangerously.

_'Are they together?...'_ Edward asked himself.

**_'NO!'_** a voice in the back of his head shouted.

_'Why do I care?'_

**_'She is mine. She is mine. She is mine.'_**

_'What's... going on... I can't... control... myself...'_

**_'What does Jacob think he's doing?!'_**

_'No... I shouldn't go out there... it's none of my buisness...'_

**_'I need her. I want her. I crave her. Bella...'_**

_'My Bella...'_

**_'My Bella.'_**

**x x x**

**x x x**

**x x x**

She knew he was watching. She knew. She knew. So she kissed back.

She heard Edward's growl from the shadows. God, he was angry.

Jacob pulled away, hearing the same thing. Bella smirked up at him, and he smirked at her. He understood her plan. They were going to make Edward as jealous as possible. Jacob knew that they would be nothing but best friends.

But that doesn't mean that he had to keep his hands off of her.

His lips crashed onto her's again, and she moaned gently. Jacob smirked against her lips, holding back laughter on how difficult this would be for Edward.

Then, Mike coughed- a disruptive 'what the hell stop making out' kind of cough.

Jake and Bella moved away and she sighed.

"You smell like a bloodsucker..." Jacob whispered in her ear.

"I had to hold my breath..." Bella countered.

He chuckled.

"Are you guys together?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Yes," Jacob chuckled. "Truly, madly, deeply."

"Okay Cascada, clam down," Bella laughed.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain-" Jacob began.

"Jacob!" Bella started laughing at his singing.

"I want to bathe with you in the sea-"

Bella listened to his singing voice- which was good but nothing compared to Edward's.

"I wanna lay like this forever..." Jacob whispered, hugging Bella close to him, "... until the sky falls down on me."

"Until the sky falls down on me..." Bella replied softly.

**x x x**

**x x x**

**x x x**

"I had a great time guys, really!" Bella said, drying herself off with towels that Mike's friends had brought.

"Come again any time, gorgeous," one of Mike's friends said.

Bella laughed and slipped on her clothes, taking down her hair and running her fingers through the silky strands.

"Ready to go already?" Mike asked, still in the spring. He put a pouty face on.

"Yeah. My father and his curfews..." Bella said.

"It's okay," Jacob's voice suddenly said. "I'll take her back to her car, Mike."

Mike looked over to Jacob who was dressed and beside Bella already.

"Alright," he said. "Take care, Bella. See you tomorrow."

"Bye guys. Thanks for inviting me."

"Come..." Jacob said, leading her away.

As soon as they were away from the boys, Jacob picked up his pace and so did Bella- they got to Bella's car in less than five minutes.

"Thanks for everything..." Bella said at the door of her car, winking.

Jacob chuckled, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

"You're awesome, you know that?" she flashed Jacob the smile that Edward loved.

"Ah, I've been told..." he said, staring at her face in the moonlight.

She laughed, "Well... I'll see you later."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Kay."

And with that, she was off. There was no sign of Edward, but she knew that this was the calm before the storm. No spell Tanya put him under could keep him away from her, and she liked that.

He was drawn to her.

She pulled into her driveway at 10:40 P.M., twenty minutes earlier than her curfew. She knew Charlie would be pleased.

"I'm home!" she shouted, walking in.

"Hey, Bella! I'm in the kitchen!"

She walked into the kitchen to see him at the table with a cup of tea, reading the paper.

"How was your night?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"Good," he repeated.

"Well... I'm going off to bed..." she said with a pretend yawn.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Bells," Charlie said. "We can talk about your trip tomorrow then, I suppose?"

_Oh yeah..._ Bella remembered, _my "class trip"... what am I going to tell him?!... well I have all night to think about it._

Bella proceeded up the stairs to her room, and upon shutting the door behind her, she fell down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Then, she remembered something, and pulled a folder out of her backpack. She went to her desk and turned on the small desk lamp. She opened her folder and pulled out Edward's painting from earlier that day.

"And so the..." she began, reading the top.

"... lion fell in love with the lamb," a velvet voice finished for her.

Her eyes widened, and she swung around, knocking down the lamp and the only source of light in the process. He had masked his presence.

"What are you doing here?!" she said suddenly.

"To get what belongs to me," he hissed, his voice angry and hard.

"Th-the painting?" she whimpered.

"Nice try, love..." he replied, a smirk on his face.

* * *

  
_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: So... um... uh... yeah. Hope you liked. I've given it some thought and decided that I'm not going to put up statistics for a little bit. Just to see how it goes...**

So I'm asking you now to review. IF YOU WANT TO. -huggz-

Feedback is delicious.

Not as delicious as Edward, but that's okay.

So um... don't take cliffies so seriously, because you know I'm gonna update between 1-3 days... if I don't, that means I'm physically unable to get to my computer LOL.

So, is Edward back?!  
Has he snapped out of Tanya's spell?!

Find out when I put out the next chapter about our favorite bipolar vampire! LOLZ. Okay not really bipolar but... okay maybe a little bit...

Don't worry he'll get better xD

You still love him.

C'mon. You can't deny it.

Rawr.

xoxoxo

_Mezzanottex3_


	10. Animal I Have Become

**Chapter 10 - the first double digit chapter of many! :D**

**Thank you for the reviews & encouragement. They give me inspiration & make me feel loved. Lol. xoxoxo.**

**P.S - I don't know why, but lately, the song "Lollipop" reminds me of Edward... "Sh-sh- she lick me like a lollipop..." XD**

**... leave me alone LOLZ... let me wallow in my insanity.**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I can't escape this hell... so many times I've tried..._

_... but I'm still caged inside..._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare..._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see-_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become..._

_Help me believe..._

_It's not the real me._

_**Somebody help me tame this animal...**  
_

* * *

_"And so the..." she began, reading the top._

_"... lion fell in love with the lamb," a velvet voice finished for her._

_Her eyes widened, and she swung around, knocking down the lamp and the only source of light in the process. He had masked his presence._

_"What are you doing here?!" she said suddenly._

_"To get what belongs to me," he hissed, his voice angry and hard._

_"Th-the painting?" she whimpered._

_"Nice try, love..." he replied, a smirk on his face._

x x x

**'Love?'**

Bella's breathing was heavy, and she wasn't sure why. Her best bet would be the fear and _adrenaline_ pumping through her veins. She looked at the vampire before her, and realized that even in the darkness, he was still beautiful.

"You shouldn't be h-here-" Bella stuttered, "You've no reason to be!"

"Perhaps you're correct..." he said, his voice etched with strain, "But I _need_ to..."

"Why do you _need_ to be here?!" Bella snapped back, trying to keep her voice low.

He was walking towards her ever so slowly, his face was torn— as if his mind and his body weren't agreeing with each other.

"I don't know why..." he hissed, his voice becoming angry again.

Bella took steps backwards, trying to keep the distance between them.

"... I don't know why my body needs you so much."

_'Needs.'_

Bella found her back against the door of her room, one hand clutching the handle.

"St-stay away-" she whimpered, not sure if she actually wanted him there or didn't.

"You don't mean that," he said smugly, "I can see _that_ look in your eyes..."

"I-I do mean it..." she replied.

"Really, now?" he said, and even in the darkness, she could see his smirk as he pressed his body up against hers.

"Don't do this—" Bella begged.

His nose skimmed from her shoulder to the base of her throat, "Why do I want you so much?..."

This was too much for Bella. Her hand slowly turned her door knob...

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward chuckled, smirking against her skin.

Her grabbed her wrists and pinned both of them above her head with just one of his hands. He nipped at her neck and then licked gently.

"God, you taste _delicious..._" he purred.

"You have Tanya..." Bella whimpered.

Edward's lips froze on her skin for a second, and then, using his free hand, he made one of her legs wrap around his waist.

"The lion and the lamb—" Edward whispered, grinding against her.

Bella threw her head back and bit her lip- she hated, so much, the power he had over her.

"When I was painting that picture..." he whispered, his free hand snaking it's way down her body, only to stop at her ass. He rocked her forward, so that she could feel his obvious arousal.

"... I wasn't thinking about _Tanya_... I was thinking about _you_..."

"W-What?" she gasped.

He pressed his body harder against hers, and a cracking sound came from the wooden door.

"Come with me..." he whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe and sucking on it, "Let me _show you_ what I was thinking about doing _to you_ as I painted that picture..."

Bella shook her head, "We shouldn't- we shouldn't- you're engaged and-"

"I _need this_, Bella... please... I need to make sense of everything I'm feeling-"

"But-"

"Please..." he whimpered in her ear, _"For **me**."_

For him.

Well, this was a change.

"My... father..."

"Don't worry about him..." Edward growled, "He's asleep already..."

Bella's mind was clouded with confusion. She wanted to help Edward get back to the way he was, and if this is what he needed...

"Take me away," she whispered in a sultry voice.

"Don't tempt me too much, Bella..." he warned, "If I didn't know better, I'd rip off your sweatpants right now and fuck you against this door..." he squeezed her wrists that he was holding with his hand, "But..." he pressed her harder against the door and a cracking noise came from it again— but this time it was significantly louder. "This door wouldn't hold out very long."

"Oh Edward..." she moaned, provoking him.

"Bella..." he hissed dangerously, his lips colliding with hers.

His tongue made it's way into her mouth, and spiraled around hers. She tasted even better than she smelled. He kissed her harder, and the door began to crack again.

In an instant, Bella was swept up into two strong arms and was feeling the wind in her hair. Edward was carrying her close to him, her head resting in the valley of his neck. Her arms were around his neck, and she inhaled deeply, his scent making her crazy.

_This is for him,_ she told herself_. This is so I can get my Edward back._

_I'll do whatever I can to help._

**'Promise to find a way... to pull me back.'**

_I promised him I would..._

_And I will._

She looked up at him, at his hair blowing in the wind, and the moonlight that gently shone through the trees as he ran.

She realized that this is where she wanted to be.

She gently moved her lips to touch the skin of his neck, and he hissed.

"Damnit, Bella..."

His lips met hers, and he didn't slow his pace as he kissed her with raw passion. He skillfully dodged trees and other obstacles as his lips selfishly kissed her. His kisses were brusing her lips, but she wasn't complaining. She craved his touch, as much as she wanted to deny it.

Tonight was about them.

**Him** and **her.**

**Her** and **him.**

The **lion** and the **lamb.**

Damn him and his fast running. They arrived at _their_ meadow quickly- it only took about five minutes. He held her close to him, his lips still against hers. He pressed her down against the cool grass and hovered above her.

Edward's body was reacting violently. Blood pounded on his lions. God, it hurt. It begged him to ravage her— he took a deep, uneasy breath.

"Tell me why I want you so much..." he whispered, kissing her neck and groping at one of her breasts.

She moaned and her hips rose up, grinding against his. He growled low. She was not making this easy.

"Because I am yours..." she whispered back. "And I always will be."

**'Mine. Mine. Mine. You are mine.'**

Edward's head began to pound and his lips met hers. He kissed her hard- hoping he could make sense of the pounding in his head. And he slowly did. It was become clearer- the pounding was dying down.

"Tell me," he hissed, ripping her shirt in two. "Quickly- talk to me about _us_."

His lips kissed down her chest and he untied the top part of the bathing suit she still had on. His mouth sucked on one of the hardened peaks while she threw her head back. In a state of total euphoria, Bella moaned.

"Us?..." Bella whimpered, watching him remove his own shirt.

"Whenever I think about us... my head pounds... but when I'm touching you, I can..." his hand slid down her flawless skin to the waistband of her pants,"So easily..." his fingers rubbed the outside of her entrance, above the the bottom piece of her bikini. "Forget about the pain..."

Bella moaned and gripped the grass of the meadow.

"You...a...ah...c-came back to Forks...about a w-week ago..." she moaned as he kissed her neck, his fingers still rubbing her entrance, "Y-you... told me you came back... for me... you b-bit me..."

Edward's fingers plunged into her dripping entrance, moving the piece of material covering her out of the way.

_"Edward!"_ she groaned, her body arching upwards.

"Just keep talking to me—" he ordered, "_Don't you dare stop_."

In one quick movement, he took off the bottom part of her bikini along with her pants.

"You're making t-this very hard..."

"Bella-" his voice was desperate.

His fingers pumped in and out of her at a wild pace, and his lips found her neck again. He bit down on a _certain spot_ that only her Edward would know. She moaned and her breathing became labored.

"You told me y-you loved me... you pr-promised me that no one could take you away from me... ohhhh God, Edwardd..." she drawled.

**'I promise that there is no one in this world that can take me away from you...'**

He then ripped his pants open rather quickly- desperately. His hardened erection coming free. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a marvel, really- like if you visited a natural art museum, you would see statues of naked men. Edward belonged in one of those museums.

She bet that he could make all the statues jealous of him.

"More... _more_..." he snarled, helplessly thrusting his cock against the outside of her dripping core. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he licked his lips.

"Y-You..." Bella was breathing hard. "You got into a fight with Jacob... because you were so protective of me—"

**'It was a mistake you made. To touch someone who's not yours.'**

Edward groaned, his head was spiraling in pain.

"Edward are you al-alright?" Bella whimpered.

"Yes..." he replied, spreading her legs suddenly.

"After your fight with Jacob, I went to you— you asked me to... find a way to pull you back..." Bella stuttered.

**'Promise to find a way... to pull me back.'**

**'I promise you, Edward... I will get you back.'  
**  
Edward's head hurt more than before and he grunted. He wanted desperately to plunge into her core— her core that was soaked— for him. For him and only him. Scenes flashed before Edward's eyes- the night Bella was talking about- it was becoming clear... he closed his eyes tightly.

**'I love you... Bella... believe me that no matter what happens... I'll always love you...'**

"Bella..." he moaned, spreading her legs the farthest apart they could go.

_I can't wait._

"E-Edward?" she replied.

**'Don't leave me-'**

**'Silly Bella. Why would I do something like that?'**

Edward sharply thrust into her, and she let out a yelp. He hissed at the tightness and pressed in deeper until he filled her completely.

**'Lets... make love.'**

Then, all of the sudden, it all made sense. He had found and put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

Love for Bella filled his entire being— he remembered _everything._

Edward moved harder— faster— everything was becoming clear. He was remembering. Tanya's spell was no where as effective as Bella's love.

"Ohhh Edward..." she moaned, her hands pinned down by his.

He looked at her with her favorite crooked smile as he thrust particularly hard. She moaned, her thrusts meeting his.

"Do that again—" he ordered, biting at her neck.

She lifted her hips again and he thrust hard, filling her. She threw her head back.

"Fuck—" he cursed.

**'I love you.'**

**'I love you too.'**

"Who do you belong to?!"

She bit her lip, her darkened eyes were closed in sheer pleasure. _God_, she missed this.

He thrust particularly _hard_— and her eyes snapped open.

"WHO?!" he roared.

"Yo-you!" she cried in response.

"Say my name..." he ordered.

"E...E..." she could barely form a coherent thought at the moment.

"Bella!" he growled.

"Edward!" she cried, biting her lip.

He smirked, thrusting harder... faster... deeper into the tight wetness. A growl erupted from deep in his chest, a low, predatorial grow.

"Get on your knees..." he ordered.

Bella looked up at him.

"_Now_," he ordered.

He pulled himself out of her, his hand stroking his member with the sudden lack of her tight passage. She flipped quickly- surprising herself at the speed- and went onto her knees. Her hair was a mess, but he seemed to like it. Bella looked back at him and bit her lip. She heard him growl and come behind her.

"You make me so _fucking hard_—" he whimpered, bend over her and biting her earlobe.

She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Edward..." she begged.

"Tell me what you want..." he hissed, one of his hands at her entrance— his fingers stretching her to accomodate his size from a different angle. The other hand roughly kneaded one of her breasts.

"I- I..." she whimpered.

"Say it..." he said in a sultry whisper, sucking on her earlobe.

"I want you to—" she managed to say.

"Bella—" he needed this too. He was starting to ache. He teased her by gently putting in the tip of his cock into her core and moving around a little.

"_God... I want you inside me—"_ she said.

He shoved his swollen shaft into her dripping cunt and immediately let out a growl at the sensation.

"Spread your legs wider—" he ordered.

She did as instructed, and he filled her completely.

"_Ohhh fuck... _you're tighter in this position..." he growled.

His pumps were irratic and lust driven. But there was something behind his movements... it was _love_.

Bella closed her eyes. He was back. He was back. He was hers.

He gripped her breasts roughly, creating a tempo by slamming her waist against his. His chest was pressed against her bare back and he nipped at her neck. He humped her hard— very much like an animal— and uncontrollable growls came from his throat. He felt her walls tighten around him.

"I'm going to- I'm going to-" Bella said, breathlessly.

"Hold it—" Edward ordered.

Edward moved in and out faster, his own release building quickly. He could feel his cock throbbing with the anticipation of a much needed release. And he knew she could too.

"Ed- Edward..." she moaned, "Please..."

"_Not yet_..." he hissed.

He thrust harder, and his tempo became irratic. His whole body began to tremble— the first sign of a mind-blowing orgasm. Bella, by this time, was moaning uncontrollably.

"I can't... I can't hold it..." she whimpered.

"Now... now, Bella!" he growled.

Bella's tight walls tightened around his member and her juices enveloped around him. Edward gave one last _deep_ thrust, and he pressed himself hard against her. He exploded inside of her, his body trembling in satisfaction. He had come to a release he could only find with her.

Edward took himself out of her and rolled over unto his back, next to her. Bella collapsed onto her elbows. Her head touched the ground while her knees still stood. She was trembling and gripping the grass with her hands.

"Bella..." Edward's velvet voice whispered.

Bella turned her head to left, her eyes gazing right into his _golden_ ones. Her breathing was still heavy as she collapsed onto the cool grass. She laid on her back next to him, and closed her eyes as her chest heaved up and down.

"I love you," he whispered.

She opened one eye and looked to him.

"How long ago did you sense _her_ approaching us?"

"Realized about half-way into it."

"Why didn't you stop?" she asked.

"Figured that if she got here in time, she would enjoy the show."

Bella laughed softly, flashing Edward his favorite smile.

"You're a dangerous creature, you know that, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've been told..." Bella replied, sitting up and grabbing the top piece of her bathing suit. "Once or twice..."

Edward chuckled and zipped up his pants. Bella found the bottom piece of her bathing suit but was stopped by Edward.

"Do you really have to? I still have to thank you for snapping me out of _her_ curse..." he asked, honest curiosity in his voice.

Bella laughed, pulling up the bottom piece. "I don't think _she'll_ like that very much."

"I don't care what _she_ likes," Edward said, kissing her neck.

Bella's eyes widened suddenly. There was a place on her neck that was extremely tender. She looked to Edward in alarm.

"Nice mark you have there..." Edward chuckled.

"W-What... you... bit me?!" Bella stuttered.

Edward lightly kissed over the mark.

"Yes. Relax, it's a territorial mark."

"A territorial mark?"

"I'm marking what's mine."

"Edward-" Bella began.

He licked the mark and delicious chills shot through her body. She bit her lip, _"Ohhh..."_

Edward pulled away suddenly. He let out a frustrated growl.

"Make a sound like that again... and we're going to show _her_ round two."

Bella shook her head and laughed. She looked around for her shirt and realized it was ripped in two.

"Aw... Edward!" she scolded.

He chuckled, "Yes, love?"

She looked around and, finding Edward's shirt on the ground, she ripped in half. She heard him growl, a low, playful growl. She looked up at him and placed her hand on her hip.

"Now we're even."

"Not quite... theres still something covering your chest..." he whispered, tugging on the knot that held up the top piece of her bathing suit.

She widened her eyes in alarm.

He chuckled and let her go as she quickly found and pulled up her sweatpants. They were loose and barely hung on her hips, and between that and the bikini top she had for a shirt, Edward was having a hard time staying in control.

Bella looked over to Edward and smirked. Their marble skin glowed in the moonlight.

"She's close now," Bella whispered.

"You scared?" Edward replied, his arm going around her waist as he stood next to her.

Bella crossed her arms, a smirk appearing on her face.

"You know, I never got a real chance to try out my telekinesis powers..."

Edward raised an eyebrow suggestively. Something about her confidence turned him on.

Well, it was either that or the fact that the top part of her bathing suit barely covered her breasts.

"She's had this coming for a long time..." Bella hissed.

Edward nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying. His eyes were glued on her delicious, smooth marble skin...

Bella shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling Edward's eyes on her.

-

-

-

-

-

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Stop staring at my boobs."

-

-

-

-

"Yes, love. Sorry."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked :) I ended this chapter at more of a funny note than the others. Don't be mistaken- Tanya is - a - coming. LOL. **

**By the way, I just had an adrenaline rush. They're common, haven't you heard?**

**If you haven't, do what Edward recommends and google it... ;)**

**LOLZ. (if you don't know what i'm talking about, look up twilight tuesday on youtube from last week)**

**And yeah. I goggled it. So what? XD Haha.**

_**Mezzanottex3**_


	11. Turbulence, Apologies, & Plans

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

7.4.08.  
Edward & Bella's car scene added :)

* * *

Tanya came quick, her run was frantic and angry- much like a rabid animal. And with the look on her face, Bella would have faced a rabid animal anytime. She ran right up to Bella and Edward, stopping several feet away from them. She was enraged to see Edward shirtless and Bella's clothes barely hanging on.

"Edward, darling, what are you doing here?" she asked, her fists were clenched in anger.

Edward secured his grip on Bella, showing both of them that he was still in control.

"I don't know, _darling_," he shot back, "What does it look like?"

Tanya cringed back for a second, her gaze locking on Edward's. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Edward chuckled. Bella could tell that Tanya was trying to bring Edward back under, and she squeezed his hand. He looked to her with a confident smirk.

"You're going to have to do more than that to capture me, Tanya," Edward said.

Tanya's glare sharpened on Bella, "You... you... if you hadn't become a part of his life he would be _mine_!"

"Tough," Bella spat, feeling anger and confidence rush through her.

"Excuse me?" Tanya said, stepping towards Bella.

Edward growled protectively.

"No, Edward, it's alright... She's had this coming for a long time_..._"

Edward raised an eyebrow and carefully unwrapped his arm from her waist, taking a step back. He was quite curious about what Bella was going to do. Tanya had a scowl on her face as she growled viciously. Then, Bella growled in return- a deep, warning growl.

A sudden chill shot up Edward's spine. He had never heard Bella growl before.

Hearing Bella growl was absolutely stunning.

Bella glared as Tanya charged straight for her.

"Last words?" Bella asked.

"None that I'd like to say to you!" Tanya said, leaping for her.

Edward's breath caught in his throat as Tanya was sent flying backwards, skidding on the ground. Bella hadn't even moved, except for the corner of her mouth that was forming a smirk.

"What the hell was that?!" Tanya hissed.

Bella took slow steps towards Tanya, "Telekinesis has it's advantages..."

Edward licked his lips, God she was hot when she dominated...

_Deep breaths, Edward... deep breaths... calm yourself..._

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. There was definetely something wrong with him. Sex-crazed vampire...

Tanya got up and went towards Bella again. Tanya cocked her fist back, aiming towards Bella face. Bella closed her eyes and caught her fist with one of her hands. A sickening cracking noise came from Tanya's fist as she cried and flew backwards then charged at Bella again. Bella gracefully dodged her kicks and punches as if she was dancing to an exquisite tune...

... and that's when Edward realized that she was humming. She was humming the melody he had composed for her.

Her body moved in tune with the dancing. She was moving elegantly, softly, and slowly... giving off an aura that could raise the dead. No pun intended.

"Wh-What the fuck?!" Tanya hissed, frustrated.

"Come at me..." Bella whispered.

Tanya flew at Bella, and with a gentle wave of Bella's hand, Tanya flew backwards, her face scraping into the ground.

Bella felt power surging through her... a beautiful power... it actually gave her peace. She could feel Edward's gaze on hers as she hummed. Bella smiled and stilled suddenly, both of her hands raised in the air for several seconds before they slowly flowed to her sides. She looked like an elegant dancer, one that been trained for years and years. Finally, Bella's eyes opened and she smirked.

Tanya staggered up for the _last time_, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Tanya froze, twisting uncomfortably.

"W-What are you d-doing?!" she choked out.

"Do you... regret it now?" Bella asked calmly.

Bella raised one of her hands, palm opened, and slowly rose her hand. Slowly, Tanya elevated off of the ground, thrashing wildly. Bella looked back at Edward and saw the shocked expression on his face. She looked slowly back at Tanya.

"Do you?" Bella repeated.

"REGRET WHAT?!" Tanya shouted.

"Causing _me_ pain?"

"I may regret a lot of things..." Tanya said, still in the air. "But hurting you is something I will _never regret._"

"That's all I needed to know."

Bella drew in a breath, and then quickly moving her hand down. A large crash ensued, and Tanya did not get up again.

Bella slowly made her way over to Tanya, her arms crossed.

"How about now?" Bella asked, malice in her voice.

"N-Nev...er..." Tanya spat.

Bella's eyes narrowed and sickening cracking noises ensued from Tanya as Bella slowly turned and walked away. Tanya's limbs were being torn from her by invisible forces- Bella's telekinesis powers... when Bella was several steps away from Tanya, she turned to face her again, got something out of her pocket. A lighter. She lit it and tossed it into what remained of Tanya. A sickening scream and a smell of incense filled the air.

Edward felt strange. It was as if he was in a haze that had suddenly been lifted off him. He shook his head quickly, his eyes widened.

_You did it, Bella. You pulled me back._

Bella took a deep breath, and sudden weakness washed over her system. Her legs gave out but Edward quickly caught her.

"Oh, love..." he whispered, "Are you alright?"

He wanted to say so many things to her. So many different things.

_I'm sorry. I love you. You did it. You're amazing. **You pulled me back.**_

"Couldn't be better..." Bella whimpered.

"Are you sure? You're shaking..."

". . ."

"Bella?!"

**x x x**

**x x x x**

**x x x x x**

Bella awoke to her lullaby. It surrounded her in a gentle hum, a velvety tone surrounded with loving affection. A warm feeling surged through her body- a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Mmm...?" she whimpered.

_What happened?_

Bella ran through her thoughts, remembering the night she spent with Edward, and what she had done to Tanya. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look directly up into the night sky. It looked like _dawn_ was going to be _breaking_ soon...

"Bella? Bella, love? Are you awake?"

"Yes..." she said quietly, looking to the left where the velvet voice came from.

Golden eyes... golden eyes she had never seen sparkle that way in a long time, bore into hers. She had the sudden urge to touch his face, so she reached out her hand and placed a hand gently on the side of his face. He closed his eyes, a smile touching his lips.

"Bella..." he whispered, his voice at ease.

"Are you... b-back?" she stuttered.

His eyes slowly opened, and the melted gold burned into her own eyes.

"Oh, Bella..." his voice was beautiful. "You... _pulled me back_."

The sincerity rang in every word he said. Besides, only _her_ Edward would know about the promise she made to him about pulling him back...

She choked on broken sobs, "E-Edward..."

She was suddenly pulled into his strong embrace.

"Don't cry... Bella, don't cry..." he pleaded.

_It's not like I can really cry anyway..._

"I-I'm s... sorry..." she whimpered against his bare chest.

"Shh..." he whispered, "It's alright... don't apologize... I'm proud of you."

"W-what?" she pulled away to look up at his eyes.

"The way you handled Tanya..." he spoke softly and beautifully, "Was truly stunning..."

"I don't know how I did it..." she whispered.

"It was your anger. You were beautiful," he said simply. "It was as if you were dancing... you were humming your lullaby."

"I remember..." she replied.

"When you killed her... as I watched the smoke rise... I looked at your face. The beauty... oh God the beauty..." his hands caressed her face gently, nothing but love in his eyes. "It was like I had been in a haze... and at that moment... I had risen up... the haze had cleared... and here I am."

"I...I'm so glad-"

"I do feel my demon inside me, however..." Edward whispered. "Just remind me to keep my anger in check, before I become a sex-crazed, possessive, livid vampire."

"Being away from me really left a permanent scar on you, didn't it?"

Edward nodded sadly, his face ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Bella... I'm so sorry-"

She placed a finger on his lips, "It's alright. Really."

"But-"

"Do I have to shut you up?"

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face.

She pressed her lips against his and she could feel his smirk. His kiss was different today. It was _Edward._ Gentle. Loving. Caring. It wasn't lust driven... After a bit, she pulled away, a smile on her lips.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you more..." he replied.

"Oh yeah?" she giggled.

"More than you would believe."

**x x x**

**x x x x**

**x x x x x**

"... and everyone, I'm truly sorry."

Edward was explaining to his family what had happened- how his personality was dangerous. Edward told everyone how he went to the Volturi for power to make Bella his forever... how Aro helped him without wanting anything in return. It seemed that Aro wanted Bella as a vampire as much as Edward did... at that time. After all the explaining, the Cullen family accepted their Edward back with open arms. They were just happy to have Edward back.

Bella had managed to get back to bed before Charlie suspected anything, and she lay awake at 6:00 A.M., staring at the ceiling.

_Time for the last day of school..._ she thought to herself.

She got up, took a quick shower, and dressed herself in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was cold in Forks... even in the summer. Although Bella couldn't really be affected by the weather, she had to show Charlie she cared... and not grow suspicious of course. So, Bella threw on a light jacket over her t-shirt. She brushed her long hair back, and put it up in a messy bun; several strands fell and framed his face. Settled with her appearance, she went down the stairs to meet Charlie for breakfast.

"Good morning, dad," she said.

That's when her thirst hit her and she had to bite her tongue. She was digusted with herself that she'd actually think about drinking Charlie's blood...

"Morning Bella," he said.

He got up and walked towards the door, and a wave of fresh blood hit Bella. Bella willed herself to stay away from him.

"I'm off to work, have fun on your last day of school-" Charlie said, "It's a half-day, isn't it?"

"Yes," Bella squeaked out.

"Alright... I suspect you're going with Edwin for lunch?"

"It's Edward, dad," she felt like she was a broken record, repeating the same line over and over.

_And yes. I'd very much like "lunch"._

"Alright, see ya Bells."

"Bye."

As soon as he was out the door Bella's breathing became labored as she ran upstairs to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were pitch black. The bloodlust was incredible... so incredible that she almost jumped Charlie!

She heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway and she walked downstairs, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. The moment she stepped out, Edward was at her doorstep looking down at her, rain caught in his bronze hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"I-"

"Ah. I see..." he said, taking her chin and making her look up at him.

She looked down, "I almost considered taking Charlie's-"

"I know how it feels," he whispered. "You were once in Charlie's position, and I was once in yours... now just imagine that thirst amplified by several thousand."

"That's... _incredible_."

"La tua cantante..." Edward whispered.

He had made it sound like a dirty word, and he was well aware of that fact due to the smug smile on his face.

"Come, love. Theres blood in the car for you. I saw your eyes earlier this morning..." he wrapped his arm around her, leading her to the car.

She sat in the passenger seat and he handed her a thermos. She eagerly drank down its contents.

"We have to take you hunting one of these days..." he said softly, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards school. "Ah, that reminds me. My family has arranged a camping trip high in the mountains a couple hours from here... and I would very much _love_ for you to come..." he looked over to her.

"Oh. For how long?"

"Whole summer."

"Wow... that's awhile," Bella said suddenly.

"But you're going to come, right?"

"I..."

"Please?" Edward teased.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Bella laughed.

"Nope. You're coming even if I have to tie you up to bring you."

Bella looked to him and raised a brow. A gentle trickle of blood led from the corner of her lips to her chin. Edward drove with one hand, using the other hand to capture her face to look at his. He reached his head over and licked the trail of blood off her face. Bella's eyes widened.

"E-Edward..." she whispered, her breathing uneven.

He smirked then licked his lips, "What are you turning me into?"

Bella didn't respond as she tried to focus on the road ahead of them.

_Oh no oh no oh no..._

To ease the tension, Edward flipped on the radio. Of course, the song only heightened the tension to incredible heights...

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that?**

Edward's grip on the steering wheel was beginning to turn his knuckles white. He was shaking. It was apparent. Bella felt a throbbing between her legs and she swallowed hard.

_What had he turned her into?_

**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it...**

Edward closed his eyes and stepped on the gas. He needed to get out of this car before he did something he was going to regret. And then... it hit him. The deliciously intoxicating smell of Bella's arousal. His eyes darted to the area between her legs. Her legs were crossed, and she was twisting- uncomfortable in her seat. Had she any idea of what she was doing to him?

"Bella..." his voice was barely above a whisper.

She turned to him, biting her lip, "Y-Yeah?"

"I don't particularly like this song. Can you switch the station?"

"Oh! Sure," she said nervously, knowing well that he could smell her arousal.

She quickly flipped through the stations, trying to find a song... Edward closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. Then he knew his mistake... he had taken in a fresh gust of Bella's arousal.

_Oh God..._

**Hey you, Mrs. 'I dont know what the fuck your name is'...  
I'm drawn to you- somethings magnetic here.  
****If I could approach you, or even get close to the scent that you left behind, I'd be fine.  
No doubt that (no doubt) you bring out (bring out) the animal inside...**

_What's with the radio today?!_ Edward thought to himself.

His darker side definetly had an effect on him. His lust was much higher than what it was before he left. And back then, it was trouble enough. Right now it was unbearable.

**I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive**...

He had an erection just thinking about her.

_What has happened to me? What kind of gentleman am I?_

"Edward..." Bella's voice was like a caress and he had to hold back a moan.

_I will not become what I was before... I will not become what I was before..._

Edward turned to her, "Y...yes... love?"

"You don't have to be a gentleman to the point that it hurts you."

"Why do you think it hurts me?"

_Why is it taking so long to get to school?!_

Bella pointed to his pants. Edward didn't have to look down to realize what it was.

"I can't do this to you in the car... its disrespecting to you."

Bella smiled. She had missed his gentleman side, she couldn't lie about that.

"You need it..." Bella whispered, leaning over her seat and gently nibbling on his ear.

**Hey you, Mrs. 'too-good-to-look-my-way' and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me...  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and  
I can think what the hell I want, you got that straight?**

His breathing was shallow, and his hands were tightly around the steering wheel.

"You want it..." Bella continued, her lips traveling down his neck- dragging teeth and tongue.

"Ohhh... Bella..." he moaned, his head going back. "I've never gotten into an accident... I've never gotten a ticket... but I think I'm getting dangerously close..."

Bella giggled, "Edward... I bet you can't even stand right now. How are you going to walk into school?"

A gentle snapping sound came from his steering wheel.

It was true and he knew it.

"Bella..." it was a warning from him, "I won't take you in this car."

Slowly, her hand went down his body to his straining member. Her lips remained at his neck and she closed her eyes, rubbing her hand back and forth.

"Then don't take me," Bella whispered. "Let me _take you_."

His car suddenly jerked to a stop and Bella's eyes opened and she looked around. They had pulled to the side of the road, his car lightly disguised by the trees. They were a couple of minutes away from school...

"Don't stop now," he teased.

Bella turned to him and laughed softly. Edward took his hands off the steering wheel and cradled Bella's face, then brought her face to his and kissed her. His lips kissed hers in earnest, and her lips moved against his with equal passion.

"I love you..." she whispered against his lips, moving her hand against the buldge in his pants.

"Uhh...ohh... Bella... I love you... too..." he replied, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

**I'm sorry. So sorry... _(damn, you're so hot!) _  
Your beauty is so vain... _(damn, you're so hot!)_  
It drives me, yes it drives me... _(damn, your so hot_!)... absolutely insane**

"School..." Edward whispered as Bella undid his pants and slipped his hardened member through the slit of his black boxers, "Late..."

Bella stroked up and down his member as he threw his head back against the headrest of his seat. A gentle vibrating sound came from deep within his chest. Was he... no... he couldn't be...

_Purring?_

He was!

"Edward..." she said in a teasing voice. "Are you _purring_?"

A gentle smile pulled at his lips, "I might be."

Bella liked the effect she had on him, and lowered her mouth around his member. She felt him shiver as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue wrapping around him in a spiral.

"Bella..." he moaned.

Bella moved faster, sending Edward through ecstasy. His eyes were closed as he desperately thrust into Bella's mouth. Bella sucked harder, and burning feeling coursed through his veins. His hands drifted to her head, guiding her movements, and he could feel himself close.

"Pull away..." he whispered suddenly, "B-Bella, I'm close...I can't..."

Bella ignored him and sucked even harder. It took only a couple seconds after his warning that Edward thrust hard into her mouth, an orgasm making his body tremble. His venom flooded her mouth as she greedily swallowed. This venom was the venom flowing through her system, after all; he had bit her. His venom flowed through her veins... mixed with hers...

Bella pulled away and licked her lips. Edward's breathing was anything but normal as he looked to her.

"Better?" she teased.

He laughed lightly, fixing his pants and boxers. Then he kissed Bella gently on her soft lips.

"Thank you, love..." he whispered softly. "Now, come here..."

"W-what?"

"I haven't forgotten the smell of your arousal..." he whispered, his breath tickling at her ear.

She gasped at the sensation. Edward pulled her on top of him and his hand found the waistband of her pants.

**Once you seep in _(once you seep in)_ under my skin _(under my skin)_  
Theres nothing, theres nothing in this world... that could wash you away.**

"A-Are you sure about this?" she whimpered.

"Look at me," Edward commanded.

Bella's eyes met Edwards as she moved around on his waist- feeling his hand snake down her panties. Bella was arched over his body, giving his arm- along with his hand- ample room for him to pleasure her.

"B-Be careful with moving on my waist, love... or we'll be in here for a long time..."

Then, Edward plunged a cold finger into her folds. Bella yelped and bit her lip. Edward growled low and captured her lips in his. He pumped his finger in and out of her quickly, making her writhe in pleasure. Bella desperately thrust against his fingers, grinding against his waist. Edward growled louder this time- kissing her lips, that already bruised from his kisses, even harder.

"Edward..." Bella whimpered.

"Yes, love?" Edward replied, his voice strong. "Is there... something you want?"

_Such a tease._

"More..." Bella begged.

Edward smirked wickedly, "My pleasure."

And then Edward allowed another finger into her, pumping into her wet core faster and harder. Bella moaned in pleasure, pulling her lips away from his and resting her forehead in the valley of his neck.

"Oh, oh...oh..." Bella murmured.

"Come for me, love..." Edward's voice was raspy, and Bella could feel that he was hard..._ again._

Bella felt her orgasm climbing closer and closer... and then Edward felt her walls tighten around his fingers. She cried out in ecstasy and Edward smirked. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked his fingers clean. Bella's breathing was heavy as she picked her head up to look at him.

"Do you feel me?" Edward questioned, his hands coming to rest on her sides.

Bella knew what he meant by "me", moved her waist back and forth, her core and his member were separated by thin pieces of fabric and that fact was driving Edward insane.

**I'm sorry. So sorry... _(damn, you're so hot!) _  
Your beauty is so vain... _(damn, you're so hot!)_  
It drives me, yes it drives me... _(damn, your so hot_!)... absolutely insane**

"I don't feel anything," Bella teased, moving her hips back and forth to exaggerate.

Edward scowled at her, "Are you teasing me, Bella?"

"No! I'm serious!" she rubbed her waist harder against his and he threw his head back, his mouth elicting a moan.

Bella could very well feel his member which was throbbing quite hard at the moment. What harm could a little teasing do, anyway?

"Please, Bella... stop torturing me. Let me..." his hands tugged at the waistband of her pants- this time to remove them.

"Hmmm..." Bella teased, grinding her waist against his. His strong hands suddenly gripped her hips tightly, his eyes flashing lust. He quickly slipped off her pants and unzipped his.

He was harder than before.

He smirked as he looked up at her. Bella just tried to get her breathing back to normal, her eyes were closed tightly. And then, he entered her without warning- perhaps payback for teasing him, and Bella cried out, her sounds were even louder because of the closed space they were in.

Edward threw his head back again, savoring the tight sensation. His hands rested tightly on her waist, moving her roughly up and down. Bella bit her lip and joined in his movements, and her lips found his neck. She gently nipped at his neck.

Delicious.

_Sinfully_ delicious.

Bella ground her waist against his, feeling him fill her. He was _huge_, and Bella couldn't get over the fact of _how huge_. She moved faster, bouncing up and down on top of him, and this time he captured her lips in response. Edward's tongue plunged into her mouth, entwining around her own tongue and sucking. He even tasted delicious... And by the time, Edward was drunk with _her_ taste.

_More more more more..._

**I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE... I'd eat you alive...**

Bella could feel herself coming closer to her release- the second one of the day.

"E-Edward, I... I can't-"

"Mmmm..." Edward murmured, his hands continually moving her up and down his length.

"Edward!" Bella cried, her small figure was trembling.

Edward grunted, as he opened his eyes and saw that her neck was arched before him. His tongue traveled from the base of her neck all the way up to her chin. Bella let out a cry and allowed her orgasm to conquer her. Her walls tightened around Edward, and he thrust up into her once more before his own release followed.

They stayed in the same position, their breathing rough and uneven, for about five minutes.

"Love," Edward finally whispered. "We have to... make an appearance... on our last day of school."

Bella slowly removed herself from Edward, and she already missed the sensation of being one with him. She jumped back into the passenger seat and pull her underwear back up, then followed with her pants.

"I know..." Bella mumbled.

Edward fixed his pants and smiled at her.

"You're perfect, you know that, right?"

"I know I'm far from it..." Bella replied, trying to fix her hair.

"Bella," Edward's voice was as sure and smooth as velvet. "Do not... ever.. say that."

Bella looked to him, and their golden eyes clashed.

Edward smirked, happy his point was taken, and started the car.

"Oh, and love?" Edward said, bring the Volvo back on the road.

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

"Love the sex hair."

"Agh!" Bella whimpered, her hands desperately combing through her hair.

Edward chuckled, "I wish you would leave it."

"Edward!" Bella scolded.

Edward just smiled, flashing his perfect teeth. Bella sighed.

Dazzled again.

**x x x**

**x x x x**

**x x x x x**

"Do you have any idea how long we spent in the car?" Edward said, fixing his clothes as they walked towards school.

"Long enough that theres only one more period before school ends," Bella snickered, smoothing out her hair.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked, kissing her forehead gently.

Their last period came and went quickly, and before either of them knew it, they were walking out of school again. They met Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper in the parking lot.

"Camping trip!" Alice squealed.

"Did you speak to Bella about it?" Emmett asked, excited, directing his question to Edward.

"Yes, and she's coming," Edward replied.

"YES!" Emmett shouted, picking Bella up and spinning her around in a circle.

"You're traumatizing her, Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett stopped and set Bella down.

"You okay, little sis?" Emmett chuckled.

_Little sis..._ she smiled.

"Don't worry bout me..." she staggered back and forth.

Two arms wrapped around her waist, "I got you..." Edward whispered.

"Well let's go get our stuff so that we can get going," Alice chirped.

"I have to go back and pack at my house."

"No need," Edward chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Alice packed a suitcase for you already."

"What, pray tell, did she put in that suitcase?" Bella asked.

"You'll love all the stuff I put inside it!" Alice said happily.

Then, it hit Bella.

_What am I going to say to Charlie? The whole summer is a long time... I guess I'll call Jake to look in on him... Jake... _

"Well, I have to get back to Charlie and break the news."

Edward took her hand and brought her towards his car.

"I'll drive," he said, a smirk on his face.

"What's that smirk?" Bella asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Put your seatbelt on," he said, sitting down and putting a pair of dark sunglasses on, "We could be experiencing some turbulence on the way to your house."

He pulled out of the school parking lot and started the drive to Bella's house.

"The way to my house is completely flat-" Bella began.

"Who said that the turbulence would be caused by the road?" Edward chuckled.

Bella's eyes widened as Edward switched on the radio.

**I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!!... I'd eat you alive...**

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow I had trouble with this one. A lot happened. Got my report card... 3.7 GPA. THREE POINTS AWAY FROM A 4.0! My math final really brought my grade down -sniffle- I'm so bad with math.**

Other than getting my report card, I went to a fair with (well, supposed to be with...) a group of my friends. Ended up that only me and two other people came because it was raining by some people. It wasn't raining by the fair though. So for several hours I was with two of my best friends (both guys lol)!

Wow it's raining outside now. Hard. I think I'll go dance in it.

**Or not.**

Neighbors will think I'm crazy.

ANYWAY the next part will be better, I promise. Plus I really want to make some oneshots. If you have any ideas please let me know.

_Mezzanottex3_


	12. Who I Am

**xx please be sure to read the author's note on the bottom- it may have answers to some of your questions, along with review responses.  
xx 7.4.08 -- I added to Bella and Edward's car scene in the last chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me..._

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand..._

When everythings made to be broken...

I just want you to know who I am.

**

* * *

**

Edward stopped his Volvo in front of Bella's house, and she sighed, taking in the inviting feeling that the small, up-kept house gave off. A sudden click to her right made Bella jump slightly. Edward was out of the driver's seat and had come to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her. She laughed and looked at him while remaining in her seat. He smirked at her, his dark glasses hiding the expression of his eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, his voice light and teasing.

Bella laughed, swinging her feet out of the car and then stepping out. Edward held his hand out for her and she took it. A smirk tugged at his lips and it didn't go past her. She closed the door behind her and Edward led her to the door.

"I wonder what Charlie is doing home..." Bella mumbled, opening the door. "He left before I did this morning."

"He has a headache," Edward said conversationally, taking off his dark glasses.

Bella turned to him, first with a shocked expression on how he would know, and then with a look of understanding.

"You and your crazy mind-reading powers..." she teased.

Bella and Edward walked into the house silently, and Edward chuckled.

"And you and your power of telekinesis?" he questioned, raising a brow.

Bella turned to Edward and realized that the door was open behind him. She smirked, and with a swift wind, the door shut by itself. Or so it seemed.

"Yeah, what about it?" she questioned, raising her brow this time.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. His face rested in the valley of her neck and he gently led a trail of kisses down it.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I don't believe you," she teased, sensing Charlie laying upstairs in his bedroom. They were talking so quickly and so low, that there was no way he heard them. Matter of factly, he was fast asleep judging by his heart rate- and he hadn't even heard the front door open.

Bella found herself pressed up against a wall as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Dare me to prove it?" he questioned.

"You're insatiable," she whispered.

He smirked wickedly, a dozen of emotions playing in his eyes.

Edward pressed against her harder, his knee separating her legs then pressing upwards towards her core.

"H-Hey!" Bella squeaked.

"Problem, love?" he questioned.

"I refuse to have sex in a house where my father is located inside of."

Edward smirked, but then nodded, understanding and respecting her wishes.

Bella took a deep breath the moment Edward released her, shaking her head at him. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"I have to keep my hands in my pockets," he said, his voice low and seductive. "... because I want nothing more... than to feel your skin underneath my fingers..."

Bella shook her head and kissed his cheek while proceeding upstairs. She slowly opened the door to Charlie's room, only to see him stir in bed.

"Ughh... hello?" he whimpered.

"Dad?"

"Bella?" Charlie said, groggy. He opened his eyes.

"_Daddy_..." she had to be persuasive.

Bella heard Edward chuckle from downstairs, "You're not a very good actress..." she heard him say.

"When I get down there, Cullen-" Bella whispered, knowing he could hear her.

By this time, Charlie sat up in bed.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong? I thought you were going with Elijah for lunch."

_He thinks of a different name every time._

"It's Edward, dad."

She could hear Edward laughing hysterically outside the house. She decided to tease him a little. Hell, he was laughing at this. He deserved what was in store for him.

"Oh damn," she muttered under her breath, low enough only for Edward to pick up. "He must be talking about my other boyfriend... oh beautiful Elijah..."

Then, Edward was absolutely silent. Bella couldn't even hear his breathing. Oops?

"Say something, Bella?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh," Bella snapped herself out of it. "I came to tell you that I've been invited to go on a camping trip with the Cullen famly. Edward and his family."

"A camping trip?" Charlie said, his voice protective. "How long?"

"Um...hehe..." Bella said nervously, "Whole summer."

"THE WHOLE SUMMER?!" Charlie roared.

"Dad, please... as if your head didn't hurt enough-"

"How did you know I had a headache?"

"Oh," _Crap_. "Could tell by the look on your face. I know you get bad headaches... why else would you be home from work?" she teased.

"Bella," Charlie said seriously this time. "The whole summer is a long time."

Bella shifted uncomfortably, "I know... but the Cullens will take care of me. Carlisle is an amazing doctor and Edward would never let anything happen to me."

"That's true..." Charlie was debating everything over in his head.

"I'll call you whenever I get the chance-" Bella continued, trying to make it sound more appealing.

Charlie looked to her and nodded, holding his arms out, "Come here."

Bella did as she was told, embracing her father.

"You're cold, Bella..." he whispered. "Do you feel sick?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm fine."

_I'm only dead, after all._

"You're a big girl now..." Charlie continued. "And if this is what you want, you're going with a good family so I shouldn't worry... as long as you promise to call me?"

"I will, dad."

He kissed Bella's cheek, "I'll let your mother know." Letting her go, he smiled. "Stay safe, Bella."

"I will," she replied.

Bella went downstairs and used her home phone to call Jake. He picked up quickly.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella."

_"Hi Bella!"_ he sounded quite happy to simply hear her voice.

"I wanted to call and let you know that... I'm going with the Cullens on a camping trip for the summer."

_"The whole summer?!"_ Jacob exploded the way her father did. She sighed.

"Yes..."

_"What about me?"_ Jacob questioned.

"Can you watch over Charlie while I'm gone?"

_"I guess..."_ he replied, _"It's going to be boring here without you... I might come visit you..."_

"Up in the mountains?" Bella questioned, laughing a bit.

_"Your scent is quite easy to follow,"_ Jacob laughed.

"No offense taken," Bella replied.

_"Don't tell the bloodsucker that I might visit though... he'll get mad... haha."_

"Okay, it'll be our secret."

_"Like old times..."_

"Like old times," Bella replied, smiling. "You're the best, Jake. Really."

_"I know."_

Bella laughed, "I'll talk to you later."

_"Smell ya later."_

"Oh come on, Jake. That's so cheesy!" Bella scolded.

_"Whattttt? It's true!"_ Jacob laughed.

Bella shook her head, "Bye."

_"Bye, Bells."_

With that, Bella hung up and stayed still for a moment. It was really easy to convince Charlie- this was something he wouldn't agree with without a fight... perhaps there were benefits to him having headaches. Edward was going to kill her for not mentioning Jacob's "surprise visit" but she didn't even know when he'd show up. It was their little secret. Jake deserved it- he had mended her heart whenever she needed it.

She soon realized Edward was no longer in the house. She laughed quietly to herself, thinking about the Elijah joke she had told her father. When she stepped out of the house, she was thrown against the side of Edward's Volvo, only to have a very infuriated Edward pressed against her.

"That wasn't funny, Bella..." his voice was fire.

"What wasn't?" Bella teased, looking up at him. Her eyes widened.

His eyes were black. Memories shot at Bella. Some painful, some pleasurable. She shivered at the sensation.

"Are you forgetting _who you belong to_?" Edward snarled, his figure looming above her.

Bella was trembling as she felt his lips skim from her jaw down her neck. He kissed a spot on her neck where her neck curved, and chills shot through Bella. His mark was there. His territorial mark.

"Or do I need to remind you?" he hissed, licking the spot where he had bit.

"E-Edward..." she whimpered.

**_"I can still feel my demon inside me..."_**

And then, he bit down. Bella bit her bottom lip, her neck arching- mistakingly giving him more skin to feast upon. He pulled his lips away from her skin for just a moment, and he whispered in her ear, "Scream my name... let your father know _who you belong to_..."

"No- No- Edward..." her breathing was labored. "Stop..."

Her valiant effort to push him away failed almost instantly.

"Scream my name..." he said, grinding his waist against hers.

_Why is Edward acting this way? Moments ago he was the perfect gentleman- the person he was before he left me..._

_... and now?_

**_"Just remind me to keep my anger in check, before I become a sex-crazed, possessive, livid vampire."_**

Had he really taken offense to her "Elijah" tease?

His lips met her neck once more, and this time they were even more demanding than before.

"N...No..." she whimpered.

"You don't have much of a choice, love..." his voice was undeniably sexy, and her resolve was crumbling.

And then he bit down on the same exact spot, and she knew at that moment that it was harder than the previous two times he had bit. He had broken the skin, and started to suck... _hard_. She moaned, her body helplessly thrusting against his. Edward growled, taking a fist-full of hair and pulling head back for more access to her neck. He was sucking the venom that flowed through her veins right out of her.

"E...Ed..." she couldn't find the words.

He hungrily lapped at her neck, "God... your taste..."

_"Edward!"_ she cried.

He growled, then his next couple of actions were a blur. He picked her up and threw her into the passenger seat, and before she could barely blink, he was in the drivers seat, pulling out of the driveway. His foot was pressed hard on the gas, 80... 85... 90...

"Wh-what?" she whimpered.

Well, what else _could_ she say at that moment?

He chuckled darkly, "Your father heard you."

Bella's mouth dropped open, her hand subconsciencely reaching up to neck where he had bit. There was no blood, of course. And the wound was already closed. Edward watched her movements and smirked.

"Your taste is exquisite, Bella..." he said softly, his eyes slowly returning to their normal golden color.

_My Edward is coming back._

"My venom is running through your veins..." he began again, his eyes on the road. "And yet... your taste is unique... it... it changed into _your own_ venom. And God help me- it is quite the nearly the substitute for my obsession to your blood."

Bella was silent as Edward turned into the long driveway toward the Cullen household. When he stopped the car, he sighed and look to her with a sympathetic look. His eyes were honey golden. She smiled.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly. "I lost control for a second-"

Bella laughed and held her face in his hands- the way he always did for her. She brought his lips to hers and she kissed them softly, "It's okay. You're forgiven. I'm not so sure what Charlie is going to say, however..."

Edward chuckled, "I feel like I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"In a way, you are..." Bella laughed.

"Are you saying that _you_ are the one intoxicating me?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose..." Bella replied innocently.

"I know..." Edward whispered, closeing his eyes. "I know."

Edward and Bella exited the car and walked towards the front door of the household. Bella got an eerie feeling. The last time she was here, she was in a lot of pain. Edward held her hand firmly, and the simple gesture helped her realize that everything was alright. As soon as they walked through the door, Bella saw many bags and suitcases of every shape and size grouped by the door.

"Wow," Bella whimpered.

"Intimidated?" Edward said, laughing gently.

"Here are Bella's!" Alice's voice rang from the top of the stairs. Edward was at the top of the stairs in a flash, and then he appeared back at her side in an instant, harboring about five bags stuffed with God knows what from Alice's closet.

Damn lightening fast vampire speed.

"Alice!" Bella called, "What did you put in all these bags?"

"I went shopping just for you!" Alice said happily.

"WHAT?!" Bella shouted.

Alice was downstairs by Bella in an instant, wrapping her in a warm... as far as warm with vampires goes... hug.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us! You'll love what I got you, so please don't get mad!" she chirped, letting go.

"I'm glad too," Bella replied. "But these suitcases..."

"Now where is that emotional vampire...?" Alice said low, talking about Jasper and ignoring Bella's last comment.

Bella watched her run back up the stairs and sighed, hearing someone else approach. Someone... bigger.

"BELLA!" another voice shouted.

_Emmett._

She was swept up into two muscular arms and then thrown onto his back- a piggyback ride. Emmett had successfully made her feel like a child again.

"You're coming, you're coming!" he said, absolutely delighted.

Bella caught a glimpse of Edward's face. His eyes showed sympathy, but there was a smirk on his face. Emmett jumped, and Bella yelped, throwing her arms around his neck and crushing herself against his back.

He laughed, "You better hold on tight, spider-monkey... "

"_Spider-monkey_?" Edward said incredulously. "Honestly, where in the world did you get that?"

"I heard it somewhere on TV," Emmett replied, a smile on his face. "I think it was some show called _Strangest Quotes from Vampire Movies_."

"Can you put her down now? I think you've terrified her," Edward finalized.

"O-Oh!" Emmett said, putting her down and steading her.

"You gotta stop doing that," Bella said, swaying.

Emmett boomed with laughter, before Rosalie called him and he cringed, "I'll be back, the queen calls..."

"EMMETT!" she called again.

Emmett disappeared in a second, bounding up the stairs to Rosalie's room.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, like he did earlier that day when Emmett had spun her.

"I could get used to this..." Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella sensed Carlisle and Esme's presence approaching and Edward looked up to see them.

"Look at you lovebirds," Esme chimed, smiling. She was carrying one bag in each of her hands.

Carlisle had two bags in his hands as he approached behind Esme. Edward's grip did not loosen. He was not ashamed at the least.

"We're going to have a lot of fun," Bella said, smiling.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to join you," Esme said.

"Unfortunately?" Carlisle teased.

Esme laughed softly, love practically radiated off of her being.

"We're traveling to France," Esme explained. "Meeting up with some old friends."

"Sure you are," Edward chuckled.

Carlisle laughed softly, "Doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"Well, we already said goodbye to everyone else... so Edward if you detach yourself from Bella now, I need to wish you two a good summer."

"Hmmm..." Edward said, his grip tightening.

"Edward!" Bella said, laughing.

"Fine, fine..." he said, letting go.

Esme wrapped her arms around Bella, "Have fun, Bella. Stay safe." She let go and turned to face Edward, "And you!" she said, hugging Edward. "You better keep her safe."

"Yes _mom_," Edward said.

Esme let her go and smiled, "Au Revoir!" she said, walking out the door and to Carlisle's car.

"Goodbye Bella, Edward," Carlisle said, following Esme out.

They were packed and out of the driveway in a matter of seconds.

"Let's pack up the car with your suitcases," Edward said, picking up the five bags Alice had given him.

"Let me carry something!" Bella scolded.

"Here," he said, handing her the keys to the sacred Volvo.

Bella looked at the keys and widened her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, opening the door that was already ajar, with his foot.

"These are the keys to _the_ Volvo," Bella said.

"And?" Edward questioned, raising a brow.

Bella followed Edward out and he instucted her to "open the trunk". Bella looked down at the miniature control panel. There were many buttons on this tiny circular device... she clicked one button and the car started itself. She looked up at Edward, embarassed.

"The look on your face is adorable, love," he said softly, adoration in his eyes. "Try again."

She pressed another button and the car alarm set off. She slapped her head, "Damnit!"

He started laughing, and was at her side in an instant. He pressed the buttons on the contraption in her hand. The alarm stopped, the doors unlocked, and the trunk popped open.

"Good job," he teased, putting the bags in the car.

"What about your bags...?" Bella asked, wanting to be at least a little bit useful.

"Packed already," he replied, taking her hand and leading her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for her and smiled.

"Are Alice and the others taking their own cars?" she questioned.

"Yes," Edward replied.

Bella sat down on her seat and thanked Edward as he closed the door for her. He was in the drivers seat in a matter of seconds, putting the key in the ignition and revving the engine.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Bella questioned.

"Why _should_ we?" Edward teased, "We do have _our own cabin_, after all."

"Edward Cullen," Bella said, eyes wide. "You did not seriously get us our own cabin, did you?! You know how I am with you spending money!"

Edward simply chuckled, pulling out of the driveway.

"We have an hour drive to the airport we need to get to, and then a two hour flight on a plane. We can go over all the reasons why we have our own cabin on the way..."

Bella caught the innuendo.

"And then we can talk about my _beautiful_ Elijah..." Bella teased, laughing and sticking her tongue out.

Edward growled low, closing his eyes for a second. A smirk came over his features.

"Recovering alcoholic... recovering alcoholic..." he chanted to himself.

"Look at me, Edward," she teased. "A glass of wine..." She turned to him, "What are you going to do now?"

Edward looked to her, his eyes full of undeniable lust.

"I'm going to sip the wine," he said in a sultry voice. "But I'm afraid just a taste won't be enough for me."

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Bella asked, her voice quivering.

Edward leaned over, even as he drove, and captured Bella's lips.

"Let me show you..." he replied.

-

-

-

-

Oh, it was going to be a long car ride.

-

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

  
**xxAuthor's Note: Hope you liked it. I've had a headache all day today. It sucked. I always get bad headaches; it runs on my dad's side of the family (yay, I inherited it...). Strange, he had a headache today too. We're on the same wavelength LOL.**

I HAVE A NEW FAVORITE SONG OMG LOL. You guys should totally listen to it... it's called _September_ by Spoken.

**It's so good!! Saw it in SasuSaku video on YouTube... As a matter of fact(ly) LOL I'll put it up in my profile... it is a SasuSaku video however so keep that in mind if you decide to see it. Sasuke is so HAWT. Of course... Edward is better... but Sasuke is my first love. XD**

**Wow, Sasuke and Edward are alike.**

1. Their eye color can change.  
2. They both move lightening fast.  
3. Super strong.  
4. Sasuke never smiles... so I guess Edward wins the best smile.  
5. Sasuke's an emotional icecube. Edward's a physical icecube lol!  
6. They both leave the girl who loves them. Except Edward comes back... Sasuke's still kinda out there... 0.0  
**... can you think of any others?**

**Here's my time to post some responses to reviews:**

**truehazel:** thanks for suggesting those songs... I listened to them and I think I may use them in the future :D

**Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel:** thanks for the oreos XD

**dvorndran:** you already know that I'm forever thankful for your reviews :)

**TheLadyMurder:** you don't have to bow to me, haha. i'm glad you enjoy the story :P

**xx This chapter is dedicated to Jimita. Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate the constructive comments & I do hope you continue to review and follow along with this story. You asked me a bunch of questions in your reviews, but as you continued to read on, most of your questions were answered. Here are some questions I picked out that I can answer:**

**(1.)** I'm not sure which of Meyer's books it was in, but I'm pretty sure it was in Twilight, because New Moon is too far into Jacob and Eclipse is wayyy too into Victoria and such. Could be wrong though, this is just my assumption. _I think_ it was Edward who explains what Tanya's power is. He says that Tanya's power is seduce any man that she wants... and that she has had several vampire/human partners- used purely for smex. LOL. I don't think she necessarily has the power to look at someone and just like BAM "You're MINE!" like in my story, 'cuz when Edward went to Denali in the first book to get away from Bella for a little while, after realizing she was his singer, Tanya shows interest in him but he turns Tanya down (in a gentlemanly fasion, I might add :D).

**(2.)** I guess I may want to clarify that when Bella spoke to Sam & Jake that they had their clothes on. I remember Jake said he carries his clothes with him when he's in his wolf form (his pants at least)... but I don't remember where he said he carries them... do you remember? But thanks for letting me know that there was a bit of confusion. I don't want people to think that Bella, Sam, and Jake were having awkward nude conversations. LOL! XD

**(3.)** Okay, there really isn't a number 3, but I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing & if you have any more questions (or questions I forgot to answer) feel free to ask. I put my reply up on this update because I wanted to answer questions that other people may have as well. I adore your reviews -eyes sparkle-

**xx I've gotten quite a few reviews and PMs about how much Edward's darker side will be missed. I don't want to give away too much, but let's just say that you shouldn't worry about it. Edward's darker side will make quite a few more appearances... **

**xx Didn't know that keeping out the part where Edward pleased Bella in the car would cause such an uproar in last chapter (not in a bad way, don't be offended). I think I may go back and write that part in, now that I'm in my right mind and my writer's block is gone. I can't even tell you how much my mindset HATED last chapter. Adding that part with Bella might help to spice it up a bit :P. **UPDATE: 7.4.08 -- SCENE ADDED!!

**xx This for **.Nazish.** ... turbulence is mostly used to describe an airplane when it goes through irregular air waves and the ride gets rough & sometimes violent. In last chapter, Edward and Bella were (of course) not in an airplane, but Edward was just teasing around- using the word "turbulence" loosely.**

**xx The two songs used in last chapter were "Shake It" by _Metro Station_, and "Eat You Alive" (hehe) by _Limp Bizkit_. **

**xx The new piece of writing I put out, _It was Heaven, Right Smack in the Middle of Hell_ is a oneshot. Just a heads up. Check it out if you have time.**

**xx AND, finally, A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I would post more responses but my headache is killing me.**

Forgive me. Please review. It'll make me feel better :3

With Love, Oreos, And Edward Cullen...  
_Mezzanottex3_


	13. One Week of Celibacy & Repercussions

**xx i added the scene in chapter 11- with Bella & Edward in the Volvo. hehe... -eats some chocolate chip cookies-  
xx thank you so much for all the feedback! keep it up, and i promise not to disappoint ;)  
xx i did not add a car scene to this chapter. i don't want this story to get too repetitive.  
xx i put anonymous reviews back on**, **per request from a friend. please don't get out of hand. **

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain..._

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate..._

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through..._

_I need you._

* * *

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She was on a plane- first class, of course, and Edward sat to her right. His hand was playing with hers, entwining their fingers together. Bella had gotten the window seat, much to her dismay, and she seemed to be asleep...

... to a human.

Bella had no idea where she was headed. All she knew was that it was a cabin up in the mountains. Their own cabin. She feared what would happen in this cabin. If you put her and Edward in a cabin... alone... well...

x x x

_He smirked and roughly kissed her neck, "That's right, sweetheart... scream my name..."_

x x x

_"You... are mine..." he hissed possessively in her ear._

_x x x_

_"... for you."_

_x x x_

_"...lets..." he whispered, his fingertips gliding upwards on her slender leg, "make love."_

_x x x_

_"Bella..." he whispered, "Let me love you."_

_x x x_

_"Please," he seemingly begged, "I need you now."_

_x x x_

She laughed lightly to herself. Then, a squeeze to her hand brought Bella out of her thoughts. She looked over to Edward. His famous crooked smile was plastered on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his voice was a caress.

A smile graced her features, "Nothing."

"Bella..." he drawled out her name, pleading to know.

"You don't want to know..." she teased.

"Yes, I do..." he replied.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you..." she whispered back, knowing she was driving him crazy.

"I can tell you were thinking about something you wanted..." he said softly.

Bella's eyes remained closed. If she opened them, he would be able to see through her so easily...

"How could you tell that?" Bella asked, a smile found its way to her lips.

"The way you were smiling and the way you gripped my hand..." his hand laid on top of her leg, his lips met her ear and he whispered, "And way you licked your lips..."

Bella's eyes shot opened and she looked, alarmed, to Edward. Could he tell what _exactly_ she was thinking?

"I- I wasn't- I mean..."

_Well, shit.  
_

Edward clicked his tongue once and smiled crookedly. _He_ knew she wasn't going to be able to get herself out of this one. And _she_ knew she wasn't going to get herself out of this one, either. She felt trapped.

"Don't be ashamed..." Edward whispered in her ear.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

Edward chuckled darkly, his hand drifting towards her core. Her breathing became heavy and her head became clouded.

"I want to make your daydreams into reality..."

Bella was speechless, until she finally came up with: "I am not aroused."

Edward chuckled again, his chest racking with a gentle laughter. His hand creeped closer to the source of Bella's arousal. His hand separated her thighs and rubbed her core through the material of her pants. Bella's eyes closed and she began to quiver.

"I beg to differ..."

"S-Stop it..." she whimpered.

"Look how wet you are..." his voice cracked. Losing control. He was having repurcussions from the past again.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine..._

Bella bit her lip, surpressing a moan she willed not to come. Not on a public plane...

A sudden cough pulled them to their senses. Looking up and to the right, a few seats away, sat Jasper. Bella gaped and Edward smirked at Jasper. Jasper shook his head and Edward turned back to Bella. His hand had not moved. Jasper could certainly feel what was going on...

"He wants me to stop," Edward said.

"Y-Yes... stop it..." Bella murmured.

"I don't think you want me to stop," Edward _purred._

And in a sick way, she didn't.

Bella took in a deep breath and closed her eyes again, "Not on a plane... a public plane..."

"What's wrong, love? You don't... want others to see that you're mine?"

"Edward..."

What happened to the gentleman? Was he too far lost in the repurcussions of his own past? And Bella thought she had it bad... when he had left. All she did was cry and mope around. He... he went through _hell_ for her. The Volturi... and Tanya...

It was almost like he had become obsessed with her while he was away.

... And he came back so that she did not feel the way he did.

Edward pulled away suddenly, and Bella's eyes opened. Edward's eyes showed pain.

"I'm... sorry," he said.

Bella laughed nervously, "It's alright."

He took a deep breath, "No. No, it's not alright. It's far from 'alright'."

Bella took his hand in hers, "I love you," she whispered. "And I understand what you went through when you were away from me. Sort of..." she laughed nervously, and his eyes bore into her. "And I'll be here for you... I'll be here now and when you get better. Until then, use me in whatever way you need to rid yourself of a past you don't want to remember... We can use our time this summer to help you get better... please, Edward I don't like seeing you in pain and-"

A finger was brought up to Bella's lips and Edward smiled, his warm, honey golden eyes were alive. Alive and shining in a way she had never seen before.

"Thank you..." he whispered, removing his finger and replacing it with his lips.

**x x x  
x x x  
x x x**

"Finally!" Alice sighed, as the vampire family stepped out of the airport.

They had arrived in... well Bella still wasn't sure. It was very rural, she could tell already. There were tall trees, for God's sake... there was more foilage here than in Forks! She regretted cursing about Forks already.

"How far away from each other are our cabins?" Bella asked suddenly.

Emmett turned to her, "Oh, only about 70 miles."

"Only?" she asked.

Emmett boomed with laughter, "With our running, it would only take about an hour to get to another cabin."

There was no one standing outside of the small airport besides the Cullens... and Bella. There were no houses... just windy roads. In a way, it gave Bella the creeps. But they weren't at their destination yet. From what she had learned, they stil had a huge road to drive up.

Joy.

"Now," Jasper said. "We're waiting for our cars."

"Cars?"

"What? Did you think we'd run all the way up the mountain with all this crap?" Emmett motioned to all the bags there were for Rosalie. Rosalie just shook her head and lightly hit Emmett over the head with one of them.

"Ah!" Alice said suddenly. "Here's our car, Jasper!"

A Mitsubishi Eclipse GT drove up, and a man came out. Alice skipped over and Jasper sighed, "See you guys. We'll meet up sometime, I'm sure. Till then... enjoy the summer."

"See ya," everyone said.

"Bye guys!" Alice shouted, and after exchanging all she needed to, the man handed her the keys. Alice jumped into the drivers seat, and as soon as Jasper finished packing their things in the car, they drove off.

Bella looked to Edward and smiled; he looked like he was about to say something but then Rosalie said: "This is us!"

Bella and Edward looked over to her, and watched Emmett drag behind her, "We should've gotten a jeep, Rose... c'mon."

A C5 Chevrolet Z06 Corvette pulled up, and Emmett dragged all the suitcases into the tiny car. Rosalie waved, "See you Bella, Edward!" she shouted.

"Help me," Emmett replied, smiling at Bella and Edward. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon! Till then... I bid you farewell!"

Bella and Edward laughed gently.

"He says the strangest things, doesn't he?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, but thats why we keep him around, right?"

"Haha, exactly why."

Edward smirked and kissed her lips softly, he then pulled away and smiled, "Our ride is here."

An Aston Martin DB9 pulled up and Edward led Bella towards it. This car resembled Edward so much that Bella couldn't believe it.

"Why does everyone have a _fancy_ car for our trip into the mountains?"

Bella couldn't believe that these cars fit all their luggage...

"Just because we're going on a camping trip doesn't mean we can't travel _in style_..." Edward teased.

"In style?" Bella laughed.

Edward led her towards the passenger seat and opened the door for her, "Your ride awaits."

Bella laughed, looking at the interior. "Seriously, Edward? 'In style'? Who are we going to impress in this? The wildlife?"

"Does it impress you?" Edward said, a smirk on his face.

"I... I mean- that's beside the point!" Bella said, sitting down.

Edward held the door open a moment longer, "You're a horrible liar."

And with that the door shut.

It only took a second or two before he was in the car seat, revving the engine.

"A beautiful car, isn't it?" he purred.

Bella shook her head and laughed, "Boys and their toys."

"That's incredibly cliché, love."

"I know. But that's why you keep _me_ around, isn't it?" she teased.

"That might be part of it," Edward teased back.

Bella smiled.

Edward smirked deviously and stepped on the gas. The car went from 0 to 100 in only 10 seconds and Bella didn't tell him to slow down. She was actually enjoying this speed. Edward turned to her and smiled, "Now do you see why I like going fast? It's the thrill. The excitement_._"

Bella smiled, and sat back in the comfortable seat, "I love you so much. I think you're too perfect for me."

Edward, "Don't lie, Bella."

"I'm not, I'm a horrible liar, remember?"

"I know," Edward said softly. "I was just hoping you were kidding."

Bella smiled.

"It is me who doesn't deserve _you_," Edward said, the car making several big turns. The roads were desolate.

"Don't lie, Edward," Bella tried to mimic Edward's statement to her.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "You're too much."

"I'm not enough."

"Oh, really?" he teased.

"Yes, really."

"We'll see about that..." he replied.

After about an hour of Edward's speed driving, he suddenly swerved right into the trees.

"W-What the hell-?" Bella whimpered.

"It's okay, love. It's a hidden path."

Bushes and branches were pushed back as Edward expertly drove through the foilage. After about a half hour of that, they came to a clearing, and a small road appeared. Driving for about one more hour, they came to a cabin. It was quite large and consisted of one floor.

"And here is your castle," Edward chuckled.

Bella's eyes sparkled as Edward parked inside the small garage for one car. She hopped out of the car and ran outside to look at the cabin. It was so simple. So beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Edward's voice came from behind her, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's... beautiful."

"I didn't want to go overboard," Edward began quickly. "I know you don't like things to be extravagant. So I told them to build it simply and elegantly... but if its not enough-"

"Edward," Bella cut him off. "It's wonderful."

Edward smiled, letting her go and walking foward.

"You'll like the inside even more," he teased.

She followed quickly behind.

**x x x  
x x x  
x x x**

The inside of the cabin was the most beautiful thing Bella had ever seen... besides the meadow of course. The floors were wooden, but there was a large dark red carpet with designs on it to cover most of it. There was one large bed in the far left corner of the room, a small kitchen area, a bathroom in the right corner of the room, and when you walked in, you were greeted by every entertainment system known to man at the left, with a big couch facing the TV.

It was simply magnificent.

"Wo-wow..."

Edward chuckled and turned to her, his eyes alive and on fire at the sight of her happiness.

"What do you think?"

Bella threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her. He smiled, on hand rubbing her back.

"Thank you... thank you..." she whimpered into his shirt.

"It's really not all that much-" Edward began.

"It is..." she replied.

"Well, I'll unpack the car."

"And I'm going to help."

"Bella-" he said, his voice almost scolding.

"Don't 'Bella' me," she teased, skipping out the house and to the car. She took all of her bags before he could get them and left him to carry only his inside. He sighed.

When he walked into the cabin he saw Bella jumping on the bed. He watched her intently.

"This. Is. So. Fun. You. Got. A. Huge. Bed. Its. So. Comfortable," she jumped after every word.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the bed," Edward teased.

Bella smiled, "You. Big. Pervert!"

"Pervert?" Edward repeated, going to a dresser meant for him, because Bella had set her suitcase down near another dresser.

"You. Had. A. Glint. In. Your. Eyes. When. You. Said. That. You. Were. Glad. I. Was. Enjoying. The. Bed!"

Edward crossed his arms and watched her bounce up and down.

"Are you the faintest bit worried about what is in your suitcase?"

Bella's jumping ceased and she flew off the bed to her suitcase, "Oh no! You're right!"

She threw her suitcase on the bed and ripped it open. What she found was exactly what she had expected. And that was the bad part. Shorts... very _tiny_ shorts. Tank tops, t-shirts, and a couple of hoodies. A couple. Not nearly enough for Bella's tastes. There were a couple pairs of jeans in there but still...

... this was very Alice.

"Edwardddd..." she whimpered.

Looking up, she saw Edward sitting on the bed, he was twirling something around his finger.

"Guess what I made Alice buy you..." he said.

"W-What?" she whimpered, he was spinning whatever it was around his finger too quickly for Bella to see what it was.

A sudden flick caused the piece of material to fly into Bella's hands. Her eyes widened and she hid the piece of clothing behind her back, "H-Hey..."

_A very revealing pair of black panties._

"Is that all you can say?" Edward laughed.

"Why did you make Alice b-buy-"

"It's for_ my recovery_, right? You know, 'cuz I'm crazy?" Edward said, a devious smile on his face.

"I..I..." Bella was speechless.

_Way to twist my words, Cullen..._

After Bella was done unpacking, going through various corsets, babydolls, camisoles, etc. (Edward was very pleased with these, by the way) it was around 6:00 at night and Edward had told her that they would rest (although they really didn't need it), and watch some TV. They sat on the couch together, watching the _Titanic_. Edward pointed out all the flaws with the movie as Bella teased him about Leonardo DiCaprio.

"He looks like hes twelve, Bella."

"And you look one-hundred seven!"

_Oh no she didn't-_

The awkward silence made her laugh slightly, "Oh yeah, I went there."

"Isabella _Cullen_..." he hissed, a playful smirk adorning his features.

Bella's eyes widened, and he apparently did not realize his flaw.

"... I'm going to show you what us one-hundred-seven year old vampires can do-"

"What did you call me?" Bella asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You called me-"

"Isabella Swan."

"No you didn't-"

"Then what did I call you?" he was curious. He had no idea what he had said.

Bella smiled and looked away, "It was nothing..."

She didn't know why his slip-up caused so much warmth to spread through her.

"Bella-" he pleaded.

"I'll tell you later," she promised, her lips finding his.

"You better tell me now," he said quickly. "Because if you don't, I solemnly swear to have sex with you on _every single thing_ in this cabin by the end of this week."

"Is that a promise?" Bella laughed.

"That is a _warning_," Edward replied.

"It's _impossible._"

"Really?" Edward said, his lips finding their way to her neck. He kissed her soft neck and smirked against her skin. "Don't tempt me, Bella..."

A sudden knock at the door tore them apart from each other. Alice and Jasper had come, and they were invited in.

"We came to play!" Alice said, "But first... Bella... did you like your clothing?"

Edward shot Bella a look and Bella sighed, "Yes. I do like what you got for me."

"YAY!" Alice chirped, hugging her.

"So, why are you guys here anyway?" Edward said, rather flustered that they had disrupted himself and Bella.

"We just came from Emmett and Rosalie... and we have a... _dare._.. if you want to accept it."

"What kind of _dare_?" Bella questioned.

Edward eyes widened, using his oh-so-reliable mind reading on Alice.

"NO! _ABSOLUTELY_ NOT!" he roared.

"What? Something wrong, Edward?" Alice giggled.

Jasper joined in with the laughing.

"There is _no way_ we are accepting that!" Edward continued.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?!" Bella said, confused.

"They have the _nerve_ to give us a dare that-" Edward was cut off.

"Hey, Rosalie and Emmett accepted! If they can, so can _you!_" Alice scolded.

Edward scoffed, crossing his arm. Was he _pouting?!_ He looked adorable. Like a seven year old kid that was being denied candy.

"The dare is..." Alice said, a smirk on her face.

"No sex for a week," Jasper finished.

Bella's eyes widened, and Edward watched her reaction carefully. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he looked up at Alice and Jasper.

"See? She thinks you guys are crazy-"

"We'll do it," Bella said suddenly.

Edward's eyes widened, he released her and held her shoulders to spin her around and face her.

"WHAT?!" Edward shouted.

Bella's eyes went wide.

"Ah, love..." he said suddenly, his voice softening. "Forgive me, but are you completely serious that you-"

"Yes," she said sweetly.

Edward growled low, "_You_ are gonna get it."

_I'm not going to get any this whole week, Edward..._ Bella laughed to herself.

"So it's a deal?" Alice chimed. "If it is, then we have to place _this_ in your cabin."

She pulled out small cameras, "We won't spy on you. We have one in ours and there is one in Emmett and Rosalie's. We'll just review the tapes at the end of the week and see who wins."

"Can't you read the future?" Bella laughed.

"Yes, everyones besides yours. My dear brother still has me blocked from you two."

Bella turned to him and he smirked... _victoriously?_

"Fine... hook it up."

After Alice was done, she smiled.

"Theres a tape in there, so don't take it out or you won't be legible for the prize!"

"Prize?"

"The winner gets a jacuzzi installed by their cabin!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Thats hardly worth-"

"Bella, let me talk to you for a moment..." Alice said, cutting Edward off.

Edward was getting frustrated.

Alice took Bella's hand and tried to read Alice's mind but she was translating the English language into Japanese. How wonderful.

Alice pulled Bella in the bedroom and whispered, lower for the human or vampire ear in another room to pick up.

"Tempt the hell out of him, Bella..." Alice whispered.

"What!" Bella said a little too loudly.

"It's to help his recovery..."

"No it won't, it'll turn him into a sex crazed-" _Possessive, livid vampire._

"Relax! I'm going to do the same with Jasper. And it's the same with Rosalie and Emmett. Don't deny how fun this is going to be."

"Alice, you know how he gets when has those repercussions of his past- he needs me and-"

"Admit it. The sex after the week of celibacy will be great."

Sex with Edward was nothing short of great.

"Alice... I don't think..."

"Alice! Are you ready to go?" Jasper called from the other room.

"Coming!" she replied, giving Bella a sly smile and walking out of the room.

Bella remained in the bedroom until Alice and Jasper left.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Edward pressed Bella up against the wall of the cabin.

"Have you lost your mind?!" he hissed, nipping at her neck.

"No, but I have a feeling you will... and now you can't have sex with me everywhere in the cabin by the end of the week... and that means you'll never find out what you said!"

"Bella-" he warned.

"Hmmm, Edward?"

"You know I can simply _buy_ us a jacuzzi, right?"

"I know," she teased biting her lip. "I just love driving you crazy."

"And..." Edward purred. "I hope you know that I don't care if there is a camera installed or not, because I will-"

"Hmmm..." Bella murmured, "I think I'm going to put on my pajamas..."

She had cut him off. She dodged out of his grip and skipped to her drawers, pulling something out and going into the bathroom. Edward ran a hand through his messy hair and laid down on the bed, hands behind his head.

This was going to be a long week.

It took a couple of seconds before Bella came out in pajamas Alice had bought for her. It was a short, black silk dress that was way above her knees. It was low cut, revealing a lot of Bella's skin.

Edward's eyes widened, "W-What's the occasion?"

"These are the pajamas that Alice got me... this is actually one of the less revealing ones, though..." Bella smiled. "I'm still used to going to sleep around this time, even though I can't."

_Damn it, Alice!_ Edward cursed.

Edward coughed to clear his throat as he remained on the bed, "Don't come near me."

Bella's eyes widened, and she took several steps away from the bed, her eyes were fearful.

"I-I didn't know that it looked that bad..." she turned and walked towards the dresser.

Edward did not stop her.

"Bella, love," Edward began, his voice low and rough. "That looks amazing on you, and _that_ is the problem. If you wear something like _that_ and come near me, there will be consequences."

"Oooh," Bella said, relieved. "I thought it looked bad."

Edward smiled, "Sorry about that, love. You look magnificent... Just wear anything _except_ that if you're going to lay in bed with me."

_If you're going to lay in bed with a god and not expect any sex,_ Bella laughed to herself.

Bella decided from that point on, that she would test the limits of the Edward Cullen himself. She would see how far she could push him to the edge... and when he would no longer be able to endure it. In a way, this was helping Edward. She was making him want her, and she would make him understand that there was no on who could possibly take her away from him...

She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom again.

Edward waited _impatiently _on the bed. He heard a door click and looked up to see her walking out.

She was wearing one of his shirts. It was huge, and it went down a little past her butt. The sleeves were rolled up to around her shoulders to making it sleeveless. It was an old, dark blue shirt of his. The kind he would use for his own sleepwear.

His eyes widened, this was just as bad as the last one!

"Bellaaaa..." he drawled out her name.

Was she wearing _pants_? Edward couldn't see any.

"Tell me you're wearing pants, please..." his breathing was irregular and his eyes were glued on the smooth skin of her legs.

"No...?" she laughed. "Is that bad?"

She crawled into bed before he could protest. She kissed his lips gently and smiled. His body trembled and responded.

Boy, did it respond.

Bella turned herself away quickly, pressing her back against him. As soon as he couldn't see her face, she smirked. She was driving him crazy and she thoroughly enjoying testing his limits. She pressed her butt against his waist and he growled low, his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

Not good.

_I have to stop._

Deep breaths...

_The bet... I have one week to go through this..._

She moaned, a tired moan. Ironic, really... since she _can't_ get tired.

_Oh dear God..._

She was teasing him.

_Give me strength..._

Her body moved against his as her eyes closed.

_Give me the strength to stay away..._

She was testing him, tempting him.

_I will not give in..._

He was not stupid, he knew she was doing this on purpose... and he decided he would do it back.

_This is going to be harder than I thought..._

He would tease and tempt Bella the way she would to him. And he would pull away at the last second.

_Stop moving, Bella! You're not helping the current situation!_

Bella moved her back against Edward, trying to get comfortable. She finally came to rest... against his groin, of course.

_Not good, not good..._

Edward closed his eyes tightly. Bella vs. Edward... round one started tomorrow.

_This is war..._

Edward's body reacted violently to the idea. It did not want to be denied.

_We'll see just who can hold out the longest..._

Edward took a deep breath, inhaling Bella's scent.

_Isabella Cullen... you're going to be the death of me._

-

-

-

-

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**xxAuthor's Note: Mmmm... thanks for the chocolate chip cookies, _Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel_... I like them more than oreos, to be honest :P Hehe. Hope you liked it.**

**xxPlease review! Anonymous reviews are back up. :D**

**xxThe song at the stop of this part is called "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes...**

**xxPictures of the cars & Bella's pajamas from Alice are in my profile.**

**xxThis chapter is dedicated to _Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen_... why? Cuz I can. And cuz she rocks --**

**"Ahh. So many people, lovin' the Edward purr." (did you notice I put "purr" in italics every time I used it?)**

**Have you ever wondered what the Edward purr sounds like? I mean, imagining it, it sounds sexy... but... like... are they going to ask RPattz to purr for the Twilight movie? OMG can you imagine that?!**

**"PURR, Robert, PURR!" Pfthahahaa...**

**And I'll leave you to think about RPattz and the Edward purr now. XD**

**:) - _Mezzanottex3_**


	14. Wants, Needs, & Instincts

**xx Yay! Here's the next chapter... and day one of the longest week in Edward & Bella's life! LOL. This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I usually shoot for like... 3,000 words an update. This one exceeds 5,000.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_Until the day I die..._

_I'll spill my heart for you. For you..._

_Until the day I die..._

_I'll spill my heart for you..._

_As years go by.._

_I race the clock with you..._

_But if you'd die right now..._

_You know that I'd die too._

_I'd die too._

* * *

The clock on the nightstand told Bella and Edward that it was six o'clock in the morning. Bella had rested in Edward's arms all night, moving against his waist (on purpose...). He would growl and shift positions, and she would shift positions with him.

Which made things worse.

"This is day one..." Bella whispered, holding Edward's hands that were around her waist.

"Bella..." he growled.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked suddenly, her grip on his hands loosening.

"No, no!" he said, louder than he had intended. He picked up Bella's hands and held them in his this time. "I would never be mad at you, love..."

Bella sighed, turning around to face him. He held one of her hands with his, and the other caressed the soft skin of her face. His eyes radiated love, unyielding, undeniable love. Bella nearly melted at the near sight of it.

"Bella, love..." he whispered suddenly.

"Hm?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand that was caressing her face.

"You're thirsty..." he whispered. "Your eyes- why haven't you said you were thirsty?"

"I..." she opened her eyes.

"Ah, I know why..." he chuckled, his hand traveling from the side of her face down to her neck.

"Why?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

_Can he really see through me so easily?_

Edward chuckled again, and he pulled her body against his. His arms wrapped around her lower waist and his lips met her neck.

"You're scared of the hunt, aren't you?" he whispered.

_Are we absolutely positive he can't read my mind?_

"Um... no..." she replied.

"You're a horrible liar..." he said, kissing her skin harder.

_How many times have I heard that before?_

"Fine..." Bella murmured. "I am... kind of... _afraid_... you know, of hunting... I never..."

"We'll go tonight," he said suddenly.

"Are... you sure?"

"Positive, love..." he replied, pulling away from her neck. "I can't wait to watch you..."

"What? Does the thought of me hunting excite you?" Bella giggled.

"Most definetly..." Edward purred. "Hunting brings out the _animal_ inside. I know you will be fine. I only... I don't know... When you..."

"Edward Cullen," Bella said, incredulous. "Are you at a loss for words?"

"Yes..." Edward whispered.

There was a far off look in Edward's eyes. Bella couldn't quite place it.

"Whats behind those eyes of yours?" Bella questioned, this time bringing her hand up to his face to caress.

His eyes closed and he licked his bottom lip quickly, his breathing was labored, "Tell me... tell me why..." he whimpered. "Why you _accepted_ the bet..."

"Because..."

"Because, Bella, remember when I told you... awhile back... that _raw instinct_ takes over when we hunt?... I... _my_ instincts..."

"Edward?" she questioned, his eyes still closed.

"_My instincts..._" he kept repeating. "If you're around me... when I'm hunting..."

Edward's eyes finally opened, and Bella retracted her hand from his face. He sat up, and Bella followed up with the same by his side. She tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding what he was trying to tell her.

"What's wrong? You won't attack me or anything, I'm not human anymore. Is that what you were worried about?" Bella questioned, her hand rubbing up and down the tenseness of his back.

"No," he said simply, looking at her softly. His eyes pleaded... forgiveness. Bella was confused. She wasn't sure why Edward was so worried.

"Well, whatever. I'll find out whatever you can't say tonight, then."

Bella could swear she heard him mumble, "I hope not..."

"Well!" Bella said, sitting up and digging through her clothes. "Let's go do something exciting..."

Edward had Bella pinned to a wall in a matter of seconds, "I have some ideas that might _excite_ you..."

Alice's words rang loudly in Bella's head. Don't give in. Don't give in. Tease him. Test him.

"One week, Edward," Bella reminded, turning to leave.

Edward's arm wrapped around her waist suddenly, pulling it against his waist. Her hips subconsciencly bucked against his and he dropped his head down, his jaw clenched tightly.

"You're truly serious about this?" Edward said, finally able to look her in the eyes.

Bella nodded and gulped. Edward smiled crookedly and released her, "Fine then."

Edward headed towards the bathroom, "I'll be in the shower..." he said.

_A cold, cold shower._

Bella stood motionless for a few seconds. Had Edward just _agreed_ to let her go? Had he just walked into the bathroom to take a shower and not ask for her to come with him?

Something was wrong. Bella could almost taste it in the air. Why was he acting this way?

Did... he not want her anymore? Was it _that_ easy to walk away?

Bella frowned and went back to her dresser for clothes. She pulled out a _short_ pair (thanks, Alice) of denim shorts and a white tank-top. Bella looked at herself in the full-length mirror near her dresser and sighed, brushing her dark hair back. She pulled it up in a ponytail and several shorter strands fell around her face. Bella tilted her head to the side curiously, her hand coming up to the mark that was still on her neck. The "territorial" mark. She gently ran her fingers over it and moaned. Electricity shot through her body and she tore her hand away from her neck. Talk about sensitive.

A gentle chuckle came to Bella's attention and she turned towards the bathroom. Edward was leaning against a wall, his hair still dripping wet, and a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist.

Hot damn.

"Wh-what?" Bella questioned.

"Nothing," he mused, getting off the wall and going towards his dresser. "Just forgot my clothes."

"Ah," Bella replied, distracting herself by looking at her reflection. She was trying to find the flaw that Edward could see. The flaw that made her so easily denied.

Bella heard Edward take some clothes and walk away from his dresser. As he passed her, she heard him say in a low whisper: "Stop looking for a flaw you won't find..."

Bella's eyes widened and she turned around to look at him. But, just as quickly as he had come, he was back in the bathroom again, the click of the door closing as proof of his passage. Had he really said something? Was she just hearing things?

Vampires don't hear things, do they?

No.

No they don't.

They either hear something or they don't. There are no in-betweens.

She sighed and went to door to slip on her shoes. She stepped out of the cabin, and then down the steps that led up to the door. It was beautiful in the morning. The trees were glowing as the sun rose, and the sun felt great on her _sparkling_ skin. Bella stretched and smiled, taking in a deep breath of the forest smells. She could smell fresh blood of nearby animals. Bella sighed, wondering where Edward would take her to hunt.

Or how she would act during the hunt.

Or what he was trying to say to her before.

She mostly wondered about what he had tried to tell her before.

Bella looked at one particular tree at the left of the cabin. It was large, and she got an idea. Bella grabbed some rope and a plank of wood that she found left by the workers who had built the cabin. Ripping the rope into two pieces, she jumped up the tree to tie the two strands of rope around one of the branches. After Bella made two knots, she jumped down from the tree, impressed with the idea she had not fallen yet, and tied the two hanging pieces of rope around the plank of wood.

Her makeshift swing.

She laughed as she looked at it and then decided to try it. She sat down on it warily, for it made creaking noises. The rope pulled taut and her feet dangled off the ground. Eureka! It worked!

She swung gently back and forth, hanging onto the rope with her hands. She smiled and closed her eyes, the gentle breeze blowing the stray hairs that were in her face, out of the way.

"Haha, you made this, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice asked.

Bella opened her eyes, "I'm enjoying it before it breaks."

"It breaks?" Edward questioned, his hands in his pockets as he came closer to her.

"It's a makeshift swing. I always liked going on swings when I was a little kid... so I found some rope and wood and-"

Edward's eyes softened.

And then, Bella heard a snap... and the swing gave out. She landed on her butt, cursing under her breath.

"Bella!" Edward said, helping her up. "Are you alright?!"

Bella laughed, embarrassed. "It's okay, really. I'm fine."

Edward laughed, wiping the dirt off of her shorts. The back of her shorts. He looked like he was fairly enjoying this, too.

"I'll fix it for you later..." he said, motioning to the swing.

"You don't have to..." Bella murmured.

"Don't speak such nonsense, love. If it makes you happy, if it's able to illict a smile from you, then it makes it all the more worth fixing."

Bella stood on her toes and kissed his lips. He was smiling as he kissed back. He pulled away before she did, which was strange for Bella. Usually she pulled away from him. Her plan this week was to tease _him_ not for him to pull away so easily.

Was there something wrong with _her_? Was he angry... because she had... accepted the week of celibacy?

"Is something wrong, love?" Edward's voice cut into her thoughts.

Bella looked up at him and put on her best fake smile, "No, no. Just daydreaming."

_You're a horrible liar._

"Oh, alright. Come with me... I have something to show you."

"Oh?" she replied.

He took her hand and his walking got faster. And faster. And faster. Soon they were running through the trees, dodging branches and logs along the way. After about 10 minutes, Edward stopped with Bella behind him.

"We're here," he said.

Bella's mouth hung open as she looked at the sight before her. It was a beautiful, small, but still beautiful, lake. The water was sparkling with a radiance, cool and clear. It looked very inviting.

"This... this is beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Edward replied.

Bella squeezed his hand and he laughed gently.

"Too bad I forgot my bathing suit though..." Bella murmured.

Bella found herself suddenly swept up in Edward's arms. He was walking towards the water.

"He-Hey put me down, Edward!" she cried.

Edward entered the water up to his knees and smirked down at her.

"You wouldn't..." she hissed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz... cuz you love me!" Bella pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "And you would _never_ make me go into the water with my clothes on, right?"

The water came fast.

Bella was beneath the surface. She felt the band that held her hair up snap out of her hair, and her clothes weigh her down. Realizing the water was not too deep, her feet touch the bottom and she stood up. She broke the surface of the water and moved her wet hair back.

"Edward..." she hissed, looking around.

He was standing in the exact same place, he was trying not to laugh, but his eyes were alive and dancing.

"I'm going to get you..." Bella said, pouncing at him.

His eyes widened, apparently not expecting her movement. She brought him down into the water and then stood up crossing her arms. It only took him a couple of seconds for him to resurface. Bella would've been blushing if she could, for the sight of him soaking wet was...

... quite simply, a sight to behold.

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked at her mischievously. His golden eyes were shining... and they fixed on her chest.

"H-hey what are you looking at?!"

"Remind me to thank Alice for the lingerie she got you," he said, before laughing and swimming off into deeper water.

Bella looked down.

_Damnit!_

She had worn a white shirt over a black bra.

_Real smart, Bella..._

She followed him into deeper water. Bella got to where he was, and he pulled her close to him. Their lips met and she kissed him with desire. Edward could feel this, and a gnawing need filled the pit of his stomach. He wanted to fufill his needs as well as hers. He needed to. It was...

_... instinct._

It was somthing that could not be controlled or harbored. It is something that exists between vampires and their mates. He would do _anything_ to make her happy. _Anything._ He did not want to tell her what his instincts screamed at him to do to her when they would hunt together... tonight.

Edward kissed her back even harder, and pulled her underneath the water. Bella was shocked at first, but then realized she didn't have to breathe. She kept her mouth closed, and realized her lungs weren't burning like they would if she was human.

She opened her eyes to look at Edward but he was no longer there. Suddenly, there was a tugging feeling at her feet. She looked down and Edward had taken off her shoes and socks. It made it easier for her to swim but...

_... hey! Those were my favorite shoes_!

Edward swam back up to Bella, and she realized his shirt and his shoes were off. He was in the water with just his pants. When did he undress?! Well, he was always faster at things.

Perfect at things.

His body was suddenly pressed against hers again, and his lips found hers once more, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. He sucked greedily on her tongue, taking in her own venom that flowed in her mouth. Bella took in his venom... that tasted remarkably sweet.

_All part of the lure._

And then, Bella felt Edward snake his hands under her shirt and over her skin. Feeling the need to break the surface, even though she didn't need to, she broke away from Edward's grasp and swam up. She gulped in the air when she reached the top. Not breathing was easy but uncomfortable, Edward had been right about that. She looked around for Edward and realized he had not come up. Something brushed against her foot and she jumped.

He was the shark and she was his prey.

"Edward, this isn't funny!" she said into the air.

And he heard her.

But he didn't care if she found this humorous or not.

Her eyes widened as she felt her pants slip off. Alice's words once again repeated in her head...

_"Tempt the hell out of him, Bella..."_

_"It's to help his recovery..."_

_"Relax! I'm going to do the same with Jasper. And it's the same with Rosalie and Emmett. Don't deny how fun this is going to be."_

_"Admit it. The sex after the week of celibacy will be great."_

What about her plan to tease him? It was only going to hell right now. She had to stop this. She had to.

Quickly now, Bella.

Think.

Think..

Think...

"E-Edward, the b-bet..." she murmured.

_Great job, Bella..._ she cursed at herself. _That'll stop him..._

Bella gasped when she felt him lift the material of her shirt up off of her stomach. His lips touched her stomach, and she was struggling to stay afloat. And his lips traveled lower.

... lower.

_Lower._

His lips met the outside of her underwear and she trembled, falling under the surface of the water. As soon as she was under, Edward came up to look at her in the eyes. He smiled innocently, but Bella knew better.

Oh, she knew much better.

She smirked and turned to swim towards the shore. She did not feel anyone stop her. She swam quickly, and she enjoyed the speed. When she stumbled onto shore, she realized she went in with all her clothes and came out with her underwear and her shirt.

Just another swim with Edward Anthony Cullen.

She finally wobbled out of the water and fell onto the shore- wobbly because of Edward's little games... Her hair was soaking wet along with the rest of her body, and she fell onto the ground. Her chest heaved up and down, and she could feel the places Edward had kissed tingle for his touch. Bella pulled her wet shirt down that Edward had previously pulled up before and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Do I tire you out?" a velvet caress asked at her ear.

Bella smiled but she remained still- her eyes still closed. Edward's lips were at her ear, and his breath fanned her wet skin.

"Hmmm... love?" he asked again, using his fingers to glide across her skin. He found the buttons that went down the front of her white shirt and he began to unbutton... ever so slowly...

"No... Edward... one week... remember?" Bella murmured.

Edward did not comply, and another button on her shirt popped open.

"Edward..." Bella said.

"I need..." he murmured huskily, popping the last button of her shirt off. "I need..."

_You._

Now.

Can't... stop.

Edward separated the two sides of Bella's shirt and was on top of her in an instant, covering her skin with kisses. Bellla was trembling gently, her body needing, wanting, craving Edward so badly. But then her mind yelled at her. Her mind told her that she should not give him what he wants so readily.

Even if she wanted it too.

... but what about his recovery?

_"I need... I need..."_ he had murmured.

_He needs this._

He needs this now.

He wants to know I'm here with him.

He wants to know that I'll never leave him.

He wants to forget the past that brought him so much pain.

"Edward..." Bella finally spoke up, her chest heaving.

Edward looked up at her from kissing her stomach, through half-lidden eyes.

"We shouldn't... do this..." she whimpered.

Edward let out a sigh and then growled in frustration, "The bet?"

"We should try doing the one week thing..." Bella finally got her breathing back to normal, and continued. "It might help you in the long run."

His eyes closed and he rolled off of Bella. He linked her hand in his and after realizing he needed more of her than just her hand, he pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck gently, nipping at the tender area that he had marked. This was way harder than he thought. Saying he was going to resist her and then trying to were two completely different things.

"Should we head back, then?" he questioned.

They had spent so much time _playing_ in the water that it was around 4:00 P.M. now.

"But my clothes-" Bella murmured.

"... are at the bottom of the lake," he finished.

"Edward!"

He chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to help her. She took it and stood up next to him.

He did not let go of her hand.

"It's alright. Since you don't have your shoes, I'll carry you."

Edward suddenly swept her into his arms, and she nuzzled against his chest. He smiled down at her and he had a feeling that he was enjoying this more than he should.

"But what about you? Your shoes are gone too!" Bella said suddenly.

Edward shot off into the trees, "It's only a ten minute run. Besides, made of granite, remember?"

"I'm a vampire too..." Bella mumbled.

"That you are," Edward replied. "But I still would never let you have any discomfort when it can be avoided."

_Gentleman._

They arrived back at the cabin in ten minutes as Edward predicted, and since they were doing their best to resisit each other, Edward said that she could have the shower first. Setting her down outside the bathroom, she brought her lips up to kiss his.

"Thank you..." she whispered, before their lips touched.

The kiss was innocent; an innocent "thank you" for carrying her back and letting her shower first. It took only a split second for Edward's control to slip, and he shoved her against the door of the bathroom. He lifted Bella up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She wanted this as bad as he did.

"Edward..." she said, out of breath, between kisses.

Her lips were parted and he found this the perfect opportunity. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted every area it could reach. He greedily lapped at the venom that was around her tongue as they fought a _heated_ battle in their mouths.

"Bella..." he said back, his hips grinding against hers.

Bella let out a moan and Edward grunted. Every time he touched her it was getting harder and harder to pull away. She finally managed to pull her lips from his but he only went down towards her neck. Her arms hands tangled his hair as she threw her head back.

"Edward... bet... cameras..." she whimpered.

Edward slowly... carefully... moved away from her. His eyes locked with hers. They were no longer the honey golden they were this morning.

They were black.

And he looked famished.

... but it wasn't blood he was after.

"You're right..." he said, slowly and _regrettingly_ letting her go.

She smiled, "See? You have more self-control than you give yourself credit for."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

How wrong she was.

Edward leaned in again, pressing her against the door. This time her feet remained on the ground, however. Bella's eyes widened, but then she heard the gentle click of a doorknob turning. Edward held her against his body as the bathroom door opened slowly behind her.

"Get in that shower and lock this door..." he warned.

Bella laughed as he let her go. She stepped inside the bathroom and turned to look at him, "As if a lock is going to stop you."

He nodded and smirked, "As if a lock is going to stop me..." he repeated slowly, then turned and walked away.

_Get away as quick as possible..._ he scolded himself.

Bella laughed gently, closing _and locking_ the bathroom door. She turned on the hot water, stripped herself of any remaining clothes, and then welcomed the hot water against her cold skin.

When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped outside the bathroom for her clothes. She realized Edward was not in the cabin, and she quickly went to find some clothes...

... that she would never wear again on the trip.

She was going hunting in a little while, after all.

Alice had packed her some black clothes, purely used for hunting reasons only. Bella only knew this because Alice had been kind enough to leave her notes... _sticky notes_... on random pieces of clothing- what they could go with and what to wear on different days.

Bella pulled on a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. Bella dried her hair quickly, and it formed gentle waves in her usually straight hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she skipped to the door to find Edward. Upon stepping outside, she heard a hammer being used.

And then she found the source of the noise.

Edward _can-fix-it_ Cullen.

"Edward?" she questioned.

He had fixed her swing. The ropes were perfectly balanced and taut, and the rope balancing the swing was tied tightly around the branch of the tall tree. She gasped and brought her hands up over her mouth.

"Edward..." she murmured, her eyes stinging without tears.

He looked to her in alarm, "Is it bad? Is something wrong? Bella!"

He was in front of her in an instant, framing her face in his hands, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Bella laughed gently, "I love it."

He smiled warmly, "Well, I figured you can relax here for a little while I'm in the shower."

He slowly released her face and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise.

"I will..." she said softly. "Thank you so much..."

She pulled away only to be greeted by his smile, "Such simple things make you happy, Bella..."

She smiled back at him, "Get in the shower and lock the door..." she teased.

He smirked wickedly, the thought of her coming into the shower with him caused a fire to spark in his eyes.

"As if a lock could stop you..." he said, smirking.

And like that, he disappeared into the cabin.

Bella wandered over to the swing, gently running her hand over the rope that was hanging down on both sides of it. She smiled, and a breeze rushed through the trees, making leaves fall and her hair blow back gently. She sat down on the swing and slowly rocked back and forth. Her mind wandered in peace as she closed her eyes and allowed the setting sun to bask her pale skin.

Bella looked over to the cabin and saw Edward coming down the steps. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt, she like she was. He smiled at her, realizing she was looking straight at him. She quickly looked away, _great, Bella... he caught you staring..._ she scolded herself.

"Are you ready?" his voice was closer now, his hands stuffed in his pockets. There was worry behind Edward's voice that she couldn't quite place. Everytime the topic of hunting with her came up, he became frozen.

As if the thought repulsed him or somthing.

"Are you worried?" Bella asked suddenly, opening her eyes and realizing he was standing just to her left.

"Worried?" he questioned.

"Everytime you mention hunting with me, you... stiffen, in a way. You get up-tight and worried... and what you were trying to tell me this morning-"

"You always were remarkably percepitive..." he chuckled. "Yes, what I was telling you this morning... I will do my best to avoid it tonight."

"Avoid what?" she couldn't help but question him.

"Nothing," he said, turning to her and smiling.

She stared at him, at his smile, at his eyes... and forgot what she was going to say in response.

He held his hand out for her and she jumped off the swing and took it. They began to walk towards a thick area of the trees.

"Where are we going to hunt?" Bella questioned.

"A very nice area with a high wildlife population... about a half hour from here."

"Oh."

"I wonder what kind blood will be most appealing to you..." he murmured.

"I wonder what you've been so worried about since this morning..." she countered.

"Don't think about that, Bella..." Edward quite nearly scolded.

"Why not?"

"You might regret it."

"I wont," she teased. "Just tell me..."

"Definitely not," Edward replied quickly. "I'm not going to tell you something I'm going to try to avoid."

"What are you trying to avoid?" she pressed.

Their walking became faster.

"My instincts."

"Why would you want to avoid your-"

-

-

-

"Don't ask anymore questions. Let's start running..."

Edward started to run ahead of her, and she quickly ran to catch up.

-

-

-

_Why was he trying to avoid his instincts?_

_And, more importantly... what were they telling him to do..._

_... to me?_

-

-

-

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**xx Author's Note: So much to talk about and so little time! Um... first off, I advise all of you (who haven't already done this) to check out the _Penelope_ DVD extras... ah yes, _Twilight _scenes! I'll leave a link in my profile under "Eat You Alive" (extras).**

**xx In the extras, when Edward said... "Private joke... we _matriculate_ a lot." I broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. For the the reasons that I had no idea what the hell that word meant, the fact that I couldn't really hear what Bella said, and how Rob said it like a dirty word. Don't deny it, his voice was all husky. LOL!!... Found out later on that Bella mentioned something about the graduation caps on the wall, and he said that they graduate a lot.**

**Go figure.**

**xx ANYWAY- Did any of you see the cover to _Entertainment Weekly_? -choke-gag-throws up- I hate the cover picture so much. So, so much. LOL. A copy of EW came in the mail yesterday, and I had to hide it before anyone would see the horrible front cover LOLZ!**

**I understand that it is a loose... _loose_ representation of Bella and Edward... So I'm okay with it now. I wish I had filmed my first reaction to the cover. I would put it on YouTube in a second and show all you guys hehe.**

**xx I want to thank everyone for their reviews (some good, some _bad_). **

**1. Thanks to... _Stephanie Chiuhuahua Caramel_ for the chocolate. (the oreos, the chocolate chip cookies...)**

**2. Thanks to... _Eddielover101_ for the... pickles? LOL.**

**3. Thanks to... _Incandescent Adolescent_ for the Edward flavored popsicles. I wonder what Edward flavored popsicles would taste like... xD**

**xx The song I used at the top of this part is called _Until The Day I Die_ by Story of the Year.**

**xx You pplz have to stop ripping on RPattz. Am I the only defender of that guy? XP**

**Much Love,  
_Mezzanottex3_**


	15. A Dark Craving

**xx ahem. information about my absence is in the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I'm everything you know._

_You wonder friend or foe._

_**I'm the burning in the throat when you swallow.**_

_... and then you spit me out._

_Your stomach full of doubt._

_And now you're faking every word out of your mouth._

_But you won't let go._

_It's all about **control.**_

_Understand I'm born to lead-_

_**You will follow.**_

* * *

It was the night of the first day of celibacy. God did it suck. It sucked for the sole reason that Edward was having a harder time resisting urges than Bella was. It wasn't... _technically_ his fault either. His damn instincts ruled his life. His instincts had been whispering to him all day long ever since the moment he decided to take Bella hunting. And now that they were preparing to hunt, now that they had arrived on the reservation, and now that they were preparing to strike...

... his instincts weren't whispering anymore. Oh, no. They were _screaming._ They were clawing at his insides. They were torturing him.

His instincts were telling him to ravage her.

**Ravage her.**

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice full of concern for her safety. From him.

"I think so..." she mumured.

They stepped into a small clearing and Bella took a deep breath, her sharp senses were scanning the forest. She closed her eyes, focusing on movement, smells, distance.

Edward stood to her right, and he closed his eyes as well. For different reasons, however. The longer he kept his eyes off of her, the stronger he would become.

He hoped.

The longer he focused on something else- like the hunt- the stronger the resistance against his instincts would be come.

He hoped.

His breathing became ragged as he battled with the voices in his head. The mere thought of her lowering her soft lips to drink from an animal had his body racking with excitement and lust. He had seen this before. He had seen it once when he was hunting with Alice and Jasper. The thoughts that that shot through Jasper's mind as he saw Alice drink from an animal for the the first time... were completely insane. Before Edward could realize what was going on, Alice and Jasper disappeared from sight. Their smell disappearing in the distance. And with what he had heard from Jasper's mind, he did not want to follow them.

Rosalie and Emmett were a different story. Emmett had a different mindset than Jasper.

Jasper was an angel compared to Emmett's thoughts.

Edward did not enjoy going on hunting trips with Emmett and Rosalie. And neither did Jasper. Between the feelings and thoughts that exploded from Emmett's body as he watched his mate drink, it was enough to make Edward and Jasper disgusted. And it did make them disgusted.

With Alice and Jasper, it was only the first two or three times that things like _that_ happened.

With Rosalie and Emmett, it never ended! He would hunt with them, and the moment Emmett caught just a _glimpse_ of Rosalie feeding, he was on her in an instant. At least Jasper and Alice had the decency to find a room somewhere...

Edward prayed he wasn't going to be like Emmett. He didn't like that the female mate wasn't effected by this hunting experience at all. It wasn't fair. He didn't want Bella to think he was some sort of a savage. He hadn't felt those urges with Tanya... perhaps, even when his mind was taken over by her, his body knew who he wanted.

And that bet!

That stupid, stupid bet that she had made... it didn't help the current situation. It was making the forbidden even more forbidden.

"I smell something I want," Bella mumured, shooting off to the left.

Edward's eyes opened and watched her leave without moving an inch.

"I smell something I want too," he whispered to himself.

Willing himself to keep sane, he followed her. His run had exaggerated slowness. Maybe if he arrived after she struck, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Edward? Edward, stop!" Bella's voice tore him from his thoughts.

Edward realized that Bella had stopped and she was facing him. His legs came to an immediate stop, and his body remained only a few feet from hers. It wasn't a safe distance in the situation he was currently in.

"Edward..." Bella murmured, worry in her perfect voice.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked, his face becoming a perfect mask devoid of emotion. After one hundred years of practice, it was something he could easily pull off. Given the current situation, he would be thankful if he could keep it up for five minutes.

"Edward..." her voice became accusing. "What's bothering you? Please... please tell me. And don't tell me nothing..." she waved her finger and he found it adorable.

"It's nothing," he mused. "Now let's keep moving-"

Bella held a finger out and pressed it against his chest as he began to move forward. He stopped and raised a brow at her suggestively, his crooked smile taking over his features.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen..." she jeered.

Edward's smirk only got wider, "Oh, we're doing a full name thing?"

Bella smirked as Edward took her hand and kissed her cheek, "Bella..."

A spark flew through his body, his cool facade was shattering.

"Nothing is wrong, love. I'm just... _excited_ to see you hunt your first animal."

Bella's eyes sparkled, "I thought it'd repulse you! You really want to watch?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Understand that I'm not going to be myself from here on out..." he murmured.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Bella smiled, "Fine then, follow me, slowpoke!"

She shot off with Edward close behind. A sudden smell came to Edward's nose. Blood. He stopped a little bit before Bella did as she found her animal of choice.

A wolf.

He couldn't wait to tell the mongrel this one.

Bella lowered her sultry lips to the neck of the writhing animal. Edward blinked slowly, drawing in a breath. His instincts screamed at him.

This was it.

**This was it.**

And then, through resisting, something inside of him _snapped._

"Bella..." his voice was not his own.

Bella looked up to him, noticing the change in his voice. It reminded her of painful memories of the monster that Edward did not want to be.

"Edward?" she questioned, a trickle of blood trailing from the corner of her lips.

A deep, gluttural growl emmitted from Edward's throat. His eyes glazed over- a pure, intimidating black. His legs grew weak and he fell to his knees, hands gripping the hair of his bronze hair.

"Get out of here..." Edward growled, what little sanity he had left shown through.

"Edward...?" Bella questioned, taking slow steps towards him. "What's wrong?... are you... in pain?"

In groin pulsed.

Yes.

He was in pain.

"Leave!" Edward growled.

_Leave!_

Bella's face contorted in pain. Why didn't he just _tell her_ why or what he was trying to resist?

"No!" Bella's strong personality flared up. She would not be forced away from him- even if he was trying to protect her.

"Help me, dear God help me..." Edward rocked back and forth. What followed next was Bella's name, which slipped through her lips. It sounded like a moan.

Suddenly, Edward was on his feet- taking a few steps towards Bella who was only a couple of feet from him. There was a scowl on Edward's face. His darker side.

It was back.

"Hold me back..." Edward growled, stopping in his tracks. "Quickly..."

Hold him back?

What?

How?

Telekinesis!

Bella closed her eyes, focusing on the advancing vampire. Edward's back was suddenly against a tree, his arms and legs constricted from moment.

Edward growled.

Bella raised a brow, a smirk coming over her features. She had power over Edward and she loved it.

"I know very well what's going on right now," Bella purred. "I know your darker side better than you know it, Edward..."

And it was the truth.

"You may have not been able to tell _me_ what your instincts were telling _you_, but your eyes..." she smiled and caressed his face with one of her hands. "Your eyes tell me everything."

Edward, still overcome by his darkness, purred softly. The way Bella was acting made him very... very _hard._

"I want to _fuck you_ so bad-" Edward growled, his eyes clouded with greed, with lust, with need...

His darker side.

She thought ever she got rid of Tanya, his darker side was gone.

She was wrong.

Bella swallowed hard, but quickly regained composure. She did not want to show weakness. She did not want to be meek little Bella anymore. No, she was different now. She would not be afraid of Edward's darker side.

She would make _him_ afraid of _her._

"Oh really, now?" Bella teased.

She could see the apparent bulge in his pants.

"Let me go... God, _once I get my hands on you_..." Edward growled, struggling against invisible restraints.

Bella ignored him, going over to the wolf that was still laying on the ground. There was no way that Edward could break out of her bonds. She had nothing to worry about.

"So, is it true that watching me drink blood turns causes you to go _crazy_?" she laughed softly.

Edward's eyes widened as she knelt to the animal, only a few feet away from him... she brought the wolf to her mouth... and sank her teeth into it's neck once again. Edward moaned and threw his head back, his hips thrusting upwards.

"_Bella..._" he groaned.

Bella smirked and slowly walked to him, her lips met his and he devoured hers hungrily. He lapped at the blood that remained on her lips, his tongue twisted around hers- bringing her in.

"Release these bonds, Bella..." he moaned against her lips.

"Mmmm..." she smirked. "I don't think I will."

She pulled away from him and smirked deviously.

"Watch carefully now..." she beckoned, her voice low and seductive.

She took a couple of steps back, her hands roamed over her body and she never broke eye contact with him. Her hands slid under her shirt as she slowly took it off.

"You're not wearing a bra..." he growled, his eyes showed hunger.

So much _hunger_.

So much _lust_.

She lifted her shirt off and her marble skin was exposed to the moonlight. Her long, dark hair fell over her chest, just covering her sensitive peaks.

"Bella..." Edward moaned, his hips thrusting upwards again. "Bella, Bella..." his voice begged.

And she knew what he wanted.

What he wanted so desperately.

The bulge that showed through his pants was bigger than the last time she glanced at it.

Edward's eyes drank her in- her perfectly toned stomach... her flawless chest... he would not be able to stand much more of this. His member pulsed with a definite, gnawing ache.

Bella smirked at Edward's reaction as her hands found the waistband of her pants. She slowly slid them off... her tongue licking her lips in the process. And then there she was. Standing before him in nothing but a pair of black lacy panties.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, "Bella, I need you..." he growled. "I can't take this..."

His hips thrust desperately upwards, looking for release.

"Ah ah ah..." Bella said, coming close to him. Her hands slid under his shirt, slowly tracing over his chest. "And what of _the bet_, Mr. Cullen?"

"_You_ agreed to the bet, I _didn't..._" he growled in reply, his head still back and his eyes still closed.

"It still counts for the both of us..." she giggled.

"God _damn_ it..." Edward's words were trimmed with lust. His hips thrust against hers and he moaned at the contact. "Please, Bella... please... please..."

She smirked and kissed his exposed his neck, her hand snaking it's way down into his pants.

"When I get out of these restraints... _you_ are going to get it..." he groaned.

"I'm gonna get it, huh?" she teased.

"You're going to get it... _hard_," Edward said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Mmm... what has come over you tonight, Edward?" she asked innocently, her breasts pressed up against his chest. He could feel her hardened peaks through his shirt and he knew that his sanity was long gone.

Bella's hand slipped underneath his boxers and wrapped around his hardness. He was _throbbing_ with desire, and with her hand wrapped around him, she gently and (painfully) slowly rubbed up and down.

"Bella... Bella... oh, Bella..." Edward grunted, thrusting into her hand has hard as he could. He was desperate to feel him wrapped in her tightness. "Inside, inside..." he repeated over and over. "I want to be inside you..."

"Does it drive you crazy..." Bella whispered in his ear. "Knowing that there is _nothing_ you can do right now except be at _my mercy_?"

"Bella!" he begged.

"We still have six days left... and I just _love_ testing your limits."

"Bella..." Edward grunted, his head suddenly coming forward and his eyes painfully opened. "I can't take this."

Bella smirked misheviously, pumping him harder. She could feel him pulsing.

"Do you like this?" Bella whispered in his ear, pressed up against him.

Edward growled and threw his head back once more.

"_Faster_..." he ordered. "Faster... _come on..._"

Edward helplessly pumped against her hand, seeking a desperate release. The moment she released these bonds, she was going to be in trouble.

A _hell _of a lot of trouble.

He would show her for taking advantage of _him_.

Bella kissed his neck as her hand slowed down.

"Bella-" he begged.

"Something wrong?"

"_Harder!_" he roared.

Bella laughed and moved faster. Edward bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"I'm- I'm _close_-" Edward gasped out.

"Come for me, Edward..." Bella whispered, knowing she'd be blushing if she could.

Edward's body shuddered suddenly, and electricity shot through his body. He thrust his hips forward, his teeth clenched tightly together. He exploded into Bella's hand, mumbling her name in the process.

Bella moved her hand out of her pants and smirked, licking his juices off of her fingers. It was incredibly sweet for him being such a dark person. Edward's breath caught as he watched her lick what remained of him off of her hand.

And then he hung his head down, gasping for breath.

"Perhaps I did go a bit overboard with the teasing," Bella laughed.

Edward looked up at her and glared, "_Perhaps_?"

"Meet you at the cabin," she smiled, turning and grabbing her clothing.

He watched her carefully.

"Bella..." his breathing was still uneven. "These bonds..."

"Mhm?" she turned to him, giving him a perfect view of her chest. "I'll release them when I get back in the cabin."

"Bella!" Edward growled.

Bella blew him a kiss and ran off.

Edward just hung his head and sighed.

-

-

-

Bella skipped into the cabin, proud of herself. It was around 3:00 in the morning now, and she released Edward's bonds. He would be with her soon, so she decided to be quick. She slipped on a nightgown and collapsed onto the bed.

She wasn't going to lie, she did feel fatigued even if she couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and a very out-of-breath Edward stood there. He looked at her darkly. He wasn't breathing heavily from the run.

He was frustrated.

_Sexually_ frustrated.

His entire being sceamed: _SEX NOW_.

"Edward!" Bella giggled, sitting up in bed and crossing her legs. "Enjoy the wildlife?"

Edward continued to glare at her before he slammed the door shut.

"Don't think we're finished-" he hissed

"Edward, you wouldn't. There are _cameras_, remember?"

Edward smirked, and then got the camera that was in their bedroom and crushed it in one of his hands.

"What cameras?" he asked, slowly walking back towards her.

Bella's eyes widened as she moved backwards on the bed. In his eyes, lust danced wildly. He ripped off his shirt, not breaking eye contact with her for even a second.

Suddenly, he stiffened.

-

-

-

"Bella..." he hissed dangerously.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"... you didn't. Tell me you didn't..."

A sudden knock on the door made Bella jump.

"... invite the _mutt_."

* * *

  
_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**xx Author's Note:** **_Breaking Dawn_... only a couple of days away. Do not post spoilers. If you know what happens, do NOT tell me. You may have ruined the book for yourself, but don't ruin it for me. No offense to those who have been dragged into reading a spoiler without realizing it. I'm just kind of pissed right now at my friend (who's a guy & doesn't care for Twilight at all) who's trying to tell me spoilers.**

**Sorry about my absence. I had a really bad case of writer's block.**

**Song I used in this one is called "Goodbye" by SR-71.**

_**Mezzanottex3**_


	16. If I Turn Into Another

**xx eep late update.**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_So when sickness turns my ego up..._

_I know you'll act as a clever medicine._

_If I turn into another..._

_Dig me up from what is covering-_

_The better part of me._

_Sing this song._

_Remind me that we'll always have each other._

_When everything else is gone._

* * *

_"Bella..." he hissed dangerously._

_"W-what?" she stammered._

_"... you didn't. Tell me you didn't..."_

_A sudden knock on the door made Bella jump._

_"... invite the mutt."_

-

-

-

Bella forgot to breathe. Taking a deep breath, Jacob's scent filled her senses.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

"I... I..." Bella stammered.

What was she going to do? Lie to him? He could see through her lies in seconds.

-

_"I guess..." he replied, "It's going to be boring here without you... I might come visit you..."_

_"Up in the mountains?" Bella questioned, laughing a bit._

_"Your scent is quite easy to follow," Jacob laughed._

_"No offense taken," Bella replied._

_"Don't tell the bloodsucker that I might visit though... he'll get mad... haha."_

_"Okay, it'll be our secret."_

-

"Bella..." Edward growled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I... kinda told him he could... _visit_ us..." Bella whimpered.

Jacob knocked at the door again.

Edward snarled, turning for the door. Bella's eyes widened as she jumped off the bed and ran in front of him before he could reach the door.

Bella opened the door so only Jacob could see her and she smiled warily. A huge smile appeared on Jacob's face at the sight of her.

"Bella!" Jacob said happily, moving forward to embrace her.

Suddenly the door flew open all the way and Edward stood in the doorway, protectively pulling Bella to his side and growling.

"Stay away from her, _mutt_."

"What is your problem, I just wanted to-"

"I _know_ what you want to do. I can read your mind, remember?" Edward said blandly.

"Wow, Edward is in a grumpy mood tonight, huh?" Jacob teased.

Edward growled again.

Bella sighed, "Come on in, Jacob."

Edward shot her a look as Jacob entered the cabin.

"I'm going to go... take a _shower_..." Edward hissed, heading for the bathroom. "I can still hear what you're thinking while I'm in there, mongrel. So don't do anything you might regret."

"Yeah yeah," Jacob said, sitting on the couch.

"Enjoy your shower darlin'," Bella giggled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Edward's eyes fixed on hers, challenge sparking in his eyes. He was going to get her back. He knew it; she knew it. It was just part of this vicious cycle. Teasing Edward did not go unanswered. There would always be retaliation.

And when she ran, she made it even more exciting for him.

After Edward had entered the bathroom and closed the door, Bella sat on the opposite side of the couch that Jacob had sat upon.

"What's with him tonight?" Jacob laughed. "He's usually always grumpy... but tonight he's livid. And have you see his eyes?!"

Bella laughed nervously. "Do you want to know _why_ he's like this?"

"Yeah..." Jacob said, leaning closer to her. "Tell me."

"I denied him sex."

Jacob exploded in laughter, "Hahahaaa! We'll we all saw this coming!"

"Shhh!" Bella warned. "He'll hear you!"

"I hope he... hahahaa... I hope he does! What's wrong Edward, _not getting any_?!"

"No! No, Jake! You don't understand the situation, please--"

Suddenly, a velvet voice flowed into the room from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Bella? I forgot to get a towel-- do you mind if you can get me one?" his voice was light, not angered.

Something was wrong.

... very wrong.

"Sure!" Bella called back nervously, heading to the closet. She pulled out a soft black towel.

"Be careful, Bells," Jacob laughed.

Bella laughed and entered the bathroom. The glass shower was all fogged up with steam, and she couldn't see Edward through all the haze. On the counter, near the sink, she saw a towel. It was neat and folded -- unused. Why had he asked her for a towel when he already had one?

The answer was quite obvious.

"I have your towel-" Bella began.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the steam.

"Hello, _love_..." Edward whispered, his voice rough.

He was naked. She felt something incredibly hard against her lower stomach.

"— there is no escaping me now."

Edward pushed her- rather roughly- into the counter, her back was against his chest. After that, he moved her hair out of the way of her neck and attacked her neck with his mouth. He was far from gentle.

"Edward—"

_Not here. Not now._

One of Edward's hands went underneath her tiny nightgown and he pulled up the silk clothing to reveal her panties. He chuckled as he pressed his erection against the small piece of material blocking him from what he wanted. Bella shuddered beneath his touch, and Jacob was forgotten. Edward reached forward and pulled the front of her nightgown down and her breasts came forward.

With the newly exposed skin, Edward's hands expertly moved to cover it. He groped at her breasts, squeezing and massaging roughly. Bella bit her lip to restrain her moan.

Edward's lips were at her ear as he bent over her, his exposed chest over her back.

"Don't you _dare_ keep your moans from me," his voice was dangerous.

He pressed his erection against her panties, moving up and down. Bella gripped the counter tightly, and small dents began to form.

"Say my name..." he whispered, attacking her skin with his lips.

"Edward..." his name came out in a rush.

"That's right," he said, smirking against her skin. "Louder."

_"Bella?"_ another voice came from behind the bathroom door.

Bella's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about Jacob.

"J-Jacob?" Bella questioned, failing at keeping her voice level.

Edward chuckled, pulling down her panties.

"Look at how wet you are," Edward whispered, gently biting her ear.

_"Are you alright?"_ Jacob asked.

"I-I'm-" Bella stuttered.

Edward pushed a finger into her silky tightness. He moved it roughly in and out. Bella moaned.

_"Bella?!"_ Jacob was worried. _"Is he hurting you?! I'm coming inside!"_

"N-No!" Bella pleaded.

Edward added another finger into her, stretching her. "Let him see..." he taunted.

"Edward..." Bella whimpered, her body shuddered.

Edward pressed her harder against the counter, licking at her neck and pumping his fingers into her.

"Do you like that?" Edward said into her ear.

_"He's not trying to have sex with you, is he?! Just 'cuz you denied him sex doesn't mean you should let him--"_ Jacob scolded from behind the door.

"Go away, Jacob!" Edward hissed. "You're getting on my nerves!"

Edward removed his fingers from her and smirked. Now was the time.

"You ready?" he questioned, out of breath.

"Ed-"

Edward grunted and pressed his length into her. Bella let out a moan as he continued to press inside her-- deeper-- _deeper..._

_"That's it, Bella! I'm worried about you-- I'm coming in!"_

"No!" Bella squeaked.

The bathroom door flew open.

Edward pressed in harder, "Edward!" Bella cried.

Bella did not dare to turn to look at Jake. She closed her eyes and her hair swayed with Edward's tempo, shielding her face from Jacob's expression.

"Ugh! I've always imagined Bella naked but not like _this_! Edward, you're ruining the mental image!"

"Would you like to watch... ah-" Edward grunted. "--Jacob?"

Bella didn't have to look at Jacob to know his face was surprised-- disgusted. Since Edward wasn't going to stop, and since her body didn't want her to stop, she tried to let her mind wander to other things. Like how it'd been a day and they lost the bet. Was she pathetic or what?

"Get out of here... Jacob..." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"I'm in here and you're not even stopping!" Jacob said, his tone showing annoyance.

"Scream for him, Bella..." Edward whispered, his hands around her breasts and his lips pressed against her ear.

"Edward!" Bella moaned.

"Good girl," Edward said, sharply thrusting into her.

Bella yelped and Edward turned to Jacob dangerously. "Leave, _Black_."

Chills shot through Bella. His voice was venomous. What the hell was Jacob doing still standing there anyway?

"What happened to you, Edward?!" Jacob screamed at him. "Ever since you've been back in Forks, you've only caused pain! What's happened to you?! Where is the Edward that Bella loved?!"

"Think we can take this conversation... ah... up later? Or are you facinated with what a dick is supposed to look like?" Edward sneered.

"UGH!" Jacob yelled.

And then the bathroom door slammed shut.

"E-Edward s... stop..."

"Stop? Love, you are mistaken..."

He continued.

"... I will never stop_._"

-

-

-

Edward had gotten what he wanted. He had won and lost all at the same time.

He had gotten what he craved but lost the bet. Not that he actually cared.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in a towel, her hair soaked (because they had a _second_ display of their affection after the first... the second time in the shower where they were supposed to be cleaning off). She gave Jake a look of sympathy as he sat on the couch, his arms crossed. Bella retreated into the bedroom and quickly got dressed only to walk out to see Edward and Jacob confronting each other... again.

"Stop thinking about _my_ Bella naked," Edward growled.

He was in front of Jacob suddenly, fully dressed and rubbing a towel through his messy auburn hair.

"How could I not?" Jacob teased.

Bella laughed nervously. It was a strained laugh, and they both were able to pick up on it.

"Shh, love..." Edward was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist securely. "He just doesn't understand."

Bella sighed, "Jacob... it's... um... nice to see you."

Jacob laughed, "It's nice to _see you_ too. I mean it _was_ nice. It would've been better if EDWARD wasn't trying to fuck you with that pathetic thing he calls a dick."

Edward's arms slipped from around Bella and he had Jacob's neck as he pinned him against a wall.

"Say that again," Edward hissed. "I _dare_ you."

"Dickless," Jacob choked out.

"Stop it..." Bella whispered, her voice not finding her.

Cracking noise came from the wall Edward had Jacob pinned against.

"STOP!" Bella screamed, using her powers to wrench the vampire and werewolf away from each other.

Jacob coughed, holding his neck. Bella went to him, pulling her body next to his. Edward looked at her, incredulous. Bella's arms around this _dog_? Was she _serious_?

"Are you alright, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded.

"I heal quickly, remember?" he choked out.

"That's beside the point-" she whispered, moving a stray lock of hair away from his face.

Edward growled low, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Edward, I'm-"

He pulled her away from Jacob, and behind him... protectively. She gaped at him. Why was he so irritable tonight?

"Don't touch her!" Jacob yelled at Edward, standing up. "How _dare_ you use physical action against her?!"

Bella's eyes stung... tearless.

"- as if tearing her emotions apart isn't enough?!"

Realization flickered in Edward's eyes.

"As if coming back to Forks and taking away her humanity without her consent wasn't enough!"

Edward's eyes widened, pain showing clearly through them.

"Jacob, stop it!" Bella said quickly, though her voice did not hide her pain well enough.

And then Edward was gone, out the door so fast that Bella barely caught it. She was shaking, preturbed. And the it turned into a glare at Jacob.

"I was only speaking for you, Bella. All those things I said were the truth- he has to see it one way or another. Since he wasn't using his own common sense, it wasn't my fault I had to force it down his throat."

"You were being unneccesarily cruel!"

"Tell me one thing that I lied about!"

"You didn't have to tell him _that_ way-"

"I can't stand that look in your eyes, Bella. You're digging... you're digging to find the Edward you love. You have to understand that he's never coming back. He left you that night in Forks-"

Bella cringed.

"... and he's never going to be able to come back."

"He wants to!" Bella cried, her eyes stinging.

"Wanting to and making an attempt to are two different things!"

Several moments of silence passed between the two friends before Bella found the strength to look him in the eyes.

"You're right."

Jacob looked shocked that she actually agreed with him.

"And that's why I'm going to make the attempt."

"Bella-" Jacob said, reaching out for her.

She stalked her way over to the door and swung it open, "Edward?" she called.

No answer. Of course there was no answer. She scanned the forest for his scent, his presence. Anything...

But she felt nothing.

... _nothing._

A warm hand touched her shoulder, "Just wait for him. He'll come back."

"No," Bella turned to him. "I don't think he will."

They both knew that they were referencing to _her_ Edward. Jacob sighed, closing the cabin door.

"You're not going to look for him without me."

"I most certainly am!" Bella said, turning to face Jacob in the early morning light.

"I think you're sparkling."

Bella glared, he had changed the subject.

"I said you're not coming."

"Are you really sparkling?" Jacob poked her arm.

"Stop that!"

"Vampires _sparkle_?" Jacob chuckled. "That's gay. I would have cracked some jokes about Edward with this subject if I had known..."

Bella huffed and turned around, going back into the cabin. She would write a note to Edward just incase he returned to the cabin.

-

_Edward..._

_I love you. I am sorry for what Jacob said. Don't let his words get to you. I have gone out to..._

_... bring you back._

_Do not come after me. I will be safe, Jacob will be with me._

_I will call you when I can._

_-Bella_

-

Jacob raised a brow, "What do you mean, 'do not come after me'? How would he come after you if you're... looking for him?" he was puzzled and Bella laughed.

"I'm not technically... going after him... physically."

"Then... how?"

"Jacob," Bella said, walking outside. He closed the cabin door behind him for the second time as he followed.

"What?" he asked.

Bella placed the note down on her swing along with rock on top of it so it wouldn't blow away.

"The road ahead is dangerous for you in particular. Even if you come with me, you'd have to stop when I told you to without questions. Do you understand? I don't want you to get hurt."

Jacob sighed, "But... Bella-"

"Promise me."

"But-"

"I'll go myself."

"Fine, I promise..." he replied. "Are you going to tell the rest of the Cullens?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"If he comes back looking for me, all he has to do is read their minds."

"And you don't want him to find you..." he caught on.

"Exactly."

Jacob Black did not have a good feeling about this.

-

-

-

_"What happened to you, Edward?!"_

_"Ever since you've been back in Forks, you've only caused pain!"_

_"What has happened to you?!"_

_"Where is the Edward that Bella loved?!"_

He's right, Edward. What _has_ happened to you? Shouldn't you be better, now that you're back? Now that Tanya is gone?

... or is there another force that you're trying to break through? Something you haven't told me?

Something that you have been trying to tell me, but have never been sucessful because you're scared... I'll get hurt in the process...

... Something that I would have never expected?

... like the Volturi.

It's Aro, isn't it? He's the one who's messing with your head... who's screwing up your life. You mentioned him once or twice when you were speaking with your family.

I have to make my way to Italy. I have to go there _without_ you.

Please understand that _this_ is the only way.

A clean break.

A chance at redemption.

A chance to get you back to your family, the way it should have always been.

A life without me.

-

-

-

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**xx Author's Note: Ah! Attack of the killer cliffy! LAWLZ. Bella is finally taking action. xD Well, sorry for my absence from like... Breaking Dawn's release until now. A lot of people have been messaging me, asking me about what I thought about it. I'm going to publish my review of Breaking Dawn as a story kind of thing. A not-too-long oneshot of the 3 parts.**

**Some of you aren't gonna be liking my review. I didn't like it & I didn't hate it. I just feel the need to... respect it. Let's keep it that way till I release that.**

**Song I used for this chapter is called "Dig" by Incubus. It's a good song...**

**BTW: Check out my profile under _Eat You Alive Extras_ for some cool videos. BTW ROB AT COMIC CON WAS HOT LOL HIS CRAZY SCIENTIST HAIR WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE LOL.**

**ANYWAYS -- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, EVERYONE. YOU ARE PROVIDING MY BRAND OF HEROIN LOLOLOL.**

_**-Mezznottex3**_


	17. Benvenuto, Bella

**xx quick chapter. EDITED: august 19th, 2008;; thank you to the annon. reviewer who told me about my plot mix up!**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_And I feel a weakness coming on..._

_Never felt so good to be so wrong._

_Had my heart on lockdown-_

_And then you turned me around..._

* * *

It was raining. Rain... hm. _What a curious thing_, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and his auburn hair began to get wet once again. This time was not as pleasant as the last, however. There was no Bella with him. He sighed. He couldn't tell why he had overreacted and ran out of the cabin. Jake's words had torn open a wound that had never truly healed, no matter how many times he would try to bury the pain.

_"- as if tearing her emotions apart isn't enough?!"_

_"As if coming back to Forks and taking away her humanity without her consent wasn't enough!"_

There was someone stopping him from truly healing. An outside force that was causing his mind to tear into two pieces- the good, and the bad... or should he say, the _sadistic_, _controlling_, _defensive_... bastard. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, golden eyes closing. His head still faced upwards, welcoming the rain... as if it washed away a side of him he didn't want.

He thought he was under control. He thought he had been doing _good._

When, in reality, it was all bubbling up inside...

... he was not okay.

He was getting _worse_.

His mind pondered why this was happening. In all his years of existance, he couldn't fathom any ideas to why he had become this way. How, in a way, he had developed two personalities. Why he needed Bella's help to get better...

_Bella..._

In his fragile state of mind, his thoughts wandered back to the beginning... when he first met her, when he first kissed her, when he left her... and when... when he came back _for her_. Came back _for her_ and changed her into a vampire without her consent. It was hazy, like he hadn't been in control of himself. Like he had become something he couldn't control.

He took a deep breath and memories of how good Bella smelled in the rain made him smile. One way or another, all of his thoughts brought his mind back to Bella. In control of his need, his hunger, and his sanity... for the moment... he took off towards the cabin once more. He would apologize to both Bella and the mutt, plead for forgiveness he surely did not deserve. And then he would console his family for advice... for help on what to do to become the person he once was.

The person Bella fell in love with.

-

-

-

**Bella & Jacob**

"I've never been in an airport before..." Jacob said, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Relax," Bella laughed, excusing the fear that coursed through her being.

"Hey, you never told me where we were going yet..." Jacob accused, eyeing her and pouting.

The woman behind the counter they were at handed them two tickets. Bella smiled and thanked her and then walked away- Jacob close behind. Without looking, Bella held out her ticket for him and he snatched it, his eyes hungrily taking in every detail of the small piece of paper.

"Italy?" he questioned, his tone incredulous. "Why are we going there? Do you know how _far away_ that is?"

Jacob tried to show concern, but his voice cracked and Bella could hear the excitement. She smirked, deciding to tease him... just a bit.

"Well, if you think it's too much of a trip, you can stay. I'm sure that nice boy over there-" she pointed to a boy who was staring right at her. "-will come with me. He's been giving me looks the moment we stepped into the waiting area."

Jacob growled low and clutched his ticket tightly in his hand, "No."

He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away from the waiting area.

"Jacob! What are you doing?! Our plane leaves in ten minutes!"

"Someone has to play the defensive role since _the bloodsucker_ isn't here," he said, turning to smirk at her as he continued to walk. "And... I'm hungry."

_Bloodsucker..._ Bella thought to herself. _Edward..._

As Jacob scanned the sandwhiches in the deli section of a small store in the airport, Bella began to think. What would Edward do once he found the note?

"Hey, Jacob..." Bella said.

"Yeah?" he replied, not turning to look at her. His finger traced the lines of some words on a wrapped sandwhich. "Hm... what's _mortadella_?"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes, "It's an Italian coldcut. We're going to Italy, might as well get used to it now."

"Oh," he said, eyeing the meat suspiciously. "You had to tell me something, remember?"

"Ah," Bella said. She wanted to ask him what he thought Edward would do when he found the note, but decided against it. "Nevermind."

Jacob looked to her, hearing the sad ring in her voice. His eyes immediately softened and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll be alright. We're going to make him all better... although I don't know what exactly we're doing since you're being all secretive."

Bella closed her eyes, trying not to inhale. "Jake, don't I smell like a bloodsucker?" She whispered the last word.

"Yes," he said, laughing a bit. "But you don't smell as bad as the other ones. I think I've gotten used to your scent..."

**"Flight 108 to Italy is now boarding..."** a loud voice announced over the loudspeaker.

Bella and Jacob pulled away, "That's us," they said in unision.

"Grab the mortadella sandwhich, Jacob. We don't have time."

Jacob picked up the sandwhich and sighed, "Might as well try it."

Jacob payed for it quickly and then ran with Bella to the boarding gate.

Bella blinked away the stinging sensation in her eyes.

She may never come back to Forks.

-

-

-

**Edward**

"Bella?" Edward called into the cabin.

No response.

Edward glared at the cabin walls after searching every single room. Not even the mutt was around. Where had they gone? They had been gone awhile... their scent was very faint... the sweetness of Bella's scent lingered there more than Jacob's, but Edward was still frustrated. Where had they gone without telling him? It wasn't like Bella to just take off without a second thought.

Edward followed her scent, trying to find the strongest, most concentrated area of it, so that maybe... maybe... he could clear his head and think. He walked to the swing he had put up for Bella and stared up at it. Looking down at the seat, he saw a piece of paper flittering in the breeze, under a small rock. He was there in a flash, opening the paper with Bella's scent.

_Edward..._

_I love you. I am sorry for what Jacob said. Don't let his words get to you. I have gone out to..._

_... bring you back._

Edward became confused. There was something about the words "bring you back" that had another meaning than just coming to get him... and he couldn't quite tell what it was.

_Do not come after me. I will be safe, Jacob will be with me._

Like hell he will! Where did you go, Bella?!

_I will call you when I can._

_-Bella_

Edward had to re-read the note several times before it could all sink in. Bella was going god knows where with that mutt looking for him? He was right here, safe and sound.

He ran into the cabin and picked up his cellphone, dialing Bella's number. He was going to call her before she did anything stupid.

-

-

-

**Bella & Jacob**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Jacob."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Jacob. Shut up and eat your sandwhich."

"I finished that two hours ago."

Bella's eyebrow twitched as she turned to her huge friend sitting to her left. He had claimed the window seat and was eagerly gazing outside. Clouds passed by and he stared in amazement.

"This is exhilerating!" he exclaimed, gripping her hand. "Do you think they'll let us ride on the top?!"

Bella let out a half-hearted laugh, "I don't think so, Jacob."

Bella's phone rang in silence... both of them completely unaware of who was desperately trying to contact them. Their phones remained off- and would remain off- for the rest of the flight.

-

-

-

**Edward**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Edward cussed, trying not to destroy the phone in his hand.

No answer.

The phone crushed into a million tiny pieces and sparks. He growled and threw the remains against a wall of the cabin. He didn't know what to do, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do... or how to do it.

There was only one thing he could do now, he thought. Only one person he could go to see for help.

Alice.

-

-

-

**Bella & Jacob**

The flight finally landed after Jacob's 1,256th "are we there yet?". Bella could have sworn that the airplane had sped up because Jacob's pestering annoyed everyone- possibly even the pilots.

Bella and Jacob made it through the airport, and Bella was glad that it was dark out- 2AM. Jacob yawned as he followed her.

"Are we going to crash in a hotel or somethin?" he groaned.

"Jacob, you can crash anywhere you want. I have to keep going for-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"For Edward," he finished for her.

An unfamiliar sweet scent filled Jacob's sences. The smell of another vampire. An unfamiliar vampire. Jacob moved from behind Bella to in front of her, protectively... arms stretched out.

The vampire smiled pleasantly, his size and Jacob's rivaled. Jacob growled and Bella shook her head, "No, Jacob."

"W-what?!" Jacob said.

Bella stepped in front of Jacob and smiled pleasantly at the vampire before them.

"We come in peace, friend..." Bella's voice rang like bells.

_Felix_ smiled back at Bella, "Benvenuto, bella."

-

-

**Welcome, beautiful.**

**

* * *

**

_To Be Continued..._

**

* * *

  
xxAuthor's Note: Rather short chapter, sorry. I was on vacation for the past couple of days, and I totally had an epiphany on the beach as a wave crashed into me! I have a bunch of oneshots coming out, and maybe even a new story ;) LOL. My Breaking Dawn review is taking longer than I thought. It's a chapter-by-chapter breakdown of the book XD.**

xxPlease note that Felix does not know Bella's name, he just called her "beautiful".

xxSong I used in this chapter: Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls.

xxReview plz I love you guys :3... btw 1,000 reviews?! OMG! -hugz-

Much love,  
Mezzanottex3


	18. It's Not Too Late, It's Never Too Late

**x x Please Read! (you won't regret it, promise!) x x**

Fact 1: The anonymous reviewer who reviewed as "Me"... I want you to know that this chapter is dedicated to you. I kind of had a really stupid moment when I wrote last chapter, and you let me know. I want EVERYONE TO KNOW that I made a mistake near the ending of last chapter. My story takes place at the beginning of _New Moon_, therefore this is no way that Felix could have met Bella already. I fixed a couple of the ways I worded things at the ending of last chapter (please go read it over real fast). Felix addressed Bella: "Benvenuto, bella..." meaning "Welcome, beautiful"... he does not know her name!

Fact 2: I've come up with a new method... if you review, I will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter!! ;D More details at the bottom author's note when you finish reading.

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own..._

_To make you feel like it's not too late..._

_It's never too late._

* * *

_"Benvenuto, Bella."_

x

x

x

**Edward**

"How am I supposed to be able to see her?! Even if you stopped blocking her from my visions, she's with Jacob!" Alice screeched. "More _importantly_, how can you be so stupid and leave her alone like that?!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He had left countless messages on Bella's cellphone but she had not picked up once. The last line in the note that she had left him burnt a hole in his pocket.

_'I will call you when I can.'_

She wasn't calling, so why couldn't she? Was she in trouble? Was she hurt?

_No. No, no, no...!_ he roared at himself. _I will not lose control... I will not lose control..._

_... and become the monster that Bella despises._

"What... _what..._ should we do?" Edward urged.

Emmett placed his large hand on Edward's shoulder and sighed.

"Let's think. Where could she possibly have gone? The note said she was going to look for you with Jake. Maybe she loves him, bro."

Edward growled at him and ripped his shoulder away from Emmett's hand. Alice sighed and Jasper cringed.

"Emmett, it's best not to touch Edward..." Jasper warned.

"We do have to think, however..." Alice said. "Should we call Carlisle and Esme?"

"Call someone, call anyone..." Edward begged. "Just help me bring her back."

_Where have you gone, love?_

x

x

x

**Bella & Jacob**

"Benvenuto, bella."

Jacob shot Bella a warning look.

"Do you... speak English?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do, Bella." Felix said politely.

Bella smiled at his friendliness, "But... how do you know my name?"

"I don't. I just looked at you and called you the first thing that came to my mind... '_bella'._ Beautiful."

_Oh, Italian._

Bella fidgeted and looked down, embarrased. "Well... erm... thank you..."

"No thanks are necessary, beautiful. My name is Felix... and I am very happy to have made your acquaintance."

Felix smiled widely at her, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. She couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing a dark pair of designer glasses. Jacob growled low and Felix turned his attention to Jacob.

"You brought a mutt?" Felix asked, interested. He looked Jacob up and down like an interesting specimen. "I've never seen one up close before..."

"Watch your words, bloodsucker..." Jacob hissed the last word low. "I didn't come here for a fight. I came to help Bella."

Felix smiled at the mention of Bella's name again and then turned to look at her, "Hmm... Bella..." he murmured. "What lovely golden eyes."

"T-Thank you..." she whimpered, embarrased again. She didn't take compliments easily.

Felix just chuckled, "Curious one, aren't you?" He caressed the side of her face and Bella became still as stone. "So what brings you to Italy? What can I help you with?"

"Take your hand off her and maybe I won't tell Edward-" Jacob growled.

Felix slowly retracted his hand, "Hm? Edward?"

Bella sighed, "I came to seek..." Her voice lowered, "The Volturi... for help."

Felix let out a laugh, "Is that so?"

"Aro..." Bella said softly. "I need to consult Aro for something."

"Hm..." Felix replied. "You know of our master?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "I am a friend of the Cullens. Perhaps you have heard of Carlisle?"

"Carlisle?" Felix thought for a moment. "I have never met the man, no. I have heard Aro speak of him highly, however. Is he coming here?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I came only with Jacob."

"The mutt has a name?" Felix smirked.

Jacob growled.

"Haha, well... do you intend to bring the mutt to us? As a sacrifice?" Felix asked with honest curiosity.

"No, no!" Bella said quickly. "Jacob only escorted me here. He will leave immediately."

"Yeah- wait, Bella, what?!" Jacob said.

"You promised, Jacob. You said that when I told you to stop, you would without question."

"Yeah but..." Jacob pleaded.

"Forgive me, Bella... but I cannot allow the mutt to leave. Orders, you see. You must realize that I wish no harm to either of you."

Bella gazed up at Jacob with worried eyes.

"At least you can't tell me that I'm not allowed to come now," he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know you do not want harm to come to your friend," Felix addressed only Bella. "That is another reason I want him traveling with us. If you let him away from a familiar vampire, I know other members of the Volturi will not take his presence as lightly as myself. Werewolves aren't allowed in or around Volterra unless captive. For obvious reasons, of course."

_I wish I had thought of that before I agreed to let him come along..._ Bella mentally cursed at herself.

"No no," Bella said. "I understand... let's just go."

Felix smiled and held out his hand for Bella, "As you wish."

Jake swatted Felix's hand away before Bella could place her hand in it.

"Ugh," Felix said, wrinkling his nose. "How can you even stand the smell?"

Jacob glared.

x

x

x

**Edward**

_"Do you have any idea where she could have went?" _Carlisle asked into the phone.

"We have no idea, Carlisle..." Alice said.

_"Give the phone to Edward."_

"Edward," Alice said. "Carlisle wants to-"

Edward snatched the phone out of Alice's hand and held it to his ear. His hand was trembling.

"Carlisle..." Edward's voice came out low, pained.

_"Let me get this straight... she left a note saying she was going to 'bring you back'?"_

"Yes..."

_"Ah..." _Carlisle responded, thoughtful.

"Do you have any ideas?" Edward asked desperately.

_"Yes."_

Edward waited.

_"... before you came back to Bella, you went where?"_ Carlisle asked.

Edward began to think.

_"You learned how to block yourself from Alice's visions, correct?... I know of only one person who could have taught you."_

Edward's eyes widened.

_"And then you came back for Bella, and when we saw you for the first time in a couple of months, you had changed so much. Like you weren't yourself anymore. Do you remember when we found you? Back at the house? You had changed Bella and were harboring her there... we all gave you a piece of mind that night-"_

Realization flickered in Edward's eyes, "No..." he whispered.

_"Edward... it's the only reasonable explanation. When she said she was going to bring you back, and if I were her, that's where I would go."_

No response.

_"Edward?"_

An empty line.

_"If you're listening, I'm only in France, and Esme and I will make our way over there right now."_

The phone line disconnected.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

Alice looked, concerned, over to Edward as the phone he was holding trembled.

Edward's eyes glazed over dangerously and pitch black replaced gold.

"No..._ NO_!" Edward roared, throwing the phone out of the closed window of the cabin. Glass shattered everywhere.

_**"NO!"**_

x

x

x

**Bella & Jacob**

"Nice car, bloodsucker..." Jacob whistled.

Felix snorted, "It's an Italian sportscar. A Ferrari-"

"-GG50" Jake finished, a smile spreading across his face.

"So you've heard," Felix replied, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Jake's a mechanic," Bella spoke up. "He's worked on all kinds of cars before. It's quite amazing to watch him."

"Is that so?" Felix said, opening the passenger door for Bella.

She nodded and thanked him, "Yes, it is."

Felix shut the door for her then turned to Jake. "Perhaps I'll show you a few cars I have if Aro lets you live."

"Looking forward to it," Jacob replied, a smug smile on his face.

"You know what? You have courage, mutt. So... I'm going to offer you something." Felix dangled the key to the Ferrari in front of Jake. "Care to drive her for me?"

Jacob's eyes went as wide as saucers. "REALLY?! THE HORSEPOWER IS A BEAST ON THIS CAR--!"

Felix let out a chuckle, dropping the key into Jake's hand. "Go ahead."

Jake skipped to the driver's door like a little girl about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake. Felix laughed and took of his sunglasses before sliding into the backseat.

_Ugh my car is going to smell like a dog for weeks..._ he thought to himself, wrinkling his nose.

"Felix? You're in the back?" Bella questioned, looking over at the crazed look that was on Jake's face as he sat in the drivers seat.

"I'm going to let him drive," Felix admitted. "I can tell he has the same respect for cars that I do..."

_... plus this might be the last drive of his life._

Jake revved the engine and the car purred like a lion about to pounce on it's meal. Felix leaned over to the area between the two frontseats and smiled, "Now, Jacob, was it?"

"Yeah?" Jacob's voice cracked with excitement.

"Go down this road and make a left to take the road out of the airport. Looks like we're going to hit some traffic, so _try_ to obey the speed limits until we get on the open road."

Jacob nearly drooled, "Gotcha."

Jacob messed around with the controls for a moment, and the car shot off.

"_Oh Dio_!" Felix hissed. "Be careful or you'll be working on fixing this car!"

Bella pulled out her cellphone in the meantime and saw that she had 4 missed calls, and 4 messages. All of them were from Edward's phone. She hit re-dial and waited patiently, not sure what she would say to him.

No one picked up.

Hm... that's... _curious._

Bella's eyes narrowed and decided by now he must have tried to consult Alice and the rest of his family. She dialed Alice's number but still there was no answer. She sighed. They always picked up. Especially Edward. Little did she know that over the course of one hour, Edward had destroyed both phones in frustration. One he slammed against his cabin when she didn't pick up, and Alice's went out the cabin window when he found out where she was.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Felix asked, his breath tickling her neck as he leaned forward from the backseat.

Bella shivered and her eyes turned to look to him, "I can't reach my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Felix couldn't feign his disappointment.

"Edward... the boy Jake mentioned earlier. I want to go see Aro on his account."

"Hm? Why isn't he here with you?"

"He would have stopped me from coming here."

"Why-"

"He's basically gone crazy and Bella wants to see if Aro had anything to do with it," Jake said simply. He never was a man of many words.

"Ah," Felix said.

Bella scanned through to her next number, Emmett. She clicked "call" and waited patiently, phone up to her ear.

x

x

x

**Edward**

"What the hell did Carlisle say to him?!" Rosalie hissed.

"I don't know!" Alice shot.

"Edward, calm down!" Emmett roared, holding Edward's arms back as he thrashed.

Jasper tried his best to even out Edward's mood, but he had a feeling nothing was really helping. Rosalie stood in front of the windows in the room, and Alice stood in front of the door. They were not going to let their brother run out and do something without better judgement.

**"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans... Boots with the fur..."**

"What the hell is that?!" Alice chided.

Emmett looked down at his pocket.

**"The whole club was lookin at her... She hit the flo... She hit the flo..."**

Rosalie sighed and shook her head.

**"Next thing you know-- Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low..."**

"Rose, hold him for a second?" Emmett asked. "This might be _her._"

Rosalie shot over and held Edward in a death grip while Emmett took over her position by the window. He pulled out his cellphone and _BELLA_ flashed on the ID. His eyes widened, "Bella!" he said.

Edward stopped snarling and his neck snapped in Emmett's direction.

"Hello, Bella!?" Emmett said.

_"Hey Emmett,"_ her voice sounded calm. He could hear the purr of an engine in the background. She was in a car.

"Where are you? Why didn't you tell us where you were going?! We're all worried sick! Edward-"

_"Because I'm safe and there is nothing for anyone to worry about."_

"Too late, sis. We're already worried. Edward is going crazy over here not knowing where you are-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted, too late.

Edward broke out of her grasp and took the phone from Emmett.

_"Just tell him that I'm fine, Emmett. Jake is taking care of me fine, and he isn't trying anything funny."_

_"Can't say the same for me--" an unfamiliar voice chuckled in the background._

"Bella..." Edward snarled into the phone.

_"Edward?!"_ Bella sounded afraid. Why was she fearing him?

"Yes, love... it's _me_..." he purred dangerously into the phone.

An uncomfortable silence came as her response.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" he begged for her response.

_"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Edward. Truly, I am. I'm going to make you better, I promise you."_

"I'm _fine_..." Edward hissed. "Please just come back... don't you _dare_ go anywhere near Volterra or Aro. It's dangerous, Bella. You don't understand-"

Gasps from Edward's family came from around him, sudden realization of where she was finally set in.

_"I do understand, Edward."_ Bella snapped. _"I'm on my way to Volterra right now. I was lucky to meet Felix in the airport or I'd have no idea where-"_

"You met _who_?!" Edward demanded the answer.

_"Felix. It was a coincidence really. He's going to help me get to Aro... he's a member of the Volturi."_

"Bella, do not go anywhere with him, do you hear me?!" Edward hissed.

_"Edward, I know you're in pain. I know that you have a darker side that did not just appear out of thin air. Aro might know how to fix it-"_

"Stop speaking about me like I'm some damn mental patient!" Edward hissed.

Another uncomfortable silence filled the line. He instantly regretted snapping at her.

"Bella, listen, I'm sorry -"

_"Can you see why, Edward?"_ Bella cut him off. _"Can you see now why I'm doing this?"_ She sounded hurt.

"Bella, please... just wait... I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you- just wait, please... Carlisle is halfway to you already. I'm on the way to the airport right now," Edward motioned to everyone to get ready. "Just stay still and we'll go together."

_"Maybe it's better I go alone."_

The line went silent. Edward did not like that idea. He did not like that idea at all.

"Bella-"

_"You do so much for me, Edward. Let me do this for you."_

"If Aro so much as touches you-"

_"If it is to get you better... to get you back to your family the way it was always meant to be, then so be it."_

"Stop talking that way! Don't you dare say that!"

_"I love you, Edward."_

"Bella-"

_"I will keep her safe, Edward."_ An unfamiliar voice said into the phone.

"Who are you? Are you _Felix_?" Edward growled.

_"Are you the Edward that Bella keeps talking about?"_ Felix asked calmly.

It made Edward feel a little better that she was talking about him. A small smile took over his features for a moment.

"Yes, that's me..." Edward replied carefully.

_"I promise to keep her safe, Edward..." _Felix replied. _"... Until you get here, of course_."

Edward sighed into the phone, "I don't trust anyone of the Volturi. Not after what they did to me."

_"It's a shame that we didn't meet then,"_ Felix said pleasantly.

Edward scoffed and switched the phone he was holding to the opposite ear. Merely a habit. He was sitting in car now, meeting the rest of his brothers and sisters at the airport. The speedometer read 130 mph.

_"Edward?"_ It was Jacob's voice now.

"How dare you run off with her, mutt!" Edward roared.

_"Easy there, Edward. I'm doing you a favor."_

"I never asked for your help," Edward shot back dangerously.

_"You see, Felix over here is having trouble keeping his hands off of Bella, so I have taken your place as the defensive protector."_

Edward's growl ripped from the phone and all three people on the other line could hear it clearly.

Felix's laugh could be heard from the other end, _"Be quiet and watch where you're driving, mutt! He's going to have an anxiety attack before he gets here!"_

"Bella," Edward croaked. "Give the phone to Bella."

_"Edward?"_ Her warm voice soothed him.

"Bella, I love you so much. Do you hear me? I love you so much..."

_"I love you too."_

"Say it again," Edward begged.

_"I love you, Edward."_

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, and it was almost like she was sitting right next to him. He bit his lip and opened his eyes, scowling at the empty seat.

_"I have to go now,"_ Bella said. _"My phone's battery is running out."_

"No-" Edward whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, love..."

_"You know I'd stay on if I could..."_ Bella whispered.

"I know," Edward groaned, going through the airport. "I really wish I could stop you."

_"Edward, if I don't come back—"_

"What do you mean 'if you don't come back'?! Bella!"

Silence.

"... Bella?!"

The line disconnected.

-

-

-

On the other end, Bella smiled weakly before closing her phone.

"Don't forget me..." she whispered.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

  
**xx Author's Note: OOoooh drama! LOL. Well, anyway, as I mentioned in my author's note at the top of the page... I have a new system thingy. If you review, I'll send you a sneak preview/teaser of next chapter! Just know that it's a rough edit and I might change things. You have to be logged in as a user if you want the preview, or at least leave your e-mail if you're an anonymous reviewer. Also! Please allow a little time for the teaser to be sent to you (I have to write it first LOL)!**

... song I used for this chapter is called "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.

OH! And if you want to check out the car Felix drives, get your butt to my profile and find what link I have under chapter 18.

Hope you enjoyed.

_Mezzanottex3_


	19. The Fountain of Appetence

**xx Lots of explanation in this chapter. Please don't hesitate to ask questions.**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud..._

_I never said thank you for that..._

_And now I'll never have the chance._

* * *

**Bella, Jacob, & Felix**

"Welcome to my home," Felix said as Bella and Jacob walked on either side of him.

They were in a dark corridor under Volterra now as Felix led slightly ahead of the two vistors. The path was small, dark, and uneven. They hadn't reached inside yet, and torches of fire lit their way.

"You live in the sewers. I should have known that was the reason you smell so bad..." Jacob mumbled.

Felix let out a warning growl and Bella sighed.

"I'll just be happy when they lock you up, mutt." Felix hissed his words through clenched teeth.

Bella's eyes widened, "N-No! You're going to lock him up?!..."

"The guard is most likely going to take custody of him and place him in... a cage." Felix was smug on his last word. "Simply protocal, love. We won't hurt him unless he hurts us."

"In. A. Cage?!" Jacob howled, "Is this some kind of sick joke, bloodsucker?!"

"Don't worry, Fido. We'll give you plenty of dog biscuits, and we'll take you on walks."

Bella tuned the two's bickering out as one word that Felix had said repeated over and over in her head.

_Love._

_Love._

_Love._

"Bella?" Jacob questioned, his voice coming from up ahead.

Looking up, Bella saw she was several paces behind the two.

"Sorry!" she called, walking quickly to catch up.

"What was that back there?" Felix asked, now walking in pace with Bella.

"Forgive me, I'm just being stupid," Bella laughed. "I just miss _him_ so much that it hurts."

"_Him_," Felix sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "Has anyone told you that you worry too much? Worry more for yourself."

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Jacob asked.

Felix's arm tightened around Bella as he looked up, "The door into the sanctuary."

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Edward**

Silence. On the outside, silence. On the inside, turmoil. Edward was trembling. He couldn't focus on anything except Bella. Everything he was thinking about brought his mind back to thinking about her- even the the thought of the stale chips that the flight attendents handed out mid-flight. How? ... don't ask me.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper sat in one row, and across the aisle from them, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Can you see her yet?" Edward asked harshly.

"No!" Alice hissed. "Stop asking me! You already know she's with Jacob-"

The plane was quiet except for the vampire family.

"You're kidding?! He hasn't left her yet-!?" Edward hissed.

"Keep it down!"

Edward gripped the armrest of the plane a bit too tightly. Alice pried his hand off and sighed.

"Relax, Edward. She's going to be fine."

"How do you know that? You can't see her!" Edward seethed.

Alice gasped suddenly, "Jacob's left her! Edward!"

Edward's eyes darted straight into Alice's and they sat in silence. He saw right into her vision.

_"This way, beautiful." A male vampire said._

The vampire had straight black hair and blazing red eyes. A member of the Volturi, Edward presumed. This must be Felix; the one who won't "keep his hands off Bella".

_"Jacob will be okay, right?" a woman's voice urged. "You promised."_

_"Don't worry..." the male urged. "I promise that if he doesn't hurt us, we won't hurt him. Unless of course, Master Aro instructs otherwise-"_

Bella. Bella... Edward was hearing her voice like she was right next to him. His body was reacting through desperation.

_"We're going to your master now?" Bella asked._

It was then that Edward noticed that Felix was holding her hand and leading her through elaborately decorated corridors. Corridors all too familiar of a choice... a mistake... he had made.

A mistake he refused to tell anyone.

_"Not yet, love-"_ _Felix answered._

Edward snarled.

_"- you have to prepare first." He shot her a look of sympathy. "Sorry, but you smell like... that mutt. If you need to ask Master Aro something, it's best to do it on good graces..."_

_Bella laughed for a moment and nodded, "Thanks for all this."_

_Felix smiled back._

Then, Alice's vision halted and finished. Edward looked away from her, staring ahead of him, as his mind processed everything.

"She's alright," Alice breathed. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, she's not alright," Edward said under his breath. "She's out of her mind for going there. And that Felix..." Edward growled out Felix's name. "Once I get my hands around that neck of his-"

"Edward, he's the only thing she's got." Alice chided.

_He's the only thing she's got._

**_He's the only thing she's got._**

"That's not true," Edward snapped. "Don't you _dare_ say that."

"Edward, look at the facts! It's true-"

"No," Edward cut her off. "It's _not_ true."

Silence overtook them and Edward held his head in his hands.

_"... she has me."_

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Bella & Felix**

"This way, beautiful." Felix said, offering his hand to Bella. She took it without thinking.

"Jacob will be okay, right?" She urged as the walked, "You promised."

"Don't worry..." Felix replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "I promise that if he doesn't hurt us, we won't hurt him. Unless of course, master Aro instructs otherwise-"

"We're going to your master now?" Bella asked, gazing at one of the paintings that they were passing.

"Not yet, love-" Felix began.

Members of the Volturi passed them and Felix nodded at them to show respect and Bella did the same. Continuing, he smiled at her bravery.

"- you have to prepare first." He continued. "Sorry, but you... smell like that _mutt_. If you need to ask Master Aro something, it's best to do it on good graces..."

_That must be why everyone in this place is giving me weird looks,_ Bella thought to herself.

She laughed for a moment and nodded, "Thanks for all this."

Felix smiled, "Don't mention it."

He opened a door to a huge bedroom. It was bright and warm inside, the bed was delicately made, and there was a door leading into a bathroom. Bella could only imagine how big the bathroom would be. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _The last time she was in a bathroom-_ she halted the thought.

Felix moved forward and checked the bathroom quickly. "Yep," he called. "Everything you need is here."

_Not everything..._ Bella thought to herself.

"Well, I'll be back in a half hour. Fair enough?" Felix flashed his white teeth in a smile and Bella nodded.

Felix smiled and came over to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. His hands traveled upwards to her face and Bella's eyes widened. His hands cupped her face and he smiled warmly.

"Bella..." he whispered.

Bella looked up into his red eyes.

_"... so beautiful."_

And like that, he was gone. The wooden door clicked shut behind him and she was alone in the room.

Bella never felt so alone.

She did not need comfort, no. She needed to get this done, and then she would be fine.

She hoped.

For Edward's sake. For Edward's sanity.

She made her way into the shower and closed the door. Turning the shower on hot, steam filled the room as she shed her clothes.

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Edward**

"Will you let me see her again?" Edward begged. "Please?"

"I'm not a television, Edward." Alice scolded. "I'll check up on her throughout the flight. It's only been a little while and you're giving me a headache."

"_I need to see her,_" Edward replied.

Jasper sighed, "Calm down, Edward."

Edward glared at Jasper, "Don't tell me to calm down. Would _you_ calm down if it was Alice in this situation?!"

Jasper glared back, "Touché."

"Fine Edward," Alice sighed. "I'll look one more time."

Edward's eyes averted back to Alice, "Show me."

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, and a smirk came over her features. "Oh, you'll like this."

Edward looked into her thoughts.

_Bella slipped off her clothes slowly and she turned to gaze at herself in a bathroom mirror. She ran a hand over her perfectly toned stomach._

_"Edward..." Bella whispered, her eyes closing._

Edward gripped the armrest of his chair once again. Her whisper sounded like a moan. A moan for him. A yearning for him that he could not answer.

_"Bella-" he whispered._

_She stepped into a shower and the water drifted down her skin, inviting **him** to her. Bella took a bar a soap and ran it over her breasts. She bit her lip and then the bar of soap traveled lower... lower..._

Edward's pants grew uncomfortably tight.

_"Edward..." Bella moaned. "Oh, Edward-"_

The vision suddenly came to a screeching hault. Then came Alice's mocking voice: "Oh! _Edward!_"

Edward growled at her, "Why'd you stop?!"

Jasper snickered.

"Now now, Edward. Bella is my sister and I'm sure she'd very much appreciate her privacy."

"She's your sister but she's my-"

_"-girlfriend?"_ Alice asked, raising a brow. "Is that _all_ she'll ever be?"

Edward was very still for a moment, not even bothering to take in air.

_Is that **all** she'll ever be?_

Alice smiled when Edward looked back up at her, and in Alice's vision this time was the image of Bella in a beautiful wedding dress.

_"It's almost time," Alice said._

_Bella remained still, staring at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She looked so beautiful._

_"He's waiting for you out there..." Alice said softly._

_Bella nodded and turned to smile at Alice, "I know."_

_"This is truly what you want, right?" Alice asked, taking Bella's hands in hers._

_"More than anything, Alice. I want eternity with him."_

_"I know he wants the same." Alice replied._

The vision ended and Alice sighed, "Alright, no more entertainment for you. Just sit still and think about what I said."

Edward's thoughts were too far fixed on the image of Bella in a wedding dress for him to compose a proper reply.

His. Forever.

The thought sent electricity through him.

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Bella**

Bella stepped out of the steaming shower and smiled. It refreshed her. She grabbed the white fuzzy towel and wrapped it around herself. It dawned on her that she needed some new clothes.

She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out to awaiting eyes.

"Felix!" she jumped. She hadn't even sensed him there. The Volturi were good. Too good.

Felix's eyes were fixed on her body, drinking her in. And then he flashed his brilliant teeth in an embarrassed smile.

"I don't mean to stare, truly, forgive me..." Felix said, embarrassed. He closed his eyes. "I just brought you fresh clothes-"

He pointed to the bed where dark clothes had been set for her.

"I'm just guessing with your size," he continued, his eyes still closed, as he walked to the door. "Interesting..." he mumurmed. "I've never walked around with my eyes closed before, it's quite exciting actually- just using your sense of smell to-" his head hit the wooden door. "Oof!"

Bella couldn't stop the laughter, "O-Oh my God," she choked. "A-Are you okay?!"

Felix's eyes were opened again as he rubbed his head. Bella ran over to him and put an arm around him. He smiled.

"Couldn't be better, actually."

Bella laughed while bringing her hand back to tighten her towel around her.

"I'll wait for you right outside the door," he said. "And I recommend keeping your eyes open..." he mumbled.

Bella laughed as he closed the door behind him. She went over to to bed and looked down at the clothes. It was a black robe trimmed in red designs. It was rather short, stopping right above her knees. There was a deep "v" cut that would show a little of her stomach. It was sleeveless, and was what the female vampires she had seen were wearing. She put on a pair of shoes that was by the bed- black heels. She picked up a pendent that was on the dresser. It was a thin black band with a small, golden medallion. On the small medallion was a lion. It reminded her of... _someone._

After putting it on, Bella pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled at her reflection.

"Let's do this," she mumbled, walking over to the door.

She opened it and Felix turned to face her. His eyes widened for a moment and he cleared his throat quickly, "Magnifica... _magnificent_."

She smiled at him.

"This way," Felix said softly. "Aro will see you now."

He offered his arm and she hooked her arm through his as they walked. Several vampires along the way gave Felix looks- only the male vampires. Some whistled and some laughed.

"Don't mind them," Felix said, as they came to a door. "Aro is here, waiting for you."

Bella swallowed hard.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be in the room, if it consoles you at all."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, "I need to be strong."

"You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for..." he whispered, lifting her chin up.

His lips moved towards her and gently brushed against her cheek. Bella's eyes widened.

_" 'Not everything that is bad comes to hurt us...' "_ Felix whispered.

Bella's eyes widened in confusion.

Felix chuckled, "Old Italian proverb...hm... It's time."

His face suddenly got serious and he moved ahead of Bella, opening a large, gold trimmed door. He smiled once more at Bella before the door opened all the way and warm light poured out.

Bella heard voices before she saw anyone, as she stood behind Felix as he instructed.

"I must say, after all this time you've grown in wisdom, my friend..." a wise voice said.

"Truly, not nearly as much as you have, but I get by..." a familiar voice chuckled.

Felix suddenly moved to the left and got down on a knee, put his left arm over his heart, and bowed his head. Bella's eyes widened at the gesture, and she mirrored the same thing without looking up.

"Nonsense, rise my child," the wise voice said.

Bella's eyes flickered up and she slowly rose up again, realizing Felix was no longer at her side. He was standing before her, next to an old man who's blood red eyes yielded so much wisdom that it practically poured out with a mere glance. The man was wearing a long, dark robe with red trim. Black with red seemed all the rage down here. The robe looked like hers except it wasn't cut and it flowed around him to the floor.

The sight of Aro didn't surprise her as much as the man standing next to him did.

"C-Carlisle?" Bella squeaked.

Carlisle chuckled, his blonde hair a bit more ruffled than usual. "What a coincidence."

"This isn't a coincidence..." Bella murmured. "Edward sent you here."

"That he did," Carlisle nodded and then sighed. "I had to come, I was worried for you as well. Esme is going crazy, you know. She's waiting at the airport for the rest of the family-"

"Agh. Rest of the family..." Bella sighed.

"I assure you that nothing would have happened to Bella-" Aro said softly.

"'Nothing would have happened'?" Bella replied. "Look at what you've done to Edward-"

Aro sighed and then nodded, "As I told Carlisle, I can understand where you're coming from. Edward came to us in one way, and ran from us in a completely different mindset. That is true. But it was not I who made him the way he is, no, I can assure you not."

"T-Then why is he like this?!" Bella demanded. "There must be something you can do-"

"Come forward, beautiful Bella..." he said softly, speaking with the familiarity of a grandfather.

Bella looked to Carlisle and he smiled and nodded at her. Swallowing her fears, she walked forward to him. He held out his hand for her and she took it. With that touch, something passed through her. It felt as if her breath was taken from her for a moment- and then everything was normal again.

Aro's eyes closed for a moment, and then opened up again.

"He changed you without your consent, I see?" Aro raised a brow.

"I-I..." Bella murmured. How did he know this? Could he see into the past?

"What an interesting way to change someone," Aro chuckled.

Bella's eyes widened and she knew she'd be blushing if she could. She prayed he couldn't see the night he changed her. It was rather... graphic.

"Don't fear, little one. With one touch, I can see everything a person has ever thought. In a way, I can see the past. Quite useful, however I envy Edward's power to hear thoughts without having to touch another. Ah, but I ramble. Back to the point; Edward came to us several months ago... seeking death."

"... death?!" Bella couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

"Yes. After he left you, alive and human in the forest... he spent weeks reveling in nothing. He decided, about a month after he left you, to check up on you. And when he did, he was absolutely horrified. You were in such a weak state- you had pushed everyone away- and it killed him inside. He became disgusted with himself for being able to cause such damage to something he loved so dearly. So he ran from you- thinking if he eliminated himself from the world, you'd have no reason to be upset anymore."

Bella couldn't believe the rash decisions that Edward would make. He always blew things out of proportion. Always.

"He came to us asking for death, as I mentioned. After looking into his past, I could do no such thing. I simply would not allow it. We had to confine him, you see... so that he wouldn't do anything that was against our rules. He knew that if he went against out rules, he'd get what he was begging for. Death."

Bella nodded as she gazed at Aro... realizing that all this time, he was not the bad guy. He was trying to help.

"So we confined him. I decreed that we would not allow him to leave until his mind was made up that he would not commit any form of... suicide. He remained here, traveling our corridors... it was truly scary, you should have seen him- he looked more like a zombie than a vampire. He missed you so much. So, so much... but he couldn't allow himself to go back to you and put you in danger. Stupid boy."

Carlisle came to Bella's side and wrapped an arm around her, comforting her.

"Late one night, almost all our members were meeting with a vampire coven from the north. The Triluete Coven. Nice people, really. I ramble again, however... oh dear," Aro said, chuckling. "Continuing... ah, as we were all meeting, Edward got into something he shouldn't have. He wandered into a forbidden room- the room that houses the Fountain of Appetence. For your ears, a better word for appetence would be... desire."

Carlisle rubbed the small of Bella's back as Aro spoke, words finally sinking in. Puzzle pieces finally coming together.

"He had heard rumors of the Fountain, indeed. The Fountain gives those who consume from it the power to claim what he or she wants the most. Edward thought that what he wanted more than anything was to die, so he drank from the Fountain. It turns out that he wanted one thing more than death," Aro looked to Bella and raised an eyebrow. "Can you guess what that thing was?"

"Me," Bella murmured.

"Yes," Aro replied. "He had completely ruled out the other affects of the Fountain, thinking if he embraced death... none of the effects would affect him. He was wrong, however. Since what he desired most was you, the Fountain gave him the strength to return to you... without any threat to stop him. So then came the power he acquired to block his sister's visions... as well as you. If she saw the way he was, she would stop him... and the Fountain found away around it by giving him that power. The Fountain is not without flaw, however. It oversaw the fact that Alice could see others in her visions, and she could see if Edward or yourself interacted with them..."

Bella nodded; that was how Alice had found them, she recalled.

"As a matter of fact, the thought of why Alice did not see him coming to us still perturbs me. Perhaps the Fountain itself blocked him from her visions before he even decided to drink from the Fountain. Perhaps it knew he was coming. It's quite a wonder..."

Bella listened.

"But, alas, equal exchange must take place, and in exchange for Edward's desires... a split personality in return."

Bella could see the puzzle pieces now, one by one she pieced it all together. Edward did this to himself, it was not Aro's fault whatsoever.

"... two sides..." Aro murmured. "It's quite interesting... his darker side... don't you agree?" Aro questioned. "... Or do you fear it?"

"I love Edward in any way he comes," Bella replied. "But I know this is not the way his family wants him to be. And I won't lie and say that I don't miss the way he used to be, as well."

"Hmm... interesting. Would you do anything to make things the way they were? The way he was before he drank from the fountain?"

"Yes," Bella replied strongly. "Anything."

"I wonder... would you give even your own life?" Aro asked.

"Without a second thought," Bella replied.

"Hm..." Aro said, nodding. His robe flowed majestically behind him as he tapped his chin and paced back and forth. He stopped slowly and lowered his hand from his chin to extend it out to Bella.

"Come then, my child. I can help you."

Bella looked to him, and then to Carlisle.

"It's all up to you..." Carlisle whispered. "I know that even if I tell you not to, you won't listen to me. Your mind is made up, I can tell that much."

Bella gulped down her fear and took Aro's hand. Carlisle slowly released her as she moved forward.

"Ah, Felix..." Aro said.

"Yes, sir?" Felix replied.

"Escort us to the fountain."

"Yes," Felix said, flashing Bella another smile.

"Come along as well if you wish, dear friend," Aro said to Carlisle.

Carlisle proceeded to follow.

Down the corridors they traveled... passing countless artifacts and paintings. Bella kept her gaze on the carpeted floor as the continued until they arrived at a door that was different from the others. Two guards stood in beside the door, and the door was painted blood red- unlike the usual black color of the others.

"Here we are," Aro said softly, his grip tightening on Bella's a bit. "The Fountain of Appetence."

The crimson door opened and Bella stepped in after Aro. This room was brighter than all others in the sanctuary, and hearing the door close behind her, Bella stepped forward. The Fountain was very large, spewing glistening water up in a beautiful array, and then landing in the same fountain. Not a drop hit the floor. The soft noise of the water was the only sound in the room.

"If you truly... more than _anything_... desire Edward to become the way he was before he drank from this Fountain, then it is your decision whether to drink from it yourself... and then accept any consequence it may inflict upon you."

Bella took another step forward.

"... I asked before if you would even give your own life, and though I'm not sure what the Fountain will take from you in exchange, you need to be sure... you need to be _ready_... for whatever it may inflict you with."

Bella took her last step forward, and this time she was right before it, her back towards everyone.

"I'll do it. I'll accept any consequences." Her voice was strong, determined.

"I wish this could have all been avoided," Carlisle said softly. "We all love you so much, Bella. I don't know what we'd do if something bad happened to you-"

"-I'll be okay, Carlisle." Bella replied, a smile on her face. She did not turn around. "Tell Edward I love him."

Carlisle was next to smile, "You'll be here, alive and well, to do that yourself. I'm sure of it."

Bella drew in a breath and dipped her hands in the water.

"I commend you for your bravery, Isabella Swan..." Aro said softly. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Aro. For everything."

"Do not thank me, my child. Do what you most _desire_ now."

Bella cupped her hands and raised the water up to her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed the cool liquid to flow into her mouth, and then down her throat... She cringed; if she was human, it might have tasted good.

The crimson door suddenly flew off the hinges, and an angelic cry echoed around the room.

"_NO, BELLA!"_ the voice of the angel cried._ "DON'T!"_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**xx Author's Note: I wonder who the "angelic" voice belongs to xD LOL. This chapter has a hell of a lot of explaining. Don't hesitate to send your questions. I'll respond, promise ;)**

Same rules as last chapter apply to this one as well. If you review, I'll send you a preview of next chapter! ;D

I feel like I'm bribing you with candy or something. C'mon. You can't resist... LOL.

xx The song I used for this chapter is called _Hear You Me_ by Jimmy Eat World. Look it up on YouTube if you have time. It's a truly touching song. One of my favorites! x3

xx AND OMG did you guys hear what RPattz said about Edward? Haha, it was so funny... it reminded me of why I love RPattz so much. He said: **_"Edward's a 108 year-old virgin. So he's obviously got issues."_ OMGLOLBBQ. Well, RPattz did a lot of thinking to get into character, huh? XD**

Much Love,  
_Mezzanottex3_


	20. Going Under

**xx 20th chapter! Lyrics in this chapter belong to Evanescence.**

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I'm going under... (going under)_

_Drowning in you... (drowining in you)_

_I'm falling forever... (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through--_

_I'm going under._

* * *

_"No, Bella!"_ the angel cried. _"Don't!"_

Bella turned slowly, looking to bronze-haired angel that ran through the door. He was frozen, his _black_ eyes fixed on hers. His eyes were flecked with agony. Was she hurting the angel?... no... she _couldn't_ be hurting the angel. She had come all this way to help him. As his eyes bore into her, desperation and anger flickered across his face. Why wasn't he approaching her?

At that very moment, more than anything in the world, only one sentence ran through her head: I want him to be _my_ Edward again.

She felt pain... starting at the center of her chest and then ripping through her body. Still, through her pain, she couldn't help but smile at the angel. His beauty overwhelmed her. As it always did.

"Ed...ward..." she smiled again, her voice was more strained than she expected. She closed her eyes. "I... missed you."

_Stupid Bella..._ she cursed at herself. _Of all I could say right now, those are the only words I can say? This could be my last breath and-_

"I... missed you too," Edward whispered, his voice velvet smooth. It surprised Bella. She'd thought he'd be angry with her. She was wrong.

Edward took slow, painful steps toward her. She could see that he was in physical pain as well. Could he feel what she was feeling? In those seconds of time, Bella saw no one except him. Everyone in the room... disappeared. He continued walking to her, reaching out towards her. Bella took a step and cringed. She took in a breath and bit her lip.

"Bella-" Edward pleaded. _Meet me halfway..._

Bella took another step. His voice was desperate and pained, she couldn't refuse him. The effects of the fountain were ripping through their bodies. Bella could hear people talking. Soft, distant voices. They sounded worried, but she couldn't see anyone besides Edward.

And then they met. They fell against each other, supporting each other, breathing heavily. He pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck and laughing gently.

"God, I love you..." he whispered.

Bella smiled weakly, as both of them sank to the floor. Weak as he was, he still caught her in his arms as they fell.

"I missed your _smell_..." he continued. "I missed how you _feel_..."

Bella managed another smile, "I'm s-sorry you... are in... p-pain..."

"Bella," Edward said seriously. "If... _we_ make it through this... you are... _so_ going to get it."

Bella cringed. _He really... is... upset with me..._ she thought to herself sadly.

Edward placed his lips to her ear, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Do you... remember what happened... last time I said that?"

- **x** -

- **x** -

_"When I get out of these restraints... you are going to get it..." he groaned._

_"I'm gonna get it, huh?" she teased._

_"You're going to get it... hard," Edward said, a smirk forming on his lips._

- **x** -

- **x** -

He was thinking like THAT? NOW of all times? "You're insatiable... you know that...?" she whimpered, teasing.

"I... know..." he was weaker now. "Bella...?"

"Mmm?" she whispered.

"If we... make it through this..." Edward smiled crookedly, and held onto Bella tighter. "Marry... me."

Bella smiled, closing her eyes. "Yes..." she whispered.

She then drifted out of consciousness to an angel humming her lullaby.

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

**. . . ( ( Felix ) ) . . .**

Felix cringed as he watched Bella take from the fountain. Not wanting to show disrespect by speaking his concerns, he remained quiet... fidgeting. He couldn't help but worry. What would happen if something went wrong, like with what happened to Edward? What would they do if they were thrown into a worse situation? It seemed almost inevitable.

He didn't want Bella to be more hurt than she already was. He would do anything to take away her pain. _Anything._ He had never seen such an angel before, and this angel had fallen. She had fallen and no one had caught her... when her love, Edward, could not catch her... when he had _left_ her, the angel had lost her wings.

And then Edward came back into her life, and he was not the Edward she had fallen in love with. All because of this cursed fountain.

Felix knew the feeling of losing someone he loved. He was aware of the pain. Bella reminded him so much of his own love, Anna. He had lost Anna to this fountain. This damned fountain. And part of it was his own fault. Anna, a vampire, and Felix, a human, had fallen in love in the 1800's, much like Edward and Bella's vampire/human situation. Anna told him that she was a vampire working for the Volturi, but Felix did not care. He told her he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

But for them, it wasn't nearly enough.

One night, Felix was attacked by another male vampire, a friend of Anna's, that was envious of Anna's love for him. He was jealous of how much she loved Felix, a human, when a vampire was so much better. A Volturi guard came to stop the assailant vampire, but not in time. Hearing about Felix's situation, and knowing that she would not be able to make it to him in time, Anna took everything upon herself to fix. Guilty, she went to the fountain and drank from it. She wanted Felix to live, and he was transformed into a vampire. And in exchange... her own life was taken.

Then, something flickered in his subconscience, disrupting his thoughts. Other vampires. _One_ vampire, actually. Approaching them faster than any speed he'd ever witnessed. Felix turned around suddenly, and Aro's face showed no alarm. Confused, he looked to the crimson door.

The door flew open and off the metal hinges, and a male vampire with auburn hair and blazing black eyes froze in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Bella. Felix growled protectively under his breath. Who was this intruder?

_"NO, BELLA!"_ The vampire cried, pain in his voice. _"DON'T!"_

Bella dropped her hands, already having swallowed the water, and turned to the doorway. Bella's eyes met with the bronze-haired vampire and she smiled, dropping her head for a moment. Her bangs covered her eyes as she whispered, "Ed...ward... I missed you..."

_This_ was Edward? Felix thought.

And then, everything moved in slow motion. The effects of the fountain were now ripping through both of them.

"I... missed you too..." Edward spoke, slowly, painfully, walking towards her.

They walked towards each other, and with what seemed like hours, they met each other halfway. Edward took her into his arms, kissing her and caressing her like he hadn't seen her in weeks- although it had been only about a day. And then they fell to the floor, no one made a motion to stop them. They were allowing the couple their moment. Possibly their last. He hissed at the thought.

_"Bella...?"_ Edward asked.

_"Mmm?"_ she whimpered..

_"If we... make it through this..."_ Edward smiled crookedly, and held onto Bella tighter. _"Marry... me."_

Bella smiled, closing her eyes. _"Yes..."_ she whispered.

Felix smiled as she saw Bella drift to unconsciousness. Edward was humming her a lullaby that Felix had never heard before. The melody was very light and beautiful. It reminded him of Bella.

And then Edward's humming died out and he drifted into the viel of unconsciousness as well.

"Felix," Aro said. "Take Bella, will you?"

A gust of air left Felix, _she is still breathing!_

"Yes sir-" Felix said, moving forward to pick her up.

"No," a voice said. "I can... carry her."

Edward.

Edward was on his feet suddenly. He was trembling, but he cradled Bella in his arms. Bella's head rested against his chest, her hands, even through her unconsciousness, clutched Edward's shirt.

"Very well," Aro said. "Then show him the way, Felix."

"Yes sir," Felix replied, turning to Edward. "This way."

Felix walked forward, and Edward followed closely behind. Outside the room, the rest of the Cullen family watched in silence as Edward held Bella and followed Felix.

"Edward..." Alice whispered.

Edward did not turn to look at her. He did not look at anyone. His eyes were fixed forward. He focused on walking. On holding onto Bella. On never letting go.

Felix continued to lead Edward through the corridors and then into the room that Bella had occupied before. Felix opened the door for them and then stepped aside. Edward moved forward and laid Bella down on the bed. He smiled at her before turning to Felix, his eyes half-lidden. He smiled for a second, his eyes telling Felix "thank you".

And then Edward _walked _to the other side of bed. He laid down next to Bella and took her into his arms, her back against his chest. His arms were around her waist and his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He sighed, content, and then his eyes closed.

And it was ironic, because it looked like the two vampires had _fallen asleep_.

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

**. . . ( ( Bella ) ) . . .**

She hadn't slept in so long that she feared that she wouldn't know how to do it. But then she found it was quite easy- her eyelids grew heavy and her head grew clear.

And then she was surrounded by darkness. She heard nothing but her own breathing. She was standing, she realized, so she tried to move forward. She couldn't. In front of her, a light began to form. The light exploded into many sparks, and Bella had to squint at the light. When she fully opened her eyes again, the fountain was in front of her. It was glowing, like it had been in the room she was previously in. She could taste the moisture in the air.

Where was everyone? Where was _this?_

"Do not fear," a woman's soft voice said. "You are safe... in your subconscious right now."

"W-Who are you?! Where are you?!" Bella said, looking around.

"I am right in front of you," the woman said. "I _am_ the Fountain of Appetence."

Bella gaped at the fountain. "Edward... where is Edward?"

"Relax, child. I am here to grant you what you most desire..."

A beautiful woman with pearl-white hair materialized in front of Bella. She was adorned in light blue robes that flowed in a non-existant breeze. The woman stepped towards Bella, and then placed her hand on the side of Bella's cheek. Bella closed her eyes.

"... you are brave, drinking from my fountain..." she said softly. "Just like he was willing to sacrifice himself for you... you are willing to do the same..."

Bella kept her eyes closed.

"Ah, what you desire most is for the one you love to become the man he was before he took from my fountain, correct?"

Bella nodded.

The woman smiled and removed her hand from Bella's face. Bella's eyes opened as she watched the mysterious woman. The woman walked back over to the fountain and dipped her fingertips into the fountain, tracing the water's surface.

"And you're prepared to give _anything_?" she asked, not looking up.

"Everything." Bella replied.

The woman nodded, "Then I will grant you what you wish."

"Thank you..." Bella said, relieved.

"Do not thank me just yet," the woman whispered.

And then the woman disappeared, leaving only the fountain in front of Bella. Bella moved her legs forward, and this time, her limbs worked. She went to the fountain and looked down at the water. Her reflection stared back at her, curiously.

"Remember who you are..." her reflection whispered.

"W-What?" Bella stammered.

_"Bella- oh, Bella please wake up... please, please--"_ Edward's voice sliced through the darkness.

"Edward?!" Bella shouted.

Her reflection smiled and then everything was black again.

_"Bella..."_ Edward called.

Bella tried to see through the darkness and find him, but she couldn't reach him.

"Edward!" Bella cried.

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

**. . . ( ( Edward ) ) . . .**

Edward's eyes flickered open and he stared at the ceiling for a long moment before his senses kicked in. He felt as if a cloud had been lifted up and away from him. As if shackles that once held him down had released him.

He was back. He was _truly_ back this time.

He didn't have the constant urge to fight... or fuck, for that matter. His temper had died down, and his concern for Bella was the only thing that occupied his head. His mind ran through the events up until this moment...

_Bella._ Tanya. Denali. Forks. Bella. Volturi. Aro. Fountain. Sex. Vampirism. _Bella._ Anger. Jealousy. Hatred. Scorn. _Bella._ Love. Seduction. _Bella._

Beautiful Bella.

His beautiful Bella.

_'Marry me...'_

_'Yes...'_

Edward smiled and turned to look to Bella, asleep in his arms. Asleep. How ironic. It reminded him of the times when Bella was human. Good memories. He pulled her into his arms once again, relieved to find she was breathing evenly.

"I'm glad to see you are alive and well," a male voice said.

Edward did not flinch, instead he sighed. He knew Felix was guarding their room. "Nice to meet you, Felix."

Felix was sitting on a chair, across from the bed and by the door. He had propped his elbow on the armrest of the chair, his head resting in his palm.

"So you're her Edward, huh?" Felix said conversationally.

Edward wanted him to go away. Far away. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Yes," Edward replied simply. _And she's my Bella._

"I'm surprised we hadn't met the last time you were here."

"Don't be. Don't take offense to this, but I probably would not have remembered you. I wasn't in a very good state of mind then."

"Hm."

Felix sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. What his situation with Anna and what Edward and Bella's situation were too familiar.

"Bella," Edward spoke up. "She reminds you of Anna."

He was stating a fact more than asking a question. Felix looked up in surprise, his blood-red eyes narrowing at Edward.

"How do you know about Anna?"

"I can hear your thoughts," Edward stated blandly, as if he said it one-too-many times.

Felix's eyes only narrowed more, scoffing at him. "Don't mention her-"

"You miss her, don't you?" Edward said softly. "You miss her, and Bella reminds you of her. I'm sorry if it has been painful for you. I'm sure it wasn't _too_ painful, seeing as you saw her in a towel after she came out of the shower... thanks for the image, by the way."

"For-forgive me. It was an accident, truly."

"No harm done," Edward replied.

"I must warn you, Edward, of the side effects of the fountain-"

"You think I don't know the effects of the fountain?" Edward sighed.

"I am well aware that you know the effects of the fountain. But not everyone gets the same effect as you did. I'm warning you to... be ready for the worst... when she awakes."

"She'll be fine..." Edward cooed, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm..." Bella stirred.

Edward's lips froze on her skin.

"She's waking up-!" Felix said, relieved and excited at the same time.

Alice suddenly stepped into the room, with the rest of the Cullens behind her. Aro followed suit.

"Alice?" Edward mumbled, sitting up and releasing Bella.

_"5..."_ Alice chimed.

Emmett smiled widely, excited.

_"4..."_

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath.

_"3..."_

Carlisle gave Edward a look of sympathy.

_"2..."_

Esme sighed and held Carlisle's hand for reassurance.

_"1..."_

Jasper tensed with the anticipation, ready to calm the room if need be.

"Bella!" Alice finished, clapping her hands together.

"Ah... mmm..." Bella mumured, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Oh no..." Alice whispered.

"Wh-what is it?" Emmett asked.

"Edward, it's Bella... she-" Alice sounded pained as she looked to Edward.

Edward ignored her.

"Bella, love..." Edward whispered, bringing her into his arms.

Rubbing her eyes, she went rigid in his arms. "W-What?"

"Are you feeling... alright?" Edward asked, his voice laced with concern. He noticed how she went stiff in his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine but..." she continued.

Alice cringed.

"... _who are you_?"

The room grew silent and Edward's eyes widened.

"I... I'm Edward, love."

"I... don't know you..." Bella murmured, pulling away from him.

Her body cringed in disatisfaction. As did his.

"I-I..." Edward mumbled, his eyes couldn't feign the hurt.

"Her memories..." Edward said desperately, looking to Aro, then to Felix.

"This is an interesting case..." Aro said softly, moving foward.

Edward reached for Bella, pulling her into his arms and between his legs. His chest was against her back as he hissed low. His chin rested on Bella's right shoulder, his teeth gleaming, his eyes hungry.

"Easy, Edward-" Carlisle beckoned.

"I will not hurt her," Aro said softly.

Edward's grip did not loosen.

"Isabella... do you remember me? Do you remember Felix?"

"Of course I do!" she said, unsure of what was going on. "I'm here on a visit, remember?"

Edward stiffened, "I...ah, forgive me..." he murmured, leaving the room. Felix followed him out.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**. . . ( ( Bella ) ) . . .**

Bella watched as he carefully rose and retreated from the room.

"Who is that?..." Bella whispered to Alice.

"You really don't remember?"

"Remember... what?"

"He's my brother, Bella. He's madly in love with you. And you're madly in love with him."

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

**. . . ( ( Edward ) ) . . .**

_"Of course I do!" Bella said, smiling. "I'm here on a visit, remember?"_

Pain pulsed through Edward's heart. He choked on air. _She doesn't remember..._

Stiffening, Edward stuttered. "I... ah, forgive me..."

He got up and fled the room, hearing Felix follow him down the corridors.

_Wait, Edward._

Edward's legs betrayed him and he stopped, frozen; still as stone.

"Why are you leaving her in there--" Felix hissed. "She needs _you_ now more than ever. You need to make her remember- Edward?! Are you listening?!"

Edward didn't respond.

_She needs you now more than ever..._

_She needs **you** now more than ever..._

_Edward..._

Felix walked in front of Edward, black eyes clashing. "Get. Back. In. There."

"I can't..." Edward mumbled. _It hurts. It hurts. There are no two ways around it. Once the fountain decides the fate of one, there is nothing to do against it. About it._

"You're pathetic, you know that?!" Felix hissed, his teeth clenching together. "Bella came all the way to Italy _for you._ She put her life on the line _for you._ She knew that the fountain could kill her, but she was willing to risk everything for you! For you to become the way you were before you consumed from the fountain! Is this how you were _before_ you took from the fountain?! Honestly?!"

Edward shook his head slowly, closing his eyes.

"_You_ are not worthy of her love." Felix spat.

"You're right."

Felix's eyes widened as Edward started to walk again. He stepped right past Felix and disappeared down the corridor.

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

**. . . ( ( Jacob ) ) . . . **

Jacob scowled at the four walls around him. The walls were decorated with elaborate paintings with words in Italian.

_I didn't take Italian in high school... I took Spanish..._

His hands rested behind his head as he closed his eyes. He'd usually go to sleep after a meal like the one he just had (having connections with the Cullens was actually paying off), but the only person on his mind was Bella. The only person he wanted to see was Bella.

He crinkled his nose and he sighed. The last person he wanted to see was--

"... Jacob?"

... ugh. Bi-polar Edward.

Jacob did not open his eyes. "Hello, bloodsucker. If you're looking for Bella, she isn't laying in here with me."

Jacob heard Edward growl under his breath, and then heard the click of the door closing.

Himself and Edward.

Alone in a room.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

_Please let this not be half of his personality..._

"Please don't tell me you're here because your other half is madly lusting for my body-" Jacob said, opening an eye.

What he saw was not what he expected. Yes, it was Edward. But he had such a tortured, pained expression that Jacob actually felt sorry for him.

"... sorry to disappoint you, mongrel. But this is only _me._ I don't have another half... anymore."

"Hm?" Jacob smirked, sitting up in bed. "Oh, really?"

"Bella saved me... she brought me back."

"You've said that once before. I didn't buy it then and I don't buy it now." Jacob spat.

"She sacrificed herself..." Edward murmured to himself, his eyes fixing on the ground.

"Pardon?" Jacob questioned, a hostile edge suddenly in his voice.

_Sacrificed herself?_

"She doesn't remember me..." Edward croaked out.

Jacob had never seen the Edward in this kind of state before.

"She remembers... everyone... except..." Edward's fists clenched tightly. "Except _me._"

"Woah now-" Jacob said. "Tell me everything I missed. Starting off from when you got here..."

Edward took a deep breath; this was something he did whenever he needed relaxation.

But he knew he needed more than just a deep breath to calm him.

He needed Bella.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**. . . ( ( Bella ) ) . . .**

"I'm here on a visit, remember?" Bella said matter-of-factly.

The boy that looked like an angel stiffened beside her, "I...ah, forgive me..." he murmured, leaving the room.

The pain that rolled off of the angel's words hurt Bella. She cringed as Felix followed him out swiftly.

"Who is that?..." Bella whispered low.

"You really don't remember?" Alice asked.

"Remember... what?" she questioned.

_Am I missing something?_

"He's my brother, Bella. He's madly in love with you. And you're madly in love with him."

Bella's eyes widened, "What-"

"Now, now..." Aro's wise voice said softly. "Lets all leave Bella for a bit. She's been through a lot..."

He looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "... even if she _doesn't_ remember it."

"He's right... we need to discuss some things alone..." Alice said. "Bella?"

Bella turned to her.

"We're going to be in the main chamber, speaking with Aro. We're going to give you some space to think things over. If you need us..."

"I'll come find you if I need you," Bella said softly.

God, she wanted to see the angel again. She felt alone the moment he walked out of the room.

Aro was first out of the room, following by Rosalie and Alice. Emmett stopped at the door and looked back at Bella. He smiled softly before walking out.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked to him.

"I'll be okay," she replied. "Thank you, though."

Jasper nodded, "Don't worry. You'll remember. I may not be able to see the future but..."

"Jasper, honey!" Alice's voice called from down the hall. "Are you bragging about your wife again?"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head, "It'll work out in the end, I know it."

Bella laughed softly, "Thanks, Jasper."

"Feel better?" he asked.

_As if I even need to answer that._

"A bit."

"Then my work is done here," he bragged, chuckling.

"Yeah yeah," Bella laughed. "Get your butt out of here."

"And get your butt over HERE!" Alice called, her voice further away.

"Gotta go," Jasper said, disappearing down the hall.

She immediately regretted not asking him to stay. The feeling of loneliness that filled her took the moment he left, made her numb.

She needed Edward.

And she would find Edward.

Right now.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**. . . ( ( Edward ) ) . . .**

"... What are you going to do?" Jacob questioned.

"I... wait," Edward murmured. "I _hate_ waiting..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"... for her to remember," Edward said quickly. He was unsure. He hated being unsure, too.

"I never saw the day when I would _help_ you..." Jake said under his breath.

Edward heard and folded his arms. "I don't need your help. I just came to tell you what's going on--"

"Deep, deep down..." Jake said, wagging a finger at him. "You came here for help."

Edward raised a brow at him and then closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'll talk to you later, mutt."

He then turned to the door and Jacob smirked. _Here's my chance to make him feel inadequate with my Italian skills_... "Adios, bloodsucker."

A smirk tugged on Edward's lips. Jacob was too funny.

"In case you're wondering... Eso es español. Ciò è italiana. Capite?"

_That is Spanish. This is Italian. Understand?_

Jacob's jaw went slack, "Wha-"

"Didn't think so," Edward chuckled. "By the way... the Volturi are being very hospitable to you, so be kind to them. They might let you live."

"I know, I know..." Jacob cringed.

"We'll come back for you when we leave."

"Tell Bella to visit me..." Jacob murmured.

Edward turned to glare sharply at Jacob. Jacob raised up his hands defensively, waving them back and forth.

"Whoa there-" he said. "Relax. Only when she remembers _you_ first, oh high and mighty king."

Edward scowled and turned around, turning the doorknob.

_Edward... I know you can hear me..._ Jacob called in his mind from down the hall.

Edward stopped in the empty hallway and listened.

_You don't have to just sit around and wait for her to remember you..._

_She's helped you remember her before, right?_

_... why don't you return the favor, and help her remember?_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**. . . ( ( Bella ) ) . . .  
**  
Bella walked down the hallway, gazing at the paintings that captured her eyes.

Okay, so she was trying to prolong the fact that she was following the beautiful sound of the piano along with the honey-and-lilac scent of the angel...

... yes, she was nervous.

She finally arrived in the foyer, where she found Edward's back facing her. His fingers were moving swiftly on the piano, playing a song that Bella was sure she had heard before.

She moved towards him slowly, carefully... _nervously._

Edward had not made the slightest movement to to acknowledge that she was there. But she knew... that _he_ knew... that she was here with him.

She knew that somehow, he had been waiting for her.

"Bella, love..." he spoke suddenly.

Her eyes widened, and his fingers did not stop on the piano. The soothing sound continued to flow...

"Come, sit with me."

Bella swallowed and nodded, sitting next to him on the piano bench. A beautiful smile spread across his features the moment she sat down.

"Forgive me if I scare you..." his voice was husky and seductive. Bella shivered. "But I _need_ to tell you... that I love you so very much."

Bella looked to him, and his dark eyes locked with hers. His messy auburn hair was all over the place, and some pieces fell in front of his eyes. She could not look away. She watched as his eyes traveled down from her eyes to her lips. The hunger... it overwhelmed her.

"Kiss me..." she whispered. _Where did that come from?_

His fingers came to an abrupt hault on the piano.

"I _want_ to remember..." Bella whispered. "_God_, I want to remember you so badly..."

He was silent.

"Please..." she begged.

His hands were suddenly on the sides of her face, his expression was serious.

"Don't you _ever_ beg for _anything_..." his cool breath made her senses go into overdrive.

"My angel..." she whispered.

"What?"

She shook her head and laughed gently, "Nothing..."

"Bella..." he begged, his hands still holding her face. "I wish I knew what you were thinking..."

"Edward," his name from her lips gave him an electric jolt. "Don't you ever beg for anything..."

_You don't have to just sit around and wait for her to remember you..._

_She's helped you remember her before, right?_

_... why don't you return the favor, and help her remember?_

His eyes filled with so much compassion and adoration that Bella's eyes widened in surprise. His lips were on hers then, gentle and loving. There was so much passion behind the kiss that she began to tremble.

"I love you... I love you... I love you..." he whispered between kisses. "Thank you for... bringing me... back..."

He had her on his lap suddenly, his lips were more demanding, devouring hers. His hands were on her back, pulling her close to him. Her senses swirled with passion, as her body responded to his touch.

A sudden knock on the door stirred their attention.

Felix.

"Forgive me for interrupting..." he said, embarrased. "I just... need to talk to Bella for a moment."

Edward turned to him, Bella still on his lap, and raised a brow. Felix's mind was jumbled with thoughts, innocent thoughts.

_Please, Edward... I may be able to help her remember._

"I don't want her to leave..." Edward said, nuzzling the side of Bella's neck.

"I promise it will only be for a moment. I just want to say goodbye... because I'm leaving Italy for awhile. This is my last chance to do something right, for both of you."

"Felix-"

"All my life, it's been my fault that those who mean the most to me have been driven away..." Felix's voice filled with a sadness and lonliness that Edward could understand all too well. "And before I leave, I want to tie up any loose ends."

"Is it okay with you?" Edward asked Bella, gently.

"I'll be back so soon that you won't have time to miss me..." Bella whispered.

Edward smirked crookedly. Did she even know that she was quoting his own words?

"I'll wait for you here, love. Follow the sound of your lullaby to find me..."

Bella rose from him and went to Felix.

"I won't keep her from you for long. Five minutes at the most. I know how it feels to be away from a loved one-" Felix said.

"You have kept her safe while I traveled here, I owe you more than five minutes. I know that I can trust you," Edward replied. "Plus, you know, the mind reading thing..."

Felix chuckled, and exited the room. Bella glanced at Edward once more and he smirked at her.

"Don't be long," he said softly.

"I won't," she replied.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**. . . ( ( Edward ) ) . . .**

Okay, so it had been five minutes.

Ten minutes had passed, as a matter of fact.

Twenty...

Thirty...

Thirty minutes.

Agony.

Felix had promised five minutes... Yes, Edward had told Felix that he trusts him... but still...

Suddenly, worried thoughts filled his head. And they were not his own.

"EDWARD!"

Alice?

Edward's hands froze on the keys and he turned around to his sister who had just rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?!" Edward asked hastily.

Alice's thoughts flowed into his mind.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Bella-!**

**There was the Fountain of Appentence. Felix stood in front of it, with Bella a few steps back.**

**"This is for you..." he whispered, his hands dipping into the water.**

**"Felix, what are you doing--" Bella whimpered.**

**And then Felix collapsed, clutching where his heart was.**

**"Anna... Anna... I know this is right... I will meet with you soon..." he whispered to himself.**

**Suddenly, Bella let out a blood-curdling scream, and she too, collapsed.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Edward's eyes widened in horror, "Wh-what-"

He couldn't form a sentence. _How_ could Felix betray his trust like this?!

"It's Felix!" Alice cried. "He's going to the fountain! He's going to end his life and take Bella with him!"

Edward snarled, Felix's thoughts repeating in his head...

_I know what it feels like to lose a loved one... I wouldn't wish a fate like that on anyone, not even my enemies._

-

-

-

There was a sharp wind that wipped at Alice's hair and when she blinked, Edward was gone.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**-x- Author's Note -x-**

**-x-** Well, this chapter was a bit longer than last... not including the author's note... it was _about_ 5,441 words long. I owe you guys so much more, however. Sorry for the wait.

**-x-** I have a new story coming out soon, and I've also decided to continue _You Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You_... (read it if you haven't... its.. very lemony) the oneshot I entered for Jayeliwood's contest. The contest ends on October 1st... after the contest ends, I will post the next chapter.

**-x-** Thank you for the reviews! I am appalled at the response for last chapter... which brings me to my next topic: PREVIEWS.

If you did not recieve a preview of this chapter after you reviewed for last chapter, please accept my deepest, sincerest apologies.

Fanfiction/Hotmail became a MESS. Half the time I could log on, half the time I couldn't. I tried to send a preview to everyone, and I think I sent about half of the entire batch (mmm... cookies...) out. I felt so bad that I couldn't send all of them out. I lost track on my e-mail account and everything just became one big explosion.

SO! I've come up with a way to make previews easier for the both of us.

_How_? you might ask... well, here's how:

**-x-**

**-x-**

**- - CHAPTER 21 PREVIEW ;) - -**

"FELIX!" Edward roared, utter rage flowing through his voice.

The crimson door flew open, and Edward saw Felix on the ground. His eyes flickered to Bella, whose hands were gripping her head.

She let out a scream so loud and full of pain that Edward cringed. He caught Bella in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"... Edward?" Bella choked out.

"Bella... Bella... what has he done..." Edward whimpered, pulling her body close to his; his body racked with tears that would never fall.

"It's... okay..." Bella whispered. "Don't be... sad..."

"Bella..." Edward pleaded. "Stay with me..."

"My eyes... I can't... keep them open..."

"Don't you leave me!" Edward said harshly. "I won't allow it, do you hear me?!"

"Kiss me..." she begged. "Please..."

Edward's lips covered hers gently. Love poured from the kiss and Bella smiled gently and pulled away.

"I love you..." he said softly.

"My... angel..." she choked out.

And then her eyes closed, welcoming the darkness that awaited her.

**- - END PREVIEW :0 - -**

**-x-**

**-x-**

... THIRSTY FOR MORE? Teehee.

-Mezzanottex3


	21. Your Guardian Angel

**xx** LATE UPDATE? Hah. I have my excuses at the bottom of this update. This is my largest update yet. Over 9,000 words ;). Consider it part of my repentance.

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I will never let you fall..._

_I'll stand up with you forever..._

_I'll be there for you through it all..._

_... even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_'Cuz you're my true love, my whole heart..._

_Please don't throw that away..._

_'Cuz I'm here for you..._

_Please don't walk away..._

_And please tell me you'll stay... you'll stay..._

_Stay..._

* * *

Edward's composure, which was borderline sanity to begin with, had shattered. Rage flooded his system.

And confusion.

And desperation.

And a gnawing, desperate need to... to save her. To save the one thing in life that he needed to sustain himself.

_"He's going to the fountain! He's going to end his life and take Bella with him!"_

Alice's words rang in his head as he shot down the hall, straight into the cursed room with the crimson door. This time he ripped the crimson door so hard off of the hinges that it splintered in his hand.

"**FELIX!**" Edward roared, rage flowing through his voice.

Edward saw Felix on the ground, and his eyes flickered to Bella, whose hands were gripping her head. Her face was contorted in pain. Edward couldn't bare being so helpless.

Bella let out a scream so loud and pain-stricken that it was possible that all of Volterra heard it. Edward quickly darted to Bella and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"... Edward?" Bella choked out.

"Bella... Bella... what has he done..." Edward whimpered, pulling her body close to his; his voice clouded with sadness and anger.

"It's... okay..." Bella whispered. "Don't be... sad..."

"Bella..." Edward pleaded. "Stay with me..."

"My eyes... I can't... keep them open..."

"Don't you leave me!" Edward said harshly. "I won't allow it, do you hear me?!"

"Kiss me..." she begged. "Please..."

Edward's lips covered hers gently. The connection was there. They both felt it. Bella smiled gently and pulled away.

"I love you..." he said softly.

"My... angel..." she choked out.

And then her eyes closed, welcoming the darkness that awaited her.

"No... no... no no no!" Edward roared, "Bella... open your eyes..."

He pulled Bella up against his chest, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"... _please_." He begged the lifeless body in his arms.

Edward heard his family entire the room, Aro following closely behind.

"I refuse to believe this..." Aro's voice came into the room. "I refuse... it's... impossible. Felix would never do something like this—"

Aro walked forward to Felix's lifeless form. He knelt down next to Felix, and Felix's staggering breathing echoed through the room.

_Destroy him._

Edward snarled dangerously in Felix's direction and Alice, seeing what he was about to do, caught Bella in her arms as Edward shot to Felix. Edward had a tight grip on Felix's neck as he shoved him against a wall.

"Felix..." Edward growled. "How could you do _this_ to me?!"

Felix coughed, his eyes closing slowly then opening once again. Edward's grip tightened.

"No..." Felix said softly. "Not _to you_... but rather... _for you_."

"You've taken away _my_ life, Felix!" Edward snarled in hysteria.

Felix coughed again, "I promised... I'd always take care of her... I would _never_ take her away from you..."

"Then why—?!" Edward hissed.

"Tell _her_... tell Bella... to forgive me..." Felix whispered, his eyes closing for the final time.

"You fool! How am I supposed to tell her if—" Edward began.

"Anna... I'm ready..." Felix whispered, his last breath a profession to _his_ love.

And then Felix was gone, somewhere far off this earth. Edward dropped Felix's lifeless corpse to the to the ground, and then he turned back to see Bella. Alice cradled her in her arms.

_'I can't see her waking up, Edward...'_ Alice thought. _'I'm so sorry...'_

The Cullen family was frozen at the scene in front of them. Edward was no longer stable. Bella was gone...

"NO!" Edward roared. "Everyone, stop thinking that she's gone!"

He fell to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. "She's not gone... she's not..."

He chanted the mantra over and over to himself. A wave of sympathy rolled off of Jasper, and Edward hissed angrily at him.

"Edward..." Emmett said, coming over to his brother's side. putting an arm around his shoulders. "Bro, listen—"

Even his voice had sympathy. Edward noticed he was talking carefully, as if to some mental patient—

Edward tore away from Emmett and lowered his eyes to the ground, trying to ignore the thoughts of everyone in the room.

Aro walked gracefully and solemnly towards Felix, picking him up in his arms. "Rest in peace, my _friend_..."

Edward snarled dangerously at Aro's affection towards Felix.

Aro turned to Edward and smiled calmly, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Edward did not look up at Aro.

"Edward!" Alice cried.

Edward's eyes snapped in her direction. And then the sound of someone else's frantic breathing filled the room. Edward, still on his knees, couldn't breathe. His breath caught. He was shaking. It was as if he were human. Weak. It was like he needed air. Pathetic.

"Ed...ward?" Bella's voice flowed through the room.

Edward froze.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed, as he bounded to Alice and Bella.

"Emmett..." Bella said softly.

Emmett smiled and took Bella's hand, "I'm so glad you're alright..."

Jasper was next to go to them, relief washing through his system. The fluxuation of emotions was getting a bit too hard to handle.

"Bella..." he breathed out softly.

"Jasper..." Bella replied.

Edward could tell that she was smiling.

Rosalie, followed by Carlisle and Esme went to Bella as well.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright?" Esme's motherly voice beckoned.

"Does anything hurt, Bella?" Carlisle quickly asked.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bella..." Rosalie said.

Edward couldn't move. He felt paralyzed.

_She's alive... alive..._

"Edward..." Bella whimpered. "Is he... here?"

"Yes-" Alice began, looking over to Edward and shouting at him in her head.

_'What are you doing, idiot?! Get over here!'_

"Is he... _alright_?"

_'She's asking about HIM?!'_ Alice's thoughts were loud. _'She's not even concerned with her own health. They're so much like each other...'_

Alice turned back to Bella and smiled, "He's fine, Bella."

_'Poor thing... she's worried more for Edward than she is for herself...'_ Esme thought.

Bella sat up, "Can I... see him?"

"Be careful!" Emmett beckoned, trying to edge her back down into Alice's arms. "Don't use too much energy—"

"I want to see him..." Bella whispered.

Edward made an effort to move.

But he couldn't.

This shock was too much to bare. She's alright... she's alright... was she? Did she _really_ remember him? Please... please... _please..._

_'She needs you, Edward...'_ Esme thought.

**"Get up, you coward."**

Edward's head rose from his hands.

_Felix?_

**"Still keeping her waiting, aren't you?"**

Edward looked to the direction of the voice, and Felix was standing by the fountain. Edward narrowed his eyes and looked to Aro. Felix was limp in Aro's arms. How could he be standing over there... by the fountain... at the same time? Edward looked over to his family. No one was moving.

Time had stopped.

**"The look on your face is priceless."** Felix's voice was soft and distant... and _rougher_ than Edward remembered. It sounded... _human_?

"How—" Edward didn't know what to ask first.

**"Go to her."**

"What if she doesn't remember me—"

**"Edward."** Felix spoke seriously. **"I told you that I would never wish for the two of you to be apart... and the fact that her memory has been ripped away by this cursed fountain..."** Felix splashed his hand in the water, **"—was like she was taken away from you as well. It was like you had to start from the beginning— trying to convince her that you've loved her... even if she couldn't remember."**

Edward looked over to Bella, and strength surged through him. He rose.

**"Like the phoenix from the ashes..."** Felix teased.

"You didn't wish for her death. Alice was wrong..." Edward said to more to himself than to Felix. As if he couldn't believe it.

**"I wished the opposite,"** Felix said matter-of-factly. **"I wished for her life to return to her. I wished for her memory back."**

Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"Your life... you gave your life for her—" Edward said, not able to believe it.

**"Yes."**

"Why?" There were pieces of the story that Edward couldn't catch on to.

**"I've told you before. I know the pain of losing a loved one."**

_Of course._ Edward thought to himself. _Anna._

**"Speaking of which, _she's_ waiting for me. It's time for me to leave now."**

"Felix..." Edward said as Felix's figure gently faded. "Thank you."

**"Go to her, Edward. _She needs you now more than ever._"**

Edward nodded, and then Felix disappeared.

Bella sat up, "Can I... see him?"

Edward looked over to them.

"Be careful!" Emmett beckoned. "Don't use too much energy-"

_Wait... hasn't this happened already?_

"I want to see him..." Bella whispered.

_Felix is giving me my chance..._ Edward thought.

He looked over to Felix's figure in Aro's arms. Aro smiled at him and nodded. Did Aro know what just happened?

Edward walked over to his family, and gently took Bella from Alice's arms.

"I'm here, love..." Edward whispered. "I'll _always_ be."

Bella smiled, her eyes gazing up at Edward with adoration.

"I remember..." she whispered. "_Oh, Edward!_ I remember everything— I'm so sorry... Edward—"

And then Edward's world began to piece back together. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled against his chest.

"I love you..." she whispered. "I love you... I love you... I love you..."

Edward buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you more," he whispered.

**- x -**

**- x -**

**- x -**

Edward carried Bella to her bedroom. She insisted she was fine but he thought otherwise.

"It was all so cloudy before..." Bella murmured. "Like I was trapped in a cloud I couldn't see through..."

Edward simply chuckled and held her body closer to his. As if she might run away at any given second.

"... I could remember everyone except you. I could feel that something was wrong... but I can't believe that Felix would give his life for me—"

"He saw the bond between us..." Edward replied softly. "It reminded him of himself and Anna. None of us saw this coming, Bella. Not even Alice," Edward comforted her while placing her down on the bed. "This was his choice. I didn't ask it of him, although I would have went to the fountain myself, eventually."

"... _again_." Bella groaned, "I hate that fountain... and where are they putting Felix—"

"He's been... _burned_, love" Edward said, trying to lighten his words as he spoke. It didn't work. "Aro didn't want anything happening to his body, so respectively, he burned Felix and gathered the ashes."

"And... the ashes?"

"Have been placed in the mausoleum. Next to Anna's."

"_His_ Anna," Bella whispered, smiling.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

Bella sighed deeply. "I'll have to visit them before we leave Italy..."

"I know it's too much to take in, believe me," Edward comforted her. "I nearly had a panic attack when I saw Felix and you at the fountain. Hm... That's why, if you're well enough, I've arranged something special for us."

"Something... _special_?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded, a grin stretching across his features.

_Uh oh..._ Bella thought.

"I plan to take you out on the town, right here in Italy."

"You mean like... a date?" Bella teased.

"If thats what you'd like to call it," Edward smirked. Suddenly, his voice got low, husky... "In reality, I just want you to myself for awhile. Away from this craziness..."

"That's a good idea..." Bella smiled, sitting up. "I'm well enough to go out."

His arms were immediately around her again, "You're sure? We don't have to—"

"I'm sure," she replied.

There were several moments of silence, and then—

"Never scare me like that again..." Edward spoke quietly, his arms tightening around her.

"Scare you?"

"When you left with _Jacob_ of all people..."

"Oh," Bella replied. "... but I got you back, didn't I?"

"You've always had me."

"Edward—"

"Oh," Edward said quickly. "Thats right... I was supposed to tell you that the mongrel says 'hello'."

"What do you mean he says 'hello'? Where is he? Oh no- he's still locked up, isn't he? I have to go see him—"

Edward laughed, his arms becoming unbreakable restraints. "No use worrying about him now. It's 8pm and the night is ours."

Bella raised a brow, "But—"

"Bella..." his voice was husky. "I'm a very selfish creature. And tonight, _you are mine_."

**- x -**

**- x -**

**- x -**

"She's making me wear revealing clothing again!" Bella cried from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Take it easy, Alice!" Edward almost growled. "She's been through enough in the past couple of days—"

"This dress will do good for the both of you—" Alice said.

Edward smirked, seeing the image of the dress in Alice's head.

"I saw that smirk!" Alice shouted.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!" Bella beckoned.

"Finished!" Alice chimed, walking out of the bathroom. "Come on out, Bella."

The bathroom door opened once more and Bella slowly walked out. She wore a tight fitting black dress that stopped just above her knees, and had a "v" cut that showed off her clevage.

Edward swallowed and smiled, "To what do I owe this occasion?"

He held out his hand for her, and she took it.

"You look quite dashing yourself," Bella teased. "I just happen to have a date with the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Edward smirked in his button down black shirt, and a pair of black slacks. Black was _definitely_ his color.

"You better get going before the sun comes up," Alice teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Yes, beautiful Bella, we should get going. I have a lot planned for us, and only twelve hours to accomplish it." Edward said.

"Twelve hours!" Bella feigned horror. "Mission impossible?" she teased.

Edward's arm wrapped around her waist as he led her out the door, "Nothing is impossible, love."

"Have fun!" Alice laughed from the bedroom.

**- x -**

**- x -**

**- x -**

Edward and Bella walked through the night as if they were a part of it. Women stared at Edward and men stared at Bella. Edward kept to himself, perfectly composed. He would not let others' thoughts get on his nerves. He would not let anything ruin this night. This night of _celebration_.

"Wow..." Bella gasped. "This is beautiful!"

Bella's eyes went wide at the huge, beautiful square before her.

"It's called the Piazza dei Priori," Edward spoke his Italian fluently. "One of Italy's most beautiful squares."

The gentle glow from the street lamps and the hum of people speaking welcomed Bella. There were couples everywhere. The stars shone brightly in the sky, yet not as brightly as Edward's golden eyes did at that very moment. The warm hue was melting into a brilliant gold, for he had just eaten with Bella before he left the Volturi's headquarters. Mountain lion, courtesy of Aro himself.

Edward held her hand in his as they walked shoulder to shoulder. Bella's body racked with electricity. She needed Edward... in more ways than one. She willed herself to stay in control. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so... _desperate_ to have him.

It had been too long since it was just... _her_ Edward. The Edward she had fallen in love with from the beginning.

"Dance with me," Edward said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the near-empty plaza, next to a large fountain.

"Dance?" Bella questioned, startled. "Now? Here?"

He took one of her hands in his, and wrapped his other arm around her body. Edward pulled her body to his and smirked crookedly. They swayed back and forth slowly, and she looked up at his face.

"I'm really back..." he whispered to himself.

Bella shifted in his arms so that her head was against his chest, and she closed her eyes. Both of his arms went around her waist then and she felt him sigh happily.

"I'm glad..." she whispered.

"It's the strangest feeling..." he said softly. "Being trapped in a body I had no control over. Although I think you enjoyed it..." he started to laugh.

"W-What?" Bella whimpered.

"I remember our first hunt together..." he trailed off, deep in thought.

Bella was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Edward lifted her face up with one of his hands to look her in the eyes. Embarrassment flushed through her.

"I miss your blush," he admitted, his lips gently kissing her lips and then pulling away.

Bella pouted. The kiss was too short for her taste.

_More..._

"Bella, I'm sorry about Tanya... I'm sorry about putting you through pain... I'm sorry for leaving... God, I'm so sorry for that. I love you. I love you so much. I..."

"Edward," Bella silenced him. "You're back. Thats all that matters now."

"But-"

"Shhh..." Bella whispered. "You're here. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you."

"You are so beautiful," he said softly. "In so many ways, I don't deserve—"

"Next to you, I'm—" she began.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers. Her resolve melted and she kissed back; his scent was intoxicatingly perfect. It was driving her crazy. The electricity ignited in her body again and she moaned into his lips. Edward stiffened, the electricity traveling to his body.

"Bella, love..." he said between breaths.

She didn't listen, and instead, she pushed him forward so that he was forced to sit down on the ledge of the large, beautiful fountain.

She was on his lap in the next second, her hands tangled in his bronze hair. The darkness around Edward made him hyper-aware of his surroundings. Hyper-aware of the beautiful woman on his lap. Hyper-aware of his body's reaction to her...

... feeling, tasting, caressing... right there in public.

Edward groaned into her lips, "Bella... not... yet. I want to show you as much of Italy as I can... before we leave in the morning—"

"You're much more beautiful than Italy..." Bella said, her lips going to his neck.

"You little vixen..." Edward chuckled, willing his resolve to stay in one piece.

Edward pulled her up into his arms suddenly, standing again.

"If you don't want to walk, I'll carry you through Italy."

Bella sighed, feeling peoples' eyes on her. Being the center of attention didn't appeal to her very much... "I can walk..."

Edward arched a perfect brow. "And?"

"Andd... I'll behave."

_For now._

Edward chuckled and set her down. He instantly wrapped an arm around her waist, and put his lips against her hair.

"Do you see that?" Edward asked, using his free hand to point up at something.

Bella looked in the direction where he pointed.

"Torretta de Volterra..." he spoke the name solemnly.

Bella could understand that much Italian, and she echoed what he said. "Tower of Volterra."

She gazed at the large bell at the peak of the tower, seeing everything in intricate detail, even from the ground.

Bella bit her lip and then turned to smile at him, "Can we go to the top?"

Edward smiled a dazzling smile, "I was hoping you'd ask that."

And then Bella knew she was done for.

Edward was gonna get jumped.

By her.

Soon.

_So help me God..._

**- x -**

**- x -**

**- x -**

"No ones looking," Edward said softly. "Are you ready?"

"Ready to run vertically up a building?" she asked him, skeptical.

This was one thing she had never done as a vampire. Suddenly, the idea of running to the top didn't seem very appealing.

"Theres nothing to be afraid of, you know that."

She _did_ know that.

"I never knew I could be like Spiderman."

Edward laughed and ran a hand through his hair; his eyes were vibrant.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he chuckled.

_Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?_ Bella asked mentally, happy that he couldn't read her mind.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control the primal need that Edward had previously felt for her. She was embarrassed. Deep breaths... deep breaths... Why _now_? The need to be close with him had never been so strong. Was it relief after all they'd been through? Was it because they had hardly touched each other in the past week? Bella grumbled under her breath.

_You are my own, personal brand of heroin._

"Are you alright? If you're not feeling up to this after all that's happened, I can understand..." Edward said, taking her hand.

She looked to him, and his golden eyes burned hers once again.

"I'm fine," she tried laughing it off.

... but she knew better than that. She'd have to do better than that to have Edward stop worrying about her.

"... you are _so_ not running behind me when we go up this thing," Bella added, motioning to the building then to her dress.

"Well," Edward smirked crookedly. "You haven't done this before, so I _have_ to be behind you if you were to fall—"

"Edward," Bella said seriously. "Even if you were in front of me when I fell, you'd still catch me."

He pouted, losing the fight.

"Agh, let's just go up... one... two... three..." Bella chanted, then looked to Edward who was just smiling.

"Ladies first."

"You are a pervert, Edward Cullen."

"And you like it," he said, his smile turning into a smirk.

Bella braced herself and then ran straight up the tower. It took barely one second, and she was embarrassed for having made a big deal about nothing.

She looked around and looked down at the view, knowing human eyes would not be able to see them up at the height they were at... especially at night. She then turned and looked at the bell, her hand reaching out to touch the artifact. She felt as if maybe... in another life... she had been here before.

"Well that was quite the view," Edward's velvet voice coaxed.

Bella turned around to see him leaning against the stone structure of the tower, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were bright and alive and... _so_... happy. She couldn't get over how bright his eyes were. She was happy to be back with him as well... but she felt as if there was something she was missing.

But then she remembered what he had said, and her eyes widened.

_He looked up my dress!_

He moved quickly then, even for a vampire, and he was behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and she closed her eyes. The electricity she felt before was nothing compared to what she felt now.

"I love you..." he whispered in her ear, his lips traveling to her neck.

She shuddered at the contact as his lips continued their exploration.

"I love you too..." she whimpered.

Suddenly, Edward remembered something Alice had said.

_"-girlfriend?" Alice asked, raising a brow. "Is that all she'll ever be?"_

"I want to ask you something..." Edward whispered.

His arms were suddenly gone, and Bella opened her eyes. Edward stood in front of her, a smile on his face, though nervousness was apparent as well. He held her face in his hands while he continued.

"Isabella... Bella... you are everything I could ever ask for, you are everything I could ever need. I want to protect you, I want to hold you, I want you to be _only_ mine _forever_. I know that sounds selfish but... being away from you is the only thing that hurts me now... And I can't imagine being without you... I tried once, and well... you can see the mess I brought you into..."

Bella's eyes softened.

"... so I guess, what I'm trying to say is..."

Edward got down on one knee, took Bella's hand, and then took something out of his pocket.

"... Isabella Marie Swan... I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Bella couldn't describe the feelings that she felt at that moment. She couldn't believe such a beautiful person would want her... forever. In all his glory, he looked so nervous.

"Yes," Bella whispered. "_Yes_!"

Edward slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and took Bella into his arms.

"Thank you..." he whispered in her ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

This was too much for Bella to handle. The overwhelming happiness, the gnawing need for Edward. For all of Edward.

"Love," Edward said softly.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Your... telekinesis..." he sounded confused.

_What?  
_  
Bella let go of Edward and stared at him wide-eyed.

Edward had an amused look on his face, besides the glow of happiness that surrounded him from Bella's "_yes_".

Edward was standing perfectly still, but his black button-down shirt was unbuttoning. He smirked.

_W-what's going on?!_

"Hey, I'm over here," Bella retorted, her eyes not leaving the newly exposed skin. Lust filled her eyes.

"Yes, you are..." Edward said, his voice turning silky and seductive. "But you want what's over here."

Bella raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. What was he talking about?

Button... by button...

... and she watched with a hunger in her eyes.

"Your telekinesis, love."

Bella yelped, "No, I'm not doing anything! I promise!"

_Consciously._

Edward raised an eyebrow as the last button of his shirt popped open. His perfectly chiseled form came into her full view. She hadn't seen it in too long. Her fingers ached to just—

"Edward..." she pleaded to him.

"Come..." he said, holding out his arms for her.

She went into his arms, her lips connecting with his, and showed him a taste of the hunger she had. Her hands traveled, touching his chest and going lower as he moaned against her lips.

"Love," he whispered. "Not here..."

_Here._

"No one will see..." she beckoned.

_Tempting._

"You deserve better..." he managed.

"Nothing is better than _you_..." she whispered in his ear.

He was giving in.

He would not allow it.

He grabbed her hands, stopping their trail down to his pants.

"Let's... go somewhere more appropriate... Bella..."

Bella gazed into his eyes as he held her hands by her wrists... like manacles. She smirked and focused. His pants slowly began to unzipper...

"Bella!" Edward gasped, releasing her. "You don't know how hard it is for me to resist you even for a moment-"

She smirked mischievously, and something flickered across his expression.

Edward pressed her against a stone wall of the tower, his lips fighting against hers. Passion flooded from the kiss, and Bella was drowning in it. He pressed his waist against hers— showing her just how much he needed her as well. She moaned against his lips.

"Catch me..." he whispered, licking the mark on her neck that he had previously left. "... if you can."

And then Edward disappeared with a blinding speed. Bella felt short of breath, even though air wasn't necessary.

"Edward... Cullen..." she gasped. "... you are _so_... in trouble."

He was being playful, Bella knew. One of the differences between Edward and his darker side: Edward would not make love to Bella just anywhere. His darker side? The public was the victim to their affairs.

"You want to play?" she asked into Volterra's skies. "We'll play."

Bella took off in Edward's direction, jumping on rooftops and slicing the night air with her passage.

Landing in front of a small, beautiful hotel called _Foresteria Auxilium Vitae_, Bella could smell Edward's scent inside. What was he doing in a hotel? Smoothing her dress_, damn it Alice!_, Bella walked forward. A young Italian man stood at the desk, smiling at her.

"Buona sera," the man said. "Benvenuto a Foresteria Auxilium Vitae."

"Um... hi," Bella laughed softly and a smile took over the man's face.

"You are... American?" the man asked in a heavy accent.

"Yes," Bella replied. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you've seen—"

"He told me you were coming," the man chuckled. "He says to meet him in suite 34."

Bella sighed, "34?"

"Yes. It's our biggest suite, you can't miss it."

Typical Edward.

"Thank you."

Bella walked slowly through the hotel until she found the door with the number 34 on it. Taking a breath, she stepped inside.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

**(!)** **xx:-** _Italic text is Edward's point of view. Unless the italics are in "quotations" and its clear that it's not in Edward's pov._ **(!)**  
**(!) xx:-** Regular text is 3rd person. **(!)**

Rose petals, everywhere. On the bed, on the floor...

There were candles throughout the room, casting shadows. A floral smell was in the air, and the floral smelled the way Bella did. Of course, not exactly how Bella did. He didn't believe that any scent in the world can compare to the glory of hers.

He was waiting. Sending his love through Italy in that lovely dress that Alice put her in.

_I'd have to thank Alice later._

She'd said "yes"... and the sound resonated in his head infinitely.

_She is mine now. Truly mine._

He sighed as he heard her speaking to the man at the counter of the hotel. He could heard the man's thoughts as well. Much to his own disappointment.

'Bella...' the man thought to himself.

_And he didn't know her name, mind you._

Edward couldn't blame him though.

_She's dazzling him. She's dazzling him the way she dazzles me._

More of the man's thoughts about Bella flooded into Edward's head, and he ignored him by turning on the stereo near the bookcase. Her lullaby began to play and he smiled at the memories.

Her breathing was rough with anticipation. He could hear her. She was close. He disappeared into the shadows... waiting.

And then she walked in, and her eyes widened.

"Oh- oh my-" she began, taken by surprise.

_It had been too long since I'd done something romantic for her. I made a mental note to myself to make sure I did it more often. I'm back now, and I was determined to show her that I wasn't going anywhere._

Her eyes widened as Edward's arms snaked around her waist.

_She fits perfectly in my arms. She always did. She was made for me, and I for her._

"You outdid yourself, Mr. Cullen..." Bella whispered.

_Something about her saying my name that way made excitement shoot down my spine._

"It's been too long since it's been _just me_. I want to do this right, _Mrs._ Cullen..." he whispered against her ear.

"Edward..." Bella moaned. "I love you..."

_Hearing her moan my name was all it took. I was on top of her in a second, and she was pressed against the soft white cushions of the bed. Her hair sprawled beneath her, and her eyes were filled with lust. But I could see what was behind them._

Love.

_I wondered how she felt when she looked into my eyes when I was induced by the fountain._

"I'm going to do this _right_..." he whispered his promise to her. "We're going to move slowly and—"

Bella looked up at him and bit her soft, bottom lip.**  
**_  
Primal urges..._

_Primal urges..._

She arched her body upwards, causing her hips to collide and grind against his.

_If my obvious arousal wasn't prominent before—_

_— it's a weapon now._

"Bella- you're defeating the purpose—" his voice was strained. "Please... do this one last thing... _for me._"

_I knew she'd understand. This was the final thing I had to do to rid myself of my darkness. I had to make sure that I could be myself around her._

Bella drew in a breath, her body slowly meeting the mattress again. She smiled once more, apologetically.

"For you," she breathed.

And then everything was right.

Her lullaby played gently in the background. And he began to hum the tune against her soft skin. She mewled softly underneath his lips.

"Ohh..." Bella murmured.

_Sanity. Edward Cullen, keep it._

Keeping that in mind, he continued. As the piano drifted into lower notes, he moved my lips down her jaw to her neck. Her skin-- sinfully beautiful-- responded to his kisses. Her breathing hitched as he reached a spot on her neck where he had been before... many times.

"Edward... Edward..." she whispered.

_I licked the exceptionally sweet part of her neck, and gently, I began to suck on that spot. Her body began to shake and her breathing became shallow. My hands began to wander... down that tempting dress that I wanted to take off of her the moment I saw her in it._

_Damn it, Alice._

_I arched her body towards mine and her breathing hitched. My hands found the zipper that was at the back of the dress, and I pulled down. The straps fell loose and her dark blue lace was the first thing I saw._

His sanity was getting harder to hang on to.

This time, his _mind_ wasn't fighting against his _body_.

His _body_ was fighting against his _mind_.

His body was doing what it remembered. What it was used to doing... what he was fighting against...

_And then her dress was off, and the skin of her torso brushed against mine. My lips, still at her neck, bit down against her skin._

She moaned, and her head fell back in pleasure.

_My hands began to get greedy— going straight for her breasts._

One of his hands kneaded her breast through her bra. The other unclasped the clip in the back. As soon as it was off, he threw it across the room. His lips latched onto the breast his hand wasn't on. Her breathing was out of control.

The pleasure was incredible.

The pain in his pants was also incredible, because he figured that if he had to wait one more minute he was going to—

— _I'm going to lose control._

His pants were discarded quickly. His member throbbed uncomfortably.

"Ohhhh, Edward..." she moaned.

His body betrayed him— his movements were faster. One of his hands traveled down to her panties. The other ripped off his boxers.

_Do you know the feeling of losing yourself?_

_Truly losing yourself?_

_Losing yourself in something that is so erotic that you forget your name— you forget where you are— and all you know is that the person you're with is feeling the same thing?_

_I was losing myself._

**Right now.**

Edward groaned, looking as if he was trying to control himself.

_"Bella... " I strained out, my hand close to her dripping sex._

_The scent itself was enough to make me hard. And since I already was, this only made it worse._

"You don't have to be gentle with me..." Bella whimpered out.

Edward's eyes opened and his lips, on Bella's stomach, froze. His golden eyes locked with her own, and the look sent chills through her body.

"I don't want to scare you off... like I did last time..." he said, his voice rougher now- trying to mask a known sadness.

The last time they were intimate, she left him with Jake and flew to Italy. That what was holding him back.

Bella took his face into her hands, their eyes still not moving from each other.

"You are not the man that you were before. You are _you_. You are Edward Cullen, the man I fell in love with. The man I will always love. Forever."

His eyes burned molten gold, one of the most brilliant gold shades she had ever seen.

"Take me in any way you want to..." she whispered now. "I'm here for _your_ taking."

Edward's lips curved into a devious smirk, his eyes growing darker though the golden color remained. "You look absolutely exquiste, Bella..."

He began to move down lower until his lips fell upon the lacy underwear. He looked up at her once and smirked crookedly before taking the material into his mouth and tugging it down her leg with his teeth. He moved slowly back up, his hands running up her smooth legs and separating them so he could be between them.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

"God, you smell _delicious_..." he groaned, licking from her collarbone up her neck.

He was losing himself.

His fingertips searched lower... probing. Two long fingers pressed into her wet folds and her head bent back as her body arched.

"A-Ah! Please, Edward—"

Pulling his fingers from her heated core, she watched through lustful eyes. His fingers were in his mouth in the next instant, tasting her.

"You taste _delicious_ too..." he murmured, desire flashing in his tone.

And then he propped her thigh over his shoulder, and his tongue ran along the expanse of the inner part of her leg.

_"Mmm..."_ he murmured.

Bella's eyes closed, lost in ecstasy. But then she felt him getting _close._

"N-no..." she mumbled. "Not... there..."

"There's no reason for you to be embarrassed..." he said softly.

He gave a long, hard lick on the outside of her folds. Addicted, he lifted her thigh higher to give him more access. Her hands gripped at his hair roughly. The feeling turned him on.

"Bella, look at me."

He looked up at her under dark lashes. Her hands in his hair tightened.

"N-No..." she craned her neck away.

"Bella—" he said, his voice a warm velvet.

Her voice hypnotized her. And against her will, she looked at him.

"E... Edward..." she managed.

He smirked crookedly at her, lapping eagerly at her core. She tugged at his hair, screaming for him. He spread her legs wider, his tongue taking in her taste.

_She tasted so exquisite. So... delicious. It gave me the high that human blood did. I licked, needing more..._

She was trembling, her breathing was uneven, and she struggled to keep her eyes open to look at me. The built-up tension in the lower half of my body was unbearable.

"Edward... I can't wait... I need..."

_I need this..._

He looked up at her, licking his lips. "Tell me what you need..." he whispered.

Bella pulled him up to her, and then put her hand behind his neck, pulling his head down to have their lips meet again. As their lips met, and they molded together. Her tongue traced the outside of his lips as his breathing came out ragged. She began to move down his neck, her tongue tasting him.

"_You_..." she tempted, her hand wrapping around his member. "I need you. I want you. Right now."

And he snapped.

He thrusted into her and grunted.

"Farther..." he choked out. "Spread your legs... farther for me."

_For me._

His head was at the crook of her neck, nipping at the skin there. His hands were on her knees, keeping her legs open for him. Her body rejoiced. Her hands wrapped around him.

But she knew something was wrong. This last piece of healing... he was becoming corrupt. Although, technically, the effects of the fountain were no more... that didn't mean that the repercussions wouldn't happen. These kind of wounds heal over time. Not over night.

She was losing him. After all of his efforts, his body was taking control. Her hands gripped his back as the bed began to shake violently. She rocked against him, concluding that she would help him now— when he needs her.

"_'He shall never know how I love him...'_" Bella whispered, quoting her favorite novel. "_'Not because he's handsome, but because is more myself than I am...'_"

Edward's movements slowed, and he raised his face from the curve of her neck. His eyes bore into hers, the darker shade of lust was now get lighter. Realization flickered.

_Wuthering Heights. Bella. Beautiful. Love. Lust. Marriage. Wife. Romeo and Juliet. Twilight. Mine. Mine. Mine..._

_She was saving me._

She was saving him.

"_'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same...'_" she moaned.

"Oh, Bella..." Edward moaned, his lips connecting with hers.

And she had brought him back.

His thrusts became harder- love combining with his lust for her. The emotion was so strong that he struggled to hold onto himself.

"_'Be with me always- take any form- drive me mad!'_" Edward moaned, his lips licking at her ear.

Bella rolled on top of him, and he still remained deep inside of her. His member throbbed at the sight of her on top of him. She began to move, her breasts bouncing with her thrusts.

"Bella..." Edward choked out, his eyes closing and his head fell back onto the bed. His mouth remained parted, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from growling like an animal.

"Look at me, Edward..." Bella moaned.

Edward's eyes snapped open and glazed over with adoration and hunger. Bella's hands rested on his hardened chest, her waist grinding against his.

"_'Only do not leave me in this abyss where I cannot find you...!'_" Bella moaned, breathing heavily.

Edward moaned, starting to thrust against her motions. His hands snaked their way to her hips, slamming them down against his.

_The feeling of her skin against mine was the best feeling in the world. No other feeling could compare._

"So close..." Edward hissed, rolling her over so that he remained dominant again.

_God, I love being on top of her._

He pressed himself in as far as he could go, filling her up to the fullest extent. A deep, throaty moan erupted from Bella's throat and his member began to throb harder. Her walls tightened around him, milking his release. One hand gripped one of her breasts while his other hand rocked her ass upwards.

"Ohhhh, Edward..." Bella pleaded. "I'm close... _so close_..."

And as her world disappeared, his final thurst was deep and hard. He bit into the mark that was already on her neck, completely lost ecstasy. Bella let out a scream and the bed shook violently against the wall.

"_'I cannot live without my life...'_" he growled into her ear. "_'I cannot live without my soul...'_"

He exploded into her, moaning. They remained in that position, panting, for several moments. And in those moments, all was well. Everything was... right. The way things were supposed to be.

"I love you..." he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too."

He smirked back at her, "Don't think for one second that I'm done with you yet..."

He licked up the side of her neck and electricity sparked in her veins once again.

And then Edward's cellphone vibrated angrily on the nightstand. Growling, Edward rolled to Bella's side and swiped the cellphone off the table.

* * *

SENT:_ 12:53AM  
_FROM:_ ALICE CULLEN  
_MESSAGE:_ **Sorry to interrupt, but we've got serious trouble. Get back underground as soon as you can.**_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**xxAuthor's Note::**

xx Hello, it's been awhile, huh? I'm sorry. A lot of stuff happened. It's hard to keep up with school & writing at the same time. It's like an obligation versus a passion. It sucks.

xx Thank you for all of the reviews! :D I've read them all, but due to technical difficulties (a.k.a. my crap computer), I haven't been able to respond to anyone. Please don't think that I'm ignoring you. Special thank you to the reviewers who gave me suggestions about how to improve my story. You know who you are.

xx How many times did you see the _Twilight_ movie? I saw it 4 times.

xx What do you think of a man directing _New Moon_? I'm not sexist but... I can't feign the worry.

xx What's this about Taylor Lautner no longer playing Jacob Black? I don't know if it's true, but if it is, I kinda feel bad for him. He really wanted to do all the stuff in _New Moon._ Since he's not big enough, I sure as hell hope Steven Strait (omgfaintlolz) will play Jacob. His face is strikingly like Taylor's... only more mature. Have you seen the resemblance?

xx ROB SAYS HE HAS "LIKE TWO SCENES IN _NEW MOON_"?! Oh hellz no.

xx Sorry for the wait... -dodges bullets-... Song used in this chapter is "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

xx I'm working on a new idea, and a Christmas oneshot... along with my "Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You" continuation.

- - **Chapter 22 Preview ;) - -**

Alice's expression choked with horror and if Jasper's arms weren't around her, she would have fallen to ground.

"Alice, Alice-- what's wrong?!" Bella said, afraid. She held Alice's hand in hers. "What did you see?"

And then Edward's hand squeezed Bella's other hand... tightly.

"Edward? Did you see what she's thinking?" Bella turned to him.

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes were wary and afraid.

"I'm so sorry... if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to-" Edward looked away from her.

"Edward!" Bella spoke up. "What's wrong?! What's going on?!"

"Tanya's coven... the Denali... they're in Forks. They found bits of her ashes in the field that you killed her in."

Bella's eyes widened. Memories of Tanya flashed in her head. Tanya's last words ran through her head over and over...

_"I may regret a lot of things... But hurting you is something I will never regret."_

"Bella, they're bloodthirsty and angry. And..." Alice cut her words off, as if she couldn't fathom it.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms.

"Don't say it, Alice!" he snarled.

"... they're going to target your father first."

**- - End Chapter 22 Preview :0 - -**

Jacob comes back next chapter! Hehe :P.

Much Love,  
Mezzanottex3


	22. Beauty From Pain

**xx** This chapter is dedicated to bluebloodsuckerx3, because without her, this chapter would cease to exist. Thank you. :)

**xx** The song in this chapter is called _Beauty from Pain_ by Superchick. It's a very beautiful song, and it deserves a listen. ;)

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_After all this has passed, I still will remain._

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain._

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again._

_And there'll be beauty from pain._

_You will bring beauty from my pain._

* * *

**• Recap Of Last Chapter •**

Alice's expression choked with horror and if Jasper's arms weren't around her, she would have fallen to ground.

"Alice, Alice-- what's wrong?!" Bella said, afraid. She held Alice's hand in hers. "What did you see?"

And then Edward's hand squeezed Bella's other hand... tightly.

"Edward? Did you see what she's thinking?" Bella turned to him.

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes were wary and afraid.

"I'm so sorry... if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to-" Edward looked away from her.

"Edward!" Bella spoke up. "What's wrong?! What's going on?!"

"Tanya's coven... the Denali... they're in Forks. They found bits of her ashes in the field that you killed her in."

Bella's eyes widened. Memories of Tanya flashed in her head. Tanya's last words ran through her head over and over...

_"I may regret a lot of things... But hurting you is something I will never regret."_

"Bella, they're bloodthirsty and angry. And..." Alice cut her words off, as if she couldn't fathom it.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms.

"Don't say it, Alice!" he snarled.

"... they're going to target your father first."

**• End Recap •**

* * *

» Chapter 22 Start::

Rage.

Blinding, suffocating rage. All other emotions were shoved to the back of her mind as rage took over every ounce of her being.

_I'll kill them all! Every fucking Denali that comes my way!_

Before she even moved half an inch, Edward had spun behind her and locked her in a vice with his arms. Bella growled as she struggled against him.

"Calm down, love... please, _please_—"

Bella's mind cleared for an instant at the sound of his voice. "Edward, I have to-" she tried to twist out of his grip. "I _need_ to-"

"Calm down before you do something you'll regret," he said softly, his voice soothing and caressing her anger.

Alice's eyes were wide, and Jasper held her in his arms as he soothed her as well. Carlisle had left the room with Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett left with them. Bella could hear Carlisle talking from down the long hallways.

"We'll ask Aro about the terms of feuding with the Denali— as long as no one witnesses us for what we are, it should be fine..." his voice was low, with a hints of anger and frustration showing through his facade. "Emmett, Rose, book the next plane out to the United States. We need to get to Forks quickly. Esme, come with me..." Bella even heard Carlisle grasp Esme's hand. "The last thing we need is all of Forks knowing what we are..."

Carlisle's wisdom calmed Bella a little bit. He was thinking straight, while she was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"I'm sorry," Bella breathed to Edward. All her resistance crumbled, and she felt instantly guilty that she had growled at him.

Edward's grip loosened from the bind he held her in, and he turned her around and held her in his arms. His breathing was even against the side of her neck as his lips gently kissed upwards to behind her ear.

"I love you, Bella... and your father is going to be fine. I promise— no, I swear to you that he will be. We'll get there in time, we'll save him..." His lips were against her ear, now. "Besides, he needs to walk you up the aisle to me at the altar..."

He was trying to distract her. The kisses and marriage ideas were starting to take the edge off.

"Alice?" Bella whispered.

Alice's worried golden eyes met hers. "Bella..."

"Watch him for me..."

"I will, Bella." Alice's voice was sincere. "Right now, we have time. The Denali are still near Alaska's borders..."

Bella nodded, and Edward hummed against her skin. Bella closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you..." she whispered, biting her lip.

"Edward, I'm going to take Alice to Rose and Emmett. We'll give you two some privacy. And Bella?" Jasper said, his eyes locking on her.

Bella's eyes opened, worry clear on them.

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll protect him with everything we have."

Bella nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Jasper took Alice's hand, and they were out of the room in the next instant; the door to the room clicking closed. Standing in Bella's quarters, Edward was with Bella on the bed in an instant, and he held her on his lap, caressing and holding her close to him. Bella choked on dry sobs.

"Shhh..." Edward whispered. "Shhh..."

Bella inhaled deeply, and Edward's scent filled her senses. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, while her fingers reached up and trailed softly down his neck. His features turned upwards into a smile, and Bella bit her lip once again.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"... pales in comparision to you..." he countered, his lips contacting with her own.

"Love," Edward spoke against her lips. "They've unleashed the dog."

"I'm sorry?" Bella replied.

"Jacob. They let him off his leash."

Jacob bounded into the room in the next instant. "Bella!"

"Jacob!" Bella sighed.

Jacob knew better than to steal her from Edward's arms, so he knelt in front of the two so that he was eye-level with Bella.

"Sweetheart, I heard about Charlie." He smiled softly. "And when the bloodsuckers gave me my cellphone back, I called Sam. They're going to protect Charlie until we arrive. I'm not sure if that'll help calm you, but its reassuring to me. The pack is strong, Bells. You have nothing to worry about."

Bella smiled softly, "Thank you, Jacob."

Edward nodded against the top of Bella's head. "Truly, Jacob." His voice was sincere. "Thank you for everything."

Bella heard Emmett's body bounding down the halls before he got to the door.

"Bella, Edward—" Emmett said, opening the door. His eyes stopped at Jacob. "... and strange smelling dog..." Emmett cringed for a moment before looking back to Edward. "We have a flight to the US in a half hour. Pack whatever you need. We've gotten a clear from Aro. We're gonna kick some Denali ass."

Edward's lips curved upwards in the smallest smile. "Revenge."

"... is best served sprinkled on Denali ashes." Emmett gave a toothy grin before he left the doorway.

Jacob smiled and nodded while he stood up. "We're here for you, Bella."

Edward kissed her forehead gently. "Don't lose hope."

"You are my hope..." she whispered back.

**-x-**

**-x- -x-**

**-x- -x- -x-**

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

"There are five of them. Irina, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar..." Alice said swiftly, as they left sat on the plane.

"Are they already in the state?" Edward asked.

"Yes. They are closer to Charlie's house than we are. We need to move. Cars are too slow, don't even bother with them." Alice answered.

"Got it," Edward said, his hand squeezing Bella's.

"You and Bella should go to Charlie as fast as possible. We'll target the other vampires. It seems that Irina is the leader."

"Thank you Alice," Bella hissed.

"Don't you forget about me just yet," Jacob scolded, keeping pace with the vampires. "I'm going too with Edward and Bella. The pack is there already, and I want to be there too. Don't even try to stop me, Bella."

Bella looked to him with angered eyes, "I know you'll be fine. The only worry I have about taking you along is that I won't have the pleasure of killing them all myself."

Jacob grinned. "That's my girl."

Edward squeezed her hand again and smirked down at her. "It goes against the grain... that I'm letting you fight vampires..." he murmured as they exited the terminal.

After Alice briefed Carlisle, he formed the tactics.

"Esme and I going for Eleazar..." Carlisle spoke too low for human ears to hear. "Rosalie and Emmett, go for Carmen... she's advancing from the south... not too far away from her mate, Eleazar. So follow us." Carlisle looked to Alice and Jasper next. "Alice, Jasper... take care of Garrett." Alice and Jasper nodded once. "Edward, Bella, Jacob... go straight for the house. Irina is advancing there, and Kate, according to Alice, is still wondering whether to go with Irina or Garrett... so keep your guard up. The pack will help us out, I'm sure. But still, everyone, be careful. We're not dealing with amateurs. Eleazar and Kate have... special abilities. Eleazer can sense the abilities of others, so he'll know what's coming. Kate can produce an electric current over her skin... Jasper?"

It was Jasper's turn to speak now, and he quickly went over the quickest way to kill a vampire.

"My military man," Alice teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, as they stepped out of the airport and into the midnight air. He released her hand for the first time in hours.

"Yes," Bella growled.

Each of them, when they were far enough away from humans, shot off into the trees in different directions. Jacob joined Bella and Edward in his wolf form, howling with delight. He had missed four legs. The three pushed onwards, Edward in the lead.

"I can hear them," Edward snarled. His fury sliced the air. "Their thoughts... they're at the house already! We have to move!"

Bella snarled with fury as she pushed her legs harder, keeping pace with Edward. Jacob hissed as he followed them both.

Faster... faster... _faster..._

When Bella saw her house, she breathed a sigh of relief when the cruiser was in the driveway and the lights were on. Charlie. But, still, it was not over yet. Two unfamiliar vampire scents became known to the three.

Kate and Irina.

_Kate can produce an electric current over her skin._

_Irina is leading them, it seems._

Bella went right to the door and let herself inside, closely followed by Edward.

"Dad?" Bella's voice echoed around the house.

"Mr. Swan?" Edward called.

Following his beating heart (thank heavens) they found him on the couch, watching TV.

"Bella?" Charlie stood up. "You're back from your vacation? Hey, I've been trying to call but you haven't answered..."

"Dad..." Bella embraced him, while she heard Edward snarl in the background.

"They're here, Bella! It's an ambush! They waited until we walked into the house so that the pack wouldn't be able to help us—!"

"W-What?" Charlie asked, worried coloring his voice. "What's going on? Who's here?"

"Dad," Bella spoke. "You may not understand what I'm saying, but there are very dangerous people after you. Edward and I are here to protect you, along with Jacob and almost everyone from La Push. Dad- are you following this?"

Charlie was looking at someone behind Bella, and Edward snarled viciously as he turned around.

"Irina..." Edward hissed. _I can't read her mind... it's all jumbled._

Bella went into a protective stance in front of Charlie.

"Excuse me miss, but this is a private home. I have to ask you to leave, before I charge you with a breaking and entering-" Charlie began.

Irina let out a beautiful, deadly laugh. "Kate, now!"

A wolf howled a warning outside, as Kate flew threw a window behind Charlie, aiming straight towards him as sparks danced off of her skin. Pieces of glass shattered all around as Bella swerved to block Charlie from the blow.

"Bella!" Edward growled.

It all happened within a fraction of a second. Edward stood between Bella and Kate, arms spread wide. Bella's eyes grew shocked as Edward took the blow for her, holding Kate back as electricity flowed between the two vampires. With a strangled snarl, he catapulted Kate out the window. One of the wolves outside, Jacob, as Bella could tell from his russet fur, caught Kate between his jaws.

Teamwork.

"E-Edward—" Bella whimpered.

Falling to his knees with his back towards her, he smirked. "I'll be... fine..."

His eyes closed as he dropped to the floor. Bella snarled viciously while turning to Irina, stepping between her and the very shocked (about to have a heart attack) Charlie.

"Your father has no idea what you truly are, does he?" Irina hissed.

"Shut your mouth, Irina!" Bella shouted, her telekinesis causing objects in the room to rise for a moment.

"She's a creature of the damned!" Irina snarled, "Just like the rest of us! Vampire—!"

Bella barreled into Irina, knocking her down through a wall. She sat on top of Irina, Irina's arms had been pinned down. "I'll _end you_, just like I ended Tanya."

Irina let out a laugh as Bella's hands curled around her throat, ready to disconnect her head from her body. "You think you can win that easily?"

Bella's hands tightened, "I'm going to enjoy watching you scream as you become _ashes._ Dad... don't look." And with that warning, and a brutal slash, Irina's head was no longer connected with the rest of her body.

_Somethings wrong._ Bella thought to herself. _That was too easy._

Using her telekinesis to shove the body out the window, she heard snarls as flames began to lick at the skin of the Denali. She didn't know what she would do without the wolves. She wasn't used to fighting. She didn't want to get used to it, either. Going to her father, she found him paralyzed with shock. "Dad... everything is going to be alright— I'll explain everything later, I promise..." Charlie's eyes didn't even meet hers as he fell onto the couch, blacking out. Bella managed a small laugh as she sighed. _Too much for one day_, she thought. Turning to the place where Edward had fallen, her eyes widened when she realized he was no longer there.

"E—Edward?!" she called.

No answer.

He wouldn't of just... _left._ Irina had been a distraction, a decoy. She had given her life so that things could happen while Bella's attention was diverted.

Bella closed her eyes, focusing on the nearest vampire scent she could pick up over the suffocating scent of the ashes where the Denali were burning several miles away.

Found him.

She darted out through the window, shouting to Jacob to watch over Charlie as she flew. Had the wolves realized that Edward had fled? She narrowed her eyes as pieces just didn't fit. She was already miles away from Charlie's house... how could Edward get so far, so fast... when he was injured?

10 miles...

20 miles...

30... 40... 50...

Bella was 70 miles away from the house when she stopped in front of a cave.

_What in the name of all that's holy... is Edward doing here?_

That's when she caught the scent of someone else in the cave as well. Darting inside the darkness, the cave swirled underground with several complex tunnels. Finding a light in the tunnels, Bella went straight for it. The tunnel opened up wide, with wall torches... this had been planned.

Her senses told her to flee.

... and that's when Bella saw Edward laying on the ground.

"Edward!" she gasped, kneeling next to him. She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes as she put her hand on his cheek. "Edward..."

"Bel—" He coughed. "...la... Y-You have to... get out of here..."

"W... what?" She asked, confused.

And then, a familiar scent filled her senses. Too familiar.

_No. It can't be._

Something was very wrong.

Something that wasn't expected.

Something that had slipped past Alice's visions.

Bella crouched in front of Edward in a protective stance, as a snarl ripped from her clenched teeth.

"How are you still _alive_?! I watched you _burn!_" Bella growled, the cave shaking with her anger.

The beautiful blond vampire hissed, black eyes burning.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

» Well, well... SURPRISE. Can you guess who the blond vampire is? SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Hehe...

» Sorry for my absence. Thank bluebloodsuckerx3 for my return :P.

» _New Moon_ starts shooting next month! :) Rob is back in the US! Hehe. Go to my homepage for a picture of the mini Edward hair he's sporting after his tragic haircut. LOL. MY GAWD HIS HAIR GROWS BACK FAST. Don't worry fangirls... lol.

» Also, I saw the most hiliarious Twilight video EVER the other day. All the stuff (videos/pictures/etc.) I mention here will go under Chapter 22 extras on my homepage. YOU MUST CHECK IT OUT :D.

» REVIEWS ARE LOVE! "I need love." -RPattz. XD

» No preview for next chapter, sorry guys! :/ I'm mean lol.

Much Love,  
Mezzanottex3


	23. Vindicated

**xx** Thank you for the reviews! *Hugs*

**xx** The song in this chapter is called _Vindicated_ by Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_So mesmerizing...  
So hypnotizing...  
I am captivated.  
I am..._

_Vindicated-  
I am selfish, I am wrong.  
I am right, I swear I'm right...  
Swear I knew it all along.  
And I am..._

_Flawed-  
But I am cleaning up so well...  
I am seeing in me now...  
The things you swore you saw yourself._

* * *

**• Recap Of Last Chapter •**

_Her senses told her to flee._

_... and that's when Bella saw Edward laying on the ground._

_"Edward!" she gasped, kneeling next to him. She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes as she put her hand on his cheek. "Edward..."_

_"Bel—" He coughed. "...la... Y-You have to... get out of here..."_

_"W... what?" She asked, confused._

_And then, a familiar scent filled her senses. Too familiar._

_No. It can't be._

_Something was very wrong._

_Something that wasn't expected._

_Something that had slipped past Alice's visions._

_Bella crouched in front of Edward in a protective stance, as a snarl ripped from her clenched teeth._

_"How are you still alive?! I watched you burn!" Bella growled, the cave shaking with her anger._

_The beautiful blond vampire hissed, black eyes burning._

**• End Recap •**

* * *

» Chapter 23 Start::

Tanya is alive.

_Impossible._

The word repeated over and over in Bella's mind. She didn't know how Tanya was still alive after their final fight when she had been lit on fire and burned to ashes. For God's sake, Bella had _watched_ her burn. She had _watched_ her ashes disappear into sky. She had _listened_ to her screams of pain.

And it was nothing. It all meant nothing. Because Tanya was still here. Very much alive as she was undead.

The blond beauty's lips curved upwards into a smirk. "Hello, Bella."

Bella snarled in response as Tanya cackled. "You thought you finished me off, didn't you?" She took a step further. "You thought you were finally _free_ to live with Edward." Another step. "You thought you had burned my ashes until there was _nothing left._"

"How—" Bella growled.

"It wasn't easy, Bella." Tanya replied. "I did have help from a very _willing_ participant."

"Who dragged you from the fire—"

"You may know her. She knows _you_."

"Why are dancing around the fucking subject, Tanya—"

"She wants to meet you."

"Who—"

"She wants to _kill_ you."

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"She wants revenge."

Edward stirred behind Bella, and Bella turned her head to the side to see him. "Edward, it's okay. Everything's okay. Just rest..."

"Bella..." he whispered. "Bella, it's an..."

"Shhh..." Bella whispered, her glare returning to Tanya. "I'll keep you safe." If the circumstances weren't so dire, she would have laughed at the irony.

"It's an ambush..." Edward hissed.

"Mind reader," Tanya laughed. "One of the qualities I always loved about you, Edward..." Tanya smiled.

_Aim for the neck,_ Jasper had said.

Bella snarled and lunged for Tanya's throat. Within a second, Tanya grabbed one of her arms and swung her towards one of the cave walls. Bella concentrated, landing on her feet against the wall, and then shot back at Tanya.

"I'll make sure to burn your ashes five times over this time—!" Bella snarled.

Tanya took a fighting stance as Bella shot at her. She caught Bella, and threw her down on the ground. And then, cackling, she dug her heel into Bella's neck.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one, dear..." Tanya spat. "I've been a vampire for longer than you've been alive."

"Son of a-" Bella hissed, her telekinesis lifting rocks and aiming them at Tanya's face. Rocks could not break vampire skin, but it sure as hell was an annoying distraction. The moment Tanya's foot loosened, Bella swung up and used her mind to pin Tanya against the caved walls. She coughed as the anger caused venom to pool in her throat. Her instincts were taking over.

_Instinct._

Snarling like Bella had never heard before ripped upwards from her chest and out of her throat.

"No!" Tanya snarled in frustration.

"The way your face looks as you writhe in pain," Bella sneered, mocking her. "It's something I always loved about you, Tanya."

"Now I won't have the pleasure of killing you _myself!_" Tanya shouted.

Bella's senses picked up another vampire dangerously close. When she saw red hair, her eyes widened.

_Well, fuck me._

_It's Victoria._

This is who Tanya was talking about. James' mate. Revenge. It made sense. Concentrating on keeping Tanya confined, she turned to Victoria. Victoria snarled and aimed straight for her. Fucking ambush.

"You're _dead_," Victoria snarled, snapping her teeth close to Bella face as she was held back.

"Bitch, you can't kill what's already dead!" Bella snarled in response. "You're double teaming me!"

Bella couldn't concentrate on holding Tanya and fighting Victoria at the same time. It didn't take long for her hold on Tanya to break, and when it did, Tanya flew towards her and gripped her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Get off!" Bella cried.

Victoria smirked, "I've been waiting for this moment for too long..." She grabbed a torch from one of the walls.

Bella kicked viciously, but Tanya did not release her grip.

"Ed-Edward-" Bella cried. _Help. Please. Can't handle this alone..._

Victoria walked with exaggurated slowness toward Bella, savouring the moment. Bella closed her eyes as she whimpered as she thrashed wildly.

"The look in his eyes when he'll only see _me_..." Tanya sneered.

_The pain in his eyes when I'm gone._

Victoria took another step.

"The way his body will respond to mine..."

_The way his body will call for me again._

Another step.

"The way he'll whisper how much he loves me at night..."

_The torture he'll be put through._

Bella's entire body exploded with anger. The venom's sweet taste flooded her mouth. Tanya just wouldn't let it go. She wouldn't let him go. _If I die now,_ Bella scolded herself, _he'll get trapped under her spell again. He'll grow distant from his family again. He won't be Edward..._

_... you won't drag Edward under your spell again. I won't let you._

**I won't let you.**

"I won't let you," she hissed. "I won't let you, I won't let you do this to him _again_!"

The cave began to tremble, and Bella ripped herself out of Tanya's grasp, stretching out both of her arms. Tanya flew against one wall, Victoria against the other. Bella's hair, a disarray, hung over her eyes as she held her head low.

"_I'll eat you alive_," Bella snarled, her voice so uneven and angry that it didn't sound like her own. With a flick of her wrists, both vampires were screaming in pain. Bella was tearing them apart.

From the inside, out.

"Stop it!" Victoria screamed, "It hurts! _It hurts_—"

"My body—" Tanya writhed in agony.

Bella closed her eyes, her energy draining. Her anger fueled her her, it was the only energy she had that kept her going now. Her eyes opened to fix on Edward, still on the ground. His brow was furrowed, and he looked like he was asleep— having a bad dream. Bella took a deep breath as she prepped herself for the worst part.

She did it fast, partly because her energy was sapped, and partly because she didn't like doing it in general. Limbs were torn, shredded. She collected the torches and threw them on the ground in the middle of the cave. She fell onto her butt, watching the pieces burn as her hands gripped at the top of her head. Her telekinesis moved the pieces into the fire. The flames licked at the flesh dangerously, and Bella did her best to stay conscious.

She was beyond tired. The smell of ashes filled the cave as the eerie smoke created a dark haze.

This was truly the end. She hadn't missed anything this time. She had made sure of it. Her eyelids grew heavy as the flames died out, and not even ashes remained. She had burned twice through, already. And when help came, they would make sure there were no pieces remaining.

With a whimper, she fell to the ground next to Edward. Her head hurt... badly. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bella..." Edward whimpered softly. "Bella..."

Bella couldn't open her eyes, but she managed a smile. He was dreaming of her in his unconscious state. He didn't want to wake up.

_If I could dream at all, it would be about you... and I'm not ashamed of it._

**-x-**

**-x- -x-**

**-x- -x- -x-**

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

Edward opened his eyes to a familiar view. His room. He shot up in bed, knocking the covers off of himself. Scanning the room, he realized something very crucial to his existence was missing.

_Bella._

His mind replayed all it could remember. The fighting. Irina and Kate attacking. Him blocking Kate's electricity from Bella. And then it got... blurry. He remembered bits of Irina advancing towards Bella, and then cold arms taking him away from the fighting. Tanya. Tanya was alive. He remembered reading her mind, realizing that she was planning on ambushing Bella with Victoria, James' mate. And then he remembered fading out of consciousness. Warning Bella. Dreaming.

_Dreaming of Bella._

"Bella?" he whispered.

When there wasn't a response, he shot up in bed. He was wearing his pants from before, but his top half was bare. His shirt was folded on his nightstand, and it smelled very faintly of Carlisle. Edward sighed. He had been checked for wounds. He looked to his right to see Bella bandaged and hurt. It wasn't just the bandages that scared Edward... it was the fact that she looked absolutely, positively traumatized. Even in her unconscious state, she was trembling... like she was _cold._ Edward very delicately took her into his arms, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes as her trembling slowly died down. Her small hands curled into fists near his chest.

Edward held both of her hands in one of his, and used the other to keep his arm around her and smooth out her hair.

"My angel..." he whispered.

They laid that way for several hours, and when Bella finally came through, her senses went into overdrive. She flipped out of Edward's grip and across the room against the wall, snarling viciously. Her eyes were black.

She needed to hunt.

Her eyes narrowed as she growled at him. She looked down at her arms and legs. She was wearing bandages on various spots, and upon seeing them, she roughly ripped the off. Beneath them were painful looking bruises and scratches. She looked like she had been through _hell._

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

Her eyes locked with his. Edward knew, with the pitch of her eyes and the growl in her voice, that she was absolutely given to her instincts. She looked to the glass wall on the side of my room and smiled wickedly.

And with a blinding speed, out into the forest she flew.

"_Bella!_" He called, shooting after her.

At this very moment, she was an animal. A vampire totally given to her instincts. Fighting had brought her into that state of mind, and her hunger had buried her in it. Deeper and deeper, he followed her scent through the woods, and quickly caught up with her. She wasn't wearing much. A pair of baggy black sweatpants that hung around her hips and a black bra. Cuts and scrapes marred her perfect body, and anger pumped through his veins.

He didn't want her to hunt alone. As much torture as it may put him in. His fists were already clenched. And when she came across some elk, she became a stunning huntress. She crouched into her most lovely attacking stance and then... _lunged._ With shiny black eyes and razor sharp teeth, she gripped the female elk's neck and plunged her teeth into its neck.

Edward could practically feel his eyes cloud over. _This is fucking ridiculous._ _Maybe if I distract myself with feeding... _

With a blinding speed, he caught one of the male elk before they all fled. His teeth sunk into its neck as fresh blood flowed into his mouth. He closed his eyes, welcoming the heal to the burn in his throat. He looked over to Bella, and he realized at that second, that he was _absolutely_ fucked.

Watching her feed was... _erotic._ He was hard for her already. Being a messy eater, blood splattered on her bare skin. He watched how her throat moved as she lapped at the animal. He could barely focus on what he was doing.

His instincts screamed at him, as they did in the forest the last time they hunted together.

_FUCK her. Fuck her now!_

But then Bella turned to him, her eyes still black and hungry. A trickle of blood fell from the corner of her lips before she licked it- _Edward's venom pooled_- and froze in an attacking stance in front of him.

Edward's eyes widened as he dropped the carcass on the ground. Bella let out a growl... but it was far from predatory. In a flash, Bella leaped at him, and he allowed himself to be thrown to the ground. Chest heaving, she looked down at him with lust-filled eyes.

_Her instincts are telling her to do the same._

He growled as he pulled her down against him, their lips meeting in a resounding kiss. She opened her mouth and he tasted the blood on her lips; his tongue rammed into mouth— _too hard._ She moaned against his lips as he sucked on her tongue before chewing on her full lips. He wanted to bruise them— bruise her lips until they were red and pouty and the world would know when he stood next to her that she was _his._

_MINE. YOU ARE MINE._

The desire to fuck her like an animal was getting _too strong_ now. He wanted to press her against the ground and fuck her like a goddamn animal— _damnit, Bella._

Their mouths were still locked in a wet, bloody kiss as Edward's hands traveled to her firm ass, squeezing, kneading, and thrusting her against his groin. He groaned into her mouth against the friction— it was so _delicious._ His erection throbbed against her core, their pants the only things delaying them.

When Edward finally released her lips, she moaned erotically.

"Ohhh... Edward—"

_She's moving too slow._

His control disappeared as they were on their feet in the next instant, and his frame crushed her body against a tree. He panted in her ear as he used both hands to clutch her ass and grind forcefully into her. The tip of his erection poked directly into her folds that were wet with desire for him.

He pressed her harder onto the tree, his face dark. "Isabella..."

Bella's breathing hitched as his hand slid down between their bodies, tearing off her bra. His need escalated.

Bella's head went back against the tree bark as Edward's lips sucked as her hardened peaks. One of her hands unzipped his jeans while the other went down into them. She gripped him underneath his pants and he growled against her chest. She closed her eyes as he sucked harder, and the harder he sucked the harder she stroked him. It didn't take long before he was thrusting against her strokes.

"Edward..." she moaned huskily.

"_Fuck_, Bella..." he groaned, his long fingers moving down her toned stomach and into her pants. Her fingers left his pants as her arms wrapped around his neck, and he smirked as he felt her crotch which was dripping for him. Roughly, two of his fingers entered her through her panties. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, as if to keep herself steady. His eyes fixed on her face as she gasped and arched under his pumping fingers.

"Edward... Edward... _Ohhh_—" Bella gasped, biting her lip.

_Say my name again. Again, Bella. Tell me that you are mine._

Edward smirked and tore her sweatpants and panties off of her body. Her black eyes widened in shock.

"Edward—" she managed, her fingers pulling at his hair.

A gasp escaped her throat. His insides were on fire; her body was screaming at him to ravage her. She was coming soon, and Edward, knowing she was close, stopped his fingers.

"Why— Why did you—" Bella breathed.

"I can't wait..." Edward hissed through clenched teeth. The smell of her arousal was too much. _Too much._

Smirking sadistically, he hitched both of her legs around his hips before entering her with one rough thrust. His mouth was over hers in an instant, muffling her screams as he started to move, slowly at first before quickening his pace. Her core stretched wider, his cock forcing her open for him. With each thrust, he growled, rocking in and out. Bella's fingers gripped at his back, begging him to never stop.

_I'll never stop._

He made a particularly sharp thrust and a throaty scream tore from her lips.

"Edward!" she screamed. And his lips were at her neck now, allowing her to scream for him.

_Scream for me._

She bucked her hips to move with him, receiving each thrust with with anticipation. Edward quickened his pace, pushing her harder against the tree. The bark cracked dangerously behind her back.

Today, he was wilder than before; an animal. He was fucking her as if he was angry— starving— desperate... _vindicated._

_Harder!_ His conscience screamed at him._ Fuck her until she can't move for days!_

_You're mine._ He thrust harder as her walls squeezed him—

"Edward!"

Dominance was delicious. She knew she belonged to him.

_My mate. My bitch._

His every thrust reminded her. _Mine... mine—_

Edward looked at her face, the mix of ecstasy and love... _god, I love this woman_. He was going over the edge where nothing mattered. _Just her._

"Oh Edward—" she squeezed her walls around him causing him to growl like a hungry beast that was offered a meal.

He pushed her down onto the forest floor, and he entered her dripping sex from behind. Their sex became rougher; he was becoming the animal he once feared. An animal that had given himself to his instincts.

"Fuck, you're _so tight_—" Edward rasped, and he groaned as if he was in pain.

He bent over her body, his chest grinding against her back. His hands were on the ground on each side of her figure as she held herself up for him. He pumped in and out wildly, profanities slipping from his lips.

"_Shit_, _fuck_—" he hissed.

"_EDWARD_!"

_Mine._

Her mouth gasped for air she didn't need to begin with. "_More_... more, more!"

She was so close now. _So close._

Edward's teeth were at the back of her neck, sucking and licking. Her mouth gasped his name as he plunged into her. He bit down into her neck, and then she felt it, and she screamed as she came long and violently. Edward didn't stop as her walls were tightening again. He smirked as her orgasm hit her again. Watching her come for him made his cock pulse for release. His hands started to tremble, and he angled his hips to get the highest amount of pleasure— his cock hitting the right place with each thrust. She tightened around him once again, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

Spasms shot through his body, and his fluid exploded into Bella's tight hole. He growled out her name uncontrollably, and his cock twitched until he was empty inside of her. Their venom mixed, and Edward liked that thought.

When he was finished with his release, he pulled out of her, satiated. She dropped to the ground, her eyes half-lidded and her breath short. She rolled over and her chest heaved up and down.

Edward smirked as he lay next to her. His hand caressed her cheek as she slowly regained herself.

"Edward..." she whispered, her tired eyes opening and showing a bright, warm gold.

Edward smiled, his porcelain skin still sparkling from the sun. "I know," he whispered.

And then he leaned over her, and his lips pressed against her forehead.

_I love you too._

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

» Hope you liked this chapter. Please forgive spelling/grammatical errors. It's 11:30 P.M., betches. ILY :). This chapter kinda goes crazy. Tanya and Victoria are dead now. For good. I gave my vampires in this story the ability to dream in an _unconscious state._.. so yeah. Edward was out for a pretty long time. Wonder what he was dreaming about... you'll find out next chapter :).

» You may be asking yourself how in the hell Tanya and Victoria are back. _ANSWER:_ I shall leave it to your imaginations ;)

» I'm afraid. Rumors are going around about how fanfiction(dot)net is going to delete all rated M stories. Does anyone have information about this?

» Did anyone see Rob at the Oscars? Besides being absolutely _mouthwatering_, did anyone notice his cute/sexy puppy dog look that he had for a couple of seconds when he was presenting? SIDE NOTE: DID YOU SEE HOW NERVOUS HE WAS? I thought he was going to drop XD.

» So I read that Mike Aregano (sp?), Kristen Stewart's boyfriend, is going to make regular visits to the set of _New Moon._ I guess it's to squish rumors of her and RPattz. I only have one thing to say about that... **_DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL STOP THE PATTZ?_**

» No preview for now, it makes me update slower for some reason...

» Review if you want to sex RPattz ;) _(REVIEW MANIPULATION MUAHAHA)_.

Much Love,  
Mezzanottex3

* * *


	24. I Love You, & Have Always Loved You

_"You're not asleep, and you're not dead.  
I'm here, and I love you.  
I have always loved you, and I will always love you."_

* * *

**A RECAP OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED:**

**You went to your inbox and nearly exploded with happiness when you saw that Mezzanottex3 decided to move her lazy ass and update. You clicked on the link to the new chapter and... were horribly dissatisfied.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry guys, welcome to the first fake-out chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

⇒ **I just wanted to let my dear readers of of all my stories to know that I'm not dead. There will be an update soon, and yes, I am aware of the outrageously long wait for the chapter updates. **I have a huge amount of work for school, and its pain vs. pleasure here, guys. I really do want to write for you, but I'm just so preoccupied every time I try to sit down and attempt at updating. I rather be focused and into the story than giving you guys a crappy update.

⇒ **Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. **You managed to get me up to 2,000! I'm eternally indebted to you guys. _Bring on the shackles, I'm your prisoner._

⇒ **Would you like me to update _The Fa____ç_****_ade_ or _Eat You Alive_ (or maybe even _You Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You_) first?  
**

⇒ **I've gotten a bunch of people sending this question: "Do you have an AIM account?"**

⊗** Answer: Yes, I do. It's Mezzanottex3. **Clever, huh? I know. Add me if you like, I promise I'm not one of those online predators ("Jaws" music in the background). Also, yes I have a Facebook and a RuneScape account.

Use my e-mail to look me up on Facebook: mezzanottex3(at)aol(dot)com

And on RuneScape, my user name is Blood_Rose44.

* * *

⇓** _Eat You Alive_:: Chapter 24 Preview** ⇓

* * *

"Shall we go back to the house now, love?" Edward's soft voice was a haven for Bella.

Bella grumbled as she moved closer into his arms, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her body. She was naked, utterly and completely bare, as Edward's arms held her close. Edward chuckled softly, using one of his hands to move a stray hair away from her face.

"I know," he replied to her grumble. "You don't want to face your father, do you?"

"No!" Bella squeaked, burying her head in his chest.

Edward purred softly, and Bella looked up at him in question. His eyes, a brilliant golden, locked onto hers.

"I hope that you look at me that way in ninety years..." Edward said softly.

Bella's eyes widened, and she climbed on top of him. "Edward," she began, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you more than anyone can ever love... the love I have for you does not dissipate in a hundred years, two hundred, three hundred..." She leaned down closer to him, and his breathing became shaky. "Nothing you can say or do will ever change how I feel about you. Edward, you are my mate. My soulmate. My everything."

She kissed his neck and she felt him harden underneath her. When she pulled away, his eyes were alight with love.

"Bella," the way he whispered her voice was the way one would pray to their god. His hands reached up to cup her face in his hands. He was speechless. She had rendered him speechless. "Let me spoil you," he whispered. "Let me shower you with gifts, and jewels, and diamonds... let me express my love in a million different ways. I feel as if I am not enough."

Bella giggled. "Edward, you are too much."

Edward raised a brow and in a teasing voice he asked, "Too much? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Bella stood up and faced away from him, towards the direction of the house. She stretched out her arms and laughed.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me back to the house."

She blew him a kiss, and shot off. He growled playfully, accepting the challenge she would most definitely lose.

**(end preview)**

* * *

**You didn't honestly think that I would leave without giving you a little snippet of The Façade, did you? ;)**

* * *

**The Faç****ade [Cullen vs. Swan] PREVIEW  
****  
» • Edward's POV • «**

"Mr. Cullen, I disagree with your statement."

_Well then, fuck you._

I was in one of the long ass meetings that take for-fucking-ever and this motherfucker dares to disagree with _my_ statement?

Excuse my language. My behavior isn't usually _this_ intolerable. I was just pretty fucking horny. As the meeting dredged on, my mind wandered to Bella last night, and how her small, hot mouth sucked on my cock.

Maybe I could ask that desk secretary if she wanted a hard romp. She wouldn't refuse. No one _ever_ refused.

After another hour, my erection was still raging. Fucking damn it. Getting Bella out of my head was harder than I thought. The meeting was over after that hour, and I stomped back towards my office and locked eyes with a redhead who was oogling me.

I think her name was... Victoria. Yeah, that's the one. I've had her in bed a couple of times... why not another?

She seemed to understand my look as she got up and followed me into my office.

"Mr. Cullen?" She raised an eyebrow, sticking out her tits for me to see. The saying "I'm easy" seemed to resonate off of her.

"Bend over the desk." I hissed.

Easy was what I needed right now.

I was going to fuck until Bella was out of my head for the rest of the work day. I was fucking angry. I was angry that she occupied my every thought. I was angry that no one could please me the way she could. I was angry that I was so fucking dependent on her. My mind vaguely wandered to the necklace I gave her last night, how I bought it the way a lover would buy something for their beloved.

I realized that the sparkle in her eyes was worth it.

And that's when I realized I was going off on tangent about Bella. I sharply thrust into Victoria, and she called out my name before I could cover her mouth. I heard a click behind me, which sounded a lot like the door to my office had just been closed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Victoria asked.

I looked back at her. "Nothing."

**(end preview)**

* * *

Much Love,  
Mezzanottex3


	25. Dare You To Move

**xx** This update? This update is for everyone who's been waiting. For everyone who has been dying for an update. And even those who are furious. I love you all. Every single one of you. I haven't forgotten, I've only been delayed by school and schedules and... yeah. Junior year.

**xx** Hm... I don't like this chapter. Something's off about it. I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST DRAMA FILLED CHAPTER! LOL! Edward is a bit of a drama queen in this one.

**xx** The song in this chapter is called _Dare You to Move_ by Switchfoot.

* * *

**. : I'll Eat You Alive : .  
**_.: I'm sorry... so sorry... Your beauty is so vain... It drives me... Yes, it drives me... absolutely insane. :._

* * *

_I dare you to move—_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move..._

_Like today never happened—_

_Today never happened before._

_Welcome to the fallout._

_Welcome to resistance._

_The tension is here..._

_Between who you are and who you could be._

_Between how it is and how it should be._

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell..._

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell..._

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where are you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here__.  
_

* * *

**• Recap Of Last Chapter •**

_"Edward..." she whispered, her tired eyes opening and showing a bright, warm gold._

_Edward smiled, his porcelain skin still sparkling from the sun. "I know," he whispered._

_And then he leaned over her, and his lips pressed against her forehead._

___I love you too._

**• End Recap •**

* * *

» Chapter 24 Start::

"Shall we go back to the house now, love?" Edward's soft voice was a haven for Bella.

Bella grumbled as she moved closer into his arms, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her body. She was naked, utterly and completely bare, as Edward's arms held her close. Edward chuckled softly, using one of his hands to move a stray hair away from her face.

"I know," he replied to her grumble. "You don't want to face your father, do you?"

"No!" Bella squeaked, burying her head in his chest.

Edward purred softly, and Bella looked up at him in question. His eyes, a brilliant golden, locked onto hers.

"I hope that you look at me that way in ninety years..." Edward said softly.

Bella's eyes widened, and she climbed on top of him. "Edward," she began, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you more than anyone can ever love... the love I have for you does not dissipate in a hundred years, two hundred, three hundred..." She leaned down closer to him, and his breathing became shaky. "Nothing you can say or do will ever change how I feel about you. Edward, you are my mate. My soulmate. My everything."

She kissed his neck and she felt him harden underneath her. When she pulled away, his eyes were alight with love.

"Bella," the way he whispered her voice was the way one would pray to their god. His hands reached up to cup her face in his hands. He was speechless. She had rendered him speechless. "Let me spoil you," he whispered. "Let me shower you with gifts, and jewels, and diamonds... let me express my love in a million different ways. I feel as if I am not enough."

Bella giggled. "Edward, you are too much."

Edward raised a brow and in a teasing voice he asked, "Too much? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Bella stood up and faced away from him, towards the direction of the house. She stretched out her arms and laughed.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me back to the house."

She blew him a kiss, and shot off. He growled playfully, accepting the challenge she would most definitely lose.

-x-

-x-

-x-

Edward could have caught up with her... except for the fact that he was enjoying the view of her behind way too much. When Edward's window finally came into view, Bella jumped for it and Edward pounced, landing on top of her.

"Caught you," he rasped, his breath swirling around her. Intoxicating her.

Bella tried her best to compose herself, and then answered, "You went slow on purpose, didn't you?"

"I-"

"Edward Cullen, you are a pervert."

From outside their door, there were voices.

"I'm just going to see if Bella is ready to face her dad," Emmett said. "I miss my little sister."

"No, Emmett! Wait for them to come out!" Alice hissed. "Privacy while-"

"Shit," Bella said, looking up at Edward.

It all happened within the span of 30 seconds. Edward pulled Bella up and behind him, shielding her naked frame with his own. The door opened, and Emmett's eyes widened in horror. He let out a loud, insanely girlish scream (one you might hear in a horror movie, when a woman rounds the corner to find an axe murderer waiting for her), and shouted "_OH MY GOD, I SAW EDWARD'S JUNK!_" The door slammed shut, and a loud smack was heard as Alice hissed at him.

"Sorry," Alice squeaked from outside the door. "I tried. He did that on purpose, although he thought you'd have clothes on-"

Bella broke down with laughter and Edward turned to her and cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at her hysteria.

"You didn't have to do that, you know..." she giggled.

"I don't want anyone but _me_ to see you the way you look right now. Freshly fucked."

The last two words off of his lips almost caused Bella's knees to buckle.

"You're such a caveman."

"I'm your caveman, love."

They took their time getting dressed and showering (Bella managed to convince him that showering separately was the best thing to do at this point). Edward explained how Charlie was over at Billy's house with Jacob, so they had plenty of time to prepare an explanation. After Edward threw on a pair of dark jeans with a black t-shirt, he laid on the bed and propped up his elbow to rest his head on his hand as he watched Bella fret back and forth with her panties and bra on. His eyes memorized the way her body moved, and he found himself satisfied with how he painted her body with his venom.

"You're exquisite," he found himself saying. And then he would've blushed if it was possible, because he spoke his mind without thinking twice about the timing.

She stopped moving and her eyes found his. Her face lightened with a smile, and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry about going crazy," she sighed, breaking her gaze with him. "I... I just don't know what to do. I have to tell Charlie that I'm undead. How do I explain to him that I don't have to breathe to live anymore... how do I tell him that you asked me to marry you and I accepted?" Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Edward said, with mock hurt.

"You know that's not it."

"I know."

Bella picked up the dress that Alice laid out on the bed. It was a light summer dress, a mix between blue and green that fell above her knees. There was a deep cut in the front that would most definitely show cleavage. She sighed as she slipped it over her head, murmuring about the way Alice shops for her.

"Shoes..." she mumbled.

"Here, love. Allow me."

Edward held up her shoes and patted the bed next to him. She sat next to him and went to take the shoes but he shook his head. He took her slender leg in his hand as he concentrated on his work. He maneuvered her foot gently into the high-heeled shoe and then went to work on the straps (thanks again, Alice). He seemed perfectly at ease and happy, so Bella didn't complain. His electric touches weren't so bad, either.

"Thank you," Bella breathed.

He leaned forward, eliminating the space between them. "No problem..." As soon as their lips were about to touch, he growled and ripped away, to the door.

Bella stared at him in confusion and he gripped the door handle, his back facing her. "Jasper's right, if I end up kissing you-" He cut himself off, taking a deep, uneven breath. "Shut up, Alice..."

"What's going on?" Bella asked, getting up.

Edward's shoulders tensed as he turned to her. "I don't want to start something I'm not going to have time to finish. Charlie is going to be here in twenty-five minutes, and Carlisle is holding a gathering before he comes in. About what we should say, how we should explain ourselves..."

"O-Oh." Bella seemed relieved that she didn't have to make up an excuse on her own.

Edward's brow furrowed, assuming she was upset that he had torn himself away from her so fast.

Edward held out his hand, "Come, beautiful. We'll have time alone later, and I'll make it up to you."

She went to him and his hand enveloped hers. Edward led her downstairs to the living room where the entire family sat talking.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Rosalie said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting-" Bella said quickly, taking an empty seat on the couch. Edward sat next to her, and then pulled her onto his lap. His hand traced shapes on her back as the Cullens started to talk about the human that knew their secret.

"If we don't tell him," Carlisle began. "The Volturi will become aware, and Aro will not hesitate to send orders to kill him. If we do tell him... then he'll have to become one of us."

"Are there anymore options?" Bella prompted. "There has to be! There has to be an easier way..."

"We could... try to convince him that he hit his head a little too hard?" Emmett suggested.

"Genius!" Bella gushed.

A loophole.

"And if that doesn't work?" Jasper countered.

Rosalie snickered.

"Then we'll give him his options," Carlisle replied.

"This is all my fault..." Bella mumbled. "If I didn't barge in, maybe if I had handled the situation differently-"

"Don't put the blame on yourself, Bella," Alice soothed.

"It was, after all, Edward who brought the whore home in the first place." Rosalie muttered.

And that's when it all came crashing down.

Edward stiffened underneath Bella. The room went silent for a couple of seconds, and Bella turned warily to Edward.

_Please don't take the blame on yourself... it wasn't your-_

"Excuse me," Edward murmured, placing Bella on the couch cushion and then disappearing out the door.

"Damnit, Rosalie!" Bella hissed, striking the wooden table with a deafening crack. "We were passed this, we were finally passed it- and you have to go around saying things like that! You know why he was like that, you know it wasn't his fault!"

"I know he did it," Rosalie said calmly. "And I know he had the willpower to stop if he wanted to. He was using her as a _distraction_."

"Rosalie! I don't know how far up the stick in your ass is, but if you stop to look at our whole situation, maybe you'd learn to keep your mouth shut! Edward is the victim in this- not _me_! He hasn't been himself for the longest time- he's been manipulated by Tanya and by that cursed fountain in Volterra!"

She didn't respond, just crossed her arms defiantly.

"And now, when I get the man that I love back, he has to deal with repercussions that haunt his every moment. To top it all off- _you_! Can you at least be supportive of your brother?! Can you put everything behind you, just as he has?! You were not even directly involved-"

Bella stood up, her anger manifesting itself in the air around her. Rosalie's chair flew out from underneath her, and before she could register what was going on, she fell to the floor with a "huff!".

"Y-You make me so... _furious_! I know you're mad at him, for what he's done to this family! You're not the only one suffering from what he did and what happened to him, and you have to understand the fact that his wounds are still fresh! I just managed to put him back together when you rip open the stitches so very easily all over again-"

Bella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself from sending Rosalie out the window. Rosalie stood up, her eyes sharp and wary.

"Please- _please_- do not hurt my reason for living anymore." Bella's hushed whisper was desperate, and her eyes looked to the wooden table in front of her. She slid back onto her chair in one fluid movement.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Rosalie said, clearly not used to apologizing. "I- I won't bring it up again..."

"Bella, Rosalie, please calm down. We can't deal with Edward right now... Charlie is pulling up in the driveway. We'll go with Emmett's plan... I can't believe I'm saying that- but its our best guess right now. We'll try to convince him that he imagined what he saw before he blacked out, since I'm sure Bella wants to save his humanity. Alright?" Carlisle said.

The Cullens dispersed in response, and Bella went to the door look for Edward. He was no where in sight, of course. She didn't want to face her father without her mate. Why would he run off like that- over-reacting again? When she needed him? Charlie's cruiser pulled up and Bella pulled on a fake smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie shouted her name before he was all the way out of the car. "Get in this car right now!"

Bella took a deep breath of the air outside to calm her nerves. Pine, the array of flowers planted by Esme outside the house, the fabric of the dress she was wearing, the bird flying overhead, the smell of the water in the brook a mile or two away. No Edward.

She frowned.

"Dad, listen. You're overreacting."

Alice appeared at my side, whispering lower for human ears to pick up. "We have to get him inside, to talk to him about what happened. Everyone's waiting in the living room."

"_ISABELLA!_" Charlie was angry. He slammed the cruiser's door stalked towards them.

Alice held took Bella's hand.

"You can do this." Alice whispered.

Bella looked at Charlie's furious expression. She thought about Edward being upset, then angry, and then storming off. Over-reacting. Running away. She wanted to run away, too.

"No." She said, her golden eyes brimmed with sadness. "I don't think that I can."

"I'm sorry Alice, but Bella won't be able to come over for a long _long_ time," Charlie sneered, taking Bella's free hand.

Alice released her hand and Bella allowed herself to be taken to the car by her father. She sat down when he opened the door, and winced when he slammed it. She looked to Alice through the glass window and sighed. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett stood behind Alice at the door.

"I'm sorry about Edward," Carlisle spoke.

Rosalie appeared next to Emmett with a frown, "I really didn't mean to say what I did. I should've kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry, truly, Bella."

Bella nodded, and used her telekinesis to pick a gentle, blowing freesia from the garden in front of the house. It landed in Alice's hands and she whispered, "Give this to him if he gets back, tell him... everything's going to be okay. Tell him..."

Charlie got in the car, furious and not saying a word to her. He revved the engine and sped down the driveway.

"Tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry... but... I need... time. I'll handle things with Charlie by myself..." she whispered. "Thanks for your help, guys but... I'll probably... you know... get grounded."

She heard Alice snicker low, and then Bella smiled slightly. Bella was so much stronger than Charlie, yet so much more afraid.

"What do you think your smiling about young lady?! Playing a prank like that on your father- smashing up the house and-"

"I didn't-" _play a prank..._ Bella began. "I... I'm sorry."

"I don't know what the Cullen kids got into you. Carlisle and Esme must be furious-"

Bella stayed silent. _Can this car go any faster?_

"And Edward was with you! Edward of all people-"

_That over-reacting fiance of mine._

"I knew he was bad news, Bella. I forbid you to see him! Wait until I tell your mother-"

"Don't tell her," Bella breathed. "Please, don't."

"Right now you should be worried I don't send you back to Seattle!" Charlie fumed, his hands furiously gripping the steering wheel.

"This... this vampire nonsense. This also has to stop. I don't know where you got it, and how many people you've gathered to play along... but you're old enough to realize there is no such thing as vampires. You render me unconscious, and then I wake up at Billy's house! You owe me more than an apology, you owe me— You owe me—"

He had no idea, but she knew that once he came up with something it was going to be bad.

"You can't... forbid me to see him, dad." Bella said calmly. "I love him."

Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head, and his voice dropped to a dangerously low octave. "Come again, Isabella?"

Bella twisted the ring on her finger once, twice... and then brought her eyes back to his.

"WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER—?!" Charlie roared, the car yanking itself into the driveway.

"It's... it's-" _Be strong, Bella... come on..._ "Edward proposed."

Charlie looked to be at the point of self destruction. "We'll see about that. Give me that ring right now."

"No, dad. It's mine."

"Give me. That ring. Right _now_ Isabella _SWAN_ or I will pack your things up the moment we get into the house and send you on the next plane out to your mother—"

_I can't do this._

Bella ripped the ring off of her finger and got out of the car. She threw the ring on the passenger seat and shouted, "Maybe it's time you let me grow the hell up, dad! I love him and he loves me and you can't stop something like that just because YOU don't like it!"

She stormed into the house and up to her room, she slammed the door which made the hinges almost fly off. Glancing at her clock, she learned that it was 4:32 in the afternoon.

_Great. Time to kill.  
_  
She laid on her bed, which felt slightly awkward, since it had been so long and it felt so _empty_. Empty.

She was pissed at Edward. Every little thing- _any little thing-_ that got too heated, conversations that led to his not-so-perfect past... caused him to flee. The past caused her pain as well- but she didn't run away from conversations about it.

_Yeah, Bella... but he's ashamed._

_So what!_ She argued with herself.

_Boys are stupid._

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She could hear Charlie's blood pumping from upstairs. He was still angry. She rolled over, and realized that five minutes had passed. That's it?

Her eyes opened when she smelled a certain... disgusting smell. _Jacob!_ A rock pelted her window and she jumped out of bed and flung the window open.

"_'But soft! What light by yonder window breaks?'_" Jacob snickered.

"Funny, Jacob." Bella replied flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"_'It is the east, and Bella is the sun!'_" Jacob laughed.

Bella raised a brow as she watched his performance. "You better keep it down, Charlie is gonna flip if he hears you. What are you here for?"

"I haven't had you to myself in a long time." He pouted and crossed his arms. "Went to the Cullen house today looking for you, and was gonna help you with the whole 'explaining to Charlie' thing but you weren't there. And neither was Charlie... or Edward. Alice told me everything. Sorry 'bout that, Bella."

"You've nothing to apologize for."

"Doesn't it bother you that he always runs off because he thinks its 'best' or some bullshit like that? Remember last time he ran off?"

At the cottage. When he was warring with himself.

-

-

_"- as if tearing her emotions apart isn't enough?!"_

_Realization flickered in Edward's eyes._

_"As if coming back to Forks and taking away her humanity without her consent wasn't enough!"_

_Edward's eyes widened, pain showing clearly through them._

_"Jacob, stop it!" Bella said quickly, though her voice did not hide her pain well enough._

_And then Edward was gone, out the door so fast that Bella barely caught it._

-

-

"Yes. I remember."

"And here we are again. You and me, baby."

"Jacob, don't even ask me. I can't go anywhere tonight, tomorrow, or probably for the rest of- ... well, a really really long time. Charlie is flipping out."

"Oh, right! I guess he's not taking the vampire thing very well."

"I didn't even tell him! He thinks I pranked him. So I just went along with it."

Jacob let out a howl of laughter, and Charlie grumbled downstairs. "Isabella! You better not be on that computer!"

"Ugh," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let me in your room, and I'll keep you company?" Jacob offered.

Bella laughed. "Edward won't be happy about this."

"He screwed a blonde whore behind your back and you're worried about what he thinks?"

"He didn't-" Bella whispered, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "He didn't."

"I don't care about him or what he did. I care about you. I'm the friend who will always be there."

"Jacob..." Bella's gaze softened.

Jacob gave a thumbs up and scaled the tree in ten seconds. "Lemme in."

And she did.

_Always here to catch me when I fall._

_Thank you, Jacob._

-x-

-x-

-x-

"He took my ring, Jacob."

Bella managed to down one slice of pizza that Charlie ordered. She had to throw it up afterward. Charlie yelled at her throughout the entire meal, and she couldn't get a word in edgewise. She sneaked three slices of pizza up to her room for Jake, and then they started to play poker on her bed.

"He did?" Jacob replied, glanced at her ring finger and his eyes widened. "Well... _damn_."

Bella nodded, glancing at the cards in her hand. Trying not to focus on the fact that her ring was gone. She missed it. She wanted it back.

"Well, let's take your mind off things, huh? How 'bout we make this round of Poker more interesting and we play... Strip Poker?"

"Absolutely not!" Bella laughed. "Plus, I've only played a couple times and I don't even have a lot of clothes on-"

"Accept my challenge, Bells. You know you can't resist..." He flexed one of his arms muscles and Bella giggled.

"One round. If it goes too far, I'm out!"

"Fine."

-x-

-x-

-x-

"This is not fucking fair, Jake, and you know it."

"I think this is extremely fair." Jake said, a chesire smirk on his face.

Bella was in her underwear, one hand covering her exposed breasts and the other holding the cards. Jacob was still in the pants that he arrived in, content. And thoroughly satisfied.

"Another round?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

"No way!" Bella threw down her cards and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jacob licked his lips and went for his second slice of pizza. "It's not my fault that your eyes are an open book."

Bella got up and faced away from Jacob while slipping on her bra. She turned back to face him to see that he had finished his slice of pizza.

"Your body is rocking, Bella."

Bella gave him a gross look as she watched him eat the pizza.

"I don't see what's wrong with the pizza, Bells." He picked off a slice of pepperoni and offered it to her. She snickered and flicked it at him. It landed on his forehead and they laughed as silent as they could.

"Better go check up on her..." Charlie grumbled from downstairs. He rose off the couch.

"Got it," Jacob said, taking his pizza, shuffling the cards under her pillow, and diving for the closet. Bella laughed. "Nice, Agent J."

He snickered from the closet as Bella laid back on her pillow. Charlie opened the door and then closed it quickly.

"... Thought I heard noise up here. Sorry, I didn't know that you were changing."

Bella looked down at herself. Oh yeah.

"Nope, been trying to get some sleep, actually."

He nodded, and the door clicked closed with his leave. Jacob tumbled out of the closet, holding his cellphone.

"Ugh. Text from Seth. I have to go, Bells. I'm sorry-"

"I've hogged you here enough. You shouldn't have to suffer with me."

"It's been a pleasure, Juliet." He walked over to her and took her hand, his lips gently grazing her skin.

Bella laughed. "Get out of here, Romeo. You smell like pizza and dog."

"I'll visit you tomorrow, as early as I can."

"Yeah yeah."

He chuckled and shimmied down the tree and into the woods. Bella laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
_  
How much longer? This is torturous. And I miss Edward._

One hour passed. Two hours.

Charlie was downstairs, asleep on the couch. Bella looked at her clock, and it read 9:23 pm.

She opened her old favorite, Wuthering Heights, and her eyes scanned over words she had read many times before. She was reminded of her time in Italy, when Edward and her were having sex and how the whispered lines to each other.

_I miss you._

That's when she heard it. The sound of someone racing in her direction from several miles away. The steps were light and ghostly, yet they were loud enough for her to know that they were meant to be heard. That's when his glorious scent filled- _intoxicating-_ Bella's senses.

She didn't care that she was mad at him. She could yell at him later.

She opened her window and peered into the darkness.

"Ed-Edward?" she whispered, ready to let him have it.  
_  
WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU?_

_WHY DID MY STRENGTH LEAVE WITH YOU?_

_WHY DO YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?_

"Bella." His voice was a broken whisper. "I'm so sorry."

His hair was a chaotic mess, and his clothes were marred by various smudges of dirt and rips.

_What happened? Where did you go?_

His eyes were desperate, pleading forgiveness. His hands were behind his back.

"I'll never run away again." He said, his eyes were shifting, nervous, at her mercy. "I... I need to handle myself better... I'm... just not used to... human reactions- I- Bella... in my whole life... you and I... feeling this way... what I happened when I left... what I did when I came back..." He scrambled for words.

Bella's gaze never faltered from him. But it did soften.

He pulled out a bouquet of freesias from behind his back looked up at her without a word, yet saying so _so_ much.

"Edward-"

"Forgive me, love. I'm... I'm a monster."

"I missed you, Edward..." Bella breathed. "I missed you so much."

Edward's brooding facial expression faltered, and Bella's favorite smile appeared on his face. "I missed you too, love."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Edward looked down at his hands, which held the freesias. He looked up at her and raised his hands a bit.

"I feel like a child... but I... I brought you flowers- when Alice showed me what you left, I-"

"Thank you," Bella said quickly, smiling.

Another couple of moments of silence and then Bella sighed. "I'm grounded."

"I know."

"Charlie thinks we pulled a prank on him."

"I heard."

Again, his eyes glazed over in pain. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when he arrived. Alice didn't see him acting so rash... in everyones' mind I could see your face... when your father arrived at the house. Alice held your hand. Bella, that should've been me."

"I know." Bella sighed. "But I've already forgiven you."

"Why?" Edward was incredulous.

"Because I love you."

Edward stared up at her, then shook his head and looked away, murmuring something about how he didn't deserve her in the first place.

Bella broke the silence, "Edward, he... he found the ring."

Edward's eyes flew to her hand and narrowed when he found the rock missing. A growl emitted from deep within his chest.

"It's the worst kind of scenario- him finding out this way... he..."

Edward's growling didn't cease, in fact, it increased.

"... forbid me to see you, or go back to your house... or marry you, for that matter... and I..."

His lips curled back over his teeth, which glinted white in the light of the moon. In a blur, he disappeared with the flowers remaining on the ground where he once stood. In the distance, thunder roared. Bella could taste the moisture in the air. It would downpour any minute now.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and Edward was standing just where he was thirty seconds ago. Only this time, he held out her ring.

"My ring-"

"_Your_ ring." He smiled, enjoying the words on his tongue. "It was in the cruiser."

Another crack of thunder echoed in the distance, and rain started to trickle. Edward's hair stood on end as water droplets bounced off it.

"Aren't you going to ask to come in?" Bella teased.

"Only if you invite me in."

Bella chuckled, "Isn't that how vampire myths go? An innocent girl allows the vampire inside and then he takes advantage of her."

Edward cocked a brow. "We'll it's a risk you have to be willing to take, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Come in," Bella breathed.

"With pleasure." Edward replied.

He entered her room through the window embraced her in a tight hug.

"Marry me," he whispered in her ear.

"You have me," she managed to reply as he slipped her ring back on.

"Love, what are you doing in your lingerie... with the smell of that dog soaking this entire room?" He didn't pull away from her, but his voice dropped to a low staccato and his grip on her got tighter.

"He kept me company," Bella said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "... while you away."

Edward's grip loosened on her.

"He picks up the pieces, Edward." Bella said softly. "Just like I'll always do for him."

Edward lowered his head into her neck, gently nuzzling.

"... Nothing happened, of course. We ate some pizza and played Poker."

He pulled away from her, hearing something else in her voice. "That's it?" He asked.

"Well... it was... Strip Poker."

Edward's eyes grew dark, hooded with anger and laced with possessiveness. And then, deeper than that- there was sadness.

"Edward- seriously don't turn this around on me. I'm tired of all this drama!"

"How would you feel if I played Strip Poker with Jessica- or Lauren?!" Edward snapped.

Bella stepped back with a sharp intake of air. Edward never— _never—_ snapped at her this way. Edward raised his hand to bring her back but she took another step back, one hand raising to a fist right below her collarbone. Her eyes burned with nonexistant tears. She suddenly felt very naked- too exposed. Vulnerable.

"Bella, I'm—"

Anger pulsed through her with what he was about to say.

"You're what?!" Bella said, her voice shaking and rising slightly. "You're _sorry_?! You're always sorry! And I _always_ forgive you! If you love me, you have to trust me! After all I did for you— after all I went through— all _you_ put me through—"

Her breathing was heavy as she stepped up to him, glaring up into his ocher eyes.

"— you still doubt my love for you! Every time Jacob's around me you fill with anger and jealousy! I can't stand it, Edward! I'm not going to just stop being friends with the person who holds me together after _you watch me fall apart!_"

Her voice was loud now. She didn't give a damn if Charlie heard.

"I went through a fucking hell for you. You turn me into a vampire the night you get back, you tell me you love me, and the next day I learn that you're engaged to Tanya, whose so beautiful that I look like filth when I stand next to her! I had to watch you when her tongue was down your throat and put up with her abuse towards me! And then when Jacob comes to comfort me, AND YOU FUCKING WONDER WHY— I have to put up with your anger too when I shouldn't be the one apologizing in the first place!"

"_ISABELLA MARIE WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO—_" Charlie stirred from the couch downstairs.

Several moments of silence passed between them. Bella was breathing heavily, her gaze not breaking from Edward's. This was an issue that had to be addressed so that they could move on.

"I deserved that." Edward finally said, looking away towards the window. Charlie's steps were heard on the stairs. "I should go."

_Don't run away from me again, Edward._

"If you leave me tonight—" Bella hissed. "Don't you dare think of coming back."

Charlie was twelve steps away from her door. Edward shot a tortured look her away before disappearing out the window.

_He left me. Again._

Bella bit her lip and threw on a huge t-shirt that went fell above her knees while throwing her hair up in a messy bun. She took out her cellphone to cover up her talk with Edward.

Charlie opened the door. "I knew it! No cellphone when you're grounded!" he shouted, taking the phone from her grasp.

"But dad-" Bella acted the part.

"No buts." He shut the light on his way out. "Go to sleep. We'll... talk in the morning."

He shut the door and Bella went to the window. Edward's presence was in the tree just outside.

"You're beautiful." Edward said in a broken voice.

"If you think that's getting you out of this—"

"And I am so in love with you."

"Edward—"

"I'm sorry I'm so possessive over you."

"..." Bella took a deep breath.

"And I'm sorry that I forget how in love you are with me. I... doubt myself a lot. I trust you, Bella. Truly, I do."

"_Please—_"

"Bella, I'm—"

"I need _you_," Bella whispered. "I love you. All of you. Your possessiveness, your protectiveness, every single part of you. You are magnificent. You are flawed. You fill me where I am empty and no one in the world compares to you. I'm sorry I blew up before... I didn't mean to address things that furiously. I hate fighting with you... and—"

Edward was silent, staring her in the eyes before a crooked smile appeared on his features. "Let me in."

"Yes." She said softly.

He came through the window and shut it behind him. His eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"From here," he lifted her off her feet and she laughed by his sudden mood change. "We start with a clean slate."

He laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her while allowing his nose to skim from the top of her neck to her collarbone. On his way back up her neck, he left a single burning streak with his tongue against her skin. She shuddered, her breathing picking up.

"No more..." He continued, lifting up the giant t-shirt. "Regrets... from here on out..."

He pulled off her underwear while he worshiped her body.

"We'll build from nothing... and never..." He lifted off his own shirt. "... let the past we've encountered ...come back to..." His pants dropped. "... haunt us anymore."

Bella admired him as he moved on top of her. He moved much like a predator admiring its prey before the pounce. His golden eyes were hooded with lust and love and admiration and... redemption. He was going to do anything and everything he could to make up for what he put her through. And she would do anything and everything to show him that she loved him.

She felt the hard bulge against her inner thigh as he ravished her neck.

"Edward..." she moaned.

His mouth quickly went over hers, muffling her moan. "We need this, love. But we can't be loud. For obvious reasons-"

"Yes-!" Bella squeaked, her body trembling as her eyes shot to his boxers. "P-Please..."

Her fingers went to his boxers, and she trembled as she slowly pulled them down. Their eyes locked as soon as they were both stark naked. There would be no foreplay.

He spread her legs and thrust his cock up and down the outside of her entrance with slow, powerful thrusts which coated him with her wetness. She whimpered and he hissed when she thrust herself upwards and into him. He leaned over her, his hands on either side of her while he panted in her ear.

"So wet..." he said, as if he couldn't believe it.

"So hard!" she moaned, arching upwards again, which caused her soaked core to thrust against the length of his hardness. "Inside- _inside_!"

"Bella-" Edward growled. "I'm going to end up breaking your bed if you act that way-"

"Break it-" Bella moaned as he bit softly into her neck. "... ahhh... break _me_, too!"

Edward hissed against the skin of her neck before taking his hand to his shaft and guiding himself to her entrance. With one thrust he was inside, and with four more he was as deep as she could take him. His hips moved in a beautiful, rhythmic motion and his mouth was slightly agape- his teeth tightly clenched.

She cried out, and Edward was too busy on focusing on not cumming yet to muffle her noise. She was just too _tight_ tonight. All his inhibitions went out the window. A second of silence passed between them, their eyes focusing on each other while listening to see if they had woken up Charlie.

But they didn't.

And Edward couldn't hold back anymore.

Fuck the quiet. Fuck this rickety bed. Fuck Jacob Black and Charlie and the laws of physics and everything else that could possibly stop him now.

He started thrusting into her at the speed that he pumped himself when he thought of her. He slammed her into him, and at first her head thrust back and her mouth opened wide before her lips curled back and she snarled, flipping him over.

He gripped her hips in the same second, his eyes narrowing up at hers.

"I wasn't finished fucking you," he hissed under hooded eyes.

"Since we're hell bent on waking up Charlie and any other fuzzy woodland creature within a five mile radius, it'll be your moans that will wake them up... not mine."

Her hips ground into hers and his eyes snapped shut and a groan fled his lips. His fingers tightened against the flesh of her waist as she continued her movements. Her hips moved against his, grinding against him as he moaned wildly.

"_Faster_," he hissed. "You have to move _faster-_"

Always speed with this man.

"Faster, baby?" Bella teased, slowing her movements.

He growled viciously at her teasing, and flipped her over, grasping her hands with one of his and lifting them above her head. He thrust his pounding cock into her at a dangerous speed- the bed slammed viciously against the wall, and the walls seemed to vibrate-

"Baby, baby!" Bella shouted.

And it was when her hips ground against his movements that he let out a feral growl.

So wrapped up in themselves- in this moment- they failed to notice that Charlie had made his way up the stairs.

Down the hall.

And to her room.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE-_"

And Edward turned to the door in surprise and shock. Bella screamed and buried herself in the covers.

And then the bed frame shattered into several dilapidated pieces, falling and clattering on the floor. The wall behind the frame was dented in... That wall was layers of cement and brick and framing-

And then Edward, in all his beautiful naked glory, ran a hand through his hair and smirked, a sigh passing through his lips.

"Mr. Swan, just take a deep breath, you're turning purple-"

And then Charlie fainted.

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

» Um... I haven't updated much? Hehe... Sorry everyone.

Much Love,  
Mezzanottex3

* * *


End file.
